Ruby lamp
by aneta.spicakova.5
Summary: Rose is sucked through a magic in a completely different time and a different country. Arabian city of Agrabah is not exactly the best, where you would like to find themselves, but the girl did not suspect that it is already entangled in the plans of the Grand Vizier Jafar, who needs eight cards to get ruby lamps. Sometimes erotica
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Sun, heat and heat**

Roses.

Name resembled rosary as cut from the novels of Oscar Wilde. Tea pink flowers kept in the manor gardens delicate as the finest silk, captures a wild red rose with thorns on the edges of ravines and treacherous swamps.

The flowers are beautiful and untouchable, treacherous, and his scent unfortunates caught up in danger.

Rose, however, was neither one nor the other, but like every plant she wanted to see the sun and enjoy the simple things in life. But who would have guessed that the little things that her wait will be epic proportions.

While Rose rummaged through the closet, behind the windows was freezing and the landscape slowly covers the first snow, which effectively odhraboval machine about the size of a dredge that the city is not only cheaply paid for road maintenance. Like every year.

Rose, however, about what is happening out there cared about was going out on a date and quite enjoyed it.

The boy, who recently visited cheated on her with a dark-haired fuchtlí that simply is not worth jealous because a month would have found another victim and her former boyfriend kicks butt. Quite on it and I look forward.

She hoped, however, that that for which is currently being prepared, will vary.

She carefully made, blond hair loosely pressed on his shoulders, but he would like to have something special, unusual, what would make a memorable first impression.

"Hmm."

When taking a hit on an ancient long red coat with fur collar, two pockets and a host of richly decorated brass buttons.

He was one of the things that still wore grandmother, and forever resist the incursions of clothes moths, while newer products were corroded as if workers in Bangladesh made specifically for their feeding.

Apparently nobody had long since worn out.

Rose wanted to try it, so I wore it through their modern dress.

"Oh, hell," and you forgave lightly bit her lip, and because he never wore one of the buttons in a row and missed the rest probably not worth it to sew. It was quite upset, as a historical piece on the guy definitely impressed.

Philip studied history and pre-war period great interest in it.

The coat looked really good and smart and it was a beautiful warm.

Even if netypovala about 40 years.

Rose thought the attic, where he piled up old worn things could have any one spare key.

After all, Beata grandmother died long ago. Rose moved here before and two years, and perhaps even land once climbed.

When leaving the stairs even looked at the clock.

It was ten, there is still time for an hour before he went to Philip for lunch.

She enjoyed and was, as usual, full of energy, so with a heavy coat ran up the creaking stairs like a mountain goat and started a little careless rummage through a pile of junk in the attic, where they were decades of discarded things, which, in everyday life returns usage, but no one bothered to clean up.

God, there was her teddy bear, toys, old cabinets, shelves, shoes, bags and clothes.

If it Beata grandmother gave the Salvation Army, dissolute including at least five families.

While browsing the dust shrouded in murky area, finding extraordinary treasures. Fingers caressed everything that reminded her of the past.

Memories of the sea of the strongest memories rolled through it like a hot sea, she wanted to cry.

It was incredibly moving.

If only she could see her mother. There had to be the case even after it, no doubt about it.

Rose waved his arms in the air to get rid of a few cobwebs and got deeper where carved drawer popped red boa, which was worn in the thirties to evening dresses.

These curiosities are able to find more if they knew we would have long ago explored the ancient soil. Grandmother was actually parádnice was especially nice to have things, but after he left, only debts that Rose was trying to slowly repay.

She did not want to lose the house, but the bailiffs could come every day, even in the case of returning the exact time.

The girl pushed past dusty mirror Secretary grandfather when she was a little girl doing wrong.

She started to hang out and headache, as if someone had stabbed pin.

She grabbed him with both hands, rubbing his temples, eyes closed, his face contorted in pain.

Rose noticed that surrounded her eerie purple fog that began rubbing his feet and hair like the scales of a giant snake.

It completely surrounded on all sides by a toxic gas. Rose, however, made a mistake beard.

Headaches and dense fog, however, began to fade after a while again and move away from your body.

She coughed, but fortunately nedusila, fall to their knees or feel dizzy, they should come for a few seconds along with a terrible surprise.

Of Purple Haze suddenly he appeared on his face and entire body gradually.

Rather, once again he closed his clear blue eyes and opened them again, but they continued to hallucinations.

Sure it could be one of the gas, he had little to lose, bulky coat.

God, what a grandmother because they weapons? Nerve gas?

It would be worth considering, even slightly watering eyes.

Rose looked again at the figure before him stuffed in a red and black costume. The man was not ugly, but rather discourages his stern features.

What it failed her imagination?

Or it was not a hallucination?

What was he doing here, and why he looked at her, it was not very pleasant.

And that should mean that weird stick in your hand?

He looked a little like a terrorist, his skin was bronzed and beard, dark eyes.

Now he was downright nervous and a little paranoid.

Who would not fear hell?

She wanted to look at the gun, but he was afraid to run it out of sight.

"Hey, what are you doing on my land? This is my house!" He shouted rudely and courage. It certainly nobody here would just climb up to the station, she felt outraged.

Really did not alien to see what a mess indoors and outdoors, it has nothing in common.

"I could sue you for assault and burglary! I'll call the police!"

The man stopped and thought for a moment as if wondering what it is about the police. Then he spoke: "Frankly, looking for specific cards are not transferred.?"

The stranger's voice was deep and attracted her attention, each syllable nonsense she vrývala under your skin like tiny icicles.

He makes fools out of it? Really? Card? He's mad!

"Nothing I give you," Rose said, without thinking, "and drag to where you came from."

But suddenly he noticed that something was not right. Rummage in which kicking, it looked completely different. Even wall looked different. Where was all the furniture? Where Grandmother's things?

Instead of swinging light bulb without cover on the ceiling, there were candles and one oriental lamps, door to the hallway miss.

It was not her country!

But where does ...

When Rose realized he might devour her cold fear, as if touched the hand of death, and yet it was his alone.

She touched her. Probably it was so surprised that he tried to bring them back to reality.

Rose yelled, grabbed him, and even violently crashed into him, until he stumbled a few steps back.

"Let me warn you," the man spoke in a serious tone of someone who is used to giving orders, "that you speak with a weighted Vizier of Agrabah. If it does not work well, it can also go the hard way. Perhaps you are not aware of its power and majesty. .. yes, Majesty is the right word ... "vizier looked at her as if to freeze in place the shoe on the stone floor.

Rose's eyes darted from side to side, disoriented, her heart pounding. Her cheeks were on fire, while the rear snaked cold sweat, with fur, which has nothing in common.

Vizier blonde word sounded in my head like a gong inconsolable.

He immediately noticed his reinstatement step forward toward her.

"Enough!" He held his hands in front of him in a protective gesture, "Do not touch me!"

The man stopped and straightened to his full height intimidating his turban even higher.

"You have a card?" He repeated impatiently your request again.

"Card? What? What card? What does he want? I have a Tesco card, Orseye, Alberta, but everything in your wallet," and a wallet in her purse and handbag on a chair in my room ...

quickly he rose reached into his coat and felt something.

He quickly handed the men shone in his eyes.

He began appearing white card and its completely lost interest.

Rose took advantage of the chances that ran to the door and up the stairs.

Behind him he heard the loud indignant "No!"

It echoed through the hallway, leaning against the back which went forward to his freedom.

When Rose stumbled out of the network stately corridors with gold trim, and helped her pick intuitively those leading up, he ran into the street and froze in shock.

There was no frost, but uncomfortably hot. No snow, blizzards and ice.

Red hot air smelled of sand and sweat. People walked around in such exotic clothes that such would not dare go on a date and she wanted her grandmother ancient coat.

Rose took off her coat because it became unbearably hot, and before she could go on to escape, came to her two burly men armed with sabers, apparently guarding the exit through which he appeared.

"What happened?" He said one of them strong, authoritative tone that it was clear that it has no intention of letting go.

Rose quickly and a little scared, she said: "I went on stage for a missing button and suddenly I ran out of the cellar, because men ... a man after he asked me some stupid card, but I'm not there. I want to go home!" I explained situation accurately.

The guard turned to his colleague and pointed to his ear and swirled his finger, his face bearing the smug expression. A colleague nodded in agreement.

"There is a lot of love," she laughed, and raged.

Both turned his gaze back to Rose, dressed in modern clothes, and the more he talked to her.

Jafar secret room was dark with no windows and only one door. One might be surprised that it really could not see anything and even read in unison with open books on a wooden table floating party that was lost under yellow parchment and various things from stationery to the vial vague.

"It once again succeeded Jafarrr, how is it possible that every woman I run? That would be your personal charm," the voice said accusingly from the golden perch in the corner.

Yago there, moving from side to side and rolling his eyes with his black, "is gone, and the card too," opened parrot beak and powerful afraid to tell their benefactors what they think. What is the core language.

Fairly tall figure, which cast light candles dim view as if afraid to come closer, still stood and turned.

Wizards golden stamens shined the beam and scorched the wall just behind his perch feathered sidekick, "Your insolence is not in place Yago. But she will not run away," Vizier and pressed his lips to the palm of crumpled white paper, which can not be read, perhaps actually dated 1936 a ticket to the show, which had its own card with nothing in common.

Jafar was absorbed in thoughts of the unknown girl.

According to his assumptions should explain the work differently. This should bring the card, not the person. Something had to go wrong.

But what? He would later have to re-read all the magic and do some logical conclusion.

"Fire!" She screamed Yago, spread its wings and soared into the air, but eventually landed on the desk, where he began to march and finally snatched a few scorched feathers of the tail is grabbed and angrily pointed Jafar, "it got out that I m it is helping you, and I soon oškubanej straight into the pan. "

Jafar but lamenting his parrot forgotten.

Thoughtfully rubbing his manicured black beard and looked on their shelves secret poisons that laboriously gathered from a mysterious oriental Egypt to India, but not in actually not looking at them, Jaho somewhere outside this region.

At the moment it happened a lot and that he was in no mood to deal with something extra and is still waiting for his audience with the sultan.

Preferably but he had to bring the girl.

Without a word, he turned on his heel and strode began to climb the stone stairs to his long cape swirling current stale dust.

"Jafarrr, you're not listening!" Yago cawed and flew his master. If not sit on your shoulder in a timely manner, should remain in the cellar long enough to starve there, luckily his master participated in this room quite often.

"We have more important things to do than you ever complain, Yago," the wizard said in his deep authoritative voice that intimidating.

"I'll always be reminded," forgive important to realize ARA.

When he emerged from his dark kingdom in the bowels of the basement of the palace, the royal guards found the vizier.

"I was immediately brought the young woman to find a just moved into the palace," he growled viciously and his faithful guardian rather retreat a step back when he turned obsidian eyes blacker than the darkest night Arabic.

After giving an accurate description of its transitional prisoners headed for the hallway.

"I hate the audience," Yago forgive, stuck out his tongue in disgust and waved at his side when he heard nobody, "People always want to do something. Babble and blab, begging, kneeling. I do not like it."

Then he paused for a moment before returning it relentlessly discouraged: "What's that girl doing Jafarrr What if you do nothing it might be nice but that's about it, that we could sell it to rot in prison, her shame?" Yago rubbing feathers over his plan for himself to gain more money.

"Well, that's not a bad idea, after all in that little head Yago have any brains," mused Jafar himself and his thoughts were fixed to different conclusions do with it ...

Rose was amused by the palace guards dressed in wide linen trousers and a black vest, which was good to see them developed chest and hand muscles of hard training. Both had dark beard and his hands folded on his chest. She nodded toward her and made připitomnělé face.

Rose thought stomp on your foot, but then she ran around impossibly large sword at his waist, which was soon, as happened when he ran out the door and the other guard when he saw her, he began to shout: "Stop! Do not run!"

Rose's eyes widened. Damn.

Now it was hard. How to survive this madness? Quickly fled with a group of palace guards in tow.

It was her very well because she wore shoes with a heel, so she had to take off quickly. Bosa ran into the streets of Agrabah and under his fingers felt the hot sand to prevent unsightly dark piles of local animals.

Ugh.

Well it just did not feel well in an old coat, which was quickly pulled away, she looked all like an overgrown vulture or at least fur balls.

She had no time to look around the beauty of Arab towns and ran for his life, but when she turned the corner of one of the sandstone houses, harshly slammed into his barrel chest guards, who nadběhl until she fell hard on his butt in the dust. Coat with a little lightly uncover and reveal the dark blue dress ends above the knee, and through this delicate white lace coat.

But he raised both hands while she was still dizzy.

"We got it, and now to the Sultan," Zavel strongest.

"Wait Ahmed, Jafar said that we have to make it with him?" He asked another.

"Well, where do you think now about the Vizier's blunt head?"

"Oh," the guard finally happened.

Rose actually recovered and tried to resist.

To no avail. The hand clutching shoes whose heels tried to brutally attack the man, but několiak wounds quickly get rid of shoes and threw them.

"My shoes, you barbarians!" Rose screamed until she Agrabah inhabitants began to spin.

Constantly he threw himself from the modern insults, people who do not understand, but they had their task. Disobey vizier, especially as Jafar was not worth anyone.

Ahmed Ramul dragged a reluctant prisoner to the palace like a sack of wheat.

Rose was incredibly hot, fast breathing and did not know what to do, these monkeys refused to let her and she knew that once it closes, it will end.

Dirty sandy streets of the city slowly replaced with gold and silk decorated corridors grand palace.

Shortly before them appeared a huge three-meter double doors.

The guards did not wait until the audience is over and burst straight.

Rose saw the room, which became a sort of dome with tall columns at the sides, where you could see the whole city at your fingertips and in front of the majestic throne in the shape of an elephant's head, tusks, which accounted for the rest of the monarch.

Those idiots Rose went ahead after the green carpet.

Someone kneeling in front, maybe a body or officer, bowed before the sultan and his tutor his request, which has now been swept aside when Ramul Ahmed threw another surprising pokukujícího little man who almost fell off the turban from his head.

Rose cried when hit on his knees, fortunately not fret, because they are prevented from grandma's warm coat, under which felt like a cake that is slowly hell.

Angrily, he swallowed and finally looked up.

If eyes could kill, he would have rolled dead bodies.

On the throne in front of her sat a man who resembled her plump apple. He was wearing light-colored clothing, and his face was adorned with a white beard, he looked at her somewhat similar amazement, then got up view slowly moves into the dark figure beside the throne, who has faced satisfied condescending smile and looked at her from the floor.

The girl froze and ran down his spine.

Again?

"What does it mean?" Sultan spoke.

Thus the first chapter of my new stories to create a co-author of one sweet osůbkou. We work gradually and slowly, so please be patient, but the story does not lack anything is possible and impossible.

It is essentially a transcript from Disney's Aladdin, he suggested to me a great idea, because I read something similar from a story by American writer Hercules focused on the snake and girls of today.

Rose gradually mixed with lots of character and completely change the course of the original happening, so stay tuned. The short story must be realistic not a fairy tale, the violence, drama, sex and romance, as well as a description of Muslim culture. Let yourself be surprised :-)

Just a note - I am Czech, and I give the story compiler, so it will hopefully give a little :-) Always read it yet but then komtroluji few words about me or inflection can slip off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Decision**

"Guards, I demand an explanation!" Said the sultan surprised by such invasion.

"In order vezírův we arrested this woman," he said Ahmed proudly nasupil expecting praise.

Sultan girl in the red coat looked from head to toe. Beneath his beard he looked worried.

Rose did not know what to do, so she decided instead just to listen to her bearings. Sultan raised an eyebrow.

"What this woman did?" He asked a trader hovering party did not take at all into account.

"Uh ..." Ahmed looked embarrassed, because actually know what they are accused of.

"She stole my valuable vase. It's a dangerous thief, "he chimed into the conversation and Jafar stepped forward to deliver his words for emphasis.

Rose's eyes widened and vizier frowned.

"So I steal? And where I'm probably the vase? In your pants? "Angrily he threw his arms.

Everyone ignored her, it seemed that the sultan believes vizier, which for her did not look good. Rather damn bad.

"He can conjure?" He asked the sultan and his pudgy face turned to his trusted counselors.

"Not that I know of," said Jafar.

Yeah, if she could, would you a toaster! She screamed silently.

"In that case it close to the prison, and after audiences hear her in person!" He commanded the sultan as vigorously jumped up yet.

Rose guards grabbed by the arms and dragged her away.

"But sir ..." said the vizier. He tried to Gratifying affable tone, which with its eerie deep voice sounded a bit unbelievable. But the effort is valuable.

"Your Majesty need not bother such trifles. I like to take care of it myself ... "

"Yeah, the towers can handle everything," he added macaw on his shoulder.

The sultan looked at the receding red ball and thoughtfully said, "have you noticed that hair Jafar? As if being kissed by the sun, almost like liquid gold. "

"Rather sandstorm Majesty," said the sultan and Jafar interest in the girl, he was not looking forward.

"Is it something very special and interesting. We listen to it later. You take care of those ordinary thief. Perhaps the young man with the monkey, who continues to run. Now where is he? "

While the guards dragged Rose to jail, she began to think about what she saw. It seemed that the old man in bright clothes with her no evil intentions and that is perhaps even more power than the man in the black robe. After all sat on the throne as a piggy bank. Although he had been convinced that nothing stolen, which hopefully can handle. In life, he never had anything for nothing, everything had to win, and now wins for herself and her freedom.

Guard they came down somewhere down below the palace, where there was more darkness than light. The only thing here was very strange pyštění except that echoed from the ground torches and many bars on both sides.

Ahmed unlocked the big key, and especially for her, opened the heavy oak door, and together with Ramul Rose threw in a dark prison cell.

The only light came from a small window high enough so that nobody reached.

"Ouch, a little caution would not hurt!" Said Rose testily. He quickly tried to get up from the dirty country but one of the guards around her ankle clipped a chain leading to a heavy iron ball.

Rose let it without swearing, unfortunately, he had to capitulate and so began to dust off his only property, which she wore.

The sand was everywhere! She began to resent him.

Ahmed at her, pointed his finger and began to chuckle and a Ramul but finally slammed the door and left her alone.

Rose showed them erect middle finger, but that's only heard their retreating footsteps.

When she sighed heard except their breaths yet another.

She thought that it alone ... or not?

She turned to keep his eyes searched the dingy dungeon.

"Who's there?"

The whole time she watched a young man with a bare-chested So, wearing a dark jacket, but even so, his chest had seen more than enough. On his thick black hair had připlácnutý red fez and the lower part of his body once obscure the billowing white trousers with a crotch full of patches somewhere at the knees. Ah, I did not have shoes here about giving those who have lost them. At least it had in common.

"Hello," he said the young man with his leg strapped just like her.

Rose pushed her face from your unruly hair and looked at him as well as he could in the gloom.

It was quite nice, but it was not her type. And so, on a criminal would not stand still ...

But she wanted to know where he is, and so it decided to at least approximate the eye. "Hello," she said uncertainly.

"You're ... a woman?" He said.

Rose herself examined and eventually pinched face, "yeah, I look like a man?" Rose skeptismus at this place really thrown.

"No, no, it's just that women in prison do not close," he explained stranger.

Oh, it's about having different care, "she thought her eyes," but do not really know how things work around here, my first time here, "she said.

"And you?"

"I've been here for about the hundredth time," he said forcing them to smile.

"Even they produced special ties to Abu."

Faint whimper from the shadows revealed a small monkey that hung there on the wall, securely confined for four hands. Otherwise, very lightly brushed jail and brought the keys.

"They are at peace. The money it cost, they would last throughout at least ten years of life. "

"What you really closed?" Asked Rose. Not interested in her, but she wanted to gain his trust, and so feigned interest.

"For stealing food to market. But stealing just because I have to. Otherwise there is neuživím ... "he explained.

Another zkrachovalec, which go hand back, she thought wryly Rose.

"Aha," muttered Rose.

"How do they call you?"

"Aladdin," he said as he sat leaning against the stone wall behind him, pulled her legs up and put his hands on his knees.

"And you?"

"Rose."

"That does not sound Arabic ..." said Aladdin, "and I do not seem so."

"I'm from afar. Actually, I do not know where I am and how I got here, "Rose replied truthfully.

"Are you from India?" He said Aladdin.

"Why do you think?"

"One buyer offered me a statuette of a woman who had six hands to better appease the man's lust. He said that in India a living. What's hiding under the exotic robes? You're not there another four hands? "He asked Aladdin as if he might like to have.

Rose rolled her eyes blankly. It was not, therefore, to satisfy their lust, you moron! But all he did not tell him.

"No you do not, you have to look elsewhere."

"Show me, when I see, I will not believe you," he insisted curiously Aladdin.

Rose shrugged and stood up, walked a little farther away from him, then unbuttoned her coat. Similarly, he wanted to do a long time ago, because it was insanely sweaty.

"Now, where was I?" She asked, revealing his white jacket and dark dress knees. Answers already but none came. Aladdin stared at her open-mouthed, as if in my life seen even a hint of femininity. This was probably more than he expected.

Rose thought it would have the coat'd rather not have to undress. Well ... at least not before the young men starved.

"Your clothes," he pointed Aladdin and devoured every bit of her body, "you're a slave?"

"Why should I be?" She wondered what's on her clothing so strange about that?

The dungeon was indeed gloomy but he certainly could not help noticing the young man's red face.

"Well ... uh ... it ... you have no harem pants and your clothes rather more revealing than hiding," he stammered.

"I'm just somewhere else," she shrugged and watched Aladdinův view that hypnotized the end of her dress, as if hoping that he can lift them to be able to see what's underneath.

Thank God he was too shy to say so out loud.

"I'm not a whore, you know," she said Rose.

Aladdin blushed even more, probably just thinking that. Courtesan who escaped his master and he had her arrested.

"Sorry," held his hands in front of him and shook his head quickly, "nothing like I thought," I lied.

Certainly, she thought wryly.

Then came the rattle of keys in the lock, then at each other again cranked Rose prefer red fur, even though she knew that it probably soon baked.

Ahmed broke in with Ramul. The guard her without a word grabbed Ramul untied from the chain and carried her away.

"No!" He shouted Aladdin and lunged at them. But the chain is taut and young thief sprawled face on the floor about half a meter away from them.

Ramul He laughed loudly and slammed the door.

"But Daddy, you promised me that after audiences will be with me in the garden!" Scolded Princess Jasmine great sultan and made him a dog's eyes.

"Oh, my child, I'd really like to, but understand that I as ruler of the country's many duties," he explained patiently unhappy sultan. He really likes his daughter and wished him that he must devote some alien thief instead.

"Play prefer Raja," he said.

"I've been doing for two days and two nights," explained Princess stubbornly.

"And if this goes on, it becomes me Tiger. And if you do not fulfill the promises it'll be too naughty! "Said the princess, and threatening her hands on her hips.

"Okay so you can stay here with me until the whole thing solved now and then I will devote my dear, I promise," he added hastily ruler Sultan of Agrabah.

Princess her father again looked suspicious, but when she saw that it was sincere, ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Dad, I love you so much."

Jafar standing as the venerable mentor alongside them, rolled his eyes.

This heart-rending extortion listened almost daily and is equally boring result.

In these moments I am really praying that it did not make such a fate as stupid sultan.

Azzam himself because he had only one daughter, which was at the size of his numerous harem, who had not attended, unusual. He had no male heir, which took his place and became the next successor in the Arab dynasty, just a spoiled brat who had přidělával increasingly worries.

So silently endured another Jasmíniných uncomfortable glances on his person and then Lisan in favor with his father, for whom represented the entire world.

Disgusting.

When he finally opened the door and stepped guard, in the center of which dragged the blond beauty, firmly pulled her slender perhaps bony fingers around a golden stick as if it were her neck. Fortunately, the princess this matter to be settled quickly.

Jafar was waiting for them to come closer and she looks at him. And he was right. As the first truly she lifted her head and looked up at him.

The Vizier gave her a sly grin with slightly narrowed eyes. It was like a cobra ready to bite into her neck and let the venom into the body.

Rose frowned, but her expression changed to a little sympathetic, she imagined that she would sue just the guy in the black. If you let it, it will be after her.

She had to think of something fast.

Thus averted gaze to the throne where he sat that round little man with a beard like grandfather frost.

And to her surprise and beautiful girl in a blue dress reminiscent of sun-shining sky.

It was one word, gorgeous. And not in the least exaggerating.

Every man, when she passed, had drool.

Everyone in the hall But viewed Rose, did not wait and boldly took the floor first, "Highness, I am not a thief, I swear!" She blurted to his innocence.

She kept the Sultan and pleading eyes that he would not perhaps without a word not to be forgiven Jafar malice.

"Really child?" Said the vizier his intimidating voice that has now carried around like sweet honey.

Slow down several stairs and came closer to Rose.

At least one head and a half taller than her and she felt a little against him.

The guards retreated a few steps back and let it happen on the ground.

Rose after vizier glared full of hostility, and warned him to stay away from her ...

"Yes, from what I accuse not true!" She said, and clenched his fists.

Jafar had but their methods as someone upset and he always knew exactly where to clench his claws.

The figure approached her like a midnight shadow of him felt something dark, along with severe special spicy Asian scents, from which she nearly buckled his knees. Like her, no man yet not act, but she can stand it, it will not be distracted by its proximity nor intimidated by his words.

"Really? You steal a vase my vizier? So what did you do in the palace? "He asked the sultan from his throne, and she gave him a focus and lost the sense of the lurking figure who walked slowly around her like death itself, trying to unnerve her by.

Yet he showed what he is capable, but it had yet to learn.

"Your Highness ... I ..." she said, and her head was suddenly empty.

Now what the hell up?

When he tells his version of the truth, he'll send her straight to jail for Aladdin and do not ask her more.

"She does not know ... 'said Yago behind her to flinch and you prefer that bird plucked. Stupid bird.

"Sure I know, I ... I was looking for help," she threw up her hands helplessly and did not really lie.

Suddenly her Jafar from behind and leaned his voice heard Rose close to her ear, from which her shiver.

"Help?" He whispered, and literally savored her indecision, "which would help someone like you chased," his lips stretched into an even bigger grin.

He despised her and Rose foamed with blood. What would have happened if he had slapped?

Abruptly, she turned to him stood face to face, but his ill-considered action the better of it.

But he did not expect to be so close Jafar, God almost touching him with his lips! Eh!

He hurriedly took a step back and Jafar triumphant twinkle in his eyes. She was afraid of him and it made him feel good. Everyone was afraid of him, was the same as the neostřejší sword, and so it should be, such a ruler of Agrabah needed, not plump oven to recognize a lie from the truth.

Rose took a breath and turned back to the throne and the two characters waiting for an explanation.

If he can not lie, so she too!

"I traveled with my caravan, my native country is Hungary, away from the Ottoman Empire in the north. But we were attacked not far from here in the desert, everything we took, horses, supplies, money, all I could do was go to seek help and justice to the palace, "trying to play a convincing feelings to her tale sounded plausible and even sniffed nose like she was about to cry.

Meanwhile, Jafar she walked around in a circle and stood with his back to the throne and the Rose face.

"I doubt it," his dark eyes focused in her and Rose stared back.

"Do you think I'm lying? Look at my dress, worn by anyone here something like that? "She asked, and parted his coat.

Jasmine was curious and came closer to have a look.

Rose drew a big card, that was obvious, he was not allowed to lose.

"I believe it, Father," Jasmine turned her cheek to the sultan and nodded. Rose then took a hand and ran her fingers across his palm, as if to make sure that they are fine and did not touch the hard work.

"Yes, it looks like an alien," he muttered the Sultan and ran a hand over his face thoughtfully.

"Everyone in my group are dead, and I have nowhere to go, I have no money," added Rose, showing empty palm, like a child begging for candy.

"Father is here alone, see? The poor have nowhere to go and I have so little opportunity to someone from outside to talk, "Jasmine blinked pleadingly.

Rose had sensed victory. It was within reach!

"Your Highness that you really want to believe? The absurd fairy tale? Those I heard from thousands of thieves, "slammed the late Jafar exasperated his staff on the floor to win attention.

"Do not be blind Jafar, how would probably have found itself if you have no other explanation, no reason to not believe it," interjected the princess even though, according to Muslim culture should not interfere in such matters not.

The sultan was not to his only daughter very benevolent.

"Please Father, be my companion, Jasmine ran to the throne, stroking his father's shoulder as if he pleaded.

"In the interest of your safety princess, I would like to note that this is a very courageous act, you should not trust someone you do not even know," he tried to warn her vizier and even demolish everything in their favor but Jasmine was determined.

She wanted her at any cost.

"It does not look like a thief or a murderer, father, desperate and alone, after all you can not send you to prison, it's as old as I am. Do not hurt her. "

"Good daughter, I understand your loneliness, since she died, my beloved wife, you're so lonely baby ..." she patted her hand and nodded.

"Thank you, Dad, I love you so much!"

"Well, now let's go into the garden, I promised it and those Jafar, take care of the girl and her comfort, certainly needs a wash, eat and change clothes after that terrible event," said the sultan leaving hovering over his shoulder for a pair ...

 **Rose came to the prison and met there someone with whom you will have fun. :-)**

 **Aladdin in there for a little while, while we will deal with the main heroine from another world.**

 **Rose struggles, they must spend all their weapons and skills to survive, and it will not be easy. We will have to lie, but here we see that the lie has its own fruit, if she did not, he would be waiting for death. Now it has become a companion Jasmine. Spoiled princess living in luxury.**

 **So far it is safe, but not for long, as you will learn in the next chapter, which will have Rose and Jafar small performances. Prepare nerves, he will definitely need, going downhill.**

 **I look forward to your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **What a luxury**

Large hall filled with suffocating emptiness.

Vizier fell into silent contemplation. Again, he failed to imagine the development of the situation, so he must adjust and rethink their flawless plan that already did not seem flawless.

And while Rose but he could pierce an ominous look that it but at the moment no longer worry as much as before, and the circumstances might be all smiles.

She took off her coat, therefore, draped it over his arm like a lady and sadly sighed over their beautiful dresses, now fully sneaked sweat.

Once the princess and the sultan retreated enough, Yago choked and spat on the wing remains of biscuits.

"Damn ... how am I supposed to endure? Jafar, the sultan finally learn what feeds Scarlet Macaw! "

Vizier finally turned and walked briskly toward the door, neprozrazujíc nothing of his emotions.

"Come. I'll show you your chamber, "he said.

"I'm dying of thirst! Do you have anything to drink, please? "She demanded Rose with moderate cunning smile.

"I would drink. After the pastry got terribly dry throat, "said Jafar's parrot and impatiently pressed his lips together.

"Along the way I'll give you a drink," said the vizier and headed for a huge three-meter long front door, which came here. Rose followed him like a shadow.

In the hallway Jafar called a slave and had to bring the best carafe of water, two glasses and a bowl. He took a sip first, after it dipped his beak in a bowl Yago and shivered with delight as it Jafar was thinking when he reminds the right time.

Rose water seemed to look, so she tried to be cautious. He tasted like about fourteen days old tea.

"Ble!" She spit sip on the floor. "That's the best water?"

"Disgusting you?" Said Jafar menacingly.

"It's disgusting," Rose said truthfully. Well, not chemically treated and luxuries such as home will have to adjust. It could be worse.

"But better than cookies," he claimed Yago and whistled a few bars of some of his tunes.

"In that case awaits early death from thirst," he said Jafar amused, as if that's what most tastes like, "or you want to taste the one we slaves?"

So that you could not really forgive and Rose quickly shook her head, then she looked at the contents of his glass. Although the water was disgusting, but fortunately not hideous blonde and he was really thirsty and drank a glass and say about others.

Jafar had no choice, given the unpleasant task, but he was patient and patience is a virtue.

He stood beside the thought. Sultan sometimes acted carelessly and perhaps unknowingly mistook him a slave, as has happened several times, at which the vizier squeamish and incredibly annoyed him, but gave no sign, outwardly he was still dignified and aloof, as expected.

He waited patiently until the two strengthen, and so had time to study the girl quietly for a moment.

His gaze fell on her coat draped over his arm. When he wore had come from a country where it was very cold, and yet underneath she wore to indecently short dress that women did not take even a harem.

His gaze fell on the well shaped legs, which he thus revealed at the show. They were soft and white, like a faceted diamond. Skin, he would like to caress many a man, and in the brothels would be such a curiosity valued gold.

Rose noticed Jafar view and stopped drinking, his stare she just was not pleasant. "What is?"

Jafar tactfully looked up to her face and raised one of his dark eyebrows. He was not used to someone treated him without respect, and thus only lightly pressed her lips together to compose himself. "I wonder how long you linger." But before she could answer, he went down the corridor ahead.

It's his behavior she pissed!

Rose barely enough to lay a glass on a tray and popoběhnout to vizier enough.

"Wait, slow down a bit after all," she said, when a tall man with a flowing cloak caught. He did not give prig view. Okay.

"You should learn to keep up," he said through his teeth and along the corridor came the familiar tapping his cane on the pavement.

"Beware, Jafar does not like insolent slave, 'said Yago importantly, waving his wings.

Rose threw a glum look and resisted catch the tail and yank.

"It sits talkative parrot, and moreover I am not a slave, but a guest princesses," she began haughtily.

"Phe, brat," croaked Yago querulously, but that's after Rose really grabbing, fortunately the timely noticed, took off from Jafarova shoulder and sailed off down the corridor.

Rose smiled slyly. Coward.

But soon he regretted his act, because between her and vizier there was oppressive, almost suffocating silence. Again.

Jafar led her palace as a guide opájející his importance, and as he thought about it, she wondered what was probably going on in his head, and that's why he wanted to provoke, as if it were not enough that the hall had folded ears and accept sultan command.

"As your wife may have downy monster bear," he is trying to make conversation.

"I'm not a woman," was the terse cold response.

"Um, I'm really surprised," he nudged the Rose continued, "there's really hot, it's here often? Raining here ever? Winter here is not about that? And the snow? "

"No," another poor response, this time one word. That should have warned her.

Would that put on their instincts.

Clearly he saw Jafar fingers more withdrawn around his stick, and it made her even more to try his patience.

"So even in this heat, you wear so many clothes? A sweat? And ... you're not under that rag on your head some hair? "She tried to innocent conversational tone and somehow inside her warm satisfaction.

Blonde did well to taunt him, but knew no boundaries, before he could be stopped, which was a mistake.

No, it certainly is bald, she thought. Eared and bald. Yeah, nothing more than polished patter which bounces the sun, she thought to herself that internally laughed.

"Oh well ..." enough to even tell when a man suddenly stopped on the spot, and she almost bumped into him.

Jafar toward her threateningly around and Rose felt that all the light in the hall suddenly disappeared somewhere, like the ubiquitous heat.

Vizier to her a few quick steps, before it had to withdraw, otherwise it would probably stomped into the ground.

Damn, where some guards when a person needs!

"Enough!" He hissed, her prickled the hairs on his neck.

He did not seem very enthusiastic.

Wow, I guess it is a little heavy. Well, but what the bastard deserved it.

"I'm sorry that you hate talking about, if that you were a bit much, but I grew very curious," she simply shoulders, "and ..." How receded, slammed into the wall and literally on her back pinned, as if He wanted to go to the trenches and decorative mosaics soak.

"Your tongue is like a poisonous snake, honey, but even this can be your poison prepare, maybe you're the Princess's guest, but flogging nobody said anything," approached her and stood so close that she was afraid even to breathe, to he accidentally touched, "you do not know what it is respect and humility."

"You would not dare," she said, but surely it was not much, especially when he looked so unapproachable.

"I would not have you be so sure." His lips pressed tightly together with a hard line in slowly to round the evil smile. Such that it not leave any doubt that he actually did.

She shuddered at the thought.

Rose knew that he prefers to remain silent, but she was not the type who just nodded guiltily.

No, he lifted his face, stubbornly pursed her mouth and looked directly into his eyes.

It was dark, scary and numbers of them really, really, what was perhaps a little jealous.

They were no little lights, which saw the mercy, and it scared her and attracted at the same time.

She was afraid. But once he shows humility, it will be even worse, and he will trample her.

"Maybe you really did, but you still owe me an explanation. You got me here, so I therefore Look back in a minute and I will not cause any trouble, okay? "He stabbed him his index finger into his chest and Jafar narrowed his almond black eyes, which made him even more frightening, as if he and his broad shoulders cast a shadow to light neutápěla and his devilish face in the shadows.

"You think it's easy? That magic is just a cheap magic trick? "Insulted and his deep voice warning her hair stand on end.

He snorted indignantly.

"And what if it is? You got me here, so I can even go back, "he insisted Rose and inhaling the scent Arab vizier strong that it was surrounded with its proximity as a magical haze.

His finger pressed vizier noticeably in the chest, as if he wanted his mark there to burn, and he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled away. Probably he not bear to touch him.

"It's not so easy, but I could make an exception beneficial," he said and thought.

The way his eyes narrowed, it did not reassured.

Rose uncertainly watched his features slowly changing from a frown on something resembling a clever cat who is fastidious licking over the trapped mouse.

"What do you mean?" She gasped and tried to pull her hand. In vain, holding it too tightly, he had to feel her heart beating below the wrist.

"Trade. I'll come back to you on one condition, you help me find what I want. "

His grip was almost unbearable.

Rose felt her drives into a corner, gave her two choices and yet had only one. Cheat.

"Are you serious? You've got me here and still sets conditions? That's extortion. "She winced when he grabbed her hand, otherwise it would have probably crushed wrist.

Where does that his skinny arms have so much power?

Rose looked at his wrist to see if there does happen to their fingerprints, rubbing her bruised hands instead of the heart pumping, but it did not do. Jafar fingers had found her chin.

He caught it between thumb and forefinger and completely without permission had lifted slightly upward, to look at his face.

It was a dominant gesture and she just confused gasped and bit her lip.

The touch forced Rose blush.

"I do not care what you think," he hissed like a snake, "on reflection you one day," darkly enunciated his words, and then the girl suddenly let go and stepped back.

Rose was finally able to breathe freely, had realized that the whole time holding my breath.

Jafar, however, did not wait, he turned up around his feet swirling cloak and went in its previous direction, and if Rose did not want him to lose, she had to hurry.

Furthermore, they walked in silence, each absorbed in his own world ...

Jafar Rose led into a spacious, richly decorated bedrooms.

"This is now your chamber," he said in a rush vizier and completely forgot about politeness about him for the trouble did not want. That's how much she despised her and did not hesitate to show it.

Black shadow came in and pulled a kind of yellow ribbon topped by bushy crest, which hung beside a bulky double bed with satin white sheets.

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang.

"If you need anything, pull this. Comes one of our slaves, "he said Jafar and his voice has lacked anything pleasant.

Rose put down his coat on a chair and fascination with looking after the equipment room.

On the cabinets that were decorated with vases, wall hanging woven wall carpet with an intricate mosaic ornament, also suffered from the ceiling frilly white curtains and the bed was hidden passage to the balcony.

Just look what can go round the room, he entered slim, dark man in a pleasantly green robe and a turban on his head. Rose on him was surprised that his face was almost boyish, without a hint of a beard, although his skin rather differently testified about middle age.

"Do you, sir?" Uttered in a voice so high as if it was female, but as a mighty man.

Rose in their knowledge easily guessed, that is a eunuch, one of the slaves-men who were castrated as a minor, to be devoted only to the Sultan and to belong to his most reliable trustees. For the slave parents it was a huge honor and it is just nobody asked.

"This woman is from this moment a guest princesses," said Jafar.

Rose frowned. This woman? So for him, I was like "this woman?" Thank you.

"Treat her with respect and give her the highest hospitality palaces," he could still deliver vizier.

"My name is Rose!" She stressed, but Jafar to hold even turn around. He gave her about as much attention as before his parrot. On the other hand, he was at least glad that called her as "the thief."

Since it was not so long ago, when he thought about her flogging, she testified designation: "this woman" still a certain progress.

"Your wish is my command," said the eunuch respectfully.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," said Jafar rudely and walked out into the hall as a great sup.

"Esteemed Mrs. Rose, let me welcome you to the palace," said the eunuch politely and bowed to her almost embarrassed. She was pleased that immediately noticed her name.

"So you'll serve me now?" Asked Rose.

"It will be my great honor," said the eunuch her sweet high voice.

"I need new clothes. Would that work? "She said.

"Sure, now I'll get some."

"And then ... I'd like a little rinse. Where's your toilet and bidet? "She asked, quite innocently Rose.

The eunuch looked embarrassed.

"I do not know if there's something we like, but you'll get. How it looks?"

Now he again looked embarrassed Rose. Eventually it helped when he explained that he actually needs to rebound, and it necessarily.

Eunuch led her to a nearby squat toilet.

It was a small chamber with white walls and black-and-copper floor of which stood out amid what looked like the top third metal vases sunk into the ground. Piece stood beside a wooden bucket with water.

Are you serious?! MY GOD!

"Until this hole power?" She fretted Rose.

"Heavens no," he reassured her eunuch.

"This is a luxury toilet Sultan, princess and their guests high-ranking officials, and so on. Much better than what we have slaves. I assure you that's not run no rats! "

Rose was too reassuring, just rolled her eyes and remained silent, but reconciled with the fact that probably has no choice. She did not want to wait a thousand years before her slave gets bidet.

"And he explained to me how to use it?"

Another awkward moment.

"Of course," said the eunuch, and he began to take off his robe.

"Uh, you do not have to take off, just when I just explain," she said shyly Rose.

"Well," said the eunuch. He knelt down over a hole into a squat and explained Rose, what and how. He mentioned also the possibility to wash your crotch with water from a bucket, but that Rose too much appeal.

Such luxuries needed.

"You must be tired after a long journey. Can you prepare a warm bath, if you like, "he offered her a eunuch.

"Yes, that would be great. And the new clothes I leave there, I have to take them when I bathed. "

"Sure. Can I leave now to heat the water, please? "He asked respectfully eunuch.

"One more thing," said Rose. "You told me you would, as you say?"

"My name is Bark," he said.

"Thank you, Bark, can I go to prepare a bath," said Rose Bark and left.

While eunuch heated water, Rose tried out in his explanation of the local toilet. It was pretty, but it lacked air freshener. A cold, turbid water simply can not replace the two-ply toilet paper with the motif of strawberries ...

Rose waited a moment in his chamber. She wondered why her vizier led to a room with a double bed. Was it some hidden intention, or we simply do not have any other rooms? Or they are occupied by other guests ...

Nagged her head.

Bark finally came and told her that her room is ready. He led the girl into a room with a pool. He offered to help her undress and even scrubbed the back. Although it said without any hint of lust, Rose was ashamed to accept such an offer. It was that surely benefit the natural xenophobia.

She explained that where it comes from, the women wash themselves and she is so accustomed Bark and without hesitation accepted and left her alone. He left there, however, hand bell in case it would still need to call.

Rose finally took off her jacket and sweaty clothes and finally bra and panties. She went into the pleasantly warm water, trying not to think about the billions of bacteria in it that was looking for an opportunity to get into her body.

If you get an intestinal flu, with the toilet will have to make friends.

But what it does?

Relaxed, sat back and wondered what he looked like Bark genital area.

He irritated by his sexual unavailability in combination with utter submissiveness. Theoretically, of course. She awoke her curiosity little girl who wants to play "doctor."

They cut him everything, and there was a bit behind? And it was against him in a position that if he told him to take off, he would undoubtedly have done.

No, he was too shy, so he ordered it, after all it had was really a surprise for the next day not in the mood.

Rather enjoyed the nice hot water in a deep pool. Maybe not to return home and live here in such luxury would not be bad, wondering if her steam rose into their faces. Then she scolded for it.

She does not belong here after all! What would that do?

After all, there are a hundred years behind the times.

When later climbed out of the pool, dried with fine silk towel and dressed in fresh clothes ready probably intended to sleep.

She went to lie down on the bed in her room. She was tired after all that what she experienced, so oblivious to the sounds of crickets and night city outside the walls and slept the sleep of the just.

 **Resolved third chapter, you're curious about the other?**

 **What happened today between Rose and Jafar corridor, is just the tip of the iceberg. Indeed, our heroine is too bubbly from Muslim pullets, and it still do not know what he would do when she will force out there wearing Arab terror on your face when you are seen only by the eyes.**

 **Jafar likes things under control. But as Rose decides with his offer? Accept it, or tries to somehow get his world alone? What do you think?**

 **The last thing I'll mention today, is a squat toilet, which accurately describe a co-author. I have never not tried anything so disgraceful, and I do not know about you, but I would have our golden bowl not trade for anything in the world, and I mean even toilet paper. :-)**

 **Man has romantic ideas about getting into another world and another time, but many things not worked and nothing on the other hand, as beautiful as it seems.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **sacred beetle**

Large windows, spacious pantry staring white moon threw it on the floor Fuck.

Yago just sprawl in Jafar room on a pile of cushions, as if maharajas place sultan. PRESTO wanted to be worshiped by every manager is then the image was perfect.

Since parrot Grand Vizier Mel themselves also have the privilege to use him often.

Ara fell making soft, luxurious, instead of with gold thread fabric and its New Den, their short legs with claws turned toward the ceiling.

It was the best thing with each other throughout the lair.

Finally relax.

Deserved rest after Jafar shouted unreasonably scolded, as if they might take into account that the spell failed to spit them that sassy girl who committed the greatest crime Which intervened in favor of the princesses like an eel.

But to achieve his feathers? To your colorful pride!

In the event that would cut off the hands, finger by finger Nice.

"Jááá however, show that it is not in conflict with velkééého Yaga," he muttered to himself. But by itself cowardly flew rather nezveličoval. "Host I am a princess," mock Her voice arrogantly MAVL wing. "For the, it gives opium the waters do then we will see who will entertain more, "said an ironic laugh over their evil plans.

Mel beautiful plumage more than justified. If he was a man, his clothes by admiring the palace. They would for the most expensive is varied.

Every day is ruffles, feathers poured water glossy make do bring balance beak. He worked more than proud, in fact, was all cooperation Mel.

Nobody will fight!

He leaned making pillows, Yagovy thoughts wandered to a very nice history than his poor got to do JAFARI.

It was almost seven KDE Let y se met a highly ambitious man named Jeff.

Then, like ordinary parrot belonged brunátnému barbaric slave owner from the east. The whole day had to sit on a perch aromatic scent of opium in a brothel.

The foot was tied at a small iron ring for the pin chain, beer sadistic man enough, is so shortened wings!

From the moment he remembers how long it took him an adult.

For Yaga that was the biggest disgrace, not only had freedom, beer took on what was for each bird is valuable to hurt, and certainly was not up to his pride.

The ARU sad memories, on the other hand, the start of New full life.

Then vezírův Exotic Parrot simply dull creature, Which Could Few Words read until Agrabah Marketplace discovered.

Young man with slaver bets lest YAGA winning dice. It was too honest, beer Neither the slaveholder did not play by the rules, the Nez on Vedel, Jeff had the full number of points on both dice.

Ara he likes, dislikes backing oriental birds I've ever seen, it was in Yagovo Happiness. Jeff always had excellent taste liked its unique Things for their unavailability.

However parrot had no idea with whom finished, it is thought that the skilled hands of a dark wizard, ensure that their own personality, for whom he owed everything, cooperation Mel, why, his devotion.

Yago prefer never wanted to think about what would happen if he took back his gift.

After that, he takes the cuffs off, pledged his allegiance has never violated because they had a special bond.

Yago returned from his memories back to present tonight. Always ask: Why Jafar. Why had this gift. Enlarges This question could have multiple answers, it's admiration for Arou in colors that nobody else possessed such an animal or just Mel Things vizier as nice. But over the years they spent together, they become something more than a man with a servant.

It was almost a friendship, though elsewhere he confided his ideas intrigue stakes in each other to consult, not to be somewhat utilitarianism.

One benefited from the advice of others, on the contrary. Another view of the same. Two sides of the coin, while everyone else. Jafar due Yagovi saw tears in his plan gaps in thinking, beer also a kind of certainty.

Conversely ara uses luxuries protection Jafar could provide, on the contrary, Yago brought him, cooperation in the palace or the city learned.

That parrot his sharp mind returned to the question of that.

It concluded, however, that the only reason he donated his own judgment, was loneliness.

Yes, Jafar was a busy man, Which said, no one but no one believed it. His reclusive, ambitious temper was frightening.

Yago or anything about his mysterious past Vedel.

Yet he chose to, as would have been the hand of fate, led by his steps. Ara inflate its importance.

Harlequin Macaw, whose body is dominated by a beautiful red color, rolled lazily on something Peck balls steamed sweet wine made from gold missions.

He is taken almost epicurean with its hard beak that could facet cuts stronger bones pink tongue Her papules.

Savoring fresh fruit when they opened the door and rushed vizier as menacing demons desert.

Yagovi surprised grape throat the whole mountain of pillows on which he lay, fell to the ground as his dream of a pleasant night of uninterrupted rest.

Vezir said the word anus, the envelope directly to the wall by pressing the right of the screen opened his secret room in the basement.

"Safrááá, Jafarééé, desis me to death!" Hrabal under the pillow ara angry spat grape on the floor, beer saw only a glimpse of the cover to make the hole in the wall.

On hurry his master.

Yago flew flew make long corridors, stairs leading down somewhere.

Much light there was, at the very bottom mahogany splayed DOOR Záříčí dim yellow light.

Yago stone flew make room sat on a perch in a corner and rolled her eyes.

"What is in the book hledáááš?" He asked curiously.

Jafar stood at the table, bowed slightly thick old book full of advice blackest magic rituals. With one hand resting on a table, a second between the pages, from which hung an unpleasant musty dust, as if he was buried in the tomb of the dead Pharaoh.

Jafarova golden stick in the shape of a cobra had been standing upright next to each other, as myself still holds.

"Shut up, Yago, is allow me to concentrate," he growled Vezir warning to his mouth seemed genuinely interested. His black eyes moved from words to make paragraphs, the image on the chapter headings.

"No, skvělééé again got a bad nááákladu. Hááádej know why?" He shouted, Yago took off again, this time bass picked magically magician in order to inspect curiously over her shoulder.

Jafar after a while growling at the fingers of his right hand, Kopal do Lesa, as if he was able to land its disappointment cooperation found.

Nothing.

"That's bullshit, Where'd you tried?" There was a shrill voice Yagův silence toward Spread of Arabic letters.

Jafar still bent over the book, The Miracle of his pen on his turban nesežehlo flame of a candle in a cup in front of him.

"To spell was right," breathed themselves still thinking about a bad result.

"Why do we Phee unbearable girl?" Snorted Ara. "What will he do? Will this interfere harassment do our affairs."

Yago was also wrong.

Jafar thinking straightened to his full height menacing TO Trit Spanky fingers in a circular motion.

Now he could do anything, did not have a chance to let rip from her. The girl was now under the protection of the Sultan. If you get rid of JI, raised unnecessary questions as to the problem was, how to get rid of some worthless slave Which knew too much.

That in addition had a strange feeling in the belly, as if there was even the mere thought burned a hole. Feeling that he has long not because there were problems that they might need. Women always meant complications. Their very personality was very complex chaotic as Sam Spell understand? waste of time.

In addition, the militancy in her eyes was as dust storms, which, with slight local girl who downcast eyes to the ground, are not comparable.

Tempest is always appeared suddenly took their destructive power all the time, had to be careful not to get too close and not get carried away by their deception. Her lies were eloquent nearly as good as his.

Such a competition could not accept.

None intruder will not interfere with his plans to make for a restful sleep.

Jafar already knew to be easy, and meant a lot to challenging questions so you will have to be shaped according to what he wants to go in the direction he wanted, Allah will help him to have enough patience.

But she knew how to get people to do what she wants, she is not an exception, it therefore provides a hook or by crook.

The light that shone on his bronzed face, slightly faded, and conjured up to face the cold, enigmatic smile.

"Why did you get rid of that corridor? Did you have the opportunity Jafarééé," said Yago constant clicking its beak was a vizier for the moment, more than enough. Sometimes I really almost sorry that he has such a gift, from which it sometimes headache.

"Magic, Yago, brought her a good reason not to Ani card, which we expect to beer could be the key to obtaining them is then as ruby lamp," said the vizier stood wrapped in his books as if the yellowed pages trying to get the answers you need.

"Yeah sooo Now I still listen to it? Bow to the ground, hop, píííská How? Why thank you!" Snorted indignantly offended parrot clenched claws make gold cobra head, he sat.

"Oh no, my feathered friend, I do not. I just gave her the choice to either accept to help us, or any other way to force anyone."

Wizards voice resonated pretentious tone suffused with irony mischief. Yes, there were many ways to get to your desired destination is unknown girl was just a drop in the ocean.

Yago blinked načepýřil. On Jafar was steady rather acted gloves, beer or dirty your hands alone, that he likes.

"To nááápad not bad, I look at it?" He asked in the hope that some malicious machinations.

Jafar turned to him, grabbed him by the throat.

"No! To not necessary Yago for you, now I have another task. Rose let her decide whether they think that the burning of these elections will be voluntary. Will do nical way. Do you understand? Now zaletíš on the edge of town on the southern wall , you know where and to our mutual friend Shalimar, "said adhesion How pull your arm, gently stroking Aru neck, shook the parrot.

Jafarovy ways to change moods was something he wanted to make him spit, beer was on the breadwinner.

Touch was impersonal, as if to erase a poisonous snake, unfortunately, do not listen. In the air hung threat.

Yago coughed severely resented threw her main murderous look, the beer did not dare refuse.

"Further work ten days may never neskončííí," he muttered.

He raised his claws a little writing rustle of their wings flew out of the room muttering about Tom that the next time you gossip Sam Hunt ...

 **Jafar POV**

When Vezir assistant disappeared into the old lab, calm returned to the table with Sam, missed Which is stable on the shelf, where he took a small rectangular box. It was almost quite normal beer What's inside, so it was not obvious.

His perfect fingers to embrace them, as if they were the greatest treasure, then with both thumbs lifted the lid.

Inside the small suede bed lay half of what was once a pendant in the shape of the scarab, legendary Beetle Which Egyptians feared, because to eat human flesh.

Jafar ruled that the order was made of shiny green jade, WHICH IS A Candle in the Dark shone beautifully.

Once opened a box of soft stone gave the green light, as if trying to call my other half, now Jafar stubbornly tried to bring a message Yago seller will either be celebrating the success or ruin.

Slowly rotate the window Exit light faded leather Waiting for their use.

Vezir thing back to his place, his thoughts turned again to the girl rough, as if holding their minds in their hands.

Why beer Her presence so irked? Maybe something did not?

Hiding something? He did not. Maybe I was just wondering, after all this, it comes from a completely different era.

Even at the cost of destroying himself passed Charm bend time and space, and when he got?

Sorcerer clenched his fists, took a deep breath to hold your nose.

Upset that bubbled in my body as an elixir frustrated, he could relax.

Her scent still holding him, as if watching him. He had to somehow get rid of, it is the only way this evening to forget everything that was good food, wine and company Zen.

It was almost pleasant revelation came to mind as a good idea what the cure for their problems.

Jafar took a few steps toward the door, grabbed a gold Rod started up the stairs to do his harem ...

 **Rose POV**

When Rose awoke, her first thought was that that the whole vizier eunuch the toilet was Jen's nightmare. When she opened her eyes, her hope was gone. He saw it overlaps high vaulted ceiling, smelled fresh warm air of the desert rest of the room looked WHEN lay yesterday.

Initially finding sighed in disappointment. This was not my grandmother house beats.

Again, this is a nightmare!

Once Rose stood up, she realized that none of them had dinner last night. She was hungry giant proportions.

She pulled the tape TESIL crested the distant sound of the bell.

Bark entered.

"Beautiful morning, velectěná Mrs. Rose," greeted the new lair.

"Hello, Bark," Rose said sleepily. "Do you think you could arrange something to eat?"

"I prepared breakfast Ted got him on you," said Bark.

"Thank you. What would I do without you ..." said the blonde slave kindly left. Yes, you can pamper guests, thought Rose.

Bark brought a silver tray on which lay a Lebanese bread smeared with unknown propagation, two oranges, bananas, other fruits, bowl of water, a cup of carrot juice, fork, knife. He put her down on the bed next to Rose explained to her that the water is to wash your hands, while carrot juice to drink. Carving knife in his right hand while holding a fork picking up a piece left.

Rose Barka allowed to leave. She washed her hands began to eat. It was surprisingly tasty.

About halfway through the breakfast room princess came to do.

She was wearing the same beautiful sky-blue dress, in which she saw Rose.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

Now Rose owes for freedom, so she had every reason to be nice, the beer she secretly envied her beauty. Rose regretted that she did not miss her hair done. "Hello. My name is lifted I am very grateful for the hospitality he gave me."

"I'm a Princess Jasmine," said the brunette, came to open the bed and sat in pink legs.

"Could you?" Rose Princess offered a banana.

"Thank you, I had breakfast," she said politely princess. "You slept with us in the palace right?"

"Collectively, was that even though the bed was a little hard," said Rose.

The princess laughed, Rose did not understand why.

"I knew immediately that they must come from a specific country. Exactly what I said, no host. They praise a comfortable bed still unplanted, although I know that is not true."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you," Rose apologized.

"I am offended," the princess said, amused. "I actually was pleased that there are people who say what they think we're here just yet Yago."

"Who is Yago?" Asked Rose.

"Jafarův parrot. It has a very cheeky beak," said the princess.

"Oh, they can," muttered Rose, remembering how caught him yesterday. He chuckled at the memory nodded. "I know, but ... please tell me more about the guy in the black, which of itself seems so Important "Rose thought, learn about Vezir more than you have to act on. When I just, sp Zdráhal, beer and if he wanted to avoid that would be myself. So do not miss anyway.

Princess frowned slightly, as if his mind was going over the ugly memories that took the girl opposite.

Maybe he was the same feeling as she did, beer doubted that anyone acting otherwise than as wild jaguar. Still had the feeling that here with them. His Smells like we were literally stuck.

The entire palace was drenched like a deadly aura.

"Carefully vizier of her father, Rose," was the first veto of jasmine rose wanted sprásknout hands say this is it, I knew it.

"Well, it looks like a benefactor, but maybe not so bad, is it?" The princess tried attracted Before long train, while the other girl continued her breakfast.

"Do not be fooled by its appearance, it's a slippery ... Like a cobra heads shadows, as if throwing gold coins. The first time I saw him, hmm ... seven years ago," he mused, tapping his forefinger Karst perfect red lips.

"And what Dalal bridge before?" Rose blinked curiously.

Jasmine surprised by the question re-imagined.

"I think that, to be a healer, or so they say."

"Healer?" Rose laughed prefer it to the image, not as someone who combines medicine, beer poison.

The man escaped Which of stiff corpse was a healer?

 **End of chapter 4. surprising is that true?**

 **Jafar was a healer, or rather a doctor. For someone so annoying, it's surprising. I would not go to him seriously. I do not know about you, but I prefer to die in the desert, his beer Jed. But more about its mysterious history chapter Next.**

 **But Jasmine know little as Yago. CO ko was before he met with the parrot became vizier during the story we have to learn. In the meantime, we can only speculate.**

 **I Yago my past, even if it's just parroting he is attentive to knows many things, as the NE, when I was seven years old Second magician.**

 **Roses still leave breakfast then move on to other adventures. Timely measures will promise J still otrkávání explore the surroundings household members.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The first card**

"How then could become one such vizier, it is not a high rank?" Asked Rose and somehow could not imagine that annoying guy with a syringe and a sympathetic expression of their patients.

This is more like a red-hot whips when the patient will expel evil spirits.

Although a gynecologist would need to succeed. Rose at the thought shyly, blushing.

"Yes, Jafar is the second most powerful man in Agrabah and throughout our realm," she said Jasmine. "Then he came to the palace, he was my father ailing. He had a fever and he looked very ill. Many healers prophesied would not survive, but then he came and father healed. The sultan was then richly rewarded and began to listen to him, so he became our Vizier. The father took him under my wing, "finished the tale princess.

Meanwhile, Rose chewed fruit and imagined the whole picture perfect healer. Somehow it did not seem well.

Had the sultan on his deathbed with some malaria and he suddenly cured when nobody knew advice ... heck, it has the power, like Jesus, or what?

He almost laughed at the fact itself, such a crap.

The whole thing about him was almost unbelievable.

"I was a little girl, but even then I did not believe him, even when he tried to befriend me. It's a scary powerful man and says ... "her voice lowered to a whisper silent, as if maybe someone could hear that" magic-wielding. Although I've never seen, but I heard it say several maids. Although it is obviously in fairy tales. "

Jasmine laughed lightly at his ringing voice and waving her hands in the air.

Yeah, some people with a lower IQ and believe that the tree grows sausage, thought the girl in bed, but she did not object.

"I do not believe in fairy tales, but for him I would give careful. It is very dangerous and alienate him ... 'sentence rather not finished and Rose choked on a piece of apple, as he eloquently Jasmine ran his index finger down the throat.

This is what I enjoy, she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Jasmine cocked her head to one side, his fingers brushing the tip of his black ponytail.

Rose quickly shook her head. "I can take care of myself," she grinned, but inside her throat, not just from the feel good, and it did not count on what happened yesterday in the hallway.

Rather he will no longer try. Damn that guy.

Must be careful and get into their world as quickly as possible. This is because every step could be the last stand. And why it must rely on Mr. Perfect and his talkative parrot.

"She finished you?" Jasmine looked at her eagerly and Rose nodded. "Well, then get dressed and go into the garden," the princess decided imperiously.

Rose would like to undergo, but she got up and left the blanket on the bed, she stood there in just a bra and panties.

Jasmine blushed and turned her face away. "I forgot, you do not have anything to wear."

It is enough that you get that idea, turned blonde eyes.

"My clothes are lost somewhere," she added sadly sham.

"That's okay, I'll lend you some of my," murmured the princess, she stood up and reached for tassels.

Barca ordered to bring some of her clothes, and soon emerged with three different and placed it reverently on the bed.

Rose reached for the yellow, but Jasmine got her and pointed to salmon pink. They were in a similarly loose cut, only instead of skirts and trousers were with extra sleeves.

When Jasmine explained how nandavají, Rose had wanted to scream.

God, not after all no bimbo from Siberia to know how she dresses skirts!

Patiently the shimmering beauty stretched out on the side and a little embarrassed. Delicate transparent silk decorated with white beads was wonderful. Loose skirt with pleats million she fell to her ankles, revealing graceful legs, but decorated bra thin straps barely accommodate her full breasts.

She was in it boldly and confidently, she could not deny, but when she looked in the mirror, her eyes widened. The girl, who looked at her, looked like expensively paid courtesan.

When her words came to mind, remembering Aladdin and grimaced.

This would be from such a point of view about rupture pants.

"You look wonderful!" He exclaimed Jasmine and looked at it from different angles as a perfect statue.

Certainly, like pink cake with whipped cream.

But even to him was how critical, rustling silk, which she seductively brushed the calves and thighs were incredibly welcoming, and also in that it was not so hot.

"Too suits you better than me, but I just did not wear much, I prefer blue." Jasmine's voice was a few seconds, slightly jealous, but that Rose did not attach any significance, only looked into the mirror and enjoyed the sight. Jasmine then turned her gaze fell on the red coat draped over a chair. "In your country must have been cold," she said, and took him into his hand, curiously substance after running her hands and tilted it differently, when one of his pockets, something has dropped to the ground. "What is it?" He asked the princess, and she bent down for it.

"I do not show," he said Rose princess gave her subject.

Rose looked at that thing and recognized her card!

Bigger and stronger than she was accustomed, therefore, she did not recognize her right away. He was darkened with soot or something, but do not doubt that it's a card. Rose ran thoughts. What if it's the one that wanted her man in black? Is not it obvious? Of course it is she! And when he gives her, he'd finally return home ...

But she could trust him? What if your card and leave her to cough up?

Jasmine interrupted her thoughts.

"But ... it is dirty and ugly. Put it away, "she said, and gave away Rosina cunningly red cloth coat. "There's a button?"

Rose card further studied.

"I can have nasty things to someone prize," she said. "There's something written."

Out of curiosity, she tried to send to wipe a layer of dust on the card. It did not, but she recognized her picture on oriental carpets and beneath it on a decorative ribbon inscription: "flying."

Oddly enough understood.

On the edges of the cards were drawn sort of tendrils of plants known.

"Flying ..." read Rose. "Oh ... I wish we could fly."

Suddenly card itself flew from her hand in the air and spread to the bright dust that formed into tiny floating female figures. That was a princess turned and stared at it with Rose, believing her eyes.

From the figures again became a cloud of dust flew into a tapestry on the wall and then disappeared.

"What was that?" He blinked princess.

"Did you see what I see?" He answered the question as shocked Rose.

And that's not all! Carpet him began to twitch, hung from brackets on the wall, made a somersault in the air and stopped in front of Rose about twenty centimeters above the ground. Rose stared at it all dumbfounded.

"This is for you in Hungary normal?" He asked the princess.

"No," replied Rose. "Had I not seen it with my own eyes, I will not believe it. How about you?"

"We're doing well ... I have not seen a flying carpet," Jasmine said.

"Turn one more time in the air," she tried to tell Rose. Carpet rose, did a somersault and stopped again in front of her. "My God, it's listening to me!" She said enthusiastically.

"Orbits around me!" Mimicked her Jasmine. Carpet but did not respond.

"It seems that only listens to me," Rose said slyly.

"As? For I am a princess. Here he must listen to everyone, "mad as a little kid, stamping her feet on the ground.

"I'm sorry, maybe can not help it," Rose told her and tried to stand on the carpet. He did not resist and did not bend much. She sat down in the middle. "Take me to the opposite window," she said to Rose and carpet gently swept the bed and stood in front of the window.

The Princess was a little offended, but that she liked. She wanted to try it too. "I also want to fly!" She said.

"So, come and sit down," Rose offered her pleasantly. Jasmine could not resist such an invitation. Satisfied, she blinked her long eyelashes, smiled and climbed onto the carpet behind Rose. "Take us to the opposite door," he said the blonde and the carpet with them again flew bed.

Both then descended to the floor because neither yet risked flight somewhere out into the unknown.

"This is nice," Jasmine said and thought. Still it bothered her that the carpet does not listen to her, but just a pretty stranger. "What happened with that thing out of your pocket? Where is?"

"It is now probably in the carpet," speculated Rose.

"And could not come back?" The princess said. She hoped that they would need the carpet started to listen to it, on the contrary.

"Become card again!" She commanded Rose carpet. However, he only picked up one of its rear corners and angrily shook him in a gesture of defiance. Rose shrugged. "Either they can not, or do not know how he commands. But do not be sad. When you'll want to fly, you can always come to me. "

Jasmine stopped frown, smiled and winked happily.

"Well," she replied, "So let it here, and now I wanted to show you the garden and Raju," enthused with Jasmine and her companion literally dragged into the hall from her room.

Rose, however, after a few meters realized that actually in such vast areas not find its way back, and almost groaned about it. That morning, but it was not the only inconvenience.

This became after two turn to the right and three left when she walked alone against known figure without a parrot on his shoulder.

Rose breath and watched the royal vizier, as he approached certain step, while Jasmine constantly was talking and gesturing.

Blonde on the contrary, he tried to look unapproachable to show him it was his last night of her intimidation has no effect.

"Princess," said Jasmine and her nezavadil not even look, which Rose offended. So now it will now be ignored?

"Pleasant morning, Jafar," she replied rather curtly Jasmine when she interrupted their conversation. All three stopped to exchange pleasantries, and Jafar added a bare bow.

She would be those that fell head around if you had a little bent, she thought skepticism Rose and frowned at him.

"These are the circles under your eyes?" She interjected girl in pink. "It seems that you're probably at night slept very well that a guilty conscience?" Prodded you make of it forced a least some say.

Jasmine threw her a warning look, but she ignored it, just be rude language. And this guy hated.

Jafar he finally turned his head. "On the contrary, I got something that I have a very long sought, why me it took a lot of time and less sleep," he looked at her from above, but as soon as he looked into her eyes, hers left and slid down her body the unspoken question that Rose embarrassed.

Hard to say what at the thought, but apparently he lost speech, which she warmed to her chest.

But it was only an illusion, Vizier knew what he was doing, and his keen mind inventing its plans for the march, and now one in motion.

"It is to me something wrong?" He asked the blonde and added to a radiant smile. In those silk dress she looked great and she knew it, because even innocently blinked and stared at him, her sapphire peepers.

"I'm afraid so," Jafar intently slipped from his lips and Rose's jaw dropped.

"What?" She said.

If she now says that looks like a box, jumping at his throat!

"You do not look too good ... you're too pale, the local warm air will probably not indicative dear," Gratifying his deep voice resonated in her body and she stifled a growl.

Rose would put his hand into the fire that her deliberately reached out and touched her cold fingers of her face intently doctor to a patient who is terminally insidious disease.

The girl froze and dry swallowed so much wanted to pull away, slapping his hand away, but nevzmohla to nothing. His touch was electrifying.

"Well, you do not have even a fever?" Jafar fingers moved slowly down her cheek down to his chin in mock up care and then withdrew his arm and smiled slightly, making her face more burst into flames.

Bastard, even so it was not hot when it touches me like that!

Wait, that they yield an inch!

Rose indignantly breath, but the Vizier continued to look lost deep in her sapphire eyes.

"I could give you something to encourage, meet me in the afternoon in my office," with it turned abruptly and left.

It must always have the last word? It's arrogance!

Both women stared at him as if to circumvent death.

The first recovered Jasmine and Rose grabbed his arm. "Are you okay? Indeed you feel good? "

Her concern touched her, but she still trembled with rage and realized that Jafar said deliberately.

It has come to him in the afternoon, and it will not be because of some medicine.

If you want to come, he said their vows and get rid of while Jasmine without being chased, will have to play his game, making it incredibly annoyed, why leave it in such embarrassing situations! To hell with it!

"I was a little dizzy, it will probably take some time to get used to this climate. You said you used to be a healer, perhaps really has something to do me good, "she said, though he doubted, and the two have gone their separate ways.

 **Yago POV**

Flying Carpet is still lounging in bed Rose. For the spirit of the card was not comfortable to stay a thousand years in the form of something unused and thin, it could at worst, could be used as a bookmark in the book. So every opportunity, when he had no one to command in his favor.

At that moment, however, the window Rose Room peeked something else than the morning sun. It was a few small eyes. He was followed feathered head, beak, wings parrot and the rest of the body.

Yago quietly rushed inside and began to invent what Rose has performed for mischief. Carpet on the bed, he was extremely suspicious.

"She has a ways but ..." he muttered, shaking his head.

But when the carpet approached, he reared up and flew toward the ceiling. Ara initially startled flapped his wings, but he thought it was clear to him what was happening.

Jafar was on the cards already vybásnil many things that he could guess that this is the work of one of them. Yago swirled in the air and flew out the window.

Soon, Rose returned with a carafe of water and a plate of biscuits. She just wanted to check the carpet. Still not quite got used to always be served and given that he wanted to return to his world, nor can it completely did not get used.

Carpet on the ceiling surprised her.

"Come on down!" She said, carpet obediently swooped to her. She considered. "Come back to the wall!" She commanded, and Persian fabric is moved to the wall and hung into the handles. Rose came to him and patted him. "Good carpet ... and now stay here and do nothing until I tell you."

Carpet relaxed and stayed sadly hung like a pretty common tapestry.

 **Jafar POV**

"Jafar!" Said Yago, when unannounced vizier rushed into the room.

"Now, do not disturb, Yago!" Snapped Jafar, who was at that time an important visit.

Opposite him sat dealer Shalimar in his dark blue robe and turban worn. It was a man about fifty years old, his face wrinkled by age, as if the whole days spent on the dry desert sand, and he gnawed mercilessly in the face, which is not the case, because all the buyers went after him, not he to them.

Vizier was an exception, as it would not pay him decline the invitation because of his reputation, and therefore he could not have prevented.

"Sit on the perch and be quiet!"

Yago Although grumbled, but eventually obeyed him. When the vizier had this mood, it did not pay to contradict him.

Jafar turned to his valuable guest.

"I say you are what you seek. It is that so? "Vizier's eyes glittered with eagerness as two black stars.

"Oh yes, Sahib, it is exactly that, but it cost me a lot of complications and it was really very difficult to fathom it," said the peddler and cunningly concealed pleased expression.

"I assure you that if you speak the truth, the reward will be more than sufficient," she lured him.

"Behold, my lord," said the merchant, and handed him half a sapphire pendant in the shape of scarab hidden in the dim screen.

Jafar she thoroughly inspected. He covered his hands and found that fluoresces. Yagovi yet stomach growled. He does not breakfasted.

"Yes!" He exclaimed triumphantly Jafar. "That is what I seek." He pulled from his robe pouch of gold and handed it to Shalimar. "I am fulfilling their part of the bargain."

The merchant pulled out of the bag some coins and bite check whether it is fool's gold or some similar scam.

"When you're finished with it ocucáváním money, I want something to snědkůůů ..." croaked Yago. Instinctively he dodged past his perch flew the flame from Jafar hole.

"It's a nice stick," said Shalimar with even more interest, but he did not dare touch her.

"I've never seen before. Is this gold? What's the mechanism? "He asked intently, viewing detail decorates the head of a cobra. "How much you want for it?"

"It's not for sale," he vizier, hurling angry look on his bird.

"Really? I will give you three times as much for her, "he hefted the bag with money. But as soon as he saw the face of rejection vizier, all interest he suddenly crossed. "Well. But if you change your mind, my shop doors are open to you, "said the merchant. "Allah be with you."

"Allah be with you," he repeated Jafar slightly exasperated.

When the buyer left, the sorcerer pulled from shelves cabinet, opened it, and lifted it from the first half of scarab.

"Shut up and listen!" He ordered Yago and showed him the two halves of the tag. "You know what this is? 'Yago silently grinned. Vizier's ideas were not always so logical, as he himself constantly persuaded that they are. "You can speak," let him Jafar, but did not release it to the word: "It's a jade scarab! Just to reach the correct location in the desert, there to attach themselves halves and discover the famous Alibaba's cave of wonders, the key to my plan. I once again one step closer to absolute power and invincibility. 'Yago knew that when Jafar smug in this state, no point in trying to talk to him sensibly. Fortunately Jafar soon awake. "Moment! You wanted to tell me something? "She recalled.

"You're lucky you have not noticed," said Yago somewhat offended. "I know something you definitely much rrrád heard. If you tell me where you put those sweet sweet grapes, I'll tell you. "

"Do not think that I let myself be manipulated. I am too much intelligent than a bird, "said Jafar, closed the lid and vrtil box back into place.

"Totally wrong with me," said Yago, "you'm just helping out."

"Let go appetite, you do not deserve it," he said briskly Jafar.

"You'll regret it," said Yago, but no more Jafar nepřemlouval and let your information to themselves.

Surely he will come in handy later on.

 **So chapter No.5, who's still reading?**

 **Today we discovered the first card, others will follow. The story unfolds slowly, but do not worry, there will be a lot of action :-)**

 **Soon to come on the scene and Aladdin :-)**

 **But for some consistency, we have decided to leave the relationship Jasmine and Aladdin, as it was originally in the movie, so do not worry.**

 **Even some your opinion should be tossed. How did it still work?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Courtship**

"Goodness, what a live tiger!" He exclaimed Rose and stared wide-eyed at the huge, perhaps dvěstěkilové striped animal from which at the time made the hearth rug.

Somehow even if it was completely stupid, she knew that felines were very affectionate and mostly everything smaller than they were themselves, considered tasty food.

Rose took the precautionary steps backwards, but Jasmine animal threw her arms around his neck and the furry ball even began to purr like a cat opelichaný!

"But do not worry, the Raja is very nice and sweet, but not too much opportunity to see new people in addition to the guards, me and dad. It's so lonely wretch like me. I got it to their fifth birthday, he's my only friend. "

Rose swallowed, but still had respect.

Yeah, I put out my hand and I'll have toes. Good kitty ...

To her surprise tiger with big head under the princess touch sprawled on his back and literally he demanded scratching his stomach.

Incredibly.

"That's your pet? I had a little squirrel but with this it can not compare, "she said dryly blonde staring at what was in front of it just happened.

"What's the squirrel?" He asked Jasmine and her fingers through Raj's hair, the sun shone beautifully like velvet.

"Eh, furry mouse who climbs trees," trying to approach it.

"This is outrageous, we've got a rat, well ... I never saw them, but I've heard talk about guards. In prison there are apparently a lot. "

Rose wanted to say something, because she knew this from personal experience, but did not want the princess too alarmed.

"Here, let's pat Raja, not hurt you. I promise you, Rose. "

Girl goose bumps and cautiously approached slowly, cautiously, step by step, and finally bent over with a prayer on their lips.

Tiger her with his yellow eyes looked curiously, then licked her hand! Blonde relieved that it does not become a tasty snack.

Later, almost the entire afternoon spent with the princess outside in the garden on cushions in the gazebo eclipsed ornamental shrubs and trees.

Rose She recounted how her country in the future, and Jasmine was not enough goggle. Most of them interested in her mobile phone, since there is used birds of prey urgently after a quick post.

Both of them gave sweet fruits and nuts from the tray, the slave brought them and laid on the ground beside them.

Raja was lounging around and eyeing any intruder with his tygříma eyes. Eventually, however, he crawled somewhere other entertainment and Jasmine's absence at the moment disconcerted concentration, since both soon heard strange splashing water.

Quickly at the sound issued a princess began to shout: "Raja, let the fish in the pond, you know that you can not eat!"

Rose laughed frankly, how the tiger did not get wet coat and shoved his big paw in the water, as if she despised, but the desire for bright gold fish scales was greater than the trauma of water.

Slowly and Rose gave the nut after nut from hand where you dropped a bit.

But in between all that she heard another familiar voice distant.

"Like to jump you," she called to let her Jasmine and Raja at the lake.

He rose slowly crept up the garden opposite the entrance, which lined both sides of the rectangular pools with crystal clear water. That would be nothing strange, but the fact that there will Yago sit on two thin branches submerged in shallow water and will speak at the Flamingo, certainly did not expect.

Quietly hid in the bushes and then crept closer for parrot back until she heard: "Oh sooo do not do stupid hand you have a different color, but I do not mind, I'm not so picky, nor the size does not matter."

Flamingo just stared blankly ahead, while above him Yago enthused. "In addition, the pink goes to the eyes," he winked at him. Yago courtship were really funny, although his efforts duly appreciated, even her he was perhaps even regret, unfortunately, her innate maliciousness made her laugh. "What about tonight, huh? You and I, I'll get those good currants, you will taste are sweet, like you ... "

"Oh, I can not refuse," said a voice behind him when he got scared and wooden sticks he slid open sideways. Flamingos at the newcomers turned and fled.

"What? You? "Croaked uncomfortably ara.

"Yeah, I do," Rose grinned and waited until he figures out what's been witnessed. If under the feathers could blush, it would be this very moment. "And anyway, I did not know you were such a lover. Why do not you find a female of his species? "He prodded the conspiratorially winked at him.

Yago out of his feet wooden sticks and jumped on a marble ledge that held the water in an elongated pool.

"And you have some you see? Throughout Agrabah's just me, "I came from a large dose of frustration and loneliness.

"So why are you doing here eyes on the flamingos? Hmm, quite groundless compensation, "she shook her head and had to be controlled to sneer begun more.

"If you tell anyone, I'll make life hell! I'll leave you to skin! "Snarled and paced back and forth, as if imitating Jafar negotiations.

This Rose of suggested great idea!

"I will not tell anyone one condition," she said, waiting if caught in its trap.

Ara flashed her grudging look, even to him something like blackmail like that, especially from someone you do not know at all.

"What?" He cocked his head, as if to stretch.

"Now take me to Jafar, I need to talk to him, or rather he with me."

"Why should he be talking just to you?" He tried to cant the intention that would have made it were something we could exploit it to your advantage.

"I do not know, maybe you try to replace," did not kidding, she shrugged and turned away offended Yago beak.

"That way I'll trust my genius does not replace, I am loyal, reliable, and can fly, you can tell it samééé about yourself?"

Rose was seriously entertained, needle Jafar's parrot was like waving a lion in front of face fresh rump.

He threw a few nuts into his mouth until he Aro's not to attract attention.

"That's peanuts?"

"Yes and what?"

"I'll take you to him when you give it to me," his dark intelligent eyes did not move from her open palms.

"Hmm, well, something for something. Anyway I've overeating, "playfully waved her hand and sat on the ledge and held out his hand colored parrot.

Yago let prompting twice.

He ran along the ledge to her like hungry chickens, which sees an earthworm. "Tasty, is not it?" She smiled, when there began to smack loudly. Rose shocked clucked her tongue on the floor.

"It's like you gave something to eat."

Ara straightened his back and spat. "Yago, eat nuts, you're fat. Yago, today no raisins, you do not deserve anything. Yago, almonds are větššším amount of poisonous phe! "Skillfully imitated the voice of Jafar and it already Rose smiled from ear to ear.

For once, it seemed to her that little sympathetic villain, which could be the beginning of a fragile friendship. Or not. The parrot then happily devoured one after the other peanut and Rose watched him do it and she loved his richly colored plumage, which now darkened garden dyed purplish.

When Yago dozobal last nut, he was relaxed and happier. "If you do not mind, I'd like you neřřříkala Jafar, that you gave me," he said. He seemed suddenly quite forgotten her prodding and how disrespectful he had touched his pride.

"Sure, it's our secret," Rose said with a smile and never occurred to her that it was from Yago even a cunning plan. Jafar was an unreliable source of treats and have two independent, highly unreliable source of treats Yago sounded much better than having to settle for just one.

"What was that really your name?" Said Yago.

"Rose."

"Pleased to meet you, Rose. I Yago. The pink really suits you! "

Blonde again amused laugh.

"So at first you were on the flamingos and now back to people?"

Yago wanted to avoid further embarrassment and especially did not want to reveal that Rose still sees mostly just another unreliable source of treats, and in fact her fears feel more personal.

He'd rather just flapped his wings.

"Come, I'll take you to Jafar. At this hour will be in my office, "he said, and Rose followed him.

 **Rose POV**

Ara rattling stretched with thick beaded. Rose passed dutifully behind him and found herself in a well-equipped office. Once he stuck his nose inside, smelled the pungent smell Arab spices which have been mixed with many, many others.

She noted that one entire wall covered wooden shelves with glass jars, tea leaves and who knows what else, and her surprised look finally settled on vizier in black, sitting round a stool in front of her and glared her a little frightening sight.

At the moment there was uncomfortable silence that only magnified the intoxicating scent of exotic herbs around, which seemed to her along with a look vizier, wielding a golden stick with a snake head, robbed the will and ability to fight.

"And what about greet the powerful vizier?" Suggested Yago, who was on the scent unlike Rose wont.

Rose hesitated to say. Hello? Hardly. Hello? It had sounded strange in this context. Chow? That's not at all. Say something ... "Hello," he finally.

"Welcome," he said the vizier pretended amiably stood up, leaned on his cane and came to her so close that undermined her personal space. She was quite sure that the bastard's doing it on purpose. "So how do you decide? Will you accept my generous proposal? "

"I'll do what you want, then when I get back home," said Rose clearly to emphasize what she wants. In this he was determined to fortunately.

"Well," said Jafar, and even though he tried not to show it, Rose noticed that suddenly loosened. "They are the following: The spell, which would you return to your world, I need some magical object. It looks like a tarot card. "And here it is! Rose nervous. What if it's the card from his coat? Jafar she can not see it and continued undisturbed in a rehearsed speech, accompanied by exaggerated gestures. "But unfortunately, it is hidden deep in magical cave, which let everyone inside. However, I believe that will let you come and bring me a card. Then I'll be able to come back, exactly as you wish. "

Rose thought, although it distracting unusual smell the strong spices. It was not perhaps some kind of drug? Rose could not otherwise explain why from the moment they came here, they feel so strange.

"And what's in it for you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Will I like the card," he said slyly vizier. "In your world would be worthless, but here is the source of powerful and beneficial magic, exactly what I need." That made sense. Still, Rose felt the tone of his voice that tells only half the truth. His every word was like a sucker with sharp spines, which was not advisable to irritate. "We go tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun comes up," he added Jafar.

"Well," said Rose, anything else is not questioned, and briskly left the intoxicating spice-soaked room.

 **Yago POV**

Jafar Yago remained in office yet as silent observer until the girl left.

"Really it can get the card back, Jafar?" He asked ara with undisguised curiosity.

"Maybe yes, maybe not, does it matter? Each card has its own power, and the more of them are together, the greater is their power. So yes, it's possible, "said the Vizier thoughtfully considering, because he had no intention of going anywhere back and recall the magic. I so it was rather a miracle that he managed something so unthinkable could also end up far worse.

Time arch could easily curl in different directions and bring him a demon from hell, if such a thing existed, but Arab mythology was full všeliakých beings that I believed it.

But he still had the eyes of the girl's well-toned body in the tight dress, which so provocatively stood out her full breasts.

The thought that it will be tomorrow throughout the morning, shook, but no resistance.

"The cards, cards, cards. Not so little obsession of yours? "Croaked ara scandalized." He's looking for two years and so far I have not seen one, it's a waste of time! "

"Yago Patience, patience ..."

"Of course, while we are chasing something that may not even exist, the princess married and we have a new sultan aborted and you're so utterly useless. You know that she does not really like, how do you think it will take a long time to convince her husband to get us fired? "

It was the parrot gets cheeky, but he was right. Jasmine's birthday approached unstoppable pace, still half a year and will have to get married, and then will be on the new governor, whom he chooses for his mentor, which could be rather annoying problem.

Jafar glared at her parrot glare. "I did not deprive all other mentors just to me all slip away, I will not allow it! Remember it!"

Jafar's voice boomed whole working until the bottle within two meters trembled.

"How does such a card look like?" Lamented parrot and slowly doťapkal the ground to smaller stool, which pops up and followed his master to burn incense, as if the heady scent around was still low.

"It's about six inches high, gold-framed rostliným motive, according to the book would have to be name in a foreign language," he quoted the head of the vizier.

Jafar then proceeded to one of the many shelves hiding in a transparent glass cans different ingredients, whether it was the herbal ingredients, or the animal.

The room was a bit dark because some ingredients strictly not allowed to come to light, because there burned a lamp with orange glass supplying around honey tinge.

"And how ever raises?"

"Good question, Yago, rather ask how to embody the spirit of cards you force back to his sanctuary," said the wizard and reached forward. One of the many glasses of a few millimeters and made up to then was perfectly happy.

"How do I know? I do not sit in the evenings and loading them something they do not understand. "

Jafar back to his henchman sneered.

"Do you miss perseverance, if you learned to read properly, you would have been more useful to me."

"When do not you learn to fly, learn to read," said Ara.

Vizier grunted, but fortunately it did not understand.

"Invoke the spirit of the card is easy, but if you want to return, you need to know the magic formula," Jafar snapped his fingers and the book on the table itself opened a website is rolled onto a hilarious picture of one of those cards, under which was written a few words in Arabic script . "Read it."

Yago leaned over to look successful and studied painting, then grudgingly squinted at the jagged font and cursed.

"Sesame list ... Cards, boy, little, go away ... it's awful scrawl! Who wrote it! "

Jafar sighed over the inability of your pet.

"Spirit sesame, return to the form that they rightfully belong," he quoted.

Then the vizier turned and stared without expression while to his desk, where a small bowl of books next to Yago was enjoying on something indeterminate shape. Apparently he liked it.

Jafar let him eat a few bites before stoically calmly said: "Crushing worms, good, right?"

Yago stopped in mid-mouthful and began to sputter and plyval remnants from the window behind his desk.

One of the infrequent Jafar jokes.

"I could not tell ME UNTIL !? Safra, yuck! I'm full of it up! "

"He, my friend," he said almost honey, "but then you would not learn of it, they eat someone that is not yours, it is indecent."

Jafar sat calmly behind his desk and did not pay attention to the parrot.

The whole point was that the Vizier used to have this dish good cashews and Yago he is devoured every once went to get the ingredients. Today was no exception, except the container filled with crushed profanity to his aru properly chastened.

Golden staff he laid side by side, instead of a bad conscience cleaned up the book and pulled out a drawer beneath the old tattered map that unfolded on the table at both ends of laid stone statues of elephants as paperweights necessary to nesroloval paper.

Finger then drove exactly to the place called in the middle of Agrabah.

And muttered from his fingertips to map soaked in some kind of purple energy.

The entire paper suddenly darkened and showed the brand caves northeast of the city, but a moment later was elsewhere, and then turn elsewhere. Jafar's magic did not work as expected.

Tomorrow will have to use the scarab, way way wrong.

"Your manners are bad, Jafar," complained Yago, "for tomorrow you're not going anywhere, I will definitely bad night ..." beak opened, his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"It's after you, nobody wants Yago, you'll be tasked to guard the sultan," said the vizier and map back sruloval and put on the table.

"Yeah, I do not be at all, mainly patrolling fat man, it fits the parrot," with those words flew out of the window into the darkness.

 **Done!**

 **Another piece of the puzzle or a new animal on the scene.**

 **Raja still have their role will be, do not worry. And as for the Yaga, almost felt sorry for him. The city is one of a kind, and yet his superior intelligence allows him to understand the different feelings, such as loneliness.**

 **Rose finds the friend or just an ally? We'll see.**

 **On speculation it is still too early, but now it is a sort of alliance, as Rose Jafar from this moment begins secretly cooperate.**

 **The poor girl's not gonna be easy, as you are sure in the next chapter, where we will have a little trip to a mysterious cave and its treasures.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Awakening**

Even a mere ten minutes away from the wall peeled slender female figure and ran through the corridors to his room.

Rose was overjoyed that lasted for Jafar door spy and it paid off!

The moment when leaving heard Yago question about cards, hid and reached the ears of an elephant.

Now he ran into his room, which was lit by candles due to Bark, who cared for him well, because she did not do well at the thought of what will be forced to do.

Now, however, he came to the carpet on the wall and eyes studied him.

"Card sesame ... no ..." So it was not. "Spirit sesame, return to the form that they rightfully belong," it sounded from her mouth pretty silly, but the carpet seemed faded life and a kind of sand It is separated from the fabric like you've vacuumed, and materialized in the same stationary card, which fell to the ground.

Rose was overjoyed, and put it into the table and turned the key.

Morning marry her, but now must play a compelling theater.

Quickly disheveled hair, undressed and got into bed.

Eventually he pulled the tassel.

Bark entered the room and Rose tried to seem to have at least some malaria. She was bundled up to her chin and squinting at him through narrowed lids.

Somehow, she explained that she was not well and that tomorrow will lie.

"Please tell the princess that the next day I'm sorry, but would rather stay in bed."

"Mrs. Rose, I have to send for the doctor?" Worried slave.

Rose quickly shook her head. "Just lie down and it will be good," she coughed and then Bark retired. He was yet in the eyes of genuine concern, but what could we do ...

This way at least arranged for tomorrow good alibi.

 **Rose POV**

It was dark and quiet, bright stars shining through the window as the crescent moon, but Rose could not fall. Her head was full of worries and moreover pondered mixed feelings with raised for Jafar.

She was afraid of him, of course, did not believe him, but something she liked that about him, even it even attracted. She did not know what it is, and it's disconcerting, because she felt so bad.

She wanted to give her yesterday whipped! What it's just him? He was at her seemingly affable, only when he wanted something.

When at long last a long time asleep, he spent a sleepless night and woke up it was still dark headache and stomach. She felt disoriented for a moment it seemed that what was supposed to be an excuse, becomes a reality.

Rose was threatened that she would want Jafar treat personally, as promised, if it is true that once was a healer. Then he could carry with her body what he wants, and that is frightening Rose.

After all, he was a man like any other.

She would have to undress in front of him, feel his slender hands on her body as they ride along the skin of the abdomen, and she almost not breathing, she tightens muscles beneath his fingers, trying to suppress a groan.

He almost would have slapped her and quickly looked from side to side, as if perhaps expecting somewhere will actually stand in the corner, and what now vybájila, becomes a reality, and he would investigate.

The girl blushed furiously, not that it's been a few times thought, but it's really crazy, something will happen.

That's more likely that it turns into a wrinkled old crone? Or even a toad?

Rose in her condition did not think too burdensome and one night after another minute went by filled with agonizing ideas. Fortunately, abdominal pain soon passed, maybe it was just a minor constipation of the nuts, which are so casually ate too much. A headache gradually subsided as well, so he began to dawn, she managed to finally turn blissfully to sleep until wake her resentful male voice.

"Wake up, it's time!" She heard above him someone running out of patience.

When she realized that she had been brutally lingers here and there, a warning growl.

She flinched and gasped slightly.

Fortunately Jafar immediately let go of her arm and had to be recovered from a sleepy, otherwise it probably started screaming. But it was ready. Fortunately he is begun, so he watched as she slowly sat up, and probably did not realize that wearing practically nothing.

Vizier was therefore greeted the royal glance at the woman's white back, bare shoulders, thanks to the satin coverlet, which slid to her thighs with a whole breasts.

Everything you could only imagine, he now showed the full extent, while rubbing her fists into her eyes before she stiffened, sat up and grabbed his fingers down duvets, which he immediately clutched to her chest.

Jafar grinned, and just those few seconds when they could admire a beautiful female body, his mood improved. However, he maintains distance, as if nothing had happened.

Rose between inhaled sharply, clutching the blanket so tightly in his fingers, as if she expected it to her right now and throw her delusions become insidious reality.

Goose! What did she sleep naked, cursing you.

What now? She felt throughout the body absorbed the warmth seeping from the depths of her body like lava as well as anger.

"What are you doing here? You're not out of place! This is my room! "She said under her breath, even though it is a bit of a headache again, probably from lack of sleep, which it did not help.

She hated him! And he did not even have the decency to apologize!

"So you do not want to his native world?" Taunted Vizier, who had been lively, bright and obviously he could even sleep well, and she's even prepared a sexy performance!

"Remember what we agreed yesterday ..."

His watchful eyes she scanned the still, while the blonde he could not devote even one glance, without find out how much humiliated.

Rose remembered only vaguely occurred to her retort to him that I did not agree that only he spoke and she stood there dazed by the strange spice that made him feel even now, even though he did not have the intoxicating effect yesterday, but She changed her mind.

Into my world really he wanted, and although she was annoyed she had no choice but to cooperate with him.

"Let me at least get some sleep ... you until dawn, still dark," she said sullenly.

"We must go quickly, before a lot of people everywhere," said Jafar. "As you've overslept the morning Fajr prayer ..."

"Okay," Rose rolled her eyes and started to twist out of bed, of course, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body.

"Just what masquerades and edit your hair," she said, thinking that now fails.

"Put this on," said Jafar and threw her to the ground in front of a huge black, neatly folded clothes.

Lout! It certainly did on purpose! Well once again humiliate, but the last time!

Thus, bent at the waist and felt her anger throbbing temples when he showed depression and her neckline.

Rose took the cloth and unfolded. It was black, without any ornaments, with long sleeves ...

Rose at him for a moment, staring blankly and then was horrified. She threw him rebounded from the vizier, as she could, and she was suddenly scared to death.

"Do not kill me!" She said, hugging her arms protectively.

Jafar rolled his eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's a shroud!" Cried Rose.

"Shhh!" Jafar motioned her to someone accidentally come. Everything was secret and he did not like inconvenient witnesses.

"What you're really shroud?"

"These are clothes for the corpse. So with us ... "said Rose, and when he saw that Jafar did not mean it, she said:" They look exactly like this. "

She expected her vizier begins to threaten a fuss, or that her strength simply slips on like a doll. To her surprise, it did not happen.

"I understand your dismay, and I apologize," he said, making it completely unnerved.

She was in shock. First, he threatened her flogging and now apologizing? She wanted to give you this framed his statement ...

"Throughout my life I have hosted hundreds of delegates from distant countries with very, shall we say ... diverse habits. But this is a chador, a garment that here in Agrabah worn by women when their man takes out somewhere. "

It's that women wear? Rose could have been more surprised perhaps claim that leadeth men in Agrabah their women on a leash, give them muzzles, and when a man woman advice: "Sit down!" The row must immediately slap the sand.

Jafar went on: "And I advise you to wear it if you do not want to rape you first beggar who meet outside."

"What? Oh, really cultivated land, "she said.

Rose chador fastidiously took again in hand, wondering how to avoid it.

"I can not wear ..." she said with distaste and Jafar long you let the words roll around in your mind. It was torn. She believed that now she Jafar lies, and he did not want to make trouble, but the chador seemed so ugly! She likes flaunted her beauty and her femininity. In a society where it originated, it was considered the key to success and take your clothes that covered her body all he was so proud, it seemed demeaning.

"It is necessary to fix?" She said skeptically, expecting that comes up with another alternative.

"Chador or burka worn on the street, all the women," explaining patiently vizier. "If you do not have it, every man's next report will go to the guards. It is a criminal offense. Men are guarded by their wives for their safety. "

Oh, so now you reassure me. Safe, right?

"I understand," Rose nodded and therefore decided to comply. What else should be doing.

"Actually, I Bark said that I was not good to be here no one walked. So I was there nobody will look. And this will be for a while. "

"Who's Bark?" He asked Jafar puzzled.

"The slave who serves me," Rose said with a faint smile.

"I see. I did not have names, "said the vizier. Rose he now secretly laughed ...

They did not have names, mimicked his voice in her head and she added: Yeah, I bet he can not remember mine.

Jafar finally a minute left to Rose undisturbed change. When he returned, he had a blond woman wearing a chador, including hood, looked at herself in the mirror and said goodbye to the last remnants of ostentatious femininity. Still, it's all what I have to endure, she thought, and critical eye measured the tent, what she was wearing.

Jafar to her quietly approached as a formidable rock without warning on her head reached a kind of canvas bag.

Rose winced and began to fidget. "What the hell ?!" she snapped.

"This is called a niqab," Jafar explained coldly. "Calm down until we're out of town, you can take it off. NO sooner, "he stressed the last two words.

"I can not breathe in it!" Gasped Rose.

"You could if you tried," said Jafar sarcastically.

If he really saw him, perhaps he grabbed his grown beard and tore it to him.

Fortunately, Rose learned that telling the truth. Even when ill, he saw out a narrow gap for the eyes.

"Could you call me first say that I'm And put," he spat Rose and felt like in costume for a masquerade.

Jafar did not answer and instead stared out at the dawning morning, although Rose thought she heard a soft murmur of indolence ...

She turned around and could not manage the word. In the mirror, he was left only her eyes.

The vizier then nimbly turned and grabbed her arm. His hand was cold and rough.

"Along the way, at any price talk, I do not want anyone to know you," he instructed her and asking for a response, while Rose led the stables as a prisoner.

They went through many levels, to the other side of the palace and outside, where there was not.

The stables waiting for them mighty noble black stallion.

His hooves were huge, his fur glistening in the morning sun like velvet.

Bridle kept it slim servant.

Rose trailed behind Jafar, who tactfully pointed the way it has to go two steps behind like a good slave. Surely he is relishing this superiority.

But as the approached the animal, the girl had a growing suspicion that something was amiss.

Above all, there was a horse, animals and everything just one.

What the hell was he thinking?

Rose kept all my thoughts behind their lips and did not say a word exactly as ordered.

She was, however, impossible in that awful habit. Already it was hot and the fabric clinging to her body, because underneath it all still had their clothes to not go naked.

How could this woman wear?

Limiting it moving slowly through it or seen, plus looked as if he had just joined a satanic cult!

Jafar silently glared back and had a strong desire to kick him.

Instead, he quickly reached under the niqab and wiped her tears of helplessness over the situation, as they were for the stallion, which vizier almost lovingly patted her neck.

Such willingness showed neither Yago, realized and immediately remembered the last climb with flamingos.

When the animal stopped, slave Jafar handed the reins, bowed and left.

Now Rose quickly looked around to see if there is nobody there, but the rear courtyard was empty.

"Maybe I forgot to tell you but ... I do not know how to ride, here it is about normal, but in my country and not, I prefer the plane," launched a burka unpleasant muffled her voice, she felt that under the cloth not only can not breathe but it also sounded like hissing. She wanted it really to demolish the head!

"You do not need to ride a horse." The prig with her or turn around and instead checked himself mounting the saddle, probably did not believe anyone except themselves.

"I sighed, and where there is a wheelchair or stretcher? I do not see anything, "again she looked around with the same result.

"Nothing like that is needed, you come with me." Until now at her significantly turned around and calmly motioned to his exhibition thoroughbred, who shifted his weight impatiently and looked at it not just friendly expression as his master.

He rose nervously inhaled through the nose and blinked as if she was dreaming.

He does not make you crazy?

But as soon as his eyes moved from his horse back to the man he realized it was not no joke.

"You can not be serious? I go with you on one horse? Do you call that trust? "Glared at him. "It is not enough that you're me a moment ago almost called his wife, and now this?"

Jafar stood on the site stoically and raised the issue one of his dark eyebrows.

"Yes exactly what I mean, and if right now nenasedneš Hasan and I will make you do it. I'm curious about the desolate no excuses and believe that my vision of a common drive not seem funny. It is the only possible remedy as quickly arrive at the designated place. "

With that Rose could not disagree, but he had prejudices.

"Force?" Piped up.

Jafar pressed his lips together into a thin line and waited.

"Well, but if I fall ..."

"Not fall, so take care," he told her, pointing to the caliper itself in one hand and reins in the second his cane.

Rose hesitantly approached the animal.

God, he was so tall! It does not mean, maybe with a chair but ...

First he had to tuck burka to have her leg lift and then showed the most embarrassing number of their lives.

One foot in the stirrup actually picked up and then hopped on one leg, and that was about it.

"Take the saddle horn," he said Jafar and lifted a finger.

He's really will just happen !?

Rose was beginning to rage again, but even if you caught that thing upstairs, unable to swing up.

Jafar behind her, rolled his eyes.

"The women in your country are all so incompetent?" He teased.

"Like men who need their help," he growled in response, and then jumped.

Yago, who that morning the whole theater watched from a distance one from the golden roof, he could stop laughing, rolling from side to side and breathless.

When he calmed down a little and began to follow the pair again, he saw his master and Rose pushed himself lightly swung into the saddle, in one arm still holding the stick!

From the height at the girl in a burka as some ants on the ground, as someone who asks what's so heavy.

"Come here and grab yourself." He released his leg from one stirrup into which again pushed her here, then glanced at his hands as if he had been poisoned.

Finally, he put his hand into his, and before she knew it, he pulled her behind him.

Suddenly, it was so easy. Neither he could no effort!

Great, now he feels even more like an idiot.

When Hasan stepped forward unexpectedly, Rose slightly stumbled, gasped and quickly seized the vizier dark cloak.

"That's how you'll break your neck, grab me around the waist." Another warrant Rose uneasy about it more when she remembered how he showed naked in his room.

"What? Are you serious? I got you a hug? "

"I'm tired of your issues, woman," he growled, as it was used to explain everything twice, usually enough that it understood the question the first time.

"My name is Rose!" She exclaimed indignantly, and tugged at his clothing fabric. If he could see under your clothes, believed to be that bristled like a porcupine.

"If not catch me, you'll end up at the bottom with a broken neck."

Rose looked next to each other at the height that would be in the fall, waiting wordlessly obeyed.

Thus, he slipped his trembling arms under his and united on the vizier's abdomen, thus hoping that it's belly, as seen ahead.

When heard no protests breathed.

But it was still stiff and tense, knowing that it is a necessary evil vizier to touch, but definitely get used to it, and that it is still waiting for a way back!

Beyond that he puts the horse in motion and drove back gate as the devil himself.

The girl winced, what's the speed.

Hasan animated the desert like a tornado went through the streets to the north gate of the city.

Everything about Rose saw the blurred lines, and to prevent a fall, rather the man before her more she pressed her body.

It was rubbing uncomfortably intimate, but soon get used to it, plus it also had one advantage. Jafar was high, and so on it or blowing, but thanks burka was not flying dust and sand in the eyes, let alone in the hair.

 **Jafar POV**

The Wizard was relieved that he finally obeyed the girl. If not, there was the second, not too pleasant option you want to use in the meantime.

Fortunately he subjected, as expected, and now he clung to his back almost as if she wanted to soak his clothes.

He felt afraid. He was able to sense it. He did not know whether it comes from the first ride on horseback or from him.

Magic lent you a lot of options, but that according to her trembling hands realized that he fears a sorcerer be needed.

But before he could drive out of town, he knew that she calmed down, although he could not be one.

All that mattered was his plan, not on some foreign women, which could have hundreds.

Like lightning passed marketeers who are just early in the morning after prayer decayed their stands and gave them fresh melons and oranges.

Finally, Hasan went through the north gate, Jafar pulled the reins and the horse whinnied.

"Why are we stopping?" Rose commented on it, but there was no response.

Just felt a very pleasant companion pulled something from his pocket.

Something rustled and then something clicked softly, as if to himself clanged two stone puzzle.

Then again put the horse galloping forward.

 **Jafar was greeted interesting view of the girl's naked body, really it was just a coincidence. I swear. :-)**

 **But imagine if Rose was really bad, who else was at hand than he was, and say it could have been far, far worse. I'm not saying that during the Rose story is not sick or injured, so this situation will come back.**

 **You're all wondering how their trip to the cave to continue? We still have a few twists and a test of confidence, so it properly enjoy.**

 **Rose and Jafar have to stack must get used to, you know each other only two days ago, and they themselves know very little and it is necessary that our sorcerer realized that the girl had also thorns and not just for decoration, not fall at his feet and definitely say "yes, sir" to his every command.**

 **Conversely, Rose will have to figure out where is the imaginary boundary beyond which it may gall to go, learn to listen a bit, because it often is the only good solution, and also learn to tolerate Jafar mood changes.**

 **Every character has a story of love and sorrows, secrets, both good and bad. Discover in them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Arab drama**

The horse had trotted two endless hours through the desert and Rose jiggle more and more aroused, because then you went, they began sizing eyelids.

Unfortunately, almost nothing over the cloth on his head seen and used, at least the opportunity to reflect on how he feels.

Oh, for so long he has been thought to have suppressed desires and needs!

She wanted a big house with a beautiful garden, a lot of amazing things that they would like to return, and the man who would be her impressing and at the same time spoiled. And also a lot of children that would not have to worry too much, but that she would pay if she would have been sad.

While all realized that embracing Jafarovo her body is surprisingly enjoyable. So long has anyone even been kissed! Although embrace in this case had an entirely different meaning, did not want to fall and break your neck, there was nothing in it warmer.

Let alone anything romantic.

Additionally, he had the misfortune to bad types, none of the guys that have not had, it did not want to hug him. Anyone who she liked at first sight, emphasized his independence and self-confidence when it gave the impression that she would like to let penis and he escaped somewhere. Perhaps the guys had bad luck, or should give up on the second glance ... But now I feel surprisingly good.

A little moved his left hand, then his right. Thanks very thick robes and minimum layer of subcutaneous fat Jafar touched the edge of the ribcage that seemed to so lean and high man unexpectedly large. Farther up the fumble ventured. He has enough so that his back was propped her head.

About another hour later, when they passed the rich oasis and a larger caravan, Jafar pulled the reins and stopped the horse.

"We're here," said the vizier in his deep voice, without waiting for Rose's question.

"If you do not like the niqab, you can have it off," he reminded her.

Dislike?

It was truly an understatement to express her feelings. She had great taste vizier something sharp stab in the back for that, she slipped him like a sack.

She let go of him and pulled a black scarf from his head, even when he was disheveled.

Rose looked angrily niqab in hand with undisguised hatred in his face.

Jafar yet for his age, surprisingly gracefully dismounted.

Rose saw how smoothly it went to him, and thought that maybe once started as an acrobat and juggler, even though it was very unlikely.

The truth was that it was really an able man, when put to one side all preconceptions of what she felt for him, which Rose pretty impressed.

"Jump off," he said suddenly, as if to say to your dog, even one of those less popular. While stuck a stick in the sand and rubbed his arm. She had hurt him, because in it all the way, holding the heavy gold shop.

The girl did not understand why he always pulls, did not notice that he had some injuries that he had a cane when walking leaning.

Rose really wanted to jump in the deep beneath them saw the fine desert sand and hesitated.

"It is high," she said uncertainly. Maybe it's time to ask him about a stool.

Jafar impatiently growled. He turned back to the horse and spread his hands: "I'll catch you."

Rose looked suspiciously as if they had a choice.

It is a willingness to experiment? Well done.

"Certainly?"

"Look, it's a matter of trust," he said with a straight face sorcerer and his eyes narrowed.

"I've got to believe me neshodíš the sand, and you've got to believe that you catch. Do you trust me? "

Rose did not know that Jafar trust only pretending. In fact, counting perhaps with every possibility of what he could have done.

When she hesitated, looking for someone trustworthy, who might snatch and who was not there right now, he spoke again: "Do not you ... Drop the horse is easier than it looks."

It was to be a threat? Screw you with all your confidence, Jafar! she thought.

"Sure, I'm starting to trust ... so come a little closer, I'm afraid of heights," Rose smirked ironically, although the feeling that she wanted to express, had to trust really far.

Finally, after all resolved, he swung his leg over the horse's back and slid awkwardly into the arms of Jafar, where he did not stay too long.

Vizier be able to swiftly grab and gently stand on comfortably warm sand. They looked into each other's eyes, and it was clear to them that just reached a new stage of mutual confidence fragile.

Rose already sorcerer wanted something sharp stab in the back and Jafar came to Rose's willingness to be reasonably nice, but at least will have in your pocket the magic card from the cave.

Immediately after Hasan reached for and pulled out a small bag embroidered leather case for water and drank. Then she handed Rose, not to be dehydrated.

But it had its flaws.

"That we drink from the same bottle?" She asked. "It's unhygienic."

"You want the other in which I have poison?" He joked Jafar raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

Rose took it as proof that the water is poisoned in the housing and drank without asking. Anyway she was thirsty, and still better than nothing.

Jafar but knew it was not any proof. Once that way annihilated one other viziers that the sultan had until only one was left, he did.

Indeed she gave him a drink from a glass, which was poisoned water, from which he drank himself before, but Jafar advance took the antidote, so that nothing happens to him.

Everyone is then focused on the search for the remains of poison in a jar of dead vizier and none found there as well as at the appropriate time Jafar Cup swapped for another.

"You do not have anything to eat? I forgot to eat breakfast, "Rose lamented discontented rumble eloquently in her belly until ashamed. Yet not let her eat breakfast and thought that lasts several hours without food?

Jafar at her little frown, he began suspiciously reminding his pesky parrot.

"You will survive without food for weeks," was his curt reply.

That he's talking, he himself surely breakfasted well, she thought pityingly Rose and stroked a hungry belly.

No wonder that this man bothering Yaga hunger. Be sure all nuts and raisins keeps to himself.

Rose looked around. They stood in a hollow between the sand dunes, only two of them, and Hasan. It was beginning to remind some bizarre teambuilding.

What are they like to do? Dig a hole until I get to the gates of hell?

Rose saw something gleam in the sand.

Money!

Immediately ran to it and bent down to the beautiful stone scarab. It looked as though it's someone just tossed.

She took him by the hand and thumb of him wiped the sand. He was happy about what she found a nice piece of jewelry when her A familiar tall figure and slapped her hand over her child like a parent when he takes his fingers something does.

"Ow," she frowned, but Jafar already had scarab fingers.

"Do not touch it, it's fragile," he pointed out sideways and suddenly the jade thing came to life, flew into the air and then settled on the same spot where it had found Rose as if she belonged there.

Girl bored sigh and put her hands on her hips. "Did not you, almighty vizier, that we were going to a cave?" She looked around. "I see nothing, it's got maybe dig up?"

Jafar yet reached back to his stallion, put the bottle in the bag and chatted with her horse, she paid no attention, which he retaliated offended look.

Finally the man in black grabbed his cane and pointed to himself.

What? It has come as a hen obediently to him? But what, worse Could not be.

Slowly he hobbled to the wizard and he started muttering.

So this will be interesting, Rose rolled her eyes, if there starts jumping on one leg like a shaman, probably put my head in the sand.

Suddenly, around nightfall, the sky was obscured by cloud and mysterious beam of green light lit up the dune in front of Jafar, where he lay jade scarab.

The sand there began rozestupovat and fall and ejected him from the sandstone rock, which quickly took frightening shape tiger's head with bared teeth.

Rose looking at it with his mouth open, he quickly closed again.

Then flew into the air scarab and split into two halves, which completed tiger eyes, which shone green.

Jafar the corner of his eye looked at Rose, who was less surprised than he expected.

"Behind this gate the cave of treasures. Beautiful, wonderful things, but mainly there is one card you need, your only way home, "he said emphatically.

Rose nodded sympathetically, although going into the mouth she did not want.

"Gateway you there alone must let go, otherwise it is not. Ask her if you could come."

Girl go before the tiger's head. It was huge and ominous. The idea that it would turn could sink into the sand and take her along, blonde goose bumps.

"Hi, taken, I'm Rose," she said to the silent mouth.

Seriously this had to do?

Jafar got the giggles.

Rose thought for a moment that it was from him just a nasty prank on her behalf and threw him over his shoulder murderous look.

But then came a booming voice from the depths of the earth: "You stand before the cave of miracles, a foreigner. Only a man with a pure heart may enter. Provided in your heart dwells evil, for you will have the gate forever closed. "

"I need a card you hiding," she said imploringly Rose, "may I come in?"

Cave was silent for a moment, as if she could see the bottom of her soul, thinking about what he sees.

"Your heart is not clean enough. You can not enter, "was the surprising answer.

Jafar chill Rose did not give up.

"But I need a card for me to get home. I accidentally found myself in Agrabah, it was not my fault, and that the card is my only hope of ever again in my life to see his home and his closest! "She insisted.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Am I so bad that I deserve to give me this was denied? Please!"

Cave again silent for a moment.

"You speak the truth and your motives are noble," she tiger head.

"You deserve mercy. While I can not change the law, with whom I have been created, but I can give I hope. Listen well: Provided you find a man with a truly pure heart and this is for you from me guarantee you can go and those to come. Go and look! "

"Thank cave of miracles! Thank you! "Cried Rose, with tears in his eyes.

Rock was plunged back into the sand scarab halves fell to the ground, a cloud in the sky and disappeared with Rose Jafar again lit up the blazing desert sun.

Neither of them expected such developments.

When our heroine turned back to the vizier, she thought that her jumps and starts choking her. Honorable verdict cave itself him by the tightly pressed lips, narrowed eyes sparkle with red and bristly beard very pleased.

"Eh, Jafar? It was not my fault, "Rose raised her arms forward in his defense, because really wanted to finish here, hacked to pieces and thrown in the sand that soon her body hiding under the ground, as if tossed over her duvet.

Around the sorcerer suddenly began to literally glow sand to red and then to black, as if it had burned a flame. It almost looked as if struck by lightning in Jafar, but it was only his rage, he then floored to do something he would later bitterly regretted.

"Jafar?" She said nervously Rose because his silence was not a good sign.

Damn, why he had started a little base, it somehow moves back into the black zone of conflict?

But at that moment he looked like he was out somewhere within himself. Probably he is deciding whether to kill her now or keep it for later as pass the long evening.

"It's not your fault?" He hissed slowly to Rose that seemed far more menacing than if they had shouted at her.

"Certainly not," she said, and put her hands on her hips, "you heard, let me in there, but with an escort. This is better than ever, or not? At least there is hope, "she little to improve the situation and give him a reason to neproměnit to ashes.

Will also provide an encouraging smile on her face for a few seconds flashed as her figure in black stepped out.

"Jafar ..." repeated his name a third time, as if begging God for mercy, and fear stepped back a few feet. Here ended the fun. Seriously as it could not hear it, perhaps?

Wizard's robes rippled around him at every step and suddenly something did not allow her to continue as if her legs froze in fresh cement and healed the desert.

On panic but there was not time.

She looked puzzled down, but her legs were still free! But when he lifted his face back, the woman's adversary towered over her menacingly.

She hated his height! She felt like an ant, which affected it scarier than his eerie eyes, now drank quite closely to hers.

Jafar Rose free hand grabbed his neck. His fingers squeezed it fragile neck of a small but powerful snakes.

Damn, control yourself, man!

He did not kill her, rather it was a demonstration of his influence and psychic powers. Quite enough that he touched her.

Certainly she had a lot of control to Rose neškrtil nails painfully into the skin. In the worst case he was determined to bite him.

Then he said something that shocked her and ashamed.

"I was wrong in you, you're not as clean as I thought," he snarled badly.

Rose yanked him slightly. "No one is holy, I'm no angel, he would not let inside the cave, too, so I took them, remember? You got me to blame! "Threw into his face and felt his fingers on her neck tightened slightly. Probably hit the head on the nail or nail on the turban?

He too was certainly not a saint about him knew only the tip of the iceberg.

"I may not have been responsible for some major crimes, but who did not steal the raisins out of my mother's pies, who never lied?"

Ha! It was an argument that had taken into account!

She doubted that in this part of the world were all so honest.

Vizier Rose stared into his eyes, as if he had tried to find the truth finally shrugged his lips and wrinkled his contemptuous down one corner. "A woman can never have a pure heart, you're weak, your commitment and declining rapidly and hearts throw for themselves like a veil, as if neither had none," he growled, Blonde wondered whether this was a woman betrayed, he has such experience, but he continued .

"But fortunately I'm forgiving, I'll give you one more chance, and if you disappoint me ... Rose ..."

For the first time in front of her saying her own name, she coalesced out of his mouth like a hissing snake until she ran a chill with it whirled and started toward Hasan.

Blonde relieved, but to herself, that she will still take some time.

Her legs were finally able to move freely again, and then followed him to the horse.

Still better than to leave her here.

Silently stared into the ground, picked through that horrible hood, but she refused to marry her head. Who'd seen them in the desert? Camels and sand? Birds and clouds? Ha ha.

Other events took place mechanically without words.

Jafar expertly swung into the saddle and then Rose again held out his hand to be pulled behind him.

This time, he was forced to hug him, felt no good.

Oblivious feel safe neither satisfaction from a good job and her dream of going back home for the time being stretched to infinity.

It was impersonal, and she would do anything for his own horse, just not to have to go with him.

Unfortunately not so lucky, and her mood dropped to the freezing point as well as his.

Whether you like it or not, she was forced to endure the whole journey in thinking.

 **Rose POV**

The path moved, and together they passed a small oasis in which time even stopped to release the tensions between them, behind the group of riders approached them.

It did not take long to get them noticed and then these unknown men went to the agreed order, and surrounded Hasan round.

Rose counted eight. Desert veiled men in long striped cloaks and turbans with a cloth covering her mouth against sand.

The girl behind Vizier tightened.

What do they want?

That would be some acquaintances? No, certainly not.

Nespis noticed Jafar golden sticks, which at midday sun shone from a distance.

Yeah, really careful, and had something to blame?

He rose quietly tugged at the sleeve of vizier. "What do we do? They do not look very friendly, "she said quietly to his back. He did not answer.

Hard eyes watched the man, who jumped from his horse and approached them.

"Greetings, pilgrim," he said cheerfully while a warning placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, which he svisel at the waist. Jafar understood.

Hasan shifted uneasily.

"What do you want from us? I do not think thieves are very good company, moreover wasting my precious time, "said Jafar, clearly, loudly and succinctly.

"Thieves, sahib? Rather, we offer protection in exchange for the expensive-looking thing you taking him, "closer to its request did not specify.

"How dare you, you desert rat, you know who I am ?!" exclaimed the vizier now already quite exasperated.

"Sure, unarmed lone rider," he laughed the man before them. He was apparently the situation was amused when he saw a light and prey.

He rose suddenly screamed in horror when he grabbed her from behind two gentlemen's callused hands like shovels and it literally broke away from Jafar. Before she knew it, she was sitting pressed against the front riding one of those villains.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" She said and began to fight with him. She slapped him, tearing at his clothes and tried to pull away from him. But when her past the bouncer pulled my arm really bit him until he cried and swore in Arabic.

This, however, that he let her go, fell from his horse in the sand.

It was not just a soft landing, you might have a bump on my butt, but won freedom and moreover had not broken a leg, which is considered a success.

Meanwhile wizard swiftly dismounted.

He is frowning and had far worse mood than before, due to such delays. If you only girl put on the niqab, everything would be easier, he growled to himself. This together but still execute.

"I Vizier of Agrabah and I demand a clear path, you and your men get out, or you'll regret it dearly," he warned recently.

The commander of desert robbers studied him. "So vizier say? It is even more reason and honor that I escort into town, sir, and provide the appropriate protection, "Jafar laughed again, mockingly bowed his head and waved his other henchman, to take possession of an exotic girl.

"You tried to touch what is mine, I will not let go unpunished," he growled Jafar and jabbed his stick into the sand in front of him.

What happened next was something Rose etched in my memory like a hot brand with a crescent moon.

From his position on the ground he saw Jafar golden stick turns into something huge snake body. Quickly it received shape three meters high enraged cobra with two long fangs and red eyes. Ominously hissing and warning sprawled on its two lobes, which made her even more than she was.

It was not the strange animal now enough?

Rose was able to move every muscle in her body froze with fear. Barely breathing. Never seen anything like it and the fact that she did not seem as sunburn not, devilish creature, which was transformed from the vizier's sticks, attacked and literally murdered one man after another, she got sick.

The men started screaming, one of perhaps only one could react quickly and travel, others were not so lucky.

Bloodsucking cobra moved to its size, incredibly fast, draped with its sharp scales around their victims are bitten and left paralyzed left to certain death by slow poison, others bled to death on the ugly wounds all over his body.

Yellow fine sand was stained red-blood of thieves who had the misfortune to come across just for them.

Rose tried to cheer up and get up, she wanted to run away when the snake turned toward her and began to use it to skid.

The blonde trembled and her eyes widened.

This can not really be the end of me! she repeated.

With every meter it more and more heart was pounding as if she wanted to jump out of the body.

She did not know, however, that treacherous snake cut out black magic you looked last victim, who was right behind her.

The man crept up behind the girl, obviously wanted to exploit the situation and kidnap exotic beauty away, while the snake monster was served at his buddies.

He pulled therefore curved Arab dagger from its holster at his waist and slammed Rose back of the head.

Blonde immediately lost consciousness and fell limply to the ground.

She did not know what happened, but the last thing she saw was how firstly gone down, and second, a horrible beast just two meters in front of her open-mouthed ...

 **So surprised?**

 **I personally writing and you laughed?**

 **How do we trust that further proves itself in practice? Who knows. On the court's still early. But believe that Rose would not be easy. Furthermore, it will have some big bulge as tumors, and head :-)**

 **Those of you who naively expected to be allowed to enter the cave? Ha! Life's not easy, they simply will have to wait for someone to help, and guess whose?**

 **That is the question a million in the next round.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disease**

When Rose regained consciousness, she felt weak and her head ached unbearably. At least not in the belly of the snake.

She was, but when she tried to open her eyes, pulse stabbing pain behind her eyelids from doing so.

"Water!" Gasped blind.

Someone put it to his mouth water bowl. She did not ask who, but sipped and sucked like a baby from the breast. She hoped to learn who gave her the life-giving liquid, but at that moment she did not care. He saw little by little, at least five minutes and fell asleep again.

 **Jafar POV**

The sultan played in the sunny garden with Jasmine.

After a long time, finally she had some free time, perhaps because he who prepared him forever, he was just gone, so he donated his beloved daughter.

The princess was worried about Rose because she said yesterday she was not feeling well this morning and vizier announced its so-called quarantine chamber.

Nobody was allowed to her, and Jasmine worried she did not want her new friend something happened.

Now it but did not think his father was obviously better than Rose and she was very rare. He was there with them and Yago Raja, who had his mission to spy and snitch.

Tiger lounged on silken cushions and poor parrot had to sit on a tree branch, just because Raja did not get along, he at least prevented the sultan in his throat stuffing those nasty cookies.

Suddenly the stone path entered tall dark figure with a golden stick. Jafar returned. Jasmine and the Sultan have stopped playing, looked at each other and watchful.

"Noble Sultan, I have news about the health of the Princess's guest," said the vizier, when he reached them.

"What's wrong with Rose, Jafar?" She asked worriedly princess.

"Shanghai has a fever. It's exotic disease, but do not worry, it is well treatable, I was with this case met several times, so that in a few days will be healthy again, "said Jafar professionally in her deep recitation, which brooked no doubt.

"Is this strange disease contagious?" Asked the sultan.

Vizier put serious expression. "Spreads just sexual intercourse, so if you want, you can see it, but right now he is unconscious and can take hours before he wakes up," said the vizier.

Princess consider whether it would prefer to watch a sick exotic woman unconscious, or playing with your beloved and noble father.

"I'd rather have a father."

"Nothing serious, what should I pay now?" Asked the sultan of his mentor perplexed, maybe a little guilty expression.

"Right now we know nothing about," said the vizier. "Allah be with you," said goodbye, he turned to Yaga and pointed with his stick on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm flying," he said Yago annoyed Vizier swooped down on his shoulder.

 **Rose POV**

Rose seemed to fall into an endless well.

Besides myself saw a long red dvojzubé spear flying space. It stopped in an upright position and it appeared the devil himself, who held him.

Suddenly, the vision changed and Rose sold in small shops.

The devil wanted to buy a new handle on his spear that supposedly make better sinners stabbed and showed her a package of six major card like that they pay.

She knew that he would not be able to oblige, because it sold only fruits and vegetables, but had a nice smile, because her boss's orders.

The Devil tossed cards in the air and they were transformed into pieces of unadorned black cloth. One by one they threw themselves on parts of her body, devouring them, sucking into the inky nothingness. First, her beautiful legs, then lap and lean belly, full breasts, wonderfully smooth hands, carefully coiffed blond hair, and eventually the rest of sensual lips and head. Then it was all about her blackness and did not know what to make of it.

When he woke again, my head ached less and could at least open your eyes. She was in her room and stood over her Bark.

"Bark!" She agonized.

"Do not freak out you should rest," he said.

"What's happening?" Asked Rose.

"You crawl, I'll explain everything," said Bark. Rose listened.

"You're seriously ill, have a fever so-called Shanghai. Apparently it will be within a few days well again, but now you need to rest and drink a lot. The disease is said to have manifested headache, weakness, fever and hallucinations. Have you seen recently something strange? "

"The devil wanted to handle his spear, I fell into a well and Jafar rod turned into a giant cobra which massacred people. And speaking caves and flying carpet ... Oh my God, maybe I'm crazy? "Said Rose anxiously.

"Do not worry, this is normal in this disease," said Bark calm singsong voice. "It's just like a dream. But in a few days everything will be okay. "

So it was all a dream? But if so, why she was here and not at home where it belonged? The boundaries between reality and dream, which was normally so bright he suddenly felt horribly slurred.

"How did I get this disease? I do not remember that I had somehow infected, "she said.

"When you vizier treated, he said he was sexually transmitted. You should be careful with whom you have sex, "he told her eunuch soulfully.

Normally this would be laughed with gusto, but now I feel really bad, so instead she fell asleep again.

 **Jafar POV**

When Jafar walked into his office like a dark shadow, Yago flew to his perch and Jafar wearily stretched.

"Follow the sultan was a terrible job. I get the reward? "He asked parrot.

"You still think of myself?" He reproached him gruffly vizier. "Do not I care how I fell to the caves."

"As you could probably catch? It's obvious! You do not have the card, and the girl's half-dead. You'll kill her now or tomorrow? "

"Do not be silly, this woman still serve me. But I had to get someone with a really pure heart, who vouches for, "said Jafar.

"And what it really is?" He asked parrot.

"Now he has a fever and is delirious if he perhaps had something to tell someone not to believe her. But in the evening she'll get over it and tomorrow will feel normal. Only his head wound, the longer it will heal, even if I had anointed Ointments, "said Jafar. "I feel tired on the way, now I just do not want anything, work can wait until tomorrow, maybe I'll go on a tour to a local brothel ..."

"And my reward for guarding the Sultan?" Said Yago again.

Jafar paused and tapped his forefinger to his chin, then slid his fingers and stroked a dark beard.

"Well. Can you outwit my bowl of nuts. That reward enough. Do not worry, this time there are just peanuts, no worms. "

"But then I ate in the morning," said Yago.

"So you've chosen your reward," said Jafar displeased.

"Hey, do not make fun of me! You know how many times I dug up today beak biscuit as soon as I approached the tray with fruit? "Said Yago. He was clearly in the mood to be with Jafar argue endlessly.

Sorcerer on it but after today, not in the mood, he came to the shelves of tea, took one of the boxes, unlocked her subtle mechanism within which to parrot beak hit, and poured it into a bowl on the table a new batch of nuts.

"At least you can see that patience pays off," he said.

Yago threw the bowl and happily pecking corn like chickens, which Jafar amused and a little cheered.

But despite the reluctance eventually forced to a job, to be as soon as finished.

After spending the late afternoon by writing endless invitations in several languages, which will be sent to all neighboring countries, as a request for a friendly visit, in order to sort of selective delegation to honor the choice of future husband of Princess Jasmine, she rose and strode through the palace.

No one has been here and he solitude welcomed with open arms.

He likes peace and order and chaotic things beyond his control irritated him.

He stopped at the door Rose.

He felt a duty to check, after all, he could not just let it die, it needed strong.

Nothing was heard at the door, probably still sleeping soundly sleep of the just, how could it not after what he gave her laboriously concocted poison, which lifted some of the symptoms of his disease fancy.

As he said, a necessary evil.

After what they both returned, he brought back door to her room.

The girl was still unconscious, which he came incredibly handy. He had time to go to him in his secret office in the basement, pick up a small bottle of the brew and pour it into her throat.

He was careful to empty only a quarter of the bottle, otherwise the poison caused a strong poisoning.

She could choke, vomit and toxins can invade the internal organs with the intent to permanently damage them. Fortunately, his work and precision was more than perfect.

Now, he stopped at her door and went inside without knocking.

The room lit only one candle on a remote table and provide space around a kind of solace in the cool night.

As a demon himself approached the girl's bed. His long robes rustled softly across the floor, but none of that would not arouse her.

Rose lay on her back, a blanket thrown at the waist. Probably her eyelids chased strange dreams since crouched brow and occasionally loud sigh.

There was, however, in order to spy on her, though for all the disrespect to him it partly deserved.

Jafar stepped closer and sat on the bed next to his patients, while staff had become like it was stuck to the floor.

Free hand reached behind his outer garment and pulled out a vial of glass, no bigger than women's fragrances. Uncorked a second and then reached out to her.

Her slender fingers slipped beneath the Rose back until it rested his hand on the shoulder blades, slightly forced her to sit down.

Still asleep, she was really physically exhausted, which knew from the way she was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

Lightly it lifeless body pulled her to him and totally suited him, she had her head tilted back slightly, the easier it through her lips forced to pour half the antidote to the neck.

When wrinkled her nose in disgust, he said. Did not like it too well, tincture of bitter root was repulsive, it did not improve even the sweet juice of figs.

Rose eventually put back into bed and corked bottle.

However, he did not take him, put it on the nightstand with a short message in Arabic, which has to drink a second dose.

As he sat Jafar, he's a foreigner better undisturbed view.

Meanwhile, her willingness expressed positive thinking. As long as he believes that he can come back, he will be on his side and will obey him. Faith did a lot. Certainly, nothing will begrudge him only so, but even he had. She has not been used to any back talk, especially from the mouth of a woman as he remembered their joint morning, but he knew how to arrange things in their own image.

This time he could not resist and got a little carried away.

Permission to do so by giving superiority that we now have.

Again reached out his hand and touched her on the neck, fingertips touched the rear of blond hair the color of the midday sun. They were soft and smooth skin and hot.

Slowly thumb slid to the front a little hollow between the collarbones.

Jafar hand he savored the touch, because it was the only time he could not say anything.

After the vizier left palm of the girl's swan neck completely and slid a little lower. Forefinger slowly scrutinized almost touched depression between her breasts plump up where he substance of her night clothes allowed.

If only slightly agent showed him the inside party could slip under it and hide the whole round breast, but did not, even though the thought oddly tried.

All the time Rose touched, tried to find out, and asked myself what made him this cheeky girl draws. Was it lust? Desire? Curiosity? Maybe he wanted to have something that no one had, as well as owned Yago. She, too, there was a one of a kind.

He did not know what her charm, but decided to find out.

He let his hand resting on her chest, which is slowly rising and falling as she breathed calmly.

He could now do with it what he wanted. He could kill her, spread your legs apart and rape, hypnotize morning and would have nothing to remember. But he never was not subject to the low instincts, even though he was now in temptations.

He will still need, can not afford it somehow threaten or frighten. If it needs must be protected, which was in conflict with its tension throughout the body.

She was the key to success, which will allow him to take his stupid mistake.

Jafar dangerously narrowed his black eyes into small crevices and thought about him, then looked back on the stick, as if he could give him some advice.

Her dumb snake's face stared at him without expression and did not say a word, so his attention turned back to Rose on the bed.

Her face had smoothed as if it ceased to seem the most bizarre dreams. The antidote probably already occupied.

Jafar moved his hands down and make a little gratify your selfish ambition, fingers went to the girl's side, and as hand pulling together, caressed her breast.

Rose sweet breath.

Her reaction in his sleep at his touch pleased him, but that was all you could ask Vizier tonight.

Immediately he got up, grabbed his cane and walked away, leaving room shadows flickering candles.

 **Jafar POV**

The streets of Agrabah were at night, when the moon showed his white face, half-empty.

All honest people were already in their humble homes and slept. Those brisker spending evenings in pubs or brothels, which has been in at least a dozen.

Jafar shrouded in a black cloak went to Agrabah under the cover of night like a phantom.

Everyone who met him, he got out of the way, because the darkness for more than a day hiding what would happen to someone if they wanted to rob him.

Such daredevils, armed robbers, bandits and thieves met dozens and never found one more.

Darkened streets and corners of sunny markets became deserted maze of sin and crime, which sailed through the magician almost blindly, until stopped by the tall house with a red sign Hajar Karim.

Not for nothing is this the best brothel in town called the Gem, which was a translation of the entire inscription.

Jafar occasionally visited this place if you want to enjoy a really good rest and good service. Especially today, when his thoughts constantly rubbing the idea of a naked girl's body, which had left the palace.

There will be plenty of such bodies, and yet he knew that none will be so fine and white with blond hair, but to satisfy his lust twice as well.

At the door, nearly collided with a drunken man who had just left the famous brothel, dozajisté with an empty pocket, because the owner kept good pay.

"Be careful where you step," Vizier him a withering glance warning someone not in the mood for jokes, so the man just walked around and did not hesitate to enter into the business.

She greeted him unmistakable cheerful music darbuka drum and rebab, in which the back of the small stage overflowing with belly dancers in diaphanous dress that revealed more than hid.

Here, he knew, they were slave women used to demanding clients who do know how to pay, and today he needed.

"Vizier! Glad to see you here again. Allah and all good to you! "He bowed his head, beefy man with a greedy gleam in his eye.

"Solomon, how's your business?" Jafar grinned and threw his cloak over him.

"We have paid taxes, noble sir, and stores just thrive," he smirked owner, pointing to the podium.

"Glad to hear it," the man exchanged mutual courtesy.

"Please sit down, sahib, just for you to choose the most beautiful girls. How many of them today will be? One, two? "He tried to undercut and escorted his guest to sit deployed for dancers, where there were tables with snacks and wine, there are customers waiting for their concubines, which they have fulfilled all wishes.

"Three experienced girls, Solomon, I had a difficult day," said the vizier, and once comfortably settled, and the man disappeared very young, almost still immature girl poured him a cup of red wine.

Jafar sipped lightly, ignoring the Bedouins rozvalující at other locations on your lap with girls who have reached the thighs without any signs of shame.

Sorcerer himself liked privacy, once it is possible to add so hilarious entertainment, but he preferred the comfort for which they paid an extra. Therefore he watched two dancers and their flexible bodies under a deluge of translucent headscarf, which gradually threw behind him on the ground.

Their painted oil tanned skin glistened with every movement, as well as breasts and nipples dark towering everyone to show off hypnotically swaying to the rhythm of drums.

Every guy in the room such a dance excited, their hungry eyes pierced women to the front and fought against vices is whether any of them dare to approach someone.

Indeed, one of them left the stage and went to the young man on the right side and arrogantly astride him a seat on his lap.

For a few seconds the music fell silent, and three musicians exchanged instruments. Now came the flute, lute and doholla together with a rhythmic tambourine, which he only dancing girl picked up.

Jafar relaxed and let his imagination wander, wanted to relax, be pampered and knew that it no not refuse.

It had only to nod your fingers together.

He himself was considered a passionate man who, when he wants to, he could subdue the woman, but wasting his abilities on whores? It was a waste of time.

His life has long been a woman, he would have wanted to get, actually he had everything he wanted, after what coveting, ie up to the only sultan's throne.

"The cabinet, which we did yesterday stole the merchant with spices, is worthless! Hell, Allah, why I had just worked up the key! "Began to lament swarthy man nearby.

"You're a fool, Raha, each lock must have a key and every woman's lap needs a strong guy," he sneered another.

"If you're so smart, so when we get to the hiding place, so try it open. If this is so much the old man hiding in the cennýho something. "

"Did you think I have not tried? It was neither sword or hammer. And that trunk is too light, it will not be anything, maybe IOUs nutty sheik. I'd threw it, just as you no good. "

"If it was not for nothing, he would not be the guy to kill her, or how do you explain that I just fell on the sword?"

Around came the volley of laughter.

Jafar conversation listened with half an ear. Such pariahs there had been many, not everyone had a tendency to work hard and pay taxes to the Arab kingdom. It was a despicable rabble over the world he has long since lost faith.

Special sitting there, listening to them and yet had been several accidents, hit would probably like them. Nobody would hit such, not as rich vizier.

Jafar bitterly frowned and continued listening.

"I do not throw that box, even if it was worthless, looks pretty, even if it were to become only the teapot. And at worst to me for her to pay the market nicely, decorating it could be gilded, "thought the thief.

I doubt the sesame leaves little longer remember, I'd neck consider that it is the color. See if her bodneš knife and peels off with, "roared with laughter of his friend, the one who was fondling the girl on his lap.

Once the wizard heard it interesting word to S, sharpened ears.

Could it be just a coincidence, but it was worth exploring.

Before the man could drink up his cup, Jafar stood before him until flinched.

The young man lifted him wine, laughing eyes.

"I hear that you are carrying some kind of box, young man," said the wizard quietly but undercut.

But the man just shook his head, you never knew whom to hit here, here and attended high ranking officials or the captain of the guard from the palace.

"I would be honored if you would see me tomorrow came, I'd like it since you bought it, I'm a collector, and the piece that you have with yourself is an interesting piece of old wood carving," he tried his eloquently offer you a deal, but the young man was either stupid or too drunk to understand.

Therefore, lightly slapped his stick on the ground and confidently said: "Tomorrow morning you come to the palace with the cabinet, which you stole it and give it to me as a gift for that you not report and you will not go to jail." Everyone around as if a few seconds oblivious and when Jafar stick struck the ground a second time, the other woke up from his dream state, as if nothing had happened.

That was not the case vizier built three girls and took him to a private room on the floor above ...

 **So, today was a bit of excitement, huh?**

 **Poor Rose is ill and yet it Jafar deliberately poisoned to support a fiction about her illness. But at least not for a snake snack.**

 **I got a little carried away, but it's also a wizard. Mainly he knows when to stop. Let's say that our heroine is drawn, but will not admit it.**

 **It's another one of those two things that still does not.**

 **Still seeking solace in a brothel. Do you think that's what I will not there? But go. Sex Arabia is renowned as India.**

 **Continuation of brothels in the next episode. :-) Choo choo, here we come!**

 **PS: I'm glad you are commenting :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A rare discovery**

All three girls were beautiful dark-haired, as was the custom in these parts, had dark skin and was equally voluptuous. Careful and maybe a little exaggerated makeup hiding most of the differences in their faces, so Jafar, especially in its incipient excitement among them seen substantial difference. Neither knew whether they are the same ones whose touching been here many times so intensely felt.

It was in the interest of the company, that women are the most replaceable, sometimes because some of them something happened, maybe pregnant, aged, sick or in love anyone rich enough to redeem it. Then it had a girl as quickly as possible to replace another that regular customers they knew nothing and left satisfied.

Except oriental girls were sold into brothels such as China, Thailand or Greece, but they found among them Egyptian.

Some men would prefer something atypical, but had to pay well for this.

Gem, however, to such exotica not specialize, he had his slave women with vocational training in the art of lovemaking and many positions. Those less experienced to learn from older, so he served his art from hand to hand.

When all fit into Jafar private room, it looked exactly as he was accustomed.

Red and gold decorations on the walls, carpets woven with erotic scenes on the floor over him lay a soft, warm cushions and leather center of the room stood a table and impractical curved around him two sofas with plenty of opportunities to finish off a wonderful evening. Finally, towering above them a huge curtain of the same color as the front windows.

The girls were nearly naked. One of them quickly put two strips of silk cloth that she had Jafar you undress.

The remaining two are still looked naive and inexperienced to happen sensed their superiority, which would spoil the pleasure of superiority.

Girl with strips of cloth hung with carelessly around his body walked up to him, looked him in the eye with a clear challenge and an irritating smile.

Jafar let it go unpunished and slowly undressing her what she was wearing, reveling in the sight of her bronzed skin.

It rose growing expectations that revealed little by little his intentions.

She attracted him to their pliability and interchangeability. He felt no complicated and incomprehensible feelings, it was just a simple, primitive passion, what he liked.

Lust, which could satisfy without any unnecessary consequences like everyone who visited it.

Once completely stripped dark-haired woman, pulled her hands and the other two, and all three at the same time it kissed the girl on the lips middle and the other two on the cheek. They had a little problem fit their three heads to his, but because it had a little bit less than he managed it. Jafar was this bit overly nice, did not realize that it was because he had to crouch down a bit.

Then he turned himself, and began to undress, as always. It was his ritual, he never let the women disrobe and they did not pursue, because it would have helped.

Respect his order and did just what he wanted.

Meanwhile sat on a soft couch and waited patiently. They knew that Jafar can not handle more things at once, and if he now aroused, disturbed him from taking off, which would be much appreciated.

When he wore nothing had turned to face them. On the slim tall man, which to everyone he had a surprisingly powerful shoulders and a narrow waist and hips.

His skin was tanned nicely, even if the sun too went and stayed in the shadow of the palace and its rooms.

Two girls stood up like a tiger ready to attack, walked around the table and stood behind him.

That the back of their hands the premier emphasized breasts and began to fondle and rub, while the front knee slightly spread apart and touched the bottom edge of the abdomen in an erotic dance and slowly came down all the way down into his lap.

Jafar, the dazed appearance, did not even notice that the third concubine while selfishly pursuing his growing pride with a hungry expression.

Vizier approached the two women and those before it fell back and parted to the side.

"Massage," he said, and lay naked on the couch and waited.

Both beauties have brought olive oil and a few drops clinging to Jafar back.

Both then suddenly he began to rub and examine his body.

Vizier blissfully moaned.

It was incredibly relaxing.

He could feel their little fingers as he subjected his every muscle and descend him up on his buttocks.

As he lay on his stomach, he saw a third dancer, as she sat on the other couch against him, spread his legs apart and she began stroking and massaging the right places, to encourage him.

While a man intensely enjoyed her body, rubbing his second stunner spine, which was exactly what, in fact, after his hard day needed because he was beginning aches. Maybe it was just a bit old for those stunts that sometimes showing ...

When this view is sufficiently fed, rolled onto his back to the other two could dedicate the new, urgent needs that demanded their care.

"Go on," he said, closing his eyes.

Woman kneeling beside the couch at each other and looked finicky Jafar began to move over the chest and the adventurous headed straight to his manhood.

Fallen man swept desire when he felt hot, moist lips that it wanted to undergo a right to his erect manhood.

These courtesans knew very well how to get a man to his knees. Cuddle him and fulfill all his wishes and desires. They are brushing for him, their small breasts and added their tender kisses. None him but did not dare kiss on the lips.

It was something he had to say, because it almost never demanded.

They paid him so at least an hour after his arm suddenly flew forward and he hugged one of them and pulled her beneath him, which clearly indicated that the overture ends.

The third girl had ceased to care about myself as looked at her, and it bored watching, waiting, when you will have to get involved again.

Only after some time Jafar suggested that the first beauty it is "used", and swapped it for a second, with which he treated about the same as the first. However, he overestimated their strength, three girls was not enough. Even with the other ran, if we add to it the hard day today, it was a respectable performance.

Once satisfy his animal desires, he stayed on the brocade couch and fell asleep.

The last girl did not hesitate and went to report it to Solomon.

In a way she was glad that her received. Sex with a man who had had intercourse shortly before two other women would have just sucked. Not to mention that her one evening waiting for maybe another two or three other clients.

Life was tough courtesan more than men imagined.

Solomon, the owner of the brothel, considering that the vizier's reputation would have served if he stayed in his renowned enterprise and on his orders carefully Jafar girls woke up, dressed and showed him reverence, bowing deeply.

Jafar took a moment to orient a pleasant night's sleep, then generously paid, took his stick and went into the night.

Seamlessly he came to the palace, where he sprawled on his bed. He was already desperately exhausted but happy because he had hurt his back as efficiently warmed up.

Still remembered for tomorrow's plans, but that was about it.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Rose POV**

For Rose, it was a long night as well as for Jafar.

But the girl seemed strange dreams full of fog from that performed by different people.

First, it was her mother, the grandmother beat, which she bequeathed her house and all the antiques that suddenly came to life and danced around her.

Hallucination!

Rose finally saw herself in front of a large mirror, which materialized out of nowhere. She was wearing a long nightgown of the same material as the transparent dress that came from Jasmine.

Pleasantly light as gossamer. She studied herself, her shape under the transparent silk, until the surface of the mirror appeared something strange.

Powerful snake's body behind her, the same as the big cobra in the desert, she saw before she fell face-down in the sand.

Hissed threateningly, and before he knew it blonde, wrapped it around his body like a boa constrictor squeezing.

Rose cried, she was terrified, and flexible body around her retreat, she could barely breathe.

She tried to scream for help, desperate to escape the deadly Press when the body around her began to change, and instead folds of scaly there were two male hands clasping her beneath her breasts.

And this too was a hallucination? she asked herself.

It was a strange contrast of hot and cold, but Rose did not reassured.

While his hands were warm, but instead embrace her feel comfortable and safe, palms covered the breasts and nipples with her own men dug into his hands.

She was embarrassed, sank with shame, and yet not forced to do something.

To make Cocky, who stood just behind her, he pushed her.

"Stand and Surrender to me," he whispered to oddly familiar voice, but could not remember who it belongs to.

But the stranger's touch was getting bolder, he began to examine her breasts, gently squeezing until she escaped from her lips a few quick breaths.

Before the girl knew it, his one hand and hugging her still clutched that does not free, while the other slid down between her thighs, where it was the back of his hand began to caress through the thin fabric of her chemise.

Rose bore it all with fear and anticipation.

The man behind her, stroking her, as if he owned the place, as if it had the exclusive right, and yet it was only a dream. Some fictional vision of something, perhaps after what she wanted, but did not allow you to think about.

Rose closed her eyes tightly and let love.

It was so pleasant and relaxing, even she hugged her lap for a stranger's fingers, as if begging for an encore.

She was aware of his breath on her shoulder, the way his hands brushed over her breasts and rubbing on an exciting spot down there until nešeptala, not to stop, whether it be anyone.

Nothing else in the head or not, maybe filings, all you wanted was only the pulsing energy of pleasure.

Rose was obsessed, dazed by a wicked spell.

Is straining, rubbing the stranger's crotch his ass, but he just caressed, as if nothing else did not want, he did not scream until waves of blissful relaxation.

 **Rose POV**

"Ahhh!" Rose abruptly sat up, sweating and torn unexpected experience. In her room it was already light, but she was tired, as if the night was running around the palace some stupid marathon.

She was literally like a floor cloth with which someone already wiped out the entire ground floor.

He quickly glanced around at that particular foreigners, whose face did not see a disappointed sigh when the bedroom was empty. But between her thighs felt guilty damp.

Ashamed of herself over him and dragged his body to the toilet and the bathroom.

When she returned, she saw a bottle on the table and note.

"Hmm ..." Who gave it to me? What is it?

Scribble? Spilled font? Hierogliyfy? Sanskrit?

She squinted at it with sleepy eyes and strangely enough understood.

The rest of the strange fluid had a drink at lunch. But somehow he can not remember when she took the first half.

Everything was so foggy, and now she easily go weak in the knees.

Damn. What's wrong with me?

Then she remembered Bark words through her stab of anger. Now everyone will think it is a slut and is sleeping with everyone on sight.

"Jafar!"

Great, what else from him could wait until they tarnished her reputation.

No, this was just not pass, the bitch of it do not! Moreover, where this is, in truth, caught? She felt good the whole time. He bit her, perhaps she's a cobra? That would make sense, after all, was the last thing she saw before she fainted.

Rose to herself pulling the pink dress and heavily into them shrugged. She got up, held the walls and waited a moment before it stops spinning head, and then started.

Right, left, stairs, doors and left again. Its doors.

Knocking will not stay with him does not count.

Calmly drove inside, feeling like a drunk from a back door of the festival.

A few meters ahead of her was the beaded curtain, but at this distance, she heard two voices speaking.

In this state, it did not care whether there is a need sultan himself, or the devil.

She walked straight ahead, thus trying to go straight, until she has undergone a curtain.

From the strong smell that's always been present, she almost felt sick.

Two men turned toward her her head.

Jafar stood behind his desk, fingers touching the lid sort chests and opposite him on the other side of the table stood a young man with a faraway look a little village goon.

After the last brothel drank, would it be possible just as Rose had been accustomed.

The sorcerer gave her a look of someone cancels at the wrong time.

Rose did not care.

"I need to see you right away, vizier," she said and held his hands shelves with ingredients.

"Oh, Rose, good to see you, you do not look good, you want a challenge?" He shouted gleefully Yago from its place of honor at the table, chuckled over her condition. Probably he thought that he was really drunk, and he looked forward to what will be the result for the theater.

Traitor, the girl thought, if they could, they would surely throw at him, but doubted that he is absolutely correct, in the worst case would hit the Jafar, and it would have probably long been forgiven.

"So agreed," he told the boy wizard hastily. "Go about your business and nothing will happen to you."

The young man looked at his chest, confused and scratching his head as if he could not understand what had happened, what he was doing and why somebody gives his locker.

Rose Jafar wanted to ask about his allegedly sexually transmitted disease and was not very pleased at the prospect of doing it in front of a stranger man so cautiously came up to the boy and his vizier's words succinctly translated: "Get out!"

The young man's faraway look has not changed, but suddenly turned and left without a word.

"You should rest," Jafar overtook her.

"I'm not a slut!" She said to him, Rose, what was in her heart, and Yago chuckled.

"And that's why you do not want to rest?" Vizier said calmly someone who is her status does not matter.

"First I want to know where I caught that thing," said Rose, and plowed into him, his unbending look furious sled.

"Look, you're obviously ill," said Jafar quite seriously, "I promise that if you relax and take my medication, tomorrow you'll feel good, maybe even sooner, and then talk about it. In addition, your path to get back to your world is on track. Will not you maybe wrong ... Or have you forgotten? "

Well, back to my world ...

Rose was suddenly torn and did not know what to say. Although her uncomfortable, she realized that if he would ever see his home must work with him. Damn!

"Go back to bed, and in the evening for me, you can come back if you're sane," he said slyly vizier to keep her off easily.

Rose in bed, flashed the word erotic association, but allowed herself to be persuaded to leave. After all, the evening apparently can come to bother again ...

Once they are out of sight, Yago circled around the chest and sat on it.

"What about it?" He asked curiously.

"I do not know," Jafar said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's just a worthless imitation, but by the decorations in it has to be something very valuable."

"If it's a fake, at least you did not want anything, I just do not give thieves a banana," said greedy parrot.

The wizard while examining the chest and then pointed his stick on it and the subject flooded violet light and lifted him into the air.

Then, connected through the door walked into his chambers and into their secret basement room. Ark smooth sailing for him.

Yago correctly guessed that Jafar going spells, so he sat on a perch from which he could have "spectacle" of the safety monitor.

Vizier pushed into the middle of a dark room sort of like an anvil stone and chest on top of her. Antique walked moment, as if he wanted nervous.

He supplied as a confidence and sense of superiority.

Then he again pointed his stick. Eyes on the snake's head glowed red and red finish the ark began to sparkle. The flap to lock the other hand, lit up in blue, as if it had a hidden meaning, which understands only the dedication. Suddenly sticks caught fire and hit the chest, but it remained intact.

Did not alarmed him.

Jafar wordlessly walked to a big book on his desk and began to leaf through it.

"So what?" She yelled impatiently Yago.

"All the signs suggest that it is protected against opening the powerful magic that requires proper incantation," said Jafar without emotion, even though it directly burned, hated the things that he did not want to give in, and he did not rest until it did not happen .

"So yet another fiasco," Yago said, "that you do not worth it ..."

If I've had the ruby-red lamp, I'd had to deal with such details, such as incantations; no foreign magic would I could not stand, he said Jafar himself.

"We must be patient, my faithful servant. The contents of the ark certainly has enormous value when it is so well protected. "

"Hah! Similarly, there will be just another old stuff. If there was at least something to eat! "Croaked greedily Yago. Although breakfast was already behind him, but he was hungry again.

"And it is possible," said Jafar, but I did not believe it. "There may be many things. But first we must find the right spell. Ha! I found it, "pointing to a page in the book. "Here he writes about it. It says, um ... that's spell was long ago forgotten. "

"It really helps us," said Yago with a hint of sarcasm.

"But apparently some kind of oracle said about him that relates to the opening of the ark," he explained Jafar allegations in the book.

Yago been rather silent even ...

The Wizard came to the chest and said: "Chest, open up!" Unresponsive. "In the name of aqua, Gaia, ignis, aer, ether, open up!" He tried. Coffer again, nothing. The Wizard returned to the book and frowned over her forehead. "Certainly it will be something that is absolutely impossible, it would tell a complete idiot. Something very complicated, what can come only brilliant mind like mine. "

While Vizier dealt with esoteric considerations, Yago got a taste of sesame seeds. On the chest was just a representation of these plants, so why should not be full of good seeds?

Jafar walked back to the object of his investigation and said "Abracadabra! Ententýky, two blocks, Alibaba walked out of the apothecary, open up, damn it! "The chest or did not laugh, but Yago laugh almost fell off its perch." Endless Tunis, for my wife's sake, open up! "He tried Jafar again their luck. Again, to no avail. for a moment staring at the chest, as if she could perhaps open a look. "I'll go upstairs for a drink and then try again," said Jafar disgust and walked up the stone stairs to her room.

Yago knew upstairs a while to calm down, so when the vizier was out of sight, ara vzlétnul chest and circled around.

He had an empty stomach, so faithful representation of sesame stalks and leaves him irritated and attracted.

There was a magic hunger, the most powerful magic of all.

"Sesame list ..." humming Yago, "How about this: Open Sesame!"

The flap lock chests glowed emerald green and flipped up. The lid suddenly opened up a parrot completely startled. Carefully he peered inside to see if there can see some old bones, which would suggest that it's a trap. Inside, however, they were only a glass of tea leaves, stems, twigs, roots and the like. There were also several minerals and precious stones, apparently alchemical ingredients. Two more roots in the corner crouched kind of card.

Card!? So Jafar had been right after all. He thought it might be a card sesame, looking like his master.

He dared to rush inside and handed the card in its beak. He put it on the table and looked at her. Jafar exactly match the description; There was no doubt that this is the card sesame!

Yago but could not read, so he did not know that. They were on the sort of white balls, which have never seen something like a middle megilla but also completely white. And, of course, around the green stems sesame.

Jafar did not let such a valuable card just so he thought Yago greedy.

He said that for it will want an extra dose of treats. Or rather, two ...

The idea made his mouth water.

He took the card into the beak and carried her into his secret nest in the ceiling. There hid it well in order to get the spiders and other vermin, but he knew that because of the nature of magic cards can not even be sure that will not happen something unexpected, so she did not want to hide for too long.

Eventually he returned to the ark and studied what of its contents could eat. It was the same thing but unfortunately exotic raw materials, about which he knew nothing, and Jafar him many times learned that anything that does not know, can be, and are also likely to be poisonous.

Yago dissatisfied croaked. But then it occurred to no other way to treats.

"Sesame Street, shut up!" He said loudly.

The lid bins closed and latched flap. Yago sat back on his perch and waited.

When Jafar returned, he squatted down to his treasure and thoughtfully watching him.

"Jafar!" Said Ara.

"What?" He said gruffly vizier.

"What if we were arguing on the bench," said Yago. "And if I win, you give me a full bowl of sesame seeds!"

Jafar sneering smile. "And if you lose?"

Yago thought, what can Jafar offer.

"Until the end of the week I will not beg for food."

"Two weeks," Vizier would not budge.

"Two whole weeks?" Horrified Yago. "Ten days and nights!"

"True," said Jafar, convinced of the advantages of this offer. And immediately tried first:

"Oh, wonder of the world comparable with suspended gardens of Semiramis, open up!"

Coffer nothing.

"Open Sesame!" Said Yago. He shined flap and the lid popped.

Jafar looked abashed, but not angry. He was pleased that he managed to open the thing. I thought that I did once gave Yago his intelligence, so it's my doing.

Jafar vanity as it knew no bounds ...

He started taking things from the trunk and wear them on the table. Until it completely emptied, he embarked on their investigation.

"When I get those seeds!" He was hungry parrot, "I was completely rumbling in the belly!"

Jafar was not impressed with one thicker reddish root.

"This could be ..." he muttered and took him to the book. Root minute instructions from a book researched and then triumphantly exclaimed: "Yes! Yago, you know what this is? "

"Red stick, definitely poisonous," said Ara.

"That is the root of cedar," he said enthusiastically Jafar, "sacred tree, which grows only in far eastern countries. It is the only ingredient that I missed the magic, which can reliably be found in Agrabah man with a pure soul. Therefore, if anyone such may exist ... "

 **In today's chapter they came about mainly on their masters, but we women also get one, do not worry.**

 **But I think that today, most excelled Yago, I love that bird. This ara is a syndrome swindle. He suffers from delusion its perfection and is incredibly crafty. Just after chow anything. I'm also such that it can understand :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So this is called the plan

When Rose stumbled into her room, she said a few expletives and flopped down on the bed like a horse in the last campaign.

She could not believe her so Jafar left. Not that relied on him so, but this will get rid of her?

He has no compassion for the sick?

He could at least escort. But decency though it hardly looked that? What if he fainted in the hallway?

No, he and his stupid chest. Even in the condition he was in seeing his hungry gaze.

What it might have been?

But to hell with him. And to make matters even worse, the door opened and slipped inside Jasmine.

"Rose, are you better?"

Heavily girl opened her eyes and looked at the princess, who stood up to her bed.

"Better than yesterday, but otherwise not much. And on top of me again Jafar fired when I was with him for something that would help me, "she complained.

It was not quite true, but when he goes for Jasmine complain about it at least gets it, she thought gleefully.

Jasmine today but he did not look at ease. Rather like in someone else's skin and even outside of reality, therefore, is likely to come testify.

"Rose, my father ordered me to get married," grew sad and sat on the edge of her bed.

Rose would prefer rolled her eyes, yet this was not her wait.

"Marry? And how old are you anyway? "

Jasmine stared at his fingers. "Seventeen, but men marry the girls here ever since their twelve."

Rose coughed.

"Twelve? Please, I did not know what she still got it. "As soon as he blurted out, ashamed when Jasmine at her blankly. You had better realize that what happens between husband and wife, the Princess apparently does not know anything.

"Uh, what's wrong?" She immediately blonde to his lack of tact hid behind a question.

"I am a princess, my father was so kind and let me enough time to get someone picked herself, but ... I did not find anyone, it's hard when you can not get anywhere out there and I can see only visitors who come here, and which I know a man better, he leaves again. "

Jasmine looked seriously at the ends, but Rose was in no mood to comfort her somehow, but it was expected it from her.

"So someone marry, he will still lead the kingdom and will not have as much time as your father," she tried to encourage her bad mood.

Princess blinked about it this never occurred. But then he frowned anyway.

"This is one, I do not want anybody, I like that, I do not want someone to hold me orders."

Tell me about it, thought Rose wryly.

"And the worst of it," said Jasmine and her hands, "that if I do my eighteenth birthday I find no one chooses it to me daddy myself, whether I want it or not. That's the law. "

"So what would you therefore get someone quickly, before it's too late, when actually your birthday, Jasmine?"

"In four months, and in the meantime I choose someone from those who will soon arrive."

"So we choose someone who will suit you, huh?" She suggested blonde with a hand on his forehead.

Jasmine smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, now I'd like to take a little nap."

 **ROSE POV**

Our stranger slept the whole day, and when he woke up in the evening, she was already much better. So Jafar had been right after all.

This brought her back to the morning, when it was so rudely ejected, he said maybe he can come back? He vaguely remembered it.

Once he got up, he spun her head like on the carousel, but fortunately it quickly subsided. But what there was, was growling stomach. What would give for a crispy baked bagel!

Bagel with butter and cocoa!

And maybe a walk would do her good.

She stretched and did not bother to even ring the bell at Bark. I prefer to wear something slipped, she slipped out into the hallway and went into the kitchen. So, she had to ask the guards, because there had never been.

The room it was really huge for a whole regiment of hungry eaters. The kitchen had to serve for barracks, she realized uneasily passed ornate passage in the shape of a minaret.

Chefs power was not there, because it was after dinner. And most slaves had just washed the dishes.

Rose saw a huge clay oven in which she would have walked twice. Warehouses with meat and fruit were probably elsewhere.

KTF closest assistant, who explained what he wanted.

Unfortunately, the poor guy did not know what Cocoa, let alone roll. The only thing she was able to offer was a variation of fruits and sort of round cakes made on the fire.

Rose sighed, but she had a craving for some modern food that they sometimes used to do that and wept. So she decided to cook for herself, which was a slave really nervous.

Fortunately, something as primitive as pancakes handled without problem in olive oil, but what was worse for them. Jam, it's also about not heard, and honey there was probably rare, because the bees were in the desert too.

"You Nutella? Eh, chocolate. "The slave shook his head.

"And what jam? What's sweet is spread with a knife. "Another twisting.

"Well, what honey?"

The slave nodded hesitantly and ordered a glass of dark honey, which napatlala few browns and finally rolled up and licked her fingers. She was hungry as a bear.

Eventually he even packed a few crushed almonds.

She took a fancy to the plate and was about to leave when she heard something very familiar.

Nagging.

First heard flapping wings, and then the famous "Give me, give me, I kind parrot, hungry parrot!" Pestered Yago back at the window to the cook, who was a little embarrassed because refuse Jafar's parrot, he would have probably not pay off, but the other side had orders not to waste precious food for animals.

Rose it came to laughter.

Yago was really incorrigible.

"I'm very hungry parrot, do not find him. Bone and skin. Give nuts to me, "the man rolled his eyes and clever paw raked down his sleeve, because the poor guy just graced the cake cashews.

"Yago" waved at him and immediately tensed red macaw, bounced off the window frame and crossed the entire kitchen.

Rose did not expect that she sits on her shoulder, but she did.

"You're that worried hunger? You weigh more than I do, "she sighed and felt that weight on my shoulder, as if she wore a bag of rocks.

"Therefore, rather it into stocks, you never know what can happen," pleaded Yago, 'what do you have? "

"Pancakes, that I ate at that time, you want a piece?"

"Hala Pala Cink? Um, give me! "

Rose grinned and went out of the kitchen with Jafar's parrot on his shoulder.

"Ask, Yago," she teased and insulted ara rolled his eyes as if he were crazy. This was after all beneath him.

Finally, after all it just plain curiosity and rubbed her head against his feathered cheek. "Please."

Rose tore a piece that delights and offered it to the hungry beaks.

"Good, but the nuts are better inside."

Rose laughed again: "Okay, I will not give."

"Cheapskate," he complained, but she took pity on him and gave him one more time.

But when he turned the corner against the guard he went with Jafar headed.

Yago choked and quickly swallowed the pancake and made as nothing.

Once the vizier but tensed, walked toward them while barking orders at one and the other man at his side, eventually from him guards broke up and left.

Jafar and his stick stopped in front of Rose and looked at it from his height, then raised an eyebrow at her parrot as if he had something to suggest.

Yago realized soared and sat on the arm of her rightful owner.

"I see that you feel better," said the Vizier, conversationally someone who asks only out of politeness.

Rose pouted. "I'm better now thank you, but the medicine tasted foul, I had something to ensure" she wrinkled her nose.

"No doubt," significantly clucked his tongue on the floor like a very bored person and then raised his hand and caught Yaga two fingers behind the beak.

"Next time, beware of what I was forced to see Yago requires discipline, because his will is weak, is not it?" He let his parrot beak and began to make excuses.

"Oh, Jafar, I just tasted it, she shoved me in, forcing me! I would have never otherwise did not! "

Rose threw an accusing look that could kill.

Great, give someone the finger and plucks your hand, huh?

Jafar sighed, as if from the chatter headache.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important job than you have to talk about anything," her withering gaze at it that he fed the parrot, and before he could take a step, grabbed him by the sleeve.

"So wait, you owe me an explanation." She held his robe and praying that his fingers were still grubby from honey.

Vizier's dark eyes not too pleased slid to his sleeve, who had a slight jerk snatched.

"Um ..." a deep breath, "Well, come to my office."

So they went down the hall to his room, but he did not do that this time, herbs and scented tea room in which it was, but in the basement, she saw first, when she moved to Agrabah.

This dark and cold as a morgue was worse than a lie surrounded by those drugs. Everything seemed creepy.

To complement spooky decorations that lacked only a dusty skeleton, but that does not mean that some remains are not in one of the chests.

Why does he want to talk here?

Should it not be intimidated?

 **JAFAR POV**

Jafar middle of the room began to build a kind of alchemical structure made bowls and flasks, probably glassmaker specially produced and imported. Rose has not studied the tall, dark room where they first appeared in Agrabah.

She still aroused strong memories.

Then he focused on Jafar. What about this situation? Maybe he's going to spell to her return home. But she still has the card, do you? Morning said that her homecoming is on track.

How long he was unconscious and what happened in the meantime?

Yago their "interview without words" watching from a golden perch.

"What is this place?" Interrupted the silence finally Rose.

Jafar placed in stand design crystal ball below the cup, and even under it a few candles. Then he turned and said, "It's a secret place where I do the things that everyone needs to know. If your life dear to anyone about it do not mention. "

Rose nodded sympathetically.

"Magic?" She asked.

"You could say that," Jafar said, pouring a bowl of premixed solution resembling tea and lit candles.

"You'll see who will escort you to the cave of miracles."

"That was the speaking cave that?" She asked Rose.

"So the journey on horseback was real? I just seemed to me? And what about illness? Those dreams? "

"The illness was just a cover, so no one noticed that you left the palace," he explained Jafar.

"Oh," said Rose.

"So in fact I have not been sick?"

"You just got hit in the head," was the vizier answer. Further details would not tell her until he is satisfied that it can be trusted. He had doubts about it; feed his parrot ... he was afraid of what she might still be able to.

"Now everyone will think I'm a slut," she complained Rose. "Why did you say that is transmitted by sexual intercourse? Such stupidity! What about some insects? "

"It's a perfect excuse," said Jafar expertly. "If I said that is transmitted by touch, everyone would have loathed you and even a month would they avoid. They might be left somewhere close. That's how you continue all the privileges, but you no one except me will want to sleep. "

Rose gave him a shocked look.

"I did not mean," hastily explained Jafar, gesturing at the hands significantly.

"I meant that I was the only one who knows you're not sick, and no one knows ..." He waved his hand. "It does not matter."

Rose took a bite, put down pancakes on the edge of the table and came to Jafar closer. It seemed to her that it was revealingly, so he wanted to cross-examine. She thought that if she were taller and wore high heels, right over him had the upper hand.

"How did you mean that? Say it."

Jafar this confrontation was not exactly pleasant.

"I just misspoke, nothing more," dodged the issue. "It can happen to anyone. Indeed, sexually transmitted diseases, there is nothing wrong. Everyone occasionally mingle with someone, and it's nice. "

Rose remembered her dream when she touched the mysterious male hands. However reluctantly, in that Jafar he had to agree.

"You probably do not go to brothels that," he said vizier.

Rose looked shocked and outraged at the same time.

"What did you think of me? I'm not like you, and I'm no lightweight bimbo. "

"Why are women so difficult? Why must so different? Why must so excitingly different, Allah? "Cried Jafar and looked at liquid to vapor began to rise and lick the crystal ball.

"Every person is different," she told him Rose "Someone likes girls, and some muffins again."

"And someone nuts!" Excitedly joined Yago.

"Someone is sensitive and responsive," said Rose, staring at Jafar, who was staring into a crystal ball as an illusionist.

"And someone was not listening," said a little accusingly parrot owner.

Jafar the girl's chatter more notice you keep staring quietly into a ball, he licked increasingly dense steam.

Suddenly he saw little flashes.

"It works! Every moment appears, "he said, do not feel either that Yago sat on his shoulder.

Rose also came closer and looked at what the trick for her show. That would be similar to a TV? Some of the men in her world of television could not look away. She feared that if the crystal ball at a football match, today they probably already blazed over.

As steam around a crystal ball thickened, she appeared in her increasingly coherent pieces of an image of a young man with a bare-chested, fez and flowing white pants with patches.

"That I know," cried Rose.

"Me too," said Jafar disappointed. "That he has a pure heart? It's a thief with a silly monkey. Every time he gives grace sultan, stealing fruit market. A sultan over him every time relents and does not allow me even to cut off his hand. "

"Not a finger! 'Said Yago.

"Or your head ..." he added with a smile dreamily vizier.

"I believed him, seems naively, I can handle it," said Rose.

Jafar laughed her determination.

Yago quietly took off and disappeared into the dark of the room, near the table. Jafar paid attention because it happened routinely.

"You can release him, O Grand Vizier?" Asked Rose.

"Although I would have, but if the word spread, it could stir up a wave of crime in the city and to me it would destroy the reputation," said Jafar dramatically.

"It's bad enough that he often lets the sultan. Now is not safe after dark. "

"It addresses the camera with us, 'said Rose.

"What is it?" He asked incredulously sorcerer and his eyes narrowed.

"Probably something like this sphere. They are able to remotely indicate someone who is doing something. And it also recorded and later show again, "said Rose as simple as possible. "And they are quite cheap and available, somewhere they are practically on every corner."

Jafar was horrified at the thought that he would be in his plans could see everybody.

"But there is no such thing," the girl shrugged.

"Fortunately not," growled Jafar. "And such silliness had not talk to me. We must let the thief flee secretly. And certainly you guess, how would happen if you saw anyone yet. "

"Good. I'm on it. How do we do it? "He asked Rose enthusiastically and exercise the brain. Intrigue always really enjoyed it, just a bit worried that he might cheat, so he said he will be cautious.

"Wait, I'll try to devise an ingenious plan," said Jafar and blew out the candles beneath the bubbling liquid. Then he thought, stroked his manicured beard.

"I'll hit the guard on the head with something, take their keys and liberate him," said Rose eagerly.

Jafar responded and proposed a different plan: "I will go to him for a visit, I'm his cousin, replace your clothes and stay there, then closed his stead. Wait, I do not like ... "she wondered.

Jafar gleefully laughed at her attempts.

"That's what happens when a woman begins to planning. Go relax in your room. I think about it and then I'll follow you. "

"Well, I'm looking forward," he trilled Rose and gone leaving it on all the work.

Jafar looked at the ball and thought again.

His gaze wandered for a while after dark room until it fell to the parrot that was just on the edge of the table and silently hunt beak of almond pancakes.

Jafar came to him quickly.

"Give it here!" He said plate with pancakes snatched.

Yago displeased croaked, but fortunately managed to almost all almonds skillfully choose.

Vizier pulled a plate for him and cautiously it looked something. It smelled good, he had to admit, but nothing that resembled him. It was no curry pancake, you used to be hard and salty, but this felt cinnamon and honey.

Looking master meat examined from all sides, ignoring the small holes from Yago cheeky beak, it looked inviting.

Maybe it was time for a little snack. Never impede new knowledge.

"I cooked her?" He asked offended parrot, which marched to the edge of the desk and watched him like a vulture.

"Yeah," he croaked.

"Um ..." he muttered vizier expecting anything from it, but when I tasted it and plumed birds ...

He just could not resist a bit of a bite. On the tongue he tickled sweet taste that made him bite yet.

"Nothing much, huh? Mainly neudus, Jafar, "lamented Yago, who misinterpreted the wizard's astonishment. "Yeah, cook it probably will not, but at least we are good at something, what do we perform with the thief? If he'd just break their fingers down the prison, and with that his smelly monkey, certainly has fleas, "mused parrot disgust over the prospect that he would have the cavorting parasite burrowed into feathers.

How repugnant idea bristled.

Jafar his garrulous companion perceived only half an ear, right now, savoring that strange something on your plate that quickly waned.

"Are you listening to me?" He turned to face him, macaws and demanded his attention.

"YES!" He bellowed when he lost patience and then swallowed the last bite.

Fortunately the caloric sugar foods quickly began performing and Jafar calmed down, put the saucer on the table and folded his fingers into the canopy in deep contemplation.

"So what's our plan, or should I invent everything yourself?"

"That will not be necessary, Yago, no longer appears in my head solution ..."

 **Another part is in the world, very sorry for the late addition, but we are approaching Christmas and the store is always something to do, but wait until then to January, it will be a piece of cake :-)**

 **Rose had he recovered and Jafar cleverly booked her illness, but what he was thinking? Remember that this is a guy and a bad guy except our minds mostly other end. :-) At least that's what we see women.**

 **But the pancakes will still have a sequel in story and his role. Jafar taste and it seems that he is fond of, which arouses the interest of the vizier. And otherwise it's a new plan in operation, our trio he knows who has a pure heart. Aladdin now even get out of jail :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Jailbreak**

Rose waited impatiently all night to her heart's content Jafar graciously come, meanwhile, were wrapped in blankets and lounged if someone accidentally entered and they needed to do ill, it would look exactly.

Bark only stopped here to ask her how she is and whether he needs anything.

It was perhaps the most caring man in the world and it deserves to order Mother Teresa.

Rose nodded and asked for supper, she was already almost good and hungry.

She needed to get myself some nutrients and vitamins.

He eats and again waited until she heard scratching at the window.

Soon she appeared feathered head and Yago jumped onto the ledge.

"Rose, are you here?" He shouted, trying to look to explore the room. Just barely dodged, he flew around him a pillow and disappeared into the darkness outside.

"Dare you come to me when you threw that at me, his lie, one bird?" Growled the girl jumped out of bed and rushed to the window.

"Wait, wait! I did not want, but you do not know what I would do, would not give me eat cake, I'd sleep outside somewhere or I would be holed up in small cages and other, worse things that you can not even imagine. Already, just that he makes me Jafar postal falcon, "he huffed indignantly Yago.

"You're a hawk? Barely get up from the ground, "she laughed sarcastically.

"I'm surprised, but call him," waving his wings bird.

"Why are you here? Would you beg again? "

"What do you think of me?" He said indignantly time red macaw.

"Now this," he jabbed his index finger into it, "you no longer remind plug slowly."

Yago's words did not sound very nice, and then rolled his eyes. "What is this plug?"

"The thing that is intended to play, and needed to do and bowling balls that ... but it is one long to explain. So I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Secretly I am watching the naked slave, what about, I wanted to get you something."

Rose expected some trick.

"And what would that be?"

"I have a card that he wants Jafar, could you get home, what do you say?" Lured her.

Rose stepped closer, as if afraid that if he wanted to fly.

"Card? And where did he get it? Certainly there just stay that way, "she asked.

"No," dug into the limestone foot, "I just found her."

"I'm so gonna believe you."

Rose thought that little incident Yago little sweeter.

On her gentle face was evil smile, and how they approached him, grabbed him by the throat. "And if I do not know, your master said that the card you have, probably would be angry that he do not want her to give ..."

"So I tell him that you're one too," Yago attacked and Rose looked suddenly surprised.

Stupid PaPouch how he knew that?

It may be worse adversary than she thought. Here, perhaps even walls have ears, and they were double Yago.

Rose dangerously narrowed her eyes and tried to look it at it has no effect.

"Ha, I'll believe it," let go of his neck.

"Seriously? Who do you think is his closest confidant? Who you are looking for information and to whom is entrusted? "Beamed proudly. "I certainly believe me than you."

Seriously, it was so silly to argue that the parrot about who is more important?

No, not some stupid hen Rosin competitor.

"So what do you want?" She finally ara and seized his opportunity.

"I want a daily handful of nuts, different, seeds, almonds, cashews ..."

Rose thought for a moment, surely, would like to have the card, but at what cost? Firstly Yaga would not want to overfeed, he looked like a melon, and would rather he committed the wing and let him run around the palace, and then there was something else.

She had a feeling that her Yago jealous. After all he wove into their plans as an intruder, and so could not blame the fact that when the card she gave it reported a geodesic his benefactor, and he would be the place burned to a crisp.

"No."

"What? What a neee? "

"No food, I do not want your card."

"How could it not?" Fumed ara upset and he moved his head up and down as parrots do when someone wants to provoke. "Well, Rose, a small handful of small, half a small handful, eh?" Bargained.

"No, Yago, this is my last word," he stood firmly behind her.

"Well, whatever you want, but next time I will not help," indignantly turned and flew out into the darkness.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose was still standing at the window when she heard some angry shouting outside. The door opened and entered a dark figure of a handbook on Poltergeist.

"You're walking like a ghost," launched at Jafar.

"You're probably too clear conscience," he said stiffly.

"So what are you thinking? I'm curious, "she leaned against the edge of the window, waiting for her to pull.

Candlelight kissed the Vizier black robe, really looked like death, she thought Rose as he slowly approached her. He knows how to show off dramatically.

Had her and touched, she probably would have goose bumps.

"It's simple, two hours before the guards changed, the evening tend to sit back and sip. They will not feel much, but even if he caught you ... just in case I worked out a different, safer plan. "

Rose was surprised where it took those ideas?

It will probably be a giant, a turban, he had slapped on the head.

"Well, to prove," she said.

"I'll go down to the guards and employ them. In the afternoon, I have commanded them to catch one particular highwaymen and the mine closed. I will lead the questioning in a torture chamber with two guards, while those, "he pointed at her and her long finger," you take the keys from the table and have freed the street rat. Simple and clear. There is not anything wrong. My plan is perfect. "

"So wait," she stopped him in his smug puffery, "you're going to torture someone? Are you serious? It is not that illegal? "

Jafar raised one of his eyebrows, then smiled. Over his perversions remained little sense!

Indeed he smiled, as if he enjoyed the idea.

"I'm the law," he pointed out importantly.

"And he knows about the sultan?" Testing him, because torture and maltreatment someone her into it somehow did not fit the plan. She did not want her because of the way home someone has suffered.

"He may not know about all that is happening has enough to worry about," said Jafar.

"Ah, so you'll still have to torture me and I pretend nothing is happening? Should I cover his ears and ignore the screams and breaking bones? "She accused him and the guy just waved his hand as if it were a daily routine.

Seriously she is beginning to frighten her, and thought she had it for a couple of days at least somewhat familiar.

"I do not care what you do, especially when you accomplish your task," she drank his black eyes to her.

"So the poor guy just Hear, you can not be a little more compassionate moralist?"

Vizier thought. "I could, but it would not be much fun." Rose rolled her eyes, but she sensed it rather that she wanted to tease. "Maybe I could resort to some less drastic measures for that particular thing."

"What thing?" Asked Rose.

"It twisted sweet food."

"Pancakes?" Her eyes widened, that someone so powerful resorting to blackmail because of such trifles. She would have wanted to see him beg, but that was a small price to pay for that poor man some help, although rely on Jafar?

It has been a vexed issue.

"I probably could, but do not make me because early in the morning to get up," wringing her hands.

"Nobody says," he said, "just when I bring it tomorrow night." He looked so smug, it should still taste congratulate him. Although it did not say directly, but praised her cooking and it's warm inside. "Okay, here we go, no time to lose," he said and turned to leave.

"Wait, it now?"

"Certainly, the sooner I get my card, the sooner you get home, or do you like the best?" She looked at her over his shoulder and grinned.

"Not a chance, let's go," resolutely prevent vizier, when he was surprised, and walked out the door into the hallway.

She took a few steps until she realized he did not hear the familiar clicking of his cane on the floor.

Looking back, he stood in front of her room and looked at her. It was a strange, inquisitive look, and she had no idea what it means.

"So what's up? Did not you want to go? "

Jafar cleared his throat and pointed to the opposite side. "Prison is a way."

"Ah." Rose turned and headed directly toward him.

For a while, walked side by side, of which she is still annoyed that his impossible height. If he had at least heels, but the Arab shoes with twisted spiers were horrible and hard gold ballerinas.

Constantly he questioned him on various details of their plan, and when the sorcerers arrived patience snapped.

Both climbed about one million stairs before they got to the ground floor and then down, where much cold and not cozy it was not there. Last time it passed the Bruisers went in her grandmother's coat.

Rose had wanted to complain about the new load of stairs when she Jafar hand quickly grabbed and pulled into a dark alcove where saw nothing.

Darkness enveloped the intimate and she was sure that he stepped on the leg because he growled.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. "It's a secret exit?"

"Shhh!"

They were silent for a moment while her Jafar pressed, the worst thing was that I had nowhere to retreat.

"Go a little further, that it is harassment," braced for him, palms and inhaling the intoxicating scent, he felt out of his clothes.

"Silence, woman, or you will tell us," growled close enough to feel his breath on my cheek.

Rose stiffened and heard footsteps, as have passed around.

"So you could say right now," she whispered to his mouth.

While they argued before her Jafar away.

"You stay here now, let nobody sees, and to pass by the guards, wait a moment and go for the keys to the armory ..."

Rose gave him an insulted look, because she was still upset about how aggressively to treat her, but she agreed.

"Well," he said between gritted teeth.

Jafar took it as a normal response and happily walked for patrol.

Rose was left alone in a dark alcove.

When she lost sight of the vizier and the moment she heard nothing, she was afraid. Normally she did not mind the solitude, but she realized the reality around you, at this dismal place felt lost and forgotten as old boots on the ground. Minutes passed and nothing happened. They began outfitting the scene of the horrors he had seen, and they looked exactly like this.

Young attractive blond woman crouching in a dark alcove at the end of the street and in the dim light sees the blackest shadow. Hears steps and sort of eerie sounds and something that casts a shadow, a little by little closer and counts as the last seconds of her life ...

The idea made her heart pounding and her whole body was damp with sweat. No wonder that when he heard footsteps, rattling the chain and tapping on stone, slid to the floor, her heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

The footsteps stopped abruptly.

"You hear something Ramule?" She heard a man's voice.

"Yeah," he replied the other.

Rose shivered with fear.

"It probably was just a rat," said Jafar deep, scary voice. "Go! I do not have all night! "

Steps advanced and Rose stood up carefully and pressed against the wall. After a while, they walked around it with Ramulem Ahmed, head handcuffed to a chain sort of scrawny young man with long loose black hair. He was silent and seemed to be resigned to his fate, whether any will. Behind them walked Jafar. They did not notice it after a while disappeared around a bend.

Rose sighed. It was a close call, she told herself.

She waited for about half a minute and went in search of the armory. That was pretty easy, because it was the only room without doors, and even they left the lights on. Keys hanging on a large plate and for whom placard.

Rose said it could not be easier.

The guards have to be pretty stupid if you do not remember, or what the key is which.

It took three keys hanging under the name Aladdin and went to the barred door of duties.

Hm, they have a cell already named his name, Holt regular customer has a place of honor.

On the way down the hall heard the frantic sprawling boyish laughter.

"That tickles!" And after a while back: "No! Not between the legs! "And another round of laughter.

Rose smirked at the thought of what he might be doing with it.

With the cells it was worse. There were marked and illuminated just faint light of widely-spaced torches. Rose seemed to have something on the floor moved.

She froze, hoping she imagined it. But things moved again! And it had a tail ... ... and a pointed snout and tiny eyes!

Ugh!

Suddenly it was tight around the ankles. She legs together and just barely managed to conceal a mouth with her hand to keep from screaming.

As her eyes adapted to the dim lighting, the floor appeared more and more rats. These monsters casting shadows, and so they looked at least three times higher than they actually were there. Do it from afar still was laughter occasionally interrupted by a kind of grunt.

"Aladdin," said Rose of the mouth of a frightened voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there? "Came the answer from one cell front.

"Here!" Said Rose.

"I can not for the door, got the ball on the leg!" Replied the voice of Aladdin.

Rose quelled the relieved sigh that he was still alive, and decided she can handle herself.

It thought that there are only two things that rats can sense complete confidence - fear and food. Stomped in front of him and hissed, "You're going!" It helped, fleeing rats, which Rose gave confidence. Slow pace went to the cell and managed to banish her all the rats along the way. She acknowledged that those are the Arab shoes good.

Test the first key, but did not fit into the lock, so she tried the second and went to open the door.

Aladdin stood at the opposite wall with legs connected by a chain with a heavy metal ball and stared at her like an apparition.

"Aladdin, I need you," said Rose.

"I love you!" Cried Aladdin.

"Shhh! Not so loud, "he cut off the Rose and listened whether perhaps some of the guards heard. But just heard more laughter and phrases such as: "Enough! It's a feather can not! Hit me whip anything but a feather anymore! "

Rose giggled and then deployed again desperate tone. "Aladdin, you come with me?"

Aladdin her with joy ran.

"I'll do anything for you in the world. Our love is stronger than all the fetters of the world! "As soon as he finished speaking, the chain taut and Aladdin floundered on the floor. Under its belly, he scrambled rat that lay on, and fled in terror.

Rose said that he probably happens every time his wife ... full thread

"Wait until you free," she said, and unlocked the handcuffs on his leg.

Still reminded monkey hanging on the wall. On her third handcuffs function key, a bit smaller than the previous two.

"Come on, Abu," said Aladdin and his monkey jumped on his back.

Rose behind locked cell door and went to return the keys to the armory. Then he motioned to be quiet and sneak them out of jail. Along the way he heard a scrap of conversation.

"Next time it wanted a girl with that would be more fun," said one.

"Girls are the two round front ... as they say ... breasts."

"I quite managed this, but he wanted more to fatten. Vizier, give us more fatty foods for prisoners, "said another.

"I can let go taste," he said curtly Jafar voice.

"And the blonde girl, I had her here? With that would be fantastic romp, "said Ramul.

"The one you just let go appetite," squelched both vizier.

Rose was pleased that she stood up for Jafar. Maybe it's not such a bad person, she told herself.

Finally they were out of jail.

Rose thought about where to next. Well, mainly that Jafar praised as a perfect plan, but so guessed what she will do with Aladdin, it did not. And especially that she cuts her off before she could ask for it.

Suddenly she felt on her ass two male hands. She turned and gave Aladdin a slap in the face that ended up on the ground and excited by the sight of him Rose plunged from a height.

"Oh yuck, this is not done! If you wanna be with me, you have to treat me decently, "she said briskly.

Aladdin at her blankly stared Abu scratched his head.

"We can hold hands, but nothing more," she offered Rose and Aladdin accepted her offer, confused and grinned as the sun.

First, he wanted to introduce into Jafar secret den, but entered her mind his words: "If your life is dear to anyone about it do not mention."

So she decided to introduce him to Jafar's top office. Similarly, there probably soon come.

As they passed through the bead curtain, welcomed the Yago, who had until now rested on his perch, with these words: "Damn, Rrose ..." He almost at the name and slain. "What you're doing here, he footpad with zablešeným stunted orangutan?"

"He has fleas?" Horrified Rose.

"Sometimes Abu picking, but always will jump back," he said without embarrassment Aladdin. "I'll pick them, too, if you want," he said with a smile.

Rose released him and jumped a bit.

"Stay away from me," she said, disgust and pointed a finger at him.

Abu Jafar yet jumped on the shelf with glasses and danced there.

Yago, Aladdin and Rose started arguing, and in an unguarded moment, one small glass of Abu hid in a suit.

"Shut him to an unused toilet in the adjoining hall, I'll show you!" He commanded eventually Yago, thinking that there was nothing they could evict him.

"Well," said Rose. "Come on, Aladdin!"

"Come on, Abu," he shouted a young man and his monkey jumped on his shoulder exercises.

Yago showed them the door in the side hallway that led to the unused Turkish toilet.

Rose There Aladdin Abu shut and then later on he even brought a big bowl of drinking water that did not have overnight outside.

 **So, escape is completed. Aladdin is obsessed with Rose, and do not be surprised, it's the most beautiful exotic beauty ever seen, it is easy to get away from her stare, and he is additionally so naive that she would be eating out of your hand.**

 **We also survivors of torture and with my co-author, we chose the least sympathetic method to laugh :-) Holt and tickling is for somebody to torture.**

 **What will, however, continue, let yourself be surprised. And so, what will the Aladdin Abuem on a disused toilet do :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Kiss**

Rose between what hid Aladdin on a disused lavatory again came to the vizier's office.

She decided to be there for the master to wait, but honestly did not know how famous Jafar plan to continue?

"What do I do now?" She asked Yago.

Ara feathered shrugged his shoulders, "how do I know I nevydím into his head."

"Ha, and who said he was his closest, most perfect ally who confides?" She told him what he himself said.

"Jafar is the way it is when you want something from him, get, you have to wait it will boast, I will boast today," alluding to his smug state.

"Okay so I try to cope alone."

Rose walked over to his table and brazenly began to look into the drawers.

"It's going to kill you," he croaked Yago but did not bother to stop her.

"Piece!"

Rose ignored him, now her off twice and in the interest of its still resisting nerves and good relations between the flurry hid next time.

The first drawer revealed documents with seals and one slot for some commands guards regulation and guidelines for bureaucrats, but no scribe's ever seen. Probably somewhere nice stitch.

Somehow lured her to discover some secrets Jafarovo but doubted that it had just opened the desk and his office, where he could come up where one.

Moreover everything he was somehow expensive and scarce had the scary room below. So tough luck.

"Shit, help me something here?" She muttered under his breath.

Only in the last drawer surprisingly he found an old map.

"As if you could not get a new one," he lamented wryly, "this was almost falling apart."

"It is a magic map," he warned Yago that girl keeping an eye on the event that Jafar sued what had been done.

Rose sat up and pulled out a map on the table. But whether looking at it, how she wanted nothing magical in it it was not.

"Magical? In what sense? Indeed, it is plain, old, yellowed and battered. "

The parrot flew to the edge of the table.

"When you lay a hand on her, and utter the magic will show you what you most desire. I show you. "

Yago walked up to her and slapped his leg several times to the maps, "eh but the spell only knows Jafar, never before me silent," stayed and waited for his master to come and see it with my map.

He quite enjoyed, what will be the result.

He was gleefully looking forward to the girl scolds. It belongs to her, refusing his offer with the card.

"Well, you helped me, not over your brain can," Rose rolled her eyes and she tried to slap his hand to a piece of hard paper, "Abraka Dabra, reveal to me the hell, nothing hmm?"

"Try something else," chuckled Yago and pretty it started to entertain himself but the magic really know only what always his master saw do it, he laid his hand just above the map and then was struck from his hand purple lightning.

This fun, he could not miss.

Rose over the map, frowning thoughtfully.

"Map map map, but worth it to me? Appear great place, with secrets hidden. "

Yago Rose and courage in their actions did not notice that entered into the study Vizier himself, and while he watched what was the woman with a parrot tries.

His gaze fell on his secret map and he began to dangerously frown.

Nobody will take his stuff!

"I see someone take what is his mark not just decent manners," he is squelched his black eyes.

Four pairs of eyes focused on high black figure, which they pointed.

Yago longer breaths to his new malice, but Rose was quicker this time.

"He advised Yago, told me that a map is down at the table, because I know where I myself find that cave, so I thought that there will be circled," pointing a finger at the parrot.

Jafar glanced at his macaws, snapped his fingers and Yago found himself in a small golden cage on the ground, where he saw just Jafar curling shoes because they did not raise his head above.

"How many times have I told you that you watch your language, that I might remind my words before we get back."

"But Jafar, it was not me ... I swear!" He screamed Yago vizier and tapped his stick on the ground and parrot lost his voice and he opened the beak.

Rose himself triumphantly cried and then stopped.

"Eh, you said, when we get back? Plural?"

"Yes," said Jafar and still stared at his parrot, but focused on her.

"Will you come with us?"

"Sure, who else do you think will protect you from the desert pirates who knows the way?"

Well, in that case I do not need that map, "turn it neatly folded and put an innocent smile.

After all, with Jafar she felt safer than to go with Aladdin alone. Probably would place it arrived and certainly not back.

"Where's the street rat?" He asked gruffly Vizier because he was not around before.

"I hope you do not run away."

"His name is Aladdin and is in a safe place," therefore he hoped that there still is.

"Well, get ready for a ..." Vizier suddenly stopped, as his gaze met with a blank sweet spot in your shelf.

"Where's my bottle?" He exclaimed, went to the spot and impatiently tapped his index finger on his absence flacon.

There was about him a really intimate atmosphere killer.

Jafar looked at Yaga, who stopped their chatter mute beak and more ominous sight belonged to Rose, who suddenly dawned.

"I'll be here!"

He swept around him like a whirlwind, to her billowing beaded curtain and raced to the door of the old disused lavatory in the adjacent corridor.

When snapped open, she thought she would have a stroke.

The two men stood over a hole in the floor and pointed at her, it's hard to say how communicated by as monkeys she could only scream.

But Rose was thinking the worst, either never seen a toilet or a worse still hoping that there do not place your hands to see what it serves.

The thought went almost to swoon.

"Rose," he turned to her with a smile Aladdin.

"First, show your hands," she stopped him because he wanted to go to her. She was ready to slam the door in his face.

"Why?" He asked the puzzled thief and held out his hands, clean hands.

From the heart she sighed.

"I want to back the bottle now," she said.

Abu and Aladdin at each other blankly.

"Abu?"

The monkey scratched his head, but he knew he must tell the truth and withdrew from his red vest a vial, which passed to his master and he then Rose.

"Now you have to wait ... and do not touch the hole, actually, do not touch anything at all, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer and started back.

Jafar still there waiting impatiently.

She stood over against him, and put the bottle back into place.

"I'm sorry, but thieves have learned to other tricks," she grinned.

Vizier put his haughty glance and turned the container label into the room.

"Now let's not waste time," the horse would have had to be ready.

Eh, eager to have his character he will have to get used to. Oh lord hurry, hurry would probably be mad if he waited for the light.

"It's night, it's almost about nine hours," Rose protested.

Jafar to her just leaned over and she had had only a shelf with its ingredients.

It was so close, almost breathless.

Light the candles glowed in the back, so her he threw a dark shadow.

He did not look very pleased.

"I do not like talking back," he whispered ominously quiet voice, face, and Rose had the impression that the diminutive, like a rabbit against the terrible dragon.

"I'm not afraid of your threats," she looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes full of disapproval.

"Prove it to me," he smiled the man as the devil himself.

He himself felt the woman in front of him shaking slightly, her heart pounding as fast breathing, trying as much as possible to press the shelf, so a step came closer, until she was almost touching. He had to show her her place, he wanted to be cowered before him, because only then you will have the upper hand over the other.

He must not allow her to think it over him to promote his plans of his own. No, it would not transfer its superiority over the heart.

Somehow previously estimated that it will argue with him, but certainly did not expect him to do something as foolish as that, stretching his hand caught him front of his clothing, and draws together.

Rose almost breathless, actually did not really know what makes it so much upset that she had in mind emptiness and a void filled red cloud, through which not even seen.

It's the most arrogant orders and bullshit enough and the only way to silence him was that he caught, pulls together and kiss.

Once she pressed her lips to his, he could not back out. Could it be worse?

Well, actually, yes, he could push her away and she started berating what it allows to him, but the situation has evolved quite beyond the possible.

Not only that, but did not pull away Jafar did not return the kiss, but rather was taken aback, it was not the right word. And that's exactly it was.

Derail him, surprise and silence. She wanted to prove their insistence that it is committed to go beyond.

When Rose decided that it would be enough, she wanted to pull away, but this time he was not after her.

No.

Once sprung up between them by a few millimeters, the man attacked her new kiss.

It has been only a slight connection between two lips, took a completely unexpected turn.

Blonde gasped when he made her even more my head back and spread her lips apart at the kiss.

That it was a dangerous game that had seeped into every inch of the body like lava, and a turn-on it.

Something like that would never expected from him, thought she despises, and she wanted to humiliate him so, but now it seemed like she was losing twisted into an invisible grid.

Rose was confused.

She could feel the gentle undulations of his domineering hot lips, his breath and language. He never felt such strong emotions.

She wanted to defend herself, but did not push him strength because ... she liked it. It was exciting, good to have the feeling that melt like butter in a pan.

It surprised her off guard and did not know what to do, whether to run or be love.

Her cheeks burned and sank while shame, but all this combined with its proximity was like a wicked spell.

And on top of all the intoxicating scent of herbs.

When he finally pulled away, and she opened her eyes, she saw that studied her embarrassment.

"Against me you can not win," A renewed his cold grimace left it in doubt.

Hard to say whether it impressed him, amused by her or just wanted to humiliate, as she wanted to humiliate him.

Needless to say, Rose was not able to speak.

Vizier slowly pulled like a shadow and went to his desk and map lying on it.

Showing her back and said, "Take this street rat and take her to the stables, I'll wait."

Rose swallowed hard and ran down the hall as if she burned his heels to him from far away.

There are way to his room trying to calm. Pick up a card there, but she kept her thoughts recalled that damn kiss.

Finally he went to the restroom.

He scolded you, what is the goose. Why did not she? Why should just a terrible habit of always want to win at any cost? Especially playing with someone who has the exact same property.

Well, Rose is the guy just took advantage of the situation, nothing more, said her conscience.

But it was so real ...

That to you will never feel anything, he has only his ambition to which they belong, advised her of her alter ego.

I do not make demands on him just ... the bastard ... he ...

How about arguing with herself, until she opened the door Aladdin shelter.

"I have a task for you Aladdin," she said.

The young man looked adoringly, "anything that belongs to my life to you, consider that you saved him."

"Yeah, yeah. Come with me, we'll go into the desert, there is something much need and then you can go wherever you want and you will loose weight? "

Aladdin quickly nodding like a lovesick fool, but Abu shaking his head.

"Well let's go."

It was evening, but they crept through the corridors of caution to anyone not run unnecessarily.

Rose was in the courtyard reluctant, but she had to.

All he wanted was to go back home and needed to do the damn card.

Simply barter, something for something.

 **JAFAR POV**

Jafar there had long been expected by the bridle, holding two horses poised.

Hasan dug his hoof into the ground, probably he could not wait for the next trip.

Vizier's mood suddenly changed from gloomy to acceptable to pleasure.

His new maid fell into their trap and that made him incredibly pleased. She had no chance against him.

Maybe she took a moment to feel their superiority before he took over the leadership and turned their little innocent kiss into something far darker, as it was to its knees.

But he could not say himself that he did not like.

The girl tasted like freshly picked sweet fruit, not as a concubine in brothels, whose lips had got to know a lot of men.

There was something sinfully attractive.

He had to admit it was a welcome change, that he could come back mood, and even when it did not seem at first glance.

On another wander with my mind but there was no time.

From a distance he saw in the doorway were two human silhouettes and one small animal.

Once the pair came closer, Aladdin seemed to be embarrassed and very alert as soon as he saw who it was before him, and that Jafar had very good relations.

"This is yours," Vizier threw him the reins, and he mounted his black stallion cared.

Then did the least likely and held Rose's hand.

That's it, after all shock could.

The girl looked first at the thief, and then the wizard.

It was not an easy task to choose with whom to go.

Aladdin and Abu had fleas were dirty and say that staying in prison and worked on their smell. On the other hand, Jafar looked in good spirits and what happened in his office prior to less than half an hour ...

"Come on!" He prodded vigorously.

It was decided, would not have fleas.

Moreover, if the kiss on him and had no effect on it either.

So she reached the vizier's hand, and let her help until they were behind him and was not forced to hug him.

Aladdin after he threw his love lovelorn sad sight, and after several attempts, he climbed on his horse and Abu sat before him.

A pair of Arab thoroughbreds gallop into town and across the desert ...

 **ROSE POV**

In the upcoming dark air quickly cools.

Rose felt the wind bites into her face, blown through the clothes and pulled his cloak to him and clung more to Jafar, also paying attention to her hidden card that took him, it does not fall.

He never knew when he needed it.

Clean, cloudless sky appeared a stellar vault, so beautiful and so clearly as Rose had last seen in the planetarium, when she was fifteen. She did not know what dangers might desert in a hour of the night lurk, but with Jafar in his hands, literally, she felt safe because she was sleepy, which cold air still contribute nearly fell asleep.

She was glad she does not have time to cover up dark clothes, because it is all wrapped itself overnight.

Soon, however, she had to close her eyes because she challenged them grains of desert sand, swirling horses' hooves.

Everything had its advantages and disadvantages ...

The horses slowed and stopped altogether after a while on the instructions of his master.

"We are not there yet," said Jafar over her shoulder before she could ask.

"So why are we doing?" She Rose and yawned.

"Horses cease see, I have to light a lantern," he explained wizard freed himself from her embrace and jumped. After a moment, he lit up the steep, flickering light of a kind of metal lanterns that girl resembled iron lantern.

Light sputtered, spouted abruptly changed color as if it had its own life and soul, until it almost seemed upset.

Horses screamed, but the scare was probably already seen it several times.

"Something like that in my world you do that?" Strutted to Jafar.

"In China, manufactured from paper lanterns and catch fireflies in them, but this substance is a thousand times more efficient!"

"I happen to have," said Rose, "on each other's disco is called stroboscope."

Jafar silent, blonde, because when those flashes have better eyes closed, imagining how he now faces ...

After a moment of silence vizier he jumped back on his horse and motioned: "Giddy up!"

The horse ran again and Rose quietly laughed gleefully as Jafar at all that his intelligence loss for words.

When he again opened her eyes, she noticed that the lantern, which Jafar somehow fastened to his cane, is covered on three sides, so that only light up ahead. Clever, is not like that dazzle the animals.

Animals ...

Where the hell was Aladdin and his horse ?

The idiot is probably lost, this will probably be a long night ...

 **So what do you think? Rose begins to score.**

 **I can not blame her, that this guy has had enough but the strategy did not pay her much poor thing. We'll see whether it would ever try it again. But what the two will have an impact? Toss it off as a mistake or that they discuss?**

 **Still, the question is whether it Yago saw or that his cage was so pinched that had no chance. But Rose swept him nicely and he retaliated in kind, for now I will give her more attention. Hold confidence is at a premium.**

 **And our Aladdin when he got to the Rose vizier. I feel sorry for him but he's so terribly naive, that's not possible, maybe even otrká. In that Rose was definitely helps.**

 **In the next current section can look forward to an adventure in a cave :-)**

 **See you again next time with our romantic comedy in Disney style.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **cave of miracles**

For another long moment again they stopped.

"So, here we are," said Jafar, dismounted and pushed the stick with a lantern in the sand like a torch. This time set the girl's arms without hesitation and Rose again without question got caught and put on the ground.

She looked the other horse getting nowhere.

He had reduced it by accident into a miniature form and did not put it in his pocket? But it would again need a horse, thought Rose.

"Where is Aladdin?" She asked, startled. Jafar, however, his attention to his horse and looked surprisingly calm. "Where is Aladdin?" Urged him to Rose, who was getting a little scared. She began to suspect that he cheated and that it was a trap. As though it was not so strange.

"Do not freak out, woman, arrives," Jafar said confidently.

Rose, however, was still nervous. It was not at all Aladdin, which could easily abandoning the rigors of the desert, but knew that without him get into the cave, and Jafar looked like he did not care which it desperately irritated.

For the moment, fortunately, in a hollow in the dunes, lit by flickering lantern, he discovered the missing horse and rider.

He walked slowly because Aladdin on his back just fell asleep and the horse had to try to lose it along the way. Jafar had a really well-trained animals ...

When the horse stopped, vizier picked up and removed the stick from her that his iron lantern.

"Get up, you street rat!" He said loudly and nudged Aladdin golden cobra's head.

There was a monkey screech, remotely resembling a rooster, and proved to Aladdin's monkey.

"Is it morning?" Nai said a thief and a little rose.

"Get up! I need you! "Rose told him, make him a little support.

Aladdin is blindly swayed and suddenly rolled off the horse, Rose voice. Jafar rushed to catch him, but lowered his fall and left him plonk themselves into the sand.

Abu jumped up and angrily yelled and bounced around.

Aladdin paws began to beat his head and screams sounded like Rose slurs.

"With him it work," eagerly relieved himself vizier.

Aladdin finally came.

"Where are we?" He looked around.

"On the spot," he tried to explain Jafar curtly.

"At what point?" Said Aladdin.

Now explanation took Rose: "Aladdin, it's this: serves as a type accident I was in Agrabah, but do not belong here. My home is unimaginably far away and the only way I can return there is magic, which is needed magic card, and it is hidden in a magical cave. And only when he put a word for me, I have to get the card and go back home. "

"E?" It was the only Aladdin's response to such rapid speech.

"I need you, Aladdin," Rose wrapped it in a nutshell.

"Anything for you," the young man replied affectionately.

Rose threw at Jafar look full of uncertainty, but it has already been prepared. He covered metal door lanterns, so it was dark, and connect the pieces of jade pendant in the form scarab. Dune before he lit up the green glow of the sand and climbed the gate Alibaba cave of miracles.

"Noble cave," Rose said firmly, "I have brought a man named Aladdin, which I believe has a very pure heart."

Thief stood beside her.

After a while, the two wind wafted a voice from the depths: "Aladdin, you are indeed pure heart. You do not want to have more than you really need a second love like myself, you help everyone in need and anyone netoužíš deceive or mislead. Thee is the gate open. But what can you say about this woman? "

"Rose is the prettiest, the coolest, smartest and most attractive woman in the world," Aladdin began his triad. "Excite me her breasts, her legs ... and the rest of her body attracted me, everything she represents. It is wiser than all the wise men of the world, worth more than all the treasures and more fertile than the Nile Valley. Her cheeks are the loveliest ever saw the light, and her hands, the palms heboučké and glamorous nails ... "

The voice from the depths of cut him off stern tone: "Can you guarantee behind it?"

"Oh, yes, I would have given for Rose must own life, it's the only woman for whom it makes sense to live. I would prefer it must be before the whole harem, "said Aladdin.

Cave again paused for a moment and then said: "I decided. I dare you enter, but only under the condition that you do not touch any of the things that I hide, except cards you need. No treasures, antiques or treats. Come then! "

Tiger's mouth is opened wide, there were stairs and revealed the corridor leading down to the basement lit eerie glow. Rose came in and Aladdin went after her. Jafar kept waiting on the surface.

Decorated by passing through a wall into a long hall lined with chests full of gold and jewelry, decorative jewels, necklaces, rings and precious ornaments.

"Do not touch anything, the cave is testing us," Rose reminded his companions. Some of the jewelry she really liked and really wanted to try them at least as it suited her, but she resisted.

Abu from Aladdin jumped back and crept to one of the chests. Suddenly, however, the tail grabbed the thief's hand.

"Abu, no!" He said sharply monkey Aladdin and since then has held it in his hands. The braying Chuchel but it probably does not understand, and folded his arms angrily.

Chests full of gold and jewelry in a few streets over and followed a beautiful dress, Rose seemed that all of them are either in her or in Aladdin's size. Comforted her only thought that Jasmine has probably similar in the closet, and when you ask her, it certainly lets you try them.

Then followed some beautiful rugs and tables seemingly fresh food, cakes with whipped cream, fruit and vegetables. Smelled There are different kinds of meat, look enticed kiwi, bananas, oranges, sweet skewers, Turkish delight ...

When they reached the bowls full of nuts and seeds, she remembered Rose Yago. Do it here right now with us, she thought and sigh.

She would have to keep his beak.

Hall was incredibly long and winding, but then ended up at the very end. There was a small table on which laid great card that Rose knew.

"That's it!" She said and headed to her. Aladdin Abu ceased to pay attention to him, and he jumped out of his hands.

Rose arrived to the card, took it and looked. Was it a golden cup sesame stalks around him and below the inscription: "Mortal Cup."

Rose sighed and said that it now has the worst behind. When she happily turned, she saw Aladdin at her blankly staring. And he also noticed that the monkeys just left on the table about five meters away and stares at banana, carefully sliced a beautiful red plate.

"Abu, no!" She shouted.

"The bananas must be spoiled for thousands of years! Ugh! "

But the monkey was not listening, and before Aladdin knew what was happening, he had a piece shltla.

Blonde and after, Aladdin was horrified. But nothing happened and calmly monkey SHTL another piece. Rose looked blankly at the Aladdin.

No punishment from God? Monkey on it not apply?

Suddenly, however, said the sprawling booming voice: "Cheaters!" Banana on a plate turned into a puff of white mold and Abu grabbed by the throat, tongue out and began to choke. "You have touched the forbidden delights. You did not pass the test. She will never see the light of day, "said the voice of the cave. For the next bend of the hall slowly billowing stream of red-hot molten lava.

"Oh shit," Rose merged lips.

Aladdin grabbed the monkey jumped onto the nearest table and began crashing his feet all the food on the way to the lava.

"Help me!" He shouted at Rose. "Now I need you!"

Blonde studied the card in her hand. It dawned on her that the Mortal Cup they probably will not help much, but she had a second card yet.

So she pulled the card Flying and said: "Take us to safety!" Card but did not respond. Rose remembered that when he first raised the card, rubbing her, so she tried to do exactly the same. Just what he once stroked card dissolved into glittering dust that formed the shape of female figures. And she flew down the corridor!

Rose stood rooted to the spot. This card was their last hope.

"You viper!" She cried.

"Rose!" He yelled at her Aladdin, leaping over the table like a monkey. Abu yet he managed to jump out on the shoulder. Rose, however, could not recover from the shock.

Aladdin jumped at the first table, whose legs were swallowed by lava. But when it landed, table legs crunched and it started sinking. Thus jumped back to the previous table and began horrified cry for help until Abu grabbed his ears.

Suddenly she saw Rose over a bed of lava flying carpet. She rushed to her and let her jump. He scrambled at him like a drowning man to a circle.

The carpet is turned in the air and rushed quickly to Aladdin. But that did not understand what to do, because this had never seen carpet so he tripped and he fell right on Rose.

While the carpet with them gallop flew through the halls, the girl was frightened for two reasons - she feared she might fall down into the molten lava, but almost as she was afraid that she might get fleas from Aladdin, making it about as misses.

Carpet tiger mouth flew and flew waiting Jafar almost nose.

The only thing the wizard heard Rose was shouting: "Get off of me!"

 **JAFAR POV**

That rumble and echo that Jafar from his seat to hear directly from the depths of the cave, worried him.

He wondered what was about to happen may, admittedly, did not have too much confidence in Aladdin, but the gate had warned him. Perhaps the simple-minded street rat awarded falls on anything, otherwise the card never won.

Tightly pursed his lips and to his surprise, his mind recalled Rose.

Himself but was not sure if she got back to her charms.

Suddenly beneath his feet he shook the ground under a smaller atomic explosion.

Hasan whinnied in alarm and retreated backwards.

Sorcerer had even bigger concern. But he was ready to intervene, even though he did not know how.

Suddenly what happened before the eyes of Jafar, nearly sent him into the sand, all you saw was a dark smudge that had passed over her head, and a few words that blown away by the wind.

But he had no doubt what it was, so he turned, mounted his horse and went like a flash back to Agrabah with the wind.

If, however, looked back over his shoulder, he would see how the sand behind him forfeited and the whole cave of miracles fade into obscurity.

 **ROSE POV**

"Get off of me!" She wailed Rose, trying to push his importunate companion, because it was lying very comfortably. Literally.

It's immature child perhaps even received, panting effort to keep him off my chest.

Finally extricated from the substance of her skirt, rolled next to a blonde sighed.

Carpet was too large, and so they had to be careful to not fall over the edge.

Rose had a horror of well-worn pages of old carpet, which flickered in the wind a little bit, so I tried to keep the resource, but it is meant to squish this guy full of fleas, which was not too happy.

Earlier in the spirit of Jafar thanked her take him on a horse, but now those little fleas probably unavoidable.

"Rose, Rose, do you see it? We're flying! Really we're going! "Cried Aladdin and waving his arms like a bird.

Well, at least she did not hug, for which she was grateful.

"It will be because you have not yet seen a plane," she rolled her eyes and sat cross-legged in order to obtain balance and stability.

"It is amazing that, Abu?"

Monkey imitated his friend and his arms outstretched, mouth opened and the wind puffed his cheeks like a dog while driving.

Rose had a desire to start the tiny ape strangling. Because of him there almost two stayed with him if he did not have the card, there would have died, and it was a terrible idea.

Conversely, if they ended up in the underworld, it would probably have a monkey for centuries kicking ass. He would definitely deserved it.

"Yeah, I really am enjoying the view," he muttered, staring at them, see whether riders in black, but the carpet flew so fast that she could barely perceive oases and dunes below.

From the heights seen wild horses and camped caravan fire at its center.

Aladdin really enjoyed the views and his eyes shone in the moonlight like two dark diamonds.

But Rose did not like heights, as to ascertain from horseback, and what only half a kilometer above the ground?

She tried to quickly breathe deeply.

Alone in the spirit of the freedom carpet properly enjoyed. He stretched and flapped their tassels and sometimes wavered, which Rose received seasick.

Blonde honestly did not know where they're going, and remembered that still has not entered any direction. He could take anywhere aimlessly, and it did not, she was sleepy and successfully distressed by what happened.

"Take us to Agrabah, rug," Rose patted him on fabric and carpet suddenly changed direction.

The girl rocked, but Abu over the edge, but fortunately it Aladdin thanks to his quick instincts could catch the tail and pull back.

"It was just so-so," said the monkey paw and wiped his forehead. Eventually they settled down and watched the way. "Eh, I wanted to ask ..." I began uncertainly youngster nervously glancing over her and scratched his head, "as you know vizier? You know what they say about him ... "he puts his finger to his neck and ran after him a hint of the cut." He and you ... you're his harem? " He stammered at last, and she rolled her eyes and quickly began to shake his head.

"How did this idea?" Aladdin longer breaths, but fortunately quickly silenced him with a raised hand and said: "I have nothing with him, not his mistress, just ... over me holding a protective hand."

Well, not so much lie, and be under the protection of almost the most powerful man in the whole region had a certain advantage.

Rose was not stupid and knew that if he falls out of favor, it will be very bad for her, it was not so long ago, she sought life and therefore for him had become indispensable.

Aladdin looked at her in astonishment, he came about such an alliance without physical contact weird, but just shrugged his shoulders.

"What have you actually had said about your home?" He asked, and Rose really tired of explaining it to everyone they meet. It was the same with Jafar.

Oh, really have some similarity with him?

Noooo. Yeah?

Well, she did not scary, greedy and intimidating personality, but had to admit that in some cases act similarly.

"I'm here and I want to get home," he chose rather clear answer.

"And the card you have to do to help?"

"Yes. Jafar promised me that if I give it to him, help me get home. "

The boy tapped his forefinger to his chin in deep thought, thankfully it but did not find any.

"You really want to go back, Rose? After all, you're in the palace all, if I were in your place I would have enjoyed it in handfuls, "let his thoughts develop.

The girl nodded. "Yes, it's convenient, and then when I look like an overstuffed chicken, I like you, but you have no family that is waiting for you." As soon but how she said it, regretted his words because Aladdin looked sad in a heap. "I'm sorry is, I did not mean it ... "she apologized.

The young man nodded sadly at her. "I do not want you to go, when I finally found you, you're the love of my life, Rose."

Damn, what to say?

"Aladdin, I ... it's nice that I have such happy, but did not know me," trying to somehow diplomatically express your feelings.

"I know, you helped me, you're being nice to me, not as a thief," his eyes shining hope, and she did not have the heart to tell him the truth. Better to live in sweet ignorance.

After all, what would it be? If he was the son of a scribe, perhaps, but the homeless on the street?

Rose had some level of fleas and definitely not something she wanted to do.

"I am your friend," she smiled because, "and you are my friend, if you need anything, I'm always here and I'll help you," she grinned, at least to somehow save the situation. How she hated these drastic times when you did not want to reject the question, but nor did it maintain hope. Aladdin suddenly brightened, and before she knew it, and hugged her and clutched each other. "Yeah, good, good, good, okay, I get it," patting his hand down her back, while Abu beside him, got offended and folded his arms across his chest.

Another half-hour journey beeline to the palace Aladdin told her how it goes on the street, and another of his adventures, until Rose reassured that he does not want to be homeless.

They flew over the town and headed toward the palace with many plump golden towers.

"There, that's my balcony," patting the carpet again after a dusty filaments. Magic items soared and eventually flew to the terrace and Rose finally relieved that it is all right, alive and finally solid ground under their feet. "Carpet now clogged into town and come back to me, "said the young man, who just nodded. Before he jumped, Aladdin gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Eventually he waved and disappeared with her monkey from her eyes.

So why did itchy feet? Perhaps ... no, no, NO! She did not want to think about it, but she began to rub.

For the moment, fortunately, we stopped.

But now he waited another task. She pulled out the card, which was brought out of the cave.

Mortal Cup.

She had to be careful, Jafar certainly saw flew out on a magic carpet, and therefore he will give him the cup, will insist on learning, on what it flew, and how this is possible.

He will have to give up flying and him. But let the cup, with whom they could kill someone, it will be safer.

It was decided.

So she walked inside, and put the card in his coffee table and returned to the terrace, where he waited carpet.

She had a tongue that incantation, but stopped.

When the card pulls out from the carpet, then he will Jafar ask where he knows the incantation, no, not stupid.

So let rug carpet and went to change clothes and sleep.

She hoped that her wizard will have at least a little compassion and will not insist on learning card after a middle of the night because she was half-dead.

Rose is washed, dressed and fell exhausted into blankets that whole surreal experience.

 **It's good, cripples them not :-)**

 **Rose with Aladdin to correct the carpet back and took a rest. Moreover, as promised, the thief remained free. But for how long? Hopefully, long enough to find freedom enjoyed.**

 **And maybe Rose from his friend and took a small barbed pet :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **pretty Please**

Jafar still heading for Agrabah.

Anyone who saw him from afar, he had by glossy hues think that deserts are rushing most terrible demon ever saw the light, and modilt is, whether it's terrible and colossal monster comes close to him.

About two kilometers before the town he stopped, he turned off the "firework" potion inside the lantern, attached it to a horse's saddle and remounted and rode up to the gate of the city.

The guards were surprised doing so late and outside the city itself, but when they are satisfied that this is not a ringer and a reason certainly has not served out for the first time, released him into the city.

The palace vizier grew even more adrenaline and testosterone. He tortured him doubt what he hated. So many things could go wrong and he was now obsessed with the fact that he made clear whether'll get the first card sesame, or not yet.

He grabbed a tray with a candle and went straight to the Rose Room.

When he saw her there, without Aladdin helplessly lying on his bed, the other half suspiciously occupied carpet, almost cheered with joy. Immediately he rushed to her and shook her.

"Where's the card? Where's the card? "He repeated with frightening maniac accent.

Rose slept really badly, perhaps it registered only when they repeated it at least the fifth time.

"There's carpet," she murmured involuntarily and immediately got scared and covered her mouth, because this one did not want to say. She hoped he bothered to ask how it got there.

Jafar But in his state anything further notice.

"Never mind," he said, put the candle on her bedside table and lay on the carpet before him suddenly swerved.

Rose yet opened her eyes and saw Jafar the carpet slowly approached and whispered something. Fabric suddenly slid lifelessly to the ground and stepped out of his radiant dust, which then merged into something dark. Jafar after he touched, it was a card.

"I've got it! Finally, it is mine! Just MY! "Rejoiced and ran away into the dark corridor.

Rose was only half awake and somehow she did not avoid what happened, so again, patting him on the bed and slept.

Jafar still come back because he forgot in her euphoric mood candle, and without it could not see where he was going. Additionally he grabbed a rug and took it well.

The card then safely hid in his secret underground chamber and then just rinsed off, changed clothes and went to bed. Adrenaline subsided, and so he was facing fatigue.

He thought that finally has the first card of sesame, and calmly and contentedly asleep with a smile on his face.

 **GUARD POV**

The next morning he ran to the commander of the guards, one of the subordinates.

"Ahmed, we have a problem!" He said.

"What?" He asked the commander and now expecting trouble. He had this sixth sense.

"Aladdin ran away and we do not know how he did it," said the guard. "The cell was locked and the keys to his place in the armory, just handcuffs on a chain was unlocked and the monkey too. We came at it now, while distributing food. "

The commander Ahmed thought. This was a very long time, what Aladdin recently escaped. Long before they had special ties to Abu. Ever since he failed, and if now discovered a new trick, it would be most worrisome.

Ahmed headache.

"Damn! After all, I'm no philosopher or inventor. Why must this happen to me? "He said gruffly. "I guess we'll have to tell vizier ..."

"Ahmed, we have a problem!" Shouted another guard, who just ran here.

"What now?" Asked Ahmed.

"We caught the thief with a monkey how to market stealing apples," the watchman called from afar.

"And what's the problem? That is not our work, "said Ahmed.

"According to the protocol that we announce the Vizier, but he apparently still asleep, and nobody dares to wake him," he added Ramul.

Ahmed slyly smiled at the thought of how much he had about Vizier yesterday to drink wine ...

"I think our vizier understand," he muttered, "just close the Aladdin back to his cell and vizier not tell if it myself do not ask."

"Aye," the guard nodded.

When Aladdin returned to his cell and strapped again, he came to hear him Ahmed with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Aladdin, one thing I'm not clear," said Ahmed, and went straight to the point. "How did you escape?"

"The strength of love," said Aladdin.

Ahmed scratched his head. "Explain," did not understand.

"Love can not explain," said Aladdin, "but it is stronger than all the chains in the world. Rose needs me. "

"Rose?" Asked Ahmed. "Who's that?"

"That is the most beautiful and the most amazing girl in the world," said Aladdin. "Her hair is like a sandstorm ..."

"That blonde girl who is now a guest of the princess," guessed exceptionally Ramul. "The few times I've seen nice, wait, is not that what we did had a down moment?"

Ahmed's still misunderstood.

"So what exactly is she with that common?"

"I want to talk with the Sultan," said Aladdin. "Rose is my friend."

Ahmed shrugged it.

 **AHMED POV**

Because Vizier was still asleep, he went directly to the sultan Ahmed, who was just a moment of free time, so he gave his daughter. Jasmine showed him my latest dress that she had recently completed a local seamstresses and embroiderers.

"In these look amazing, Jasmine," said the sultan. "Any groom you will enjoy it."

Jasmine, however, looked glum. "Daddy, I still want to get married. I want to first travel the world and get to know everything and find, after what really desire. "

"But Jasmine, this is not possible," he replied affectionately sultan.

"Why?" She asked, bewildered princess.

"You just ... you're a woman, your body is delicate and graceful, and the world is too dangerous for them. You know what they look like adventurers - are men, their body is full of scars, and some even lost their eyes or on foot, not to mention those who from their expedition never returned at all. Appreciate what you have. "

"If you let me, at least in the city, the guards," Jasmine said.

"There, you're still was," the sultan said.

"I was six when I had understood nothing, 'said Jasmine.

"Well, you see ... as if it was yesterday," he concluded Sultan, who at his age it really seemed like yesterday. The princess said nothing bothered her that her father does not understand. Sultan Ahmed turned on. "Did you want something sir?"

"Great Sultan, a thief takes the liberty to ask for an extraordinary audience. They argue that the Princess's guest is his girlfriend, "said Ahmed and fell to one knee.

Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Rose and his friend? I want to see him now! "

"Who is it? I know him? "Asked the sultan.

"It's a guy with a monkey, his name is Aladdin," Ahmed replied obediently.

The sultan thought.

"But he's been stealing for at least fifteen years, as it could be Rose's friend. After all, she arrived only recently from some faraway land ... how to do just called ... "

"Dad, I can see him!" Demanded Jasmine.

"But my child, it's just plain poor," said Sultan. "Stealing from hunger and because it is such a ne'er-do-that otherwise could not support."

"Just want to see it," she insisted princess.

"Well," the sultan withdrew and turned to Ahmed. "Listen to him now."

"Sure," Ahmed nodded his head until he nearly fell turban. "One more detail, the great sultan. In the audience is usually present and your vizier, but now apparently still asleep. "

"Wake him," he motioned sternly sultan.

"As you wish," said Ahmed and went to execute the order.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose got up that morning until around eleven. She was tired of the long night. Terribly emotionally and physically tired as a kitten.

Bark woke her with a late breakfast, and she considered that she was extremely grateful. She had red eyes from that bloody desert sand, but it is during the day right.

Now, she chewed on a piece of cheese and washed down to orange juice, whilst lounging in warm blankets, she was well, that he wanted to stay in them all day, but she knew it could not afford.

In doing so, he came vividly to mind a scene from the late evening, when her room burst Jafar like a demon from hell. It was so sleepy, that they actually do not perceive what he's doing so until now looked around.

Her new carpet nowhere, let alone card.

She frowned slightly, but she understood his desire. I wanted her home and was willing to do anything.

What was it he wanted?

Hm ... now he could not remember exactly, but he needed to do those cards. He did not even know how many there are or how many there should be.

She had a cup of death, the sorcerer who could not get into their hands, as if he had so much power someone cut off his head. But flying again as much damage do about it, do you? At worst, himself breaks his leg.

What it imagines that from his staff can do a ten-foot deadly cobra, as compared with the card will be something far worse.

He rose nearly choked another bite.

No, he must go to him and discreetly check what the card's intentions, so she could streamline. She did not want it to people around her were dying and yet ultimately blamed her because there was new.

And he would need for her or not built, fortunately with Jasmine was sure of. The princess liked it, and that meant that it looks afternoon and remind her.

Rose thoughts again turned to Jafar arc, where ever watched a threat.

Still not clear what means to him and that it now that he has a card, let incarcerate. One question followed another, and worse.

Rose suddenly lost their appetite and will not rest until he finds Jafar intentions.

"Bark, prepare me some clothes," she said, putting down his tray.

"Ms. Rose, you will no longer eat? Always you have breakfast like best and now you've barely touched her, you should eat yours debilitating illness, "worried slave.

Rose could not even smile at his fears, and then shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, I now speak to the Vizier."

Bark blinked over who would willingly speak with someone like that.

"I'm afraid that's still asleep, he told me Salim, his slave."

Rose nodded, but she did not care, moreover, now he was definitely awake, looked for someone who gets up at noon.

Bark talking back to her without further prepared dresses, which have seen.

"Um, those are mine?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Princess Jasmine ordered some to bring to your room."

"Well ... all right," she bit her lip lightly and waited Bark leaves.

Then she looked at the provocative red color. It really looked like a deluge of blood, which will be drown, it was a beautiful color even though she preferred the more subdued, but there was not time.

She jumped to rinse and then wore a long silk skirt appliqued waist beads. Perfectly perched on the sides and finally donned a bra, this time without sleeves.

She was a topless swimsuit, but that it probably should be.

Then he headed for the door and went to Jafar's office.

She slipped through the door and then through the beaded curtain, which was to drive away the flies cheeky.

But nobody was in the office, a cage with Yago, who in her snoring.

Once he heard the rustle of beads, he opened his eyes and was suddenly alert and awake.

"Rose, Rose, let me out, please. It can not be in it, my back hurts and feathers. I can not stand it. My legs twisted and I can not even stretch, it is a fierce animal torture! "

The girl looked at the parrot in a cage with no signs of effort. "But who are we slept wrong here?" She said.

"Do not make faces and find the key," he said Ara.

"I'm damned, you deserve it, you do not lie, you see what's in it then arises, moreover, it is instructive to you."

Rose clearly saw how he bristled feathers neck.

If he were free, he would probably be pecked in the head.

"Please, do not stand it any more, I go crazy here, gosh! I'm claustrophobic! "

Blonde little pity on the parrot, so he looked around, but nothing like a key on a table just seen. Cage had to be magical and will probably also opened a spell. Clever.

"For this one you'll have to help yourself, no key is not here. 'Yago made a sound like a snort. When the bit flipped to her at least saw gaped at her, his big eyes. He resembled a little clumsy artists, who have overestimated their strength." and anyway I do not have time ... "she turned and went back into the hall, to accompany her desperate cry for help and a few expletives that dug into her back.

But what now?

A few steps went to Jafar's quarters.

The whole time, step by step, bit her lower lip, had to have his lips as red as her dress. Rose went head still the same. She will not want to get rid of when the card with you? But the fact that she comes to him and will be quietly questioning could figure out what it wants, and take advantage of it.

On the other hand, he wanted to know what will happen next and how to stand.

As she approached, she did not know what to denounce the visit as an excuse to make it look suspicious, but it helped her to someone else.

Already almost he faced vizier door when she landed on her shoulder man's hand until Rose scared to death and winced.

"You're going to Vizier?" He asked a rough voice.

He belonged to the captain of the guards, who had a dark beard and was at least a head taller powerful figures. She was vaguely familiar when he finally remembered.

"You're the one who me with the other dragged to prison," she said.

The man looked her over from head to toe, as if it were evaluated, then frowned slightly.

"Somehow, we thought you were a thief, but someone knows how to ingratiate that?"

Rose blinked morning she fled lot of things seriously, and then finally understood.

He must have thought that goes behind Jafar ...

Rose grew red in the face and captain snapped. "How dare you say that?"

"Pretty women just do not go to foreign bedrooms cup of tea," he said eloquently and grinned.

The girl angrily pursed her lips, but she knew how it must look, but did not know how to talk him out. So embarrassing moment for a long time experienced and hoped that the long experience it.

"And what you do is what I do?" Snapped the captain with a black turban on his head, which marked his office firing squad.

"Nothing," he said simply, nodding toward the door in front of them, "just when you're there you go, tell Vizier that the thief a monkey has the audacity to ask the sultan to be heard. And that requires a vizier's presence. So somehow pleasantly wake, whether the guy is not straight on the block. "

Rose gasped and almost slapped his palm to his forehead.

"God, what a jerk," she said, dazed and now blinked captain. "I will," she breathed hurriedly Rose and I only looked back the bully, who rubbed his hands, that the task to wake his annoyance need not himself, but someone other.

Rose now had a dilemma about Aladdin was afraid nemohal understand how he could be caught? That's what he wanted to do in prison convenience?

Nearly over he started wringing her hands.

She did not want him to leave it, she had to do something, and that was more important than any personal spy, which now have gone away. This had to solve priority.

Aladdin considered a friend, or the beginning of camaraderie, even if he saw it differently. She could not just send it to death, he was a man, not a captive animal. Additionally they have been together too overcome death.

And what little they could do it was to intercede with Jafar. This could also be an excuse to visit, which ought to help. YES!

Rose did not wait and rushed to the door like a tornado.

"Jafar, Jafar," she called urgently, but there was nothing.

Unsteadily stood in a sort of antechamber, there have been two opposite wall were moving the secret doors that went down to the vizier's secret room.

But there certainly was not, otherwise it would have been open.

Thus he released to another door, behind which knew his bedroom, and slowly her head consisted panic-driven plan to reach her.

"Jafar!" She said loudly and pushed the door of his bedroom. She had no idea what he would find, perhaps there already will not be, a little bit of it and hoped, so as soon as she entered, put her hand to her eyes, if accidentally changing clothes.

But when it was quiet, a little crack peek through your fingers.

She had such a bad feeling that there would not be felt around purely masculine scent and the room was in a flashy black and gold color, which for her was too eerily dark.

Now focused on a character who is still asleep in bed.

Rose swallowed hard. What if he sulk? Turns me into a frog?

But the need to help Aladdin and the Flea monkey drove her forward and literally.

The girl rolled up to the big bed as whitewater and reached out to bulge under the covers.

She wanted to wake him gently, but then remembered his rude behavior at night, and her body went through anger. Gleefully he grabbed him by the shoulder and shook.

"Jafar, we have a problem!"

The figure sat bolt upright until Rose Startled, she stumbled backward and KECL your ass.

Vizier had seen without his big turban was something unusual, like when you come to the mystery of crop circles.

The whole time I thought he is bald, but profoundly wrong. His dark, thick hair twisted into a regular waves would have envied many a lady. He even had the urge to touch them and see if they are really as soft as they look.

Nothing but such a risky leap.

She rose just stared as he relaxed shiny strands spread to the shoulders and in contrast with its landscaped beard, piercing eyes filled with accusations and impatience mixed with irritation that made irresistible combination of something you staring out of a dark hole, with intent to do it draw.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at her crisply through clenched teeth, and his face darkened even more when you take it slowly scanned.

Rose jumped to her feet and stood in front of the window. The sun burned her in the back, which Jafar gave a great show, as the rays penetrate almost transparent silk, and he could see her slim legs and enjoy her well-shaped thighs between the folds of her skirt.

His face did not move a muscle now.

She came to seduce him, perhaps?

Perhaps wondering what to do, as he quickly aroused brain started working until now, and trying to understand what this girl is doing in his bedroom in an outfit that attracts the male senses on alert and stirs his desire from her excoriating everything has to himself, and take advantage of the invitation to him when she came willingly and enjoy today's morning run riot in a warm bed.

"Speak!" Thundered perhaps even more irritated and overwhelmed his ideas about completely different things.

"We have a problem, Aladdin got caught and is in jail again, you have to help him."

Jafar deeply disappointing that in its wake a thief fingers with long fingers, which would now prefer to fix itself from the world.

"I'm not going to help anyone, his mission accomplished. He served good things, but his stupidity calls to Allah. "

Rose began pacing back and forth like a tiger in a cage and waving his arms. "You can give him a pardon. After all, what they did for us ... nearly died in the cave and I, "said Rose, and her voice resounded urgency verging on panic.

"I gave him freedom, he did not get caught. When I give him a pardon, it will not benefit my reputation, and will not allow it. Out of the question, so I'm told. "

He rose quickly wondered how to convince him.

"Aladdin is now the sultan, he told me the guard in the corridor. What if she tells him everything? So, too, he does not know, but he could lecos suggests, that's what you mean? What if he tells you he released from prison you and nobody knew about it? What about the cave? "

"Such nonsense! Sultan would not believe some street rat, give my word, your mentor, "he said Jafar grudgingly tossed his blanket and got up from his bed. He was wearing a nightgown-like lower garment.

Rose was reminded kimono, which oblige one over the other. He prefers him shyly looked away and his head bothered to invent it to cake and eat it too. In this case, the head and body in one place.

"You can not be a little more compassionate?" She coaxed.

"You're wrong you milodrdenství with charity. Aladdin has been spared several times, and his actions are neponaučitelné. He wants to work and steals. Even God's hand that gives is not bottomless. "

And it is a Chinese saying, or what? Why did he have all the answers? Rose's incredibly annoyed. He was still a bit above it. This guy has no compassion?

As it stood back, she heard rustling, probably dressed.

To top it all felt a kind of helplessness.

"But..."

"No buts," growled Jafar, "gets what he deserves. If you want to order in the city, mercy is the last, which you podkopneš legs. You need to get tough, which is our weak sultan understand," she sniffed haughtily.

"Aladdin has a pure heart, could we still be useful if the cards you need more and are all in such dangerous places," responded promptly Rose, over which the vizier thought and rustling stopped for a moment. The girl sensed an opportunity. "He'll do what I tell him, he could still be useful, "she said with hope ...

 **Rose is now winked into Jafar bedroom to idiot Aladdin, which is about inadvertently got caught. He intercedes for him and I really try, but will it be enough?**

 **Vizier has his head well, we'll see if he relents.**

 **But remember, it's still a bad boy.**

 **The next chapter is about how the Aladdin at the Sultan rug :-)**

 **\+ Here are the new clothes that Rose is wearing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **double audience**

There was a silence broken only by Rose strained panting when she thought Vizier went back to sleep. Suddenly she felt his presence right behind him as he sneaks up behind you spook.

"You care about him, do you?" He asked Jafar quietly until startled and jumped on her goose bumps.

"Well, it is kind of a friend ..." Rose replied vaguely.

"Such a jerk? But you know how to choose a friend ... "he teased and Jafar pointed disdainfully to the last word.

"Well what? Intelligence is not everything, and just because you do not have any, does not mean it can not have me, "said Rose, hands on hips. "He has a great heart."

Oh, great, now I even had to look that Jafar unlike the thief does not have any that you would rather not be silent, Rose, she told herself. Fortunately vizier did not hear that this insult.

"But the pancakes tonight is true, is it?" Abruptly changed the subject.

"Already today?" Asked Rose. "Well, yesterday it was tomorrow, so today it must be today. Yeah, true. "

"Well," he said Jafar pleased. "It's what you can expect little gentle handling of the street rat, I'm so spineless as you think."

That she wanted to show that the years of torture were only the diversification of its long time? PHE, really cute guy.

"Thanks," Rose nodded, thinking that gentle treatment may have in mind what they had heard in prison when Aladdin liberating. Well, mainly it will not be a head shorter. "You taste the pancakes that?" She asked him, with the intention of getting at least a little praise, he wanted to hear.

"Leave me in peace are changing," Jafar said curtly dismissed her and gave her what she wanted...

 **JAFAR POV**

When the vizier arrived at the hearings into the great hall, the sun shone through the tall ivory columns and gilded room. It was almost like coming lone hero who saves everything.

Let us not all but in his case so optimistic.

The sultan and the princess had been waiting impatiently for Jafar.

"Bring the prisoner," he motioned the sultan, once his faithful mentor stood by his side. Forward guard captain Ahmed and his four subordinates muscular men came in chains, handcuffed and Aladdin with the monkey. "What was his name?" Asked Sultan vizier.

Jafar stood and repeated the request to the captain of the guard.

"Aladdin," said Ahmed.

"Aladdin," Vizier said Sultan.

The sultan rubbed his white beard as if in his short memory, looking for something like that name. "Aladdin, I would like to speak. Tell us what's on your mind, "he said.

Aladdin at first embarrassed, but said: "One day in the life of a man may happen that it will hit the arrow of love and feel infinite happiness high. And it happened to me recently. I love blonde girl named Rose all over the world and I ask for the grace to her could fill your life and be with her children in the name of love. "

Jafar grimaced distaste over the outpouring of emotion.

"But how can you know Rose?" She said incredulously Princess Jasmine with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jasmin, but here I ask myself," umravnil sultan and turned to Aladdin: 'How can you know Rose? "

"From prison," said Aladdin without hesitation.

"Rose was in prison?" He asked uncertainly vizier sultan whisper.

"Just briefly," said the vizier.

Sultan Azzam paused, then turned to his daughter.

"What should I ask?" Suddenly asked for advice.

Jafar stood up at the ceiling, a wise old sultan must ask juvenile kids how to conduct the interrogation!

"Ask his emotions, what according to him is Rose," Jasmine told him.

"Your words are strong, young man, tell us what you feel for Rose?" Asked the sultan.

Aladdin replied: "She is like a treasure chest in a safe to which only I have the key; everything a man could want. It controls all the wisdom of the world is so clever ... "

Vizier could not hold back a laugh.

"And you can imagine that you live with it?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes," he replied Aladdin firmly. "It has only one and I'll be the only one. Together they would not be stopped. "

Princess Jasmine's face suddenly covered his cloak hatred and jealousy, as if he realized something ...

"And how do you imagine that life? What do you think you'll do together? Steal a monkey? "Vizier to hit Aladdin and Abu to addressing it protested and screamed.

"Yes, if we have to. For her to do anything, "he boasted Aladdin. "We like heaven, everyone will be happy. We'll have enough for everyone and we will all give out. I offer you a better world, a world of love where all love. The power of love is endless, love is immense and invincible. "

Vizier turned to the Sultan. "My lord, perhaps giving you what it says, make sense?"

"He does," he shook his head, disappointed sultan.

"This young man does not know what he says completely mad," said the vizier beyond doubt. Jasmine Aladdin yet glared angry look, but you might not even notice it because he saw a vision of himself and Rose and how they are all happy.

Abu was terrified, so you better not interfere.

"Do you mean that it's time to end his misery forever?" Said the Sultan of experience vizier's thoughts. Jafar paused a moment, pretending to ponder, which only supported the sultan's grim vision.

"Please permission to talk," volunteered a word the captain of the guard with a black turban.

"Speak, Ahmed," he motioned the sultan.

"Honorable Vizier left on my request to make special bonds tailored for Aladdin's monkey. If you execute it, we have the handcuffs for other uses, "said the captain.

"So we can execute the boy and make a monkey," he said nervously sultan, who ceased to know what to do and see this as a good solution. It was obvious that someone thought to execute him is not pleasant, but does not know what else to do. Fortunately, he astutely Jafar came to the rescue as many times.

"My lord, I think today may not be so cruel," said the vizier. "I think that one dose of torture by the thief could possibly cure. Anyway, they deserve no such punishment for how robs you of your time. Am I not right?"

"I agree," said the sultan, then turned to Aladdin. "Aladdin, wasting my precious time. For that, I condemn torture in accordance with the instructions of my vizier. Guards, take him! "

"But I just love Rose!" He protested yet Aladdin, but it was no use. A moment later he disappeared and the guards at the door and Captain Ahmed followed.

Jafar then also after the audience left.

Sultan remained just felt like something was missing Jafar as if it were a kind of incomplete. When he thought about it, Jasmine hugged him.

"You chose wisely and justly, Daddy," she said to herself she thought: Nobody told me not to take my Rose! The only person who understands me here... "

 **JAFAR POV**

Jafar agreed with the captain of the guard, that Aladdin torture begins after lunch.

"But he put the food yet," said the vizier.

"Yeah," he grinned delightedly captain. On the other torture rigidly enjoyed.

Jafar then headed to his secret underground chamber. In the dim light of candles carefully studied his first card sesame.

Seen on the carpet, plant stems around it and underneath the inscription: "flying."

Card filled him with a great joy. He longed to caress her. He was alone, so he could once again be himself and not have to be ashamed of nothing. He spread a rug on the floor and then tenderly stroked card.

"Flying, give me the power to float," he said. The card disappeared in glowing dust that was formed into a woman's body and flew into the carpet.

The fabric is lifted off the ground and sailed Jafar feet. Exactly as I imagined rejoiced wizard.

About half an hour to play with carpet and flew crisscross after his chamber. One even appeared almost Yago secret nest in the ceiling, but luckily it was in the darkest part of the chamber, so there Jafar saw nothing. Only when it subsided boyish enthusiasm of his new "capabilities", he realized that something was missing. Or rather, someone who ... did not have to brag!

Briskly parked carpet and spirit back into the card. Then back to the safe house and walked up the stairs back to the palace. He went to his official office and found exactly what he wanted.

Yago limply lying at the bottom of the golden cage and silently and helplessly staring at him with her big eyes pleading. Jafar snapped his fingers and the cage around Yago disappeared. The parrot, however, did not respond and looked lethargic away.

"Cheer up, Yago," said Jafar, this time in a particularly good mood. "I see that you have not suffered enough. Maybe he'll learn. "He brought Yago bowl with water and a small bowl of nuts. Yago view suddenly tensed and ara slowly rose. He drank some water and gobbled up the treat. "I've come back and vote, so you could thank me for my kindness," said Jafar incidentally.

"Thank you, Jafar," said Ara, but it did not sound very sincere.

Both knew that this precious moment will not last long - Jafar lasts a good mood again and Yago certainly not last long and grown tame. That's why it tried to take both.

"After yesterday I finally have the first card. My patience has paid off, "he boasted the wizard and filled him complacency.

"Really?" He croaked ara. "What UMII?

"With her help I can enchant the carpet and to fly on it. I spy the window safely travel through the desert and at a great distance, to fly free as a bird and a lot of other things, "boasted Jafar. "Maybe now I can live without you ..." he teased the parrot.

Ara began agile advocate: "Hey, do not laugh. Yago is still irreplaceable. I am faithful and Odan, you will not find a better friend. "

"Do not think that I let go just like that," Jafar raised eyebrows. "I'm with you my plan. If you do not want to return to the cage, his loyalty and devotion to me you have to prove it. I give you the time until sunset tomorrow. The way how I can do it, leave it to you, but do not you dare me to take my things. "

"I would never have thought," he defended the ara innocence and his eyes flashed.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose remained in Jafar chamber and the guy did not look back.

But that's not something suspicious, quickly fell from there. Here's what not to do.

Everyone had some privacy, what was only his, and she was afraid of what she could find. Maybe mistress bricked walls. The thought terrified her and took both.

After all, that their mysterious kiss of that tussle was breathtaking.

So for her. Now that that whom kissed, was Jafar!

Creepy, arrogant, least likely guy with his stick - hey, I'm doing magic and Look keep his mouth shut and watch.

What it's just possessed! And to make matters worse, now he sees him in what was supposed to be pajamas.

As he walked down the hall to his room, she began to experience the absurdity.

Not that he had never kissed, but it was always just about inexperienced guys, and some of them even oslintalo her mouth. But the vizier obviously knew what he was doing, and Rose had to admit it was not bad at all.

A well-blushed at herself, and that was not enough, so he climbed into the bedroom.

Rather I told myself that it was not worried about myself, but about Aladdin.

She helped him after all, is not it?

She took a deep breath and stood in front of his door, but somehow did not want her there. More she wanted to know what was happening in the throne room, so there slowly released.

The guards were probably on the other side, and here no one guarded the door. She pressed her ear, therefore, nothing but heard only the murmur of voices as he embarks on TV without signal

Rose sighed to spy it probably will not.

She was still clinging to the cold surface and rolled her eyes when she heard steps rapidly approaching from the other side.

Just so quickly he hid behind a huge pillar lining the hallway before the double doors burst open and the guards ran away Aladdin.

"I love her, I love her I, our love conquers all!" He shouted until his voice faded, probably helped him to guard one well-aimed blow to the head.

Soon after, he swept down the corridor and Jafar like an overgrown bat.

So when assured that they are all gone, she decided to peek inside.

All the way back was Jasmine and the Sultan in friendly conversation.

So she decided to go on. From a distance, he waved Jasmine and the latter replied with a raised hand.

Rose was already in the middle of a long embroidered tread when from the door behind her sounded a fanfare.

The girl looked back in surprise. He marched into the hall full of long procession bearers, slaves and guards in style and two rows.

Before Rose herself, her parade dragon devoured like his victim and pushed in the opposite direction to proceed forward.

Upset went from one hand to the other and they sent it to the end of the line.

To the front four muscular blacks they brought heavy stretcher, maybe even gold. Their skin glistened effort, probably pretty sweat.

Besides stretcher appeared a man in a leopard skin, haughty swelled and recited loudly jumped to Sultan.

"Our prince of Upper Egypt Ramses II. accept your generous offer to compete for the hand of a beautiful princess from the Arabian kingdom Jamin, and hereby requests the hospitality spend a few days here. "

Stretcher began fanning beautiful, nearly naked slave girls big fans of ostrich feathers and a man sitting in the middle stood up to almost two meters and descended down dramatically.

It was a well-built muscular man with a bald head like a skinhead, bronzed skin and a white skirt around the hips. Needless to say, it seemed important.

Rose again ran through forward and pushing away those who had stood in the way. She got up to the front, and as she passed Ramses, stuck to his venerable clipboard until ushered back onto the stretcher.

He lost his balance and astonishment back squatted there, while his vision Rose rubbed my ass to get it pointed right to the throne.

The color of her skirt teasing him like a red bull.

"What it allows the slave girl!" He exclaimed indignantly and blonde turned to him as harpies and walked back to him. It allowed himself a lot.

"First I'm slave girl and I've never been, I am a single woman with an attitude. Second, it is not fair to dismiss someone and send him to the end of the line, did you ever think that overtaking in the queue is not good? In addition, come here naked, that is not ashamed. "

Rose began, as the prince of Upper Egypt was nothing more than a little boy who lifted the girl's skirt.

"But I ..." he began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I do not care who you are, until you learn some manners and you for me none," went ominously still up to him and Ramses respectable body more crouch to rest. He hung his shoulders as if he had come in the morning. Rose but it changed her mind, the heel turned and started to Jasmine, which under palm hiding laughing. Blonde climbed the stairs as the queen stood beside the princess leaned toward her and said not a whisper, but loud, so it was enough to hear: 'Do Do not, it's a bully, those I've seen hundreds, have shoulders, but that's about it. "

Ramses II. finally recovered from the shock, a little braced himself and jumped to his feet like a jack-in-the-box, he knew that he fails to defend its authority before the sultan, will deal with him without respect.

Therefore, after Rose shot an angry look, but she retaliated in the same and maybe worse, because again slightly crouched, as if stroking whip.

Sultan turned his head just a girl in red on the half-naked prince until gone before him to save the day.

"I'm sorry, Prince, such as adoption, certainly that was not the malice that, Jasmin?"

He turned to the father and daughter asked for her support.

"Sure, Dad, I know Prince Ramses," while fighting back, did not start to laugh when their guest sultan led away to ironed what Rose created turmoil.

"Me too," Rose could not resist provocation with pursed lips and chin thrust forward belligerently.

The man looked at her over his shoulder turned sinister gleam in his eye, but also interest. Probably not much opportunity to get to know these fiery women that they can also talk back.

Once Sultan Azzam went with his guest, Egyptian entourage took a rest and Jasmine turned to his companion.

"Rose, it was amazing!" She said.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"What did you let him tell you. I have heard that this woman talked back, "she said enthusiastically brunette.

"So you did not recognize my mother, she would be scolded by the president," said Rose quietly. But as talking, found that listening to half the people in the hall, so it Jasmine grabbed his elbow, and the two of them instead went to the gardens.

"And what's odd about it? The bully does not know how to behave. And it was lucky that I have a good mood, "the two began to laugh.

"It was scary, almost like Jafar, while advising her father how to behave in diplomatic matters."

Rose herself unveiled in the closed black robe with a turban on his head and shook her head quickly, so it banished.

"I think he's handled perfectly, and as the guy had everything passes, moreover, now probably will be our prince after my intervention around a lot of work," Rose wondered aloud.

Perhaps he will have to make an extra serving of pancakes, stuffed with him and he did not shed her and strangled.

But what, in the history of Ramses II. He married someone other than the girl Tramtarie. So to do well and does not have to worry about any interference and intrusion into the timeline.

"And what happened to Aladdin?" She said quietly pry and Jasmine's mood suddenly changed.

"He's in jail, where he belongs, all the thieves," she said confidently.

"Seriously? The sultan did not grant him a pardon? "Said Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"No such special shout out things he will probably go crazy about it was long in the sun and got a sunburn, I do not know. He suffered from the delusion that he loves you. Think about it. If at me with those he touched with his dirty hands, I would be mad too. In the afternoon he will be tortured, maybe his mind back. "

Rose instead looked away and scratched. "Yeah, if he touched upon thee."

But he got caught, is obviously his thing, and stealing, a punishment he deserves, cried the first half of me, while the other argued with her, it's dear selfless young man who only wished destiny.

"Do not talk about it gives me goose bumps," she said, interrupting thus its thoughts Jasmine and both entered the garden. Raja them lazily walked, threw himself at their feet and demanded scratching. "But tell me what you think about Ramses? He did not look bad, ie, seemed most of those who made their way here. "

Rose laughed ironically...

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Rose did not you? Ramses II. a cocky guy and it hardly appeared in the story. It is good that our heroine on him overflowed nerves? We'll learn in the next chapter which will Jafar really busy.**

 **Perhaps he also realizes that Rose is a bigger challenge than himself. Nearly I regret it :-)**

 **Rose to him did not destroy the entire kingdom :-) But she perhaps this episode was a bit tame even though I admit that maybe a little heavy, but unfortunately it's violent nature and needs someone who will guide...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Jafar Educational Lesson**

So this is the best model? She asked the blonde in her own way, but she smiled, "except that the showcase does not mean she has a brain," Rose said.

"Most of us have been involved in modeling but they have something to stand for ..."

"Modeling, it sounds special, what is the word?"

"Eh," Rose swooped back, bitterly.

"These are the men and women who wear their clothes, and then they appear to those who want to buy them to know what the fabric looks like and the cut. They are people who are very fond of and proud of what they do."

Jasmine laughed, "It sounds really strange when I need a new dress, my dad will call a royal tailor, a silk merchant, and then he'll take me to you, and you're really weird."

"Sometimes yes, and I have not told you about the laws yet, even if you are a strange law, especially for women," she turned her eyes in the column, and with resentment she remembered nikab and burka ... not to mention the rights of women in society You have likened it to the dog at the master's feet.

"What's the point?" Jasmine asked incomprehendingly.

"Like those nasty black clothes that are worn in the street, burka and so on," Rose explained.

"Ugly?" The princess looked surprised.

"They're made of soft, soft cloth and blend together beautifully. What do you think is ugly to them? "

Rose could not believe her ears.

"They do not reveal anything from my beautiful body! Plus, everyone looks like Batman. "

The Princess giggled without knowing who it was.

"You would like to ... No," she laughed more, "would you like to show your beautiful body to meet every strange man and run out naked? You would not marry me, my dear. You would be worse off than the slave in the brothel, you will at least pay for it. "

Rose wondered how Jasmine could know that? Was not that far from such things? Maybe she was more conscious than she thought.

Rose Jasmine did not share amusement.

"But the Ramses who was here now was almost naked, do not you mind?" "

"But it was a man," Jasmine said as if it were clear.

Our heroine did not see the difference.

"The male body is completely different from the feminine. It does not have a mysterious spell in it. And I think it's precisely because men are so revealed. Our body is what makes us women, our only treasure. If you were out naked, you would be like a fool who gives his only treasure to the beggars until he finally gets out of it and becomes one of them. And beggars will still be poor. The body of a woman is to belong only to her and to her closest and mainly husband. Oh ... how I adore when my dad looks at me. In his eyes I feel so much admiration and pride ... "

"But it's customary for us to expose our bodies to show who is more beautiful," Rose said, for nothing better than she thought.

Jasmine laughed again amusedly.

"And how do men build you? Does not it affect them? "

"Well, to tell the truth before I got here, I've been looking for somebody, but it was misery. They always thought about themselves and they did not seem to like me ... "Rose confessed.

There was something about the princess's theory.

"There you go. And that's your body beautiful, seductive and attractive, "Jasmine said with a smile. "How come the girls who have not been endowed with such admirable beauty? Even you need to find a husband to have children. "

"You're probably worse about it ... no one will make it anymore," Rose admitted.

"I think Allah punishes your civilization for how you are against its laws," the princess said, and Rose was no longer in silence. She did not really want to quarrel with Jasmine, especially about religion.

 **ROSE POV**

When Rose left, she expected Jafar or Sultan himself to appear and try to explain her local morals after she told Jasmin's suitor. But nobody appeared.

There was a surprising silence, just around the corner, but Rose did not pay attention because she was biting her leg. She looked at the place and there was a little sad red spot.

That was terrible, but on the other hand, Rose was thrilled to be able to get out of the way with Ramses so easily. Perhaps the idiot has already packed himself and the desert flees back to Egypt, because such behavior is not used by a woman ...

It was just an annoying, primitive primitive, the sort of thing he can only threaten the war, and when you pick up his toys, he breaks up and calls his mother.

But the evening was approaching, and Rose remembered her promise.

Well, fleas will have to be settled later. Maybe Jafar has something for them. Yes, her hopes were fixed on the Vizier, he could only return her to her world, and she could easily deal with the fleas.

On the way to the kitchen, however, he heard a faint call: "Rrrchrose!"

It sounded like her name, almost ...

"Rrrchrose!" Repeated it. "Come here, I pray!"

She recognized the voice. She turned and saw Yag's little head, peeking inconspicuously from behind the corner. So she came to the parrot and walked down to the next corridor. There was another weak rust in the distance.

"Rrrchros, you have to save me," Yago demanded.

"Before what?" Rose asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Before Jafar," Yago exclaimed, looking around to see if anyone could hear them.

"You escaped, did not you?" Rose asked, with a slight grin, that she could have fun at his expense.

"No, he let me alone, since he was in a good mood."

"I'm glad to hear," said the girl, and she would throw her in the cards until she was there.

"But if I can not get his loyalty and devotion to him tomorrow, he'll take me back to that nasty cage. I would not survive, all the feathers are all twisted. You have to think of something! Maybe you will do something for Jafar and you will say that we have done it together and that without my unique intelligence you would never have done it, what do you do? "

"Hey, you one bloated bird, if you want to humiliate me before Jafar, so you can forget about our friendship. This is not what my friends do, "the blond girl said, frowning.

"Sorry, I did not mean it, I'm just desperate. Please, do not you think anything? "

"Not now, but I'm going to the kitchen to make Jafar promised pancakes. Will I have you left a few nuts? "Rose asked.

"I'd love to, but I can not, I really can not. Jafar has his ears everywhere, and if he did, he would never let me down or leave me alone. You do not know what it is in him that he can be when he's raging, "whispered Yago.

Well, then, Rose thought. If Jafar can take Yaga away, what can he do?

Suddenly, the visitor seemed much more terrifying and more dangerous than before, and that was just an idea.

"It's all right now," Yago said.

"What did you not say he was in a good mood? And why does she really go out? "Rose asked suspiciously.

"All afternoon, he argued with a new princess suitor, that's why."

"I understand, I've seen the suitor already, it has no brains in place, no heart, no ... no, maybe somewhere in the anal region," Rose said.

"Watch out," Yago said hurriedly.

The blonde thanked the aro and went to the kitchen where she asked slaves about raw materials. She was worried about what Jafar would do to her, so she'd rather drop her almonds and add more sugar and cinnamon. Perhaps he will taste it ...

She wanted to have a really good mood. Then she will return her to her world, and all this crazy Agrabah will be able to get off her head.

She was also worried that there were enough of them, so they prepared for twelve for sure and made them really thick but honestly done.

Before she began to dim, she headed to the Jafar's office with the tall tower of pancakes that had been set up in a pyramid. As she drew out the familiar beaded curtain, she was ready for a show, but what she had seen surprised her.

Jafar, sometimes so energetic and self-confident, was sitting behind the table, his face full of fear and worry as he played with Allah chess on his soul and lost.

It was only when he had registered to enter and what he was carrying, that he stood up and pretended to be his standard elevated smile.

But it was clear to Rose that now he would not get a good mood nor a pancake hill that would be bathing in a honey bath, maybe if he had stuffed it in his throat ...

"Good evening, Jafar," Rose said with a smile, not forgetting him and winking.

"Good evening," Jafar said vaguely, and, unlike his smile, coldly.

"I have the promised pancakes," Rose said, placing the plate on his desk. "I hope her highs will taste."

"Thank you," the visitor replied stoically and sat back in his seat.

"If they are as good as those placards yesterday, I'll reward you so much."

It did not sound so frank, it sounded like a phrase repeated to the various patrollers twice a day, and it had become a cliché, then took a pancake and went into it. It seemed to him that he tasted it, so Rose did not want to disturb him at the meal. The questions and the spell to return home will certainly be time.

"By the way, tomorrow awaiting public flogging, so prepare," Jafar said smoothly between the bites.

"Whipping? Is not that cruel? "Rose asked, but she remembered that she had seen something like that on television before, and it was a pretty spectacle. She felt the hidden sadistic desires. Watching someone whipping him with a whip, and he faints, it was quite appealing to her.

"Actually ... it's not so bad. I want to see it. Well. And who will they whip? "

"You," said Jafar.

"You," said Jafar.

Rose froze a smile on her lips. It did not sound like a joke, though you never knew him. Even though Jafar had gone to the next bite as though nothing, he thought it deadly.

"Please forgive me, I did not know you did not like so much cinnamon," Rose tried to apologize for her culinary arts because she was convinced that the thing with Ramses had gone through it.

"You really are wondering how you can combine things of meaning and utter malignancy. What someone tastes and who he likes is the key to you, but whether the world is falling apart or thousands of strangers will die, you do not care. "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rose said, already frightened.

"All afternoon, I had to apologize for your visit by the princess of Ramses II. Do you realize what you could do? "Jafar hardened her.

"What?" She answered Rose.

"He threatened us with war, he is a terrible primitive who first acts and then thinks, unfortunately his word is holy. And I think it's inside the weak, "Jafar added almost to himself.

"So I guessed it right," Rose said.

"Yes, but you can not tell the son of one of the most powerful sovereigns that he is unruly and unable to behave," he tried patiently to explain to her the visionary.

"But you said he was weak, so he would not dare attack us," Rose said.

"Not to say, but in Egypt, it is customary to regard a sovereign as a living God and his son a son of God, and he is considered to be the embodiment of perfection. His people would be willing to offset us with a minor insult, "Jafar said calmly.

"You wanted that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"For God's sake, no!" Rose apologized.

She was all confused, not only that she would be beaten tomorrow, but now Jafar had blamed her for genocide. It's like blaming the little girl for the end of the world.

Rose was slowly raging at Ramses, probably choleric. It is strange, however, that at home, such explosions and imbalances of her feelings did not occur. And it was not really why. At home she was rather quiet and now? How much did she change over the past few days and what would she do for a year or two?

"Being a diplomat is an incredibly difficult and important job, and it requires patience and well-chosen words, not a few insults to condemn the whole empire to extinction because of its sharp tongue," he said strictly.

"I do not have a sharp tongue!" She screamed at him, but she looked down at the Persian carpet.

Seriously eloquent Rose, now you're showing off. You have to calm down, do not be provoking the snake, she thought.

"Well, I'm sorry but he ... he's such a terrible idiot, I've never met a guy, I'd like to strangle him on his mask and bust his vultures. Can you imagine if Jasmine took him? Would you work for somebody like that? "She snorted, shaking her hands as if praying.

Jafar stopped biting, giving Rose a poisoned look, but nodded.

"Everyone is doing what we need. The course of the whole realm depends on me, and it's not just document writing. If there was no authority, the city would be full of thieves and murderers, "he exaggerated his importance and was right.

Rose blinked in surprise, not trusting her own ears. The Vizier was not one of those who would let himself talk or obey someone's orders, she was a full-fledged guy, she felt it whenever she was close to him. He was lucky that the sultan is so easily influenced but would it be Ramses? Or Jafar could wrap him around his finger to give him a free hand.

Rose approached her gazebo as a icebreaker, tapping her fingers on the plate, frowning.

"The princes are good on the edge, they are inflatables, and they do not know what their closest people are, and some even sleep with them, and such a spoiled madman will say only a few words and war is already. Why do men still have to fight? What do they prove? Have a new territory, get a new woman. Killing someone in the fight is not heroic. Have you ever thought that even though thousands of men are fighting for their own country, only children and sad wives are left behind? Besides, Jasmine does not take it anymore, I know history, "she cried with her hands," but I'll explain. "

She turned swiftly and wanted to give her a very diplomatic conversation with Ramses, but suddenly she felt something heavy on her shoulder and immobilized her.

As she turned her head, she had a golden head of cobra on her shoulder as an extension of Jafar's arm. Again, she turned to face him.

The bishop was standing on his feet and holding his damn stick in his hand, otherwise he would not have reached it to prevent disaster.

Rose had seen such a terrible expression for the last time when she threatened her in the hallway before she nodded that he would be his spy. He frowned almost like Professor Snape on his potion hour.

"You're not going anywhere, do you want to make women worse?" He snapped at her.

"My name is Rose," she snarled, probably because she was calling her as a fruit-babe on the market, making her even more distracted by her eyebrows.

Jafar withdrew his golden stick to himself, looking at her with ruby eyes, of which she had no good feeling, especially when she knew what she was capable of.

"It took me all the afternoon before I convinced Ramses that you were a sultan's guest and not some last-ditch slave from a kitchen that could not handle it. Here are some laws that you have to respect whether you want it or not, you will understand it tomorrow and I hope and remember. Not to be me, "he was concerned with every word spoken, and he was drilling her with the black pearls full of accusations," it would not have been left alone. "

"What do you mean?" She asked incredulously, ignoring the fact that he was trying to stop her.

Jafar cleverly left the question unanswered, believing that Rose would come and stretch back for the pancakes that gave him the necessary sugar to soothe.

The mistress reached for his plate and pulled him to his side of the table, "what do you think he would let me kill in a few words? Is this what's going on here? Whenever you tell the truth, will your head fall off? "She smirked ironically.

Jafar inhaled his nose and closed his eyes to calm down, for nothing he had learned from all previous visionaries than he had done from the world of coping with unpleasant situations with strange followers, and an uncontrollable girl would not be a problem.

He stretched out his hand and brought the saucer back with him.

"Behind your cheek? Yes. Arab women are subordinate to men, they can not talk unless they are permitted and confine themselves to important negotiations, they may not even be present in the drafting of treaties, agreements and the like, which is considered an insult, "a simple, simple answer.

Rose bit her lip, "so you want to say that I can talk about the happiness that you're just screaming for me tomorrow?"

Her irony was borne in the room, almost laughing.

"No, because I'll take you home with the spell as I promised."

Jafar looked at the plate because he did not know if his lie could be known.

"Really? So what are we waiting for? "Said Rose, for whom the situation was rapidly changing for the better.

"Not so fast," Jafar rose again, raising her again. She really hated the difference.

"Is there a hook?" The girl pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"You ought to be responsible for your actions ..." he said as if he wanted to tease her, but it sounded deadly serious.

"You can not be serious? Answer? I do not know your habits, people are proud to say the truth. Besides, you brought me here, so you are responsible instead of me. "She turned it against him, walked around the table, faced the wizard with his forehead, and nudged his forefinger in the middle of her chest.

She really had the courage that Jafar could not deny her, she liked her fire fighter and her resolve, and she had no doubt that she would stand up with just the hell and the hell itself, but he was not in the mood today, he was tired, while he had to beg for her not to meet her His head and now he will blame him for his deeds as a spoiled child?

"DOST!" He exclaimed, interrupting her tedious monologue, until the bottles on both sides were slightly jerked. Rose crouched like a rabbit, her heart pounding that she would now be executed right on the spot. But Jafar completely forgot the pancakes and everything else and grasped it firmly by the hand.

"You have no right to accuse me of anything, good parenting teaches my children, and if they refuse and do not listen, they are punished," the Vizier said, and glanced at the floor.

"Are you bending me over your knee?" She blew in disbelief her blue eyes. Rose began to fall asleep and tried to pull Jafar's hand away, but he was like an eagle holding the mouse. He really terrified her.

"I could leave you here until tomorrow," he narrowed his eyes into small slits, "you deserve punishment," he threatened.

"But you said you would send me home ..." the girl's voice sounded more desperate, which was a good thing for the Vizier. He wanted to realize what she had done. He wanted her humility. He wanted to tame her.

"I say you are an irresponsible child and yes, I will. It will be better if I get rid of you right now, than to make even more damage, "growled the visor as if he was kidding a schoolboy and pushed her inexorably to the beaded hanger. He was really angry at her.

"I am not a child, and I am responsible," Rose said, but she let herself out to the door and the corridor.

She did not like her to see her, and she was even sorry for her. If Jafar was not so blind, he could come out together, but he did all of these things unnecessarily complicated. After all, she was happy and cooperation with him was, to some exceptions, fun as well as doing a double agent.

"You are lucky to be a tolerant man, and I can forgive myself, but my patience is not indefinable, others in my place would not be so merciful to you."

His bitter lamentation was all the more sorry for her, she would not go wrong, but it probably seemed like it did.

On the other hand, Rose's hopes rose again. Yes, in his world, he will no longer be afraid of his life, of what he will eat, of any illness or of whoever he does to survive.

When he's home ...

 **Hoho Jafar as a lawyer. I'm afraid that she has so much patience with her. But I think Rose explained it well, and he was right, maybe it's not such a ghost as it looks, it's just a hard man and he has his principles and he promotes justice and order, which is a good feature.**

 **But just as he has a few good qualities, he has a lot of bad ones too. Who does not have one of us?**

 **Rose, on the other hand, behaves a little like a child who is responsible for the other and expects someone to stand up for her and scrape her off. What if this is the final station and it's time to take responsibility for yourself. Do you scent her screaming?**

 **Can she understand that her tongue is sometimes detrimental? How will it all go?**

 **Would she let Jafar take a bath and watch her whip?**

 **Now there's the upcoming charm that Rose has to bring back home. Do not miss out on it and do not worry, the story does not stop and it's still going to full speed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Super spell**

Rose was already looking forward to seeing her go home.

Yet the great Jafar himself said, and she believed him as never before.

There will be no heavy heat, no Jafar, no thoughts of princes and princesses. But with regret she had to deliver, no pleats that entertained her, no more mysteries and adventures.

She was like Peter Pan in the countryside, and now she should return home and grow up from fairy tales. But she was grown up, that was the problem.

Rose slowly ceased to reflect Jafar's reproaches, as if they were like needles, and led him to his anteroom and then to the stone-floating secret wall.

Both of them stood at the stairs leading into the depths of darkness.

A flash of light flashed out of the Vezir's hole, and the torches on both sides lit up so they could safely come down.

Every step was more and more cool. Rose had goosebumps and she hugged her protective arms.

As if she was leaving her second secret life. Something inside her persuaded her to stay here and the second to come back.

But why all of a sudden? She did not know it before, but she was in a way

Satisfied.

In the end, the couple in the silent silence. Rose had an even more uncomfortable feeling behind her, when her eyes were crawling.

Without further explanation, Jafar walked around, stepped to his desk and began to prepare something in silence.

That was silent. Rose wanted to squeeze into it, but it would be disastrous in this situation. So she concentrated on her departure and hope.

So she went to shelves with various items and waited until the wizard was ready.

"Stand up there," he said suddenly after a few minutes, and the girl stepped into a circle whose lines seemed to be made of sand. Then he put the card in front of him and drew his mark in the floor a few characters around the circumference of the circle.

Rose stood in the spot as he said.

Mixed feelings of happiness and fear of failure.

The room cooled even more, and a dark purple and gray mist began to roll out of the clay container Jafar held in both hands. The effect was unbelievable. The smoke crawled into all the corners, and it stood at the ground so she could not see her feet.

Rose closed her eyes tightly as the haze reached up to her arms, the cold on her back.

She felt the spell wrap around her like an old mummy bandage, obtuse, stick to her skin until the mist swallowed her completely.

Jafar's voice began to utter some strange words, a little like Elfish, but what she knew was not exactly her tongue. Suddenly she flashed over her as if she should not rain. She nearly cried.

The witch's magic invocation was impressive and took breath. It almost seemed like a gate of hell was opening. Or the miniature universe was spinning around as the stars gleamed around the fog.

Then the haze suddenly melted into the lost, and the universe ceased to exist.

Rose blinked in surprise.

"Eh? Are you still? Is not that all yet? "She gasped disappointedly as Jafara saw her stand in the same place with an ever-present expression.

"What's the matter?" She asked a little irritably, throwing her hands, her hope slowly dying. That's probably not what it looked like.

"I do not know. The spell probably did not work, one card is probably not enough ... "

"Perhaps?"

Jafar tipped the lid on the container, turned his back to his desk, and smiled at himself all the way, but she could not see it.

Indeed, her expression of suffering and frustration had compensated him for all the pillows spent in the afternoon. Hehe.

"When I rule the Ruby lamp, when I gather all eight magic cards, then my power will be immeasurable, and not only that I will be able to rule over all the elements, no mortal I will be equal, and I will be able to open the tangled loops of time and return you back, It was as if it were the simplest thing in the world, and he heard him gasped and sniffed disappointedly behind his back.

Well, could not it be better? He grinned again.

"But ... but ... it will be a long time ... it can take years, and you do not even know where the cards are ..."

Rose was devastated. Everything that looked so good turned into dust in minutes, and the only guy who could help her could not help or at least not. Everything in her inside collapsed like a house of cards that Jafar had mixed with. If she only knew how true it is and pulls her nose.

The girl could see her eyes burning and filled with unspoken tears until they started on her face

To run down like pea balls. She felt terribly, helplessly and ruined like a kicked kitten that someone had tossed out of the car and now she did not know what to do.

"Yes, it is possible, so you should start trying, getting used to our laws, and not screaming like a weak person."

Vézir's hard words shook her, and as she wiped her faces she let go of her emotions. She did not want to show him his weakness, but she just could not stop it, so she was screaming like someone in the corner.

"You have no compassion, you are like a stone. You do not hear the lament, you do not see the suffering ... you're so ... unintelligible, "Rose shouted.

She hated him. She wanted to grab him into the ground or rip his ribs nicely one by one. But his authority, despite this desperate state, kept her back ...

She still needed it, and he knew it.

If he wants to survive here, he must play according to his rules, but that does not mean that he will not do his own.

 **RAFAR POV**

Yes, Jafar was aware of his power. The whole spell was just a farce, but there was something wrong about it.

The first time he tried to break the time and the space could destroy the whole palace, and Agrabah could have been one big black hole, yet he was willing to do it with this threat. She was driven by the desire for cards, for power, and Rose was the result.

His self-confidence and ego grew into giant proportions that he had managed to do so, but he did not know if he could do it again.

Three months of preparation for the spell and rare commodities were searched by traders from far west and east. So, the complex magic was. Each component, each raw material, was interconnected, then prepared, leached, sliced, and separately subjected to a smaller spell.

It was a long process and his greatest success. With the call to Rose, he had the desire to repeat it.

In addition, his secret company was at hand, at least for the time being.

She had not counted on her departure.

He wanted to learn from her various things from her time, and he did not have the opportunity. But there were many other reasons. Above all, he wanted to find out why the magic had been called to him when the card was not there, but the one who wrote the magic spoke everything, and he thought how easy it would be.

But Rose's importance as a helper proved beyond all doubt.

Jafar did not doubt that he would still be useful, but he also had to be careful of her sharpness and sharp tongue, so he turned and yelled at the wooden stool on three legs.

"Sit down," he said, and Rose obeyed. What else was left to her.

Whether she was rather annoyed that she did not care what she would do.

Jafar then returned the clay pot with the lid in his place and took another one, returned to the girl, untied, and offered it to her.

"What is it?" She swallowed the salty streams and raised her face to him.

"You will see, drink, it will not spoil you, do not be afraid," he assured her coldly.

Rose, blinking blindly, lifted the container to her lips and drank.

Jafar watched her all the time, until he had come to his feet, and he reached for the bottle back. Rose turned away, refusing to return it, and she drank again.

"Arab wine is strong, so you do not overdo it," he told her.

"But it calms me, and when I get drunk, I will not feel anything tomorrow," she snarled.

The bishop wanted to calm her down but did not expect him to drink the stuff he had hidden here. Sparkling wine helped him to treat headaches as a remedy better than any all-purpose herb.

Rose kept the clay carafe behind her throat like a drunk and sighed, "I want home, I have family, friends, work, and all my life, try it again, please, I have to ... I do not want to be in this sandy hole full of scorpions "She added desperately, but she knew in advance that it would be useless.

"No, I will not repeat such a heavy spell with the same zero result, if it did not work out for the first time, then it will not do it now," the man said, sending the request with a vigorous wave of his hand.

The vampire felt desolate, needed some support, someone to lean over who would comfort her. Whatever, but in her mind a picture of a long, thin whip appeared in her mind that would make lifeless, unsightly scars on her back.

"But tomorrow the guards are screaming," she snapped again and swallowed. Wine released it but not enough.

"You'll only get what you deserve, at least you'll keep watch for your kiss and your temper," Jafar once again confirmed his dark side, obviously licking it up to the bottom, and he would look at it and eat the popcorn.

So Rose quickly wondered how to get out of it.

"Is there any way to avoid it?" She asked, shaving my head and dressing up for a boy ...

"No," was the angry answer.

She was looking around for the terrible room until it had blown her nose and remembered Yago.

"I have a store for you," she said suddenly.

Jafar looked at her skeptically as someone who wanted to deceive him. He still did not believe her. She was a woman, and they were pretty tricky.

"What business? You have nothing to bargain with, except that you offer me your body, "he measured her prey as a prey, but the truth was that he was really interested. The store had a place of honor in his life, and if you were a good cunning salesman like him, you could benefit from your skills.

Rose did not let go of her, despondered her, "I'll bring you another card."

There was a crack in the room, but otherwise it would have been possible to hear the pin drop.

But suddenly, Jafar laughed at her surprise, both of whom knew what it meant. Not only was it a desperate attempt, but they both knew for themselves where such valuables were and that such places were damn dangerous even for him.

"I'll bring you a card when you save me screaming tomorrow. I do not care how you do it, I'll give you what you want. "

Rose moved the bet to the next level and looked up at Jafar from her humble seat on the stool.

"Where would you know where to look for her?" The mage raised a mocking eyebrow, maybe in her mood she wanted to secretly get that secret but Rose did not let herself be fooled.

"Call it a sixth sense, or I have a power you do not know about, the spell has called me for some reason," she confused, and now she was not sure whether she was telling the truth or not.

He did not see any abilities at all, but he did not feel magic, but he could not exclude it.

The gaze looked at her for a long time as if trying to see her in the head, but finally he nodded.

"Okay, you have time for tomorrow's sunset, if you do not get it until then, you will not be flogging. But with the card, if you manage to bring it from you

Still want something, "it was always good to still insure.

Rose nodded and stood up. She had to hold herself with one hand of the table.

On leaving, Jafar set his upside down hand, but now Rose refused to give him the wine, but this time he did not give up.

"That would be enough," he said to her, pulling the elongated container out of her hand.

For that, the blond was not ready, and with the jerk of his hand he could not hold on to the balance and inadvertently pressed against him.

She was so close to the guy that she even felt the pancake cinnamon she had a moment ago.

Why the hell did it mean to kiss him right now? How would it taste it? After cinnamon and wine as a welding machine? And why did she remind her of Christmas? Did not all of these problems suffice today?

But if the treacherous was thought to be self-conscious, she resisted.

Rose flushed, and the alcohol spilled in her body as a liquid fire helped her. She bit her lower lip as she smiled.

But rather she put her palms between her, which she pressed wisely on her chest and pulled away with an important one, "do not expect anything from that."

It was her last words before she left before she dashed out the door and the stairs to the secret passage, leaving Jafara in the thought of whether there really was a mysterious science.

Because if there was magic, there could be a person with such ability, which would make the whole thing even more interesting.

Indeed, the mysterious girl with her hair, like gold, kept on surprise, and he was curious what would happen next.

As for Rose, even for him this evening has become a great mystery full of twists and turns. Now he was curious whether or not the card would bring ...

If he does not, he gets ten wounds, and if he does, he will be really irreplaceable for him ...

 **JAFAR POV**

It was time to sleep, so Jafar turned off the candles and went straight to his bedroom. All night, he was troubled by the idea of whether Rose really had a power he had not yet known, or he had just invented childhood to delay his punishment. When she said it, she was confident, very confident, and that self-esteem attracted him, perhaps even more than her body, who had the opportunity to get to know her close.

Now he wanted to know her soul ... However, he had to think of a way to delay her whipping, and he had not thought for a long time.

He started to miss Yago.

He had spent so much time with him before, and even though he was annoying, he sometimes had really clever ideas, and when Jafar appropriated them, he looked smarter and everything went better. More and more he knew he really needed Yago. Eventually, he was attacked by a plan, so he finally fell asleep.

Earlier in the morning, however, before heading in for breakfast, he headed for Princess Jasmine.

When he disturbed her, she greeted him with a distasteful glance of distrust.

The bishop put on a gruff smile and began: "Princess, your father suggested he did not want me to tell you that, but I believe you would want to know. I have bad news about your golden-eyed guest. "

"Maybe not Rose?" Jasmine said.

"Your suitor Ramses II. She feels extremely distressed by her words, and despite all my persuasion and effort, she insists that we tear the girl publicly in front of the palace today, "he said with a mock regret.

"That's terrible! Should I marry someone like my husband? "The princess said. "I have to talk to my dad," she said, running to the door.

However, the bishop was quick to take her.

"Of course you can, but the sultan is now helpless. But I have better advice for you. "

"What?" The princess asked suspiciously.

"Why do not you talk to my suitor and give her an affection for the eye," suggested the Vizier.

"If you get in touch with him, perhaps you can make his heart softened."

"But I do not want to get along with him," the princess replied decisively.

"In that case, Rose will be badly beaten at noon today," said the Vizier, emphasizing the last word, "and you can think of what she will feel when she finds out that you could have done something to her but did not."

Jasmine suddenly froze her decision.

"Good. I'll do it for Rose, "she agreed, nodding.

As soon as Jasmine had left the Vizier, she was already her slave and reported that Ramses II, the Egyptian Prince, asked her for an audience breakfast.

Princess then met her suitor.

After the usual formalities, she had the opportunity to have a confidential conversation between the four eyes. She tried to convince him that Rose was not bad, just a little jerky, but he felt like he was now more miserable because he did not understand. Not only did he have no sense of humor, but he did not even know what it was. He took it all seriously, and he looked forward to the whip, making the princess a great joke. It was only when Jasmine declared she was wearily weary today, sad and lonely, and watching the flogging in this state would be unpleasant, and asked the prince if they could not have it for tomorrow that she would be better tomorrow and it would not be so badly tolerated .

"I do not want you to feel bad, you are as beautiful as a lotus flower," said Ramses II. Ódy.

And if I was ugly, you'd have to drown me in tears, but you're a fugitive! Thought the princess.

"But what about my subjects who are here with me? They were witnesses, and many of them certainly enjoy our rightful reward, "the Prince reflected his feelings on his companions.

"That time I could spend only today. You are handsome and noble, I will be well with you. Show your subjects that you are worthy to become God, and decide how it is, "said the princess, hoping that the primitive would understand correctly.

Ramses II. Fortunately, he understood how the princess wanted.

He talked with a visionary, who was seemingly a complete coincidence, standing in a smaller room, where they spoke that the whipping was postponed until tomorrow.

And Jafar was pleased to have reached his goal again.

 **SULTAN POV**

Sultan, meanwhile, was sitting in an empty throne room, embarrassed. The slave brought him a cloth bag with the special bouquet-shaped biscuits he had said in the morning. The Sultan pulled one of them.

"She'll take Ramses," he said, breaking the first petal of the biscuit and eating it.

"She will not marry Ramses," he muttered and ate the second ticket.

"She'll take Ramses," he said hopefully, and ate the third ticket.

"She will not marry Ramses," he muttered disappointedly and ate the fourth ticket.

"She'll take the Rameses," he said hopefully, and ate the fifth ticket.

"She will not marry Ramesse," he muttered, breaking the last ticket. "Oh no!"

He tried another cookie, but unfortunately it was the same.

Yago was flying around and looking for something. When he saw the sultan, he flew to him and sat down on one of the golden tusks that served as the back of the throne.

"What troubles you, the Sultan of the Sultan?" He asked.

"I must have this young stranger begging today, otherwise Egypt would rise against us. And she said only a few sharper words. Oh, Yago, you do not even know how painful I am when I see a woman suffer. Jasmine does not know yet. I'm afraid that when she finds out, her heart breaks with grief.

My only child ... And it seems like the prince of Egypt does not like it. And that would be an advantageous marriage! The Egyptian dynasty is said to be immortal. Oh, Yago, today I'm so sad ... "

The Sultan handed Yago a new biscuit biscuit biscuit. He took her to his beak, and when the sultan did not look, he spat it for the throne.

"That's good, can I still? Best of all the bag ... "said the ara.

"I'm afraid it was the last one," said Sultan Azzam, and was about to call the slave to take the bag.

"I'll take it," said the ara. He grasped the bag in his claws and fled him away.

"Thank you, Yago," the sultan said behind him.

"Jafar should take an example of you."

The last sultan's words touched Yaga after his feathered soul.

Red Ara hid the bag in a pillow with a pillow near Jafar's bedroom. He ran for them, enjoying comfort, and waited for Jafar to prove to him how important and indispensable he was to him ...

 **It was fofr and there is another chapter.**

 **Poor Rose is not going to get home at all, the girl has a hard time and probably will have to get used to the local situation in Arabia. Everywhere, fly, and do not forget that the camels are spitting on you.**

 **Let's say that Jafar himself knits his whip and he will not be easy with her too :-)**

 **Are you curious what our heroic hero will bring out?**

 **And what about Yago and his newly acquired sack? How can Jafar's irredeemability be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Watchdog**

"Do you watch for a moment?" Jafar addressed the captain of the guard in the corridor.

"Yes. What do you need? "Said the Vizier.

"You did not have time to torture Aladdin yesterday. Could we connect it with today's whipping? "The captain asked enthusiastically.

"Laughter is postponed for tomorrow, I just talked to Prince Ramses. Tell others and stop preparations, no more people will know about it than is absolutely necessary, "the bishop ordered.

"Command," said the captain. "And what about Aladdin?"

"I'm in no mood today," Jafar said. "I have a very important job, and I do not want to listen to those mad excursions. Take charge of it and organize torture without me. Try to survive in health, but do something else to do with it. "

"Thank you, Vizier, and one more thing: we'll need another dose of that potion against fleas. It's starting to happen, "said the captain.

"I'll bring you another dose in the evening," the Vizier promised.

"Thank you. That's all, "the captain said with a bow, and went to tell the other guards that the whipping was postponed, and instead they would have the opportunity to help Aladdin.

Jafar took several ingredients in the study and headed into his secret underground chamber. Yago joined him on the way, carrying a bag in his talons. Jafar had to think too many things, so he did not ask anything.

He was about to paint a color that could stain the cut stems of horse mane to look like Rose Hair. In addition, the spell that was to take the girl away has consumed a large part of its alchemical supplies, and it has been necessary to slowly recover and accumulate more complex substances from the basic raw materials. And he could not forget the potion for the guards.

It was a lot of necessary work, uninteresting but necessary work, so he was not in the mood for chatting and he was quite happy that Yago was surprisingly silent.

While Jafar concentrated on his job and tried to blend the right shade of golden varnish in the soft light of the candles, Yago moved around the cellar in various ways to see that Jafar was not looking at him. At one point he then visited his hidden nest at the ceiling and put the card in the bag. Several times he circled the room and then sat down on his revered pencil. It was only when he had settled that he realized that he had been quite excited.

When Jafar stirred all he needed, he carefully cleaned himself and went to the exit.

"Jafar!" The familiar voice interrupted him.

The bishop turned.

"What is it, Yago?" He asked in a very friendly, deep tone. "You were somewhat silent today, you are not much like it. Have you thought about how you can trust me? "

"I have the evidence, I just waited for a suitable opportunity, since I did not want to rush you from the procrastination," he said proudly.

But Jafar sounded more like an excuse than a proof of devotion.

"Now," he said.

"In this bag, I have a magic carter that you would never have won without me!" He turned the ara and put the bag on Jafar. He picked up a big card, inspected it thoroughly, and to his astonishment he said it was true. Among the sesame stems, the inscription: frost.

"Really! How did you get it? "Jafar asked incredulously.

"Last night I caught a treacherous spade of how to steal nuts in the kitchen," Yago began to tell. "I chased her to teach her to take strange things, and I got to her nest where she had a lot of things, spoons, a broken mirror, glasses, and so on. And she had this card she had definitely stolen from among her. I did not want to give it to me, but I was proud to say that I would win it for my lord Jafar, and I bravely fought for her! "He proudly inflated himself with his feathers and his neck. "So I proved to be faithful and irreplaceable. Is that right? "

Jafar's story did not sound too credible.

The cards used to be in well secured places, and it would be unlikely that some of them would be able to take them to the nest. But there was no other explanation, and he was very pleased with another card. Again, he was another step closer to Ruby's lamp and absolute power.

"You helped me. You really helped me and you deserve freedom for it, "said Jafar, and went to save the newly-acquired card to a safe place.

"What about something to eat? Would not I deserve some more nuts? My crooks whack in my stomach, "the parrot reminded, and it was clear to Jafar that everything between him and Yago was all that old.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose rose that day almost at noon, slightly disoriented, and in a moody mood, that she would have liked to throw the whole palace at Ramses.

But now it seemed to him that he had fallen on her, rather than the snob's future patriarch.

As she climbed out of her bed, her head was slightly turning. That wine should not drink so much. Unfortunately, the grief of returning home was tough.

Besides, that wine was not so much, she just drank it pretty quickly before Jafar could get it out of hand, and he did it well. What would it look like if he drank the whole clay carafe?

Again she slept on the bed and leaned so that her legs hung down over the bed.

Rose closed her eyes and wondered what agreement she had made of despair.

Actually, Jafar promised her only card, her only trump card, the ace aces, the only one to keep him in check.

If he gives it to him, he will have no other advantage, and she will have to give it to him, or else he will have it. How big and painful could the whips be? She had always seen it on television in some historic film for the last time, watching the Outlander series, and Jimmy Fraser was whipping it, and it seemed like a man would barely survive.

What about her weak female body?

A new stabbing pain in her head made her a carousel.

That cursed Arabian wine was strong, she was wondering how she'd gotten into her room and ... who the hell did she change?

It had to be Bark, her faithful servant, when he saw him, he had to thank him for taking care of her.

But now she was trying to figure out a refined plan to lose the card.

She could have given Jafar a counterfeit, but she would know it immediately, and she did not know where to take him. Jafar was not stupid, he would try it right away, even though in the case of the Death Cup it was a very risky act.

"Hmm ..." the blonde grunted.

Fortunately, she had a few more hours to think of something stupid ...

 **ROSE POV**

Five hours later Rose still knew nothing.

Several times she tried to leave her room, but found she was suspiciously watched by a soldier. Not as well, he measured two heads more than she and went to where she was, like a trailing dog.

Rose could not understand why he did it? She did not have the freedom of freedom or did she want to make sure she did not leave the palace until she was punished?

The girl went behind the gold-decorated horn and waited for the young man.

Once, she had to come in very discreetly, she went behind her and turned, waiting directly at him with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you following me?" She was sharpening like a harp, but he did not laugh. He had the same uniform as the other, the black vest, the turban in the same color, and the beige pants forming the letter A.

He was relatively young, perhaps thirty, muscular, and his broad chest made him a good follower at a discotheque.

"I watch you, it's Jafar's order. You can leave the palace and walk around it only in my escort, "he told her, his sharp eyes gleaming like a soldier who felt problems but did not want to retreat and violate the order.

"Your name?" Rose asked, looking at him from head to toe, eventually swinging like a giant giant machete on his sword.

"Bahadur, ma'am," he replied respectfully, and the girl was surprised when the captain had allowed her to be so brash, why did he behave differently?

"Okay, Bahadur, I'm thirsty, bring me water," she said confidently.

The guard, however, shook his head. "Do not try to do this, I'm neither a slave nor a servant. I will not carry you any water or food. I'm your guard, "Bahadur said, staring at her from a height like a scientist on a nice butterfly.

She obviously does not move with him, she has her head, she admitted.

"Okay, so watch me calm, but I'm not going to run away. So you're wasting my time with me. "

But the way the guy was always behind her was really unpleasant and annoying. She just walked through several corridors and returned to her room.

It was really annoyed by her that Jafar did not believe her.

"The snake!" Rose murmured, observing the sun gently sliding down, and she was very nervous, and if she did not want to be a bloody stain and a piece of meat on a skewer, she must have Jafar and give him a card, so she sounded agreement.

She carefully removed her only treasure from her bedside drawer and went to the door.

Behind them he leaned against the opposite wall of Bahadur and hypnotized her.

"Behold, soldier, I go to see," she said, her voice slightly shivering as if she were approaching the execution.

The man nodded, letting her pass, while he stood behind her back.

It was incredibly humiliating, but it was like a swan.

Several passes continued to meet an unexpected pair.

So the chief couple and the five servants who wooed the princess and the princess fans of ostrich feathers.

When they passed, Rose gave Ramses a hateful glance, and though a triumphant smile on the face of her destiny, she flinched slightly in front of her as if she had just slapped her face.

It was enough to stamp it, and it would surely run like a scrambled mouse.

Rose snorted off, and there was nothing left to do but go on to Jafar's study.

They both went inside and Baharud even gallantly uncovered the beaded curtain.

The Vizier had just written something before he looked up to the others.

"Yes?"

"I am here, as we have agreed," Rose reminded him, as if he could forgotten something like that, and he was surely tense, not waiting for the card.

The Vizier first put down the pen and then stared at the girl in anticipation, but before she could say something, she looked away at the guard beside her, as if trying to point out that there was someone else.

The Vizier straightened up to its full height and even exceeded Bahadur's turban. Then he broke up and Rose surprised her.

"Excuse me for a moment," he replied uncompromisingly, "I need the guards to talk alone."

Eh?

A dark blondie laughed around the blond girl, sweeping her boots. The sorceress left in the curtain with his man in the corridor.

Jafar carefully closed the door of his study and turned to Bahadur with a serious face that frightened so many people.

"Did you do your job?" He asked.

"Yes, Vizier, I watched her all day, did not move from her."

"What did you see?" Jafar knew, and his curiosity grew every second.

"Nothing," the hell shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Nothing? Did not she get out of the room? She did not meet anyone, did not she try to escape? "The wizard asked impatiently, narrowing his snake's eyes, which made no sense.

So how could she get the card?

"I'm sorry if the woman can not fly. I have never dreamed of anyone and have not talked to anyone, sir. "

Jafar stroked his adjusted beard in contemplation. There was nothing to do with the card of flying, except that the card did not really go and came to report his surrender, which would have made him disappointed. And he hated disappointment.

Yesterday, he'd seen him with the cards, and he'd been preparing for a morning with a hairpiece, and the thought of doing it unnecessarily, and losing time with it, while he could create some elixirs that stood on his long list, irritating and tormenting him.

But there was no other explanation of how she could get her while staying in peace. Only ...

That will come to her dearly, it will not drag him.

"Well, here's what I promised," he handed a small reward to his man in a leather purse. "Wait here, take her back to your room and watch her until she's whipped," he ordered, and went back to Office.

 **YAGO POV**

"Rooose, it's enough to show you, it's been getting boring here," she called the feathered sphere on the perch, which, if it did not seem like it, was dull, and as she lifted up her beak, it meant something Proud.

Suspect proud.

Rose turned and checked the curtain and door. No one now, so she approached Yag.

"I see you feel good, you gave him his card, you one little blackmailer?" She asked.

"What else should I do? Nothing less would Jafffar be dissatisfied. "

"He's got high demands ..." she whispered halfway, but the parrot heard it and rolled her eyes.

"Higher than you can imagine. Who do you think is going to be the next sultan? "Yagged Yago, dropping his beak to the asshole.

Rose was fascinated.

"What do you mean, Sultan, it's just a gaze, even if it's a good stain, and I doubt that Jasmine will take it ..." she laughed bleakly, and she knew why the picture of the two of them did not come together. Thoughts felt poisoned.

"Her? Neee. Finds a different way. Why else do you think that's all he's doing? "He waved the wings of the ara as if it were all clear.

"She's doing what?" She still did not understand where she was heading.

"Jafar has gone a long way to get to this place, and it has never been pink for us. He always had a chord over the others and his Agrabah needs it. He set up business, expanded the foreign trade, and filled the royal treasury with other gold mines. He always had an overview and once ... "

Rose laughed again. "So, in other words, do you mean that the slaves share the skin, the soldiers chasing the courtyard because they are faithful to him, and he cares about their discipline, and the beggars are taxed? That's serious, "she interrupted ironically.

Seriously seeing Jafar as a superhero was something that would haunt her in dreams.

"The woman will not understand this. You did not see how it was dumb. The city was invaded by the Turks, and the sultan would slowly surrender them to the whole kingdom. Azzam is so soft, fat, and he can not make decisions, "Yago stiffened.

Rose listened to him with a great deal of reserve, and she was only shortly before she could judge. Still, he was probably right in something and exaggerated.

But what did Jafar really plan to do?

Wanted to get to Sultan's place? And how would he possibly want to achieve this?

Before she could figure it out, Yago lifted his head and looked at someone behind her.

Rose jerked back and Jafar walked past her and stood before her office.

The guard probably left. She breathed as she did not see him.

"Well, I listen to your heart," the Vizier nodded, seemingly respectful, but he felt tense as his skin tightened around the corners of his lips.

"You know well why I'm here, the whip ..." she shivered with resentment.

"I see you have empty hands, but if you think I'm just forgiving you, do not count on it. I'm not someone to bargain with, "he said resolutely and somewhat disappointed, seeing he never looked at the card as he watched.

"I have no intention of bargaining with you," Rose said, frowning, her fingers slipping slightly at her side beneath her red skirt.

Yago preferred to cover his eyes with a wing if he accidentally decides to undress and persuade his master in a different female way.

Rose scuffed two fingers under the cloth and pulled out a thin object.

Suddenly Jafar blinked and lived.

It was a great pleasure for him to realize that nothing was all about him.

The blond girl handed him the card and he checked it. He turned it to one side and the other, tried to bend it slightly, and even crossed to the window to let the rays of the sun fall on it.

She was right.

Sesame leaves on the sides gleamed gold and between them a large cup was drawn from one half white and the other black. Under it was the Death Cup.

Rose waited tensely for what she was saying, but she wanted to hear the only one that she escaped the punishment.

Jafar stood back to her, staring at what he had in his hand, slightly disbelieving, skeptical, and seeing someone who would love to know the truth, but knows that he would not get it if he did not use any deception or violence.

When she used a lie, that girl was smart enough to know his intentions, and violence? Not that he was gay, but tortured a woman, and, moreover, one that could be very benevolent, he had a favor.

That's why he turned to her with a neutral expression and said, "It's true, you've met your part of the deal, Rose. I can not deny you, and if I do my own, tomorrow morning, when the sun comes out, you will not be punished, "he walked past the hot porridge, and she saw some suspects, but Jafar stared straight at her bright eyes in the color of the sky , Which slowly changed into dark blue as the depths of the ocean. "But I would be interested in one thing," he said, by the way, thinking about it, "how did you get it? The guard told me you did not leave your room today. "

The question was asked, and Rose kept her cool head, though her excess of wine was painful, as if the dwarves were dying there.

Jafar stared at her lips as he answered.

She opened herself, smiled slightly, and said, "That's a secret, and you do not have to be interested. Do you have a card? You have. You do not need to know more, "she said.

"He's right, Jafar, we have a card. Try it, try it! "Yago chanted, and Rose swallowed.

The only way to try a cup of death was to die.

Ara guided Vedir's thoughts aside, but certainly not for the better.

"Okay," the sorcerer nodded, giving the last inquisitive look to Rose, going to his shelf with ingredients, and taking a golden ruby cup from there.

He put him on the table.

"Card Sesame, here's the cup, give me my unique power," he said with all the importance, and the card was turned into sand in his hand, and a little fat little man's silhouette flashed in the study, and the sand merged with the cup.

"Is that all?" Yago asked, climbing Jafar's shoulder.

"Almost, still wine. According to the book, the red wine, which is similar to human blood, turns the cup into a deadly tool, while pure water in the antidote. Each card has its unique capabilities. This can kill and return life. "

Rose breathed, then, that the whole process could be reversed.

"But who will we try to do?" The ara recalled.

All three of them stood above the cup, and none of them did. Why also consciously try the method of an error attempt.

"Hmm ... I already have it, it wants somebody who has not been faithful yet faithful ..."

"Who?" Rose asked, relieved that she did not fit into this category.

"Guard," Jafar called, and Bahadur entered the room.

"Did you call me, sir?" He nodded his head in reverence.

"Here, drink," said Vizier, handing the cup to the man.

Rose was shocked to drink that bush without questioning the reason. Well, the death she deserved for the whole day when she stood behind her ass, deserved it.

Jafar, Yago, and Rose exchanged discreet looks and waited for what was going to happen.

Suddenly the thunderbolt grabbed his stomach and rocked to the ground like a cut apple, the cup dropped out of his hand and rolled toward the girl's feet. She picked it up and held it in her hand like a scepter.

Next, a group of scholars surveyed the soldier as a bunch of doctors, ignoring where the mistake had occurred.

"It will be good if we try the other half, moreover, the truly faithful men are hard to look for," Jafar said, as if he did not know.

Rose handed him a cup, and he reached the Yag's perch.

"Hey, that's my water!" He protested, but Jafar poured a cup of gold from the golden bowl, knelt on one knee, and poured the contents into the man's mouth.

Bahadur did not move for a moment, as if life had gone out of him.

"It's too late for him, like a lick fish," Rose said, and, lightly in his hand, she dug the tip of her twisted shoe like a carnage.

"If he was dead, he would not breathe, he's just dazed, it's becoming poisonous," he said.

Great, she felt silly now.

"You probably know that, are not you?" She blushed, blinking at Jafar with an unpleasant look.

"Hey, he's already awake. It is good that we do not have to clear the corpse like last week, "Yago cheered, and indeed. Bahadur opened his eyes and looked disoriented.

After a moment, he knelt and stood up.

Rose bent over for his turban and straightened him upside down.

"You have an hour to recover, go to the armory as a captain, ask how the interrogation is going, and come tell me what progress is and then you go back to the princess's guest," the visitor ordered straight.

Bahadur stumbled a heavy step out of the door and could thank God for escaping death, literally. Rose Rose was upset.

"What? Do not you still believe me? Where would I have run away from you? She hid in the desert? Snake or basket of laundry? I do not need anyone to watch, I'm not a kid! And I do not mind you seeing me so much. "But Jafar surprised her, built the cup on the table, and this time he poured tea from the silver oriental kettle he had permanently on his desk." What are you doing, are you listening to me at all? "

"We'll make a new deal, Rose," the last word whispered softly, and the frost over her spine broke out.

"What kind of deal?"

"Nothing complicated. I will not stand guard on your door when you drink this and say that this card, which is in the cup, has not been with you from the very beginning, so I know you do not lie to me and I will not treat you as a liar. I have a certain suspicion ... "he replied seemingly sweetly and casually ...

And it was here ...

Damn!

 **An interesting development of the situation, right? Even though it was not surprising that Rose gave him the card, but that Jafar would meet two cards together, is it interesting or not? But do not worry, the adventure is still going, the cards are eight and in circulation there are only three. But we finally get to work with Jafar, and then it will be health.**

 **Be surprised, much is planned.**

 **Moreover, while Yago, as an irreplaceable member of the team, is on the horse, our heroine now has to face a voyeur interrogation.**

 **Jafar still does not believe her, but we'll see Rose and the elixir of truth.**

 **Well, what are you saying about Bahadur? :-) Pretty courageous guy, the kind that would jump out of the window if he was given an order, which is not a very good feature, but on the other hand, fidelity is appreciated. That's what Jafar suits.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Truth or lie?**

Now he was seriously stiff.

The girl looked at the cup in the vezir's hand, and Yago did not suck.

Rose resisted her hand and grabbed the death-throat tool. She pulled it over and looked incredulously at the golden fluid inside her, where her faint pale face mirrored on uneven ground.

"And do I have to believe that? What if you poison me like a poor man? "

"Let him taste it first," she shot at Yago.

"I do not care about the beak," he insulted, thinking that Jafar wanted to do the same - to find out where the card had taken.

"As I said, the cup has its magic attributes and one of them is that if the tea is poured into it and the drinker is drinking, the person will speak the truth. How many swallows you swallow, so many questions will be true. "

Rose was nevertheless skeptical, but he would either answer or answer the stupid idiot behind the door.

Before the vision was over, the girl drank the contents up to the bottom for a swallow, so she did not have to answer more questions than necessary.

She obviously believed him, and he liked Jafar, but he did not want to make hurried conclusions ...

"So tell me, did you have a cup of cards since I got you the spell?" He asked her question.

If Jafar had put his question in a different way, everything would be lost and she would have to divorce the divine, fortunately, she said calmly: "No."

That confused Jafara. He was so sure of his suspicion ...

Suddenly it stopped making sense, and Rose was filled with an irritating shroud of secrecy. But he had to believe her, the spell of truth could not fail.

According to Rose, the guy believed her. And perhaps she had swallowed her fiction with science.

"Okay," said Jafar, "so tomorrow ... I made it so that around noon you will be arrested by the guards and you will spend the time of whipping safe in my bathroom. There you will draw a couple of false scars on your body with a special color. "

"Do I have to?" Rose asked. The idea of moving her beautiful body to her shoulder, but on the other hand she had to admit that if she had gone unharmed in the palace she would have to convince more people than her Jafar of her supernormal abilities.

"If you walked like this, no one would have believed you were beaten," Jafar simply summed it.

Rose frowned, did not like the tone she said "this way," sounded as if she had despised her body.

"When the whipping is over, I'll let you go and you'll look like it's a punishment," he said stiffly.

"What about Ramses?" Rose asked.

"I'll take care of that. He will see what he wants to see, "said Jafar, and Rose was basically glad not to bother her with the technical details he was sure to be full of.

"But if it's going to go as smooth as I need, I'll want one more thing for you," Jafar added mysteriously.

"You still do not have enough of that?" Rose cried, crushing his greed to keep up some conditions.

"Jafar never," he joined the ara.

"That you say that, you naked beak!" Jafar gave him a bit of a bite before he calmed down again.

Rose waited for Yago to be offended, but he only contradicted himself: "I have only a few nuts. That is all."

Jafar turned back to Rose with his forehead. She was about to answer him, but she felt a nasty bite on the inside of her thigh. She pressed her lips tightly, which Jafar misinterpreted as a gesture of retreat.

"Well? Will you meet me that little thing? "He insisted, with the raised eyebrows, which was about to pull him off.

"Okay, but then I'm going to want a little thing," said the girl.

Jafar looked surprised, he did not expect such determination. "What?"

"You first," Rose said.

Jafar realized he would make up his condition only after he'd be happy with his. He had to admit he was much smarter than he expected, and he did not know any blonde jokes.

"Good. You can help me get another card. It will be a little adventure, a bit like the cave, but not so dangerous. There will be a lot of treasures we can take away. When we succeed, you get your share and you get such beautiful things as you did not even dream of jewels like a princess, "Jafar said colorfully.

"That's my condition."

Although Rose looked outraged from the outside, she longed for that adventure deep in her heart. She knew the guy did not tell her the whole truth, but she did not mind it now. Slowly, she decided to pull more of him later, but now she would not tell her anything. He'll have to work a bit on that.

"Your special abilities could be invaluable on that path. I need you there, "said the visionary defiantly to lure her.

Yeah, when they catch the bird, they sing it nicely, the blond girl thought incredulously.

But the vision of something unique decided. She did not even think whether he meant it frankly, or he said it deliberately.

"I agree. And now my condition ... "Rose said.

Jafar set his ears in anticipation of what might terribly unfulfilled he could throw out of his mouth.

"Do you have anything against fleas?" She asked softly and a little shy.

"There's always something biting out of me since my return from the cave."

"That damn monkey and his monkey can do it," he interjected Yago. "You should hold on to him!"

Rose gave him an angry look. As if she was not trying to ...

Jafar smiled. He stood up, took a small vial in the shelf, and poured some solution out of a large bottle. Rose then handed the vial.

"Here you are. Make the whole body, bed and do not forget to splinter all the clothes you've been wearing since.

Rose wiped the bottle and sniffed. "Uh, that's awful!"

"That's it," Jafar agreed, nodding his head, "but do not be afraid, he'll get dry in the morning and he'll be flea," he tried to calm her.

"What else will I have to endure?" Rose groaned and started to hang. But before she left, she turned and said to Jafar frank: "Thank you."

When she was asleep that day, she thought of how she had avoided whipping, bleeding away, and waiting for her with an exciting adventure with a grand reward. As a woman she liked shiny expensive things and found some treasure? It was absolutely irresistible. She thought it could not get better. So at least after she stopped feeling the desperately desperate medicine.

 **ROSE POV**

In the morning Rose did not even get out of bed.

It was one of those days that one would have liked to have had someone else. She did not have to go to work, and the slave wore her food and drink whenever she said, so she did not get so bad at all.

Mainly, she was not biting her anymore. She was bored for a while, thinking, How's the princess doing? Does he have to spend all the time with that half-bitch? Perhaps the primitive has at least the penis in the right place ... But what does it do when he misses other human qualities? He was just lucky to be born to Pharaoh. If he did not have such a fortune, he could end up like Aladdin ...

How's he supposed to be? They probably tortured him a little, but he deserved it, screaming inappropriate things in front of the sultan. But I also cried out the inconvenient thing before the Sultan, her conscience answered her ...

No, he deserves punishment, but I do not. I just said what I think ...

He deserves punishment, I do not.

At around noon, a guard came into her room and was surprised to be arrested without resistance. Maybe they were spoiling their mood.

The men led her up to a door on the side corridor. The watchman looked around and tapped the agreed signal at the door.

The door opened and looked out at Bahadur.

"The air is clean," said the guard.

"Shout," Bahadur Rose said, standing in the middle, pulling back to the door to walk.

The blond girl came in and a black burger figure came out of it, from which a spring of something that looked like golden hair. Rose looked back at the look.

Does that mean seriously? For that matter, even the blind slacker will not. Will not he want to see at least who they are swinging?

Bahadur closed the door and found himself with Rose alone in the vision room.

A better company could not wish.

Rose looked uncertainly. There was a recessed pool with colored tiles, several buckets of water on the side, several pieces of furniture and a high mirror.

Bahadur took a glass without a word, in which a long brush was dipped, as if the painter had mixed his red-brown color a moment before.

"Here," Rose handed her and put the container in her hand.

"Jafar told you to draw your scars like a whip."

Rose took her glass, stared at her, and did not even want it, although she otherwise wanted to play Jafara's theater until the end.

It was in her own interest.

She does it for me, so it would be silly if I degraded it by scouring the palace during the flogging. I could just go straight to Ramses and tell him again what I think about him ...

"You know ... the whip wounds, I think, they're mostly on their backs, are not they?" She tried to embroil in an embarrassing conversation. Bahadur, however, was silent, so he measured the brush, which was too short.

"But I can not get myself on my back, could not you help me?"

Suddenly the guard spoke, "Yes. Exceptionally, I can help you, but you can not think I'm doing it for you, I'm just doing it for the Vizier. "

"Yeah, yeah," Rose said poisonedly. She turned to the mirror and began to unbuckle her bra.

"Not in front of the mirror," Bahadur said.

"I did not have to keep my lust, and I know for sure that Vizier would not want it. Stand beside, "it sounded straightforward.

"Do you ever think of yourself?" Rose went out of her mouth, but she was glad Bahadur did not hear it, or at least pretended not to. So she moved away and took off the top of her clothes to expose her entire back.

"You can," she said.

Bahadur stabbed her with a brush as if it were a cord.

Was not it rewarding for how they tried the cup?

"Jau!" Rose shouted. That's an idiot.

"Be careful! Did not anyone explain to you that the female body is fragile? "

"Sorry, I'll try it smoother," Bahadur muttered. Even on the second try, Rose seemed to shed her skin from her body.

"You're still very rough, just touching gently," Rose growled as she washed and feared what his idea of tenderness would be.

"Okay," Bahadur focused, and for the third time, he managed to figure it out. After a few turns, Rose even became surprisingly pleasant.

It was such a non-binding brushstroke.

She guessed how she felt about the man's turn. She imagined how the outline of her hips was disturbing her and how she did not try to look at them, but it was not because she would give her anything to allow him to touch them. They are breathtaking ...

Forget it, Rose thought grimly.

Bahadur drew more and more wounds on her back, and Rose was more and more excited.

She began to hide the idea that they would turn it then he would strip himself and she would show him how gently to draw wounds with a whip.

What would Jafar say if he found out what he was doing with his most faithful soldier? But she will not know. It would have to look through the crack in the doorway ... and it would not go down.

Suddenly there was a jerk.

It was a signed signal, and Bahadur stopped at once.

"Get dressed, quick!" He said. Rose tossed her clothes, Bahadur released the latch and opened the door. Behind them stood Jafar himself!

The bastard came in as a devil, and behind him the appearance of the bourgeois.

Rose was ashamed at first.

"How was the whipping?" She asked pleasantly.

"In the end he did not do it!" Jafar said disappointedly. You'd like me if the sadisto was down there!

"As? What happened? "Rose asked.

"When the guard came, Princess kissed Ramses II. He then stood up and said he feels divine. And he declared that today is a sacred day and everything is forgiven. And then she just left the princess and it was over, "Jafar finished his narrative.

While Bahadur thoughtlessly expected the order of the Vizier, Rose wondered why Jasmine had done it. That she would like her? Not that! Or ... would she do it for me?

She decided that as soon as Jasmine met, she asked her. Then she realized something.

She turned her back to the mirror and looked back at him. She had one scar beside the other!

"Oh yeah," she sighed.

"If so, can I now wash it before it dries?"

The three of them stood in a large vaizer's bathroom, where ceramic hanging lamps were running out of the ceiling, while in each corner stood a large lantern with a candle whose star-shaped shadow reflected from the water, which in itself was a special place for discussing things.

Jafar had already wanted Rosa's question to nod and leave, but then he noticed the dark tracks on Bahadur's fingers.

He had bestowed upon his best man to give Rose the reddish-brown color, which was actually henna, as the best dye to which the women were then beautified but also used to stain silk. He himself used it in her elixirs for her invaluable effects. Henna had a lot of uses, especially in medications, antidotes, and above all, from its topped dried leaves, even with several ingredients, it became a powerful aphrodisiac.

Jafar frowned, and before his eyes arose pictures of what might have happened at the time when he devoted himself to more important activities.

Bahadur stuck a guilty look into the colored tiles on the ground, and it made him even more suspects.

But the keeper had just passed, "you can go!" He instructed the guard, and he turned and went quickly, suspiciously quickly.

"What happened here?" Jafar stabbed his suspicious look at Rose, who had already reached out when she was fastening her bra, assuming they were on their way to the door, and she would be able to wash that damn color.

She immediately left it.

"What would happen here? Do not you see? I have my back painted exactly as you wanted. I followed your instructions, "she reflected in his annoyance.

But there was still something wrong with him, "so why did Bahadur have dark hands?"

"Because he wanted to be a friend and he drew himself too. Of course he helped me, because the brush is too short and I did not get it on my back, that's all, "she said ironically.

Jafar's eyes slid down to a colorful bowl on the ground in which the brush was set.

"Did he touch you?"

"What is this question, surely he touched me, otherwise he would not draw it," she said, then finally realized what she really meant and shook her head quickly.

"What do you think of me? That I let everyone get to meet you? "She whispered irritably to the wizard.

Jafar already had a tongue on her tongue that he read out their reckless kiss at his office, but fortunately he paused in time and motioned for the pool, "sit on the edge."

"What? Should I bathe before you? So forget it, I will not do any theater, "Rose said uneasily, hugging her arms.

Did he think it or was he angry with him?

"And you undressed the guards before you? So what's the difference? "Jafar waved his hand in the air as if it were nothing, and stripping was something quite common.

He could see clearly the blond girl blowing her face but eventually obeyed and sat down on the edge of his recessed spa, putting her feet into warm warm water and waited for what was going to happen.

"But I warn you if you try something, I'll start screaming," she said over her shoulder.

The visitor had to grin, perhaps not even aware of what she had just said.

Even if she really started screaming, none of the guards would put his thumb in his bathroom because he would be afraid of being disturbed by his love affairs.

And that he was able to escape from the woman a loud, excited groan when he wanted to.

Besides, this moment was literally inspirational to him, but for his principles it was unacceptable, yet when he saw Bahadura's lusty glint in his eyes as he left, he wanted to do something to hear outside the door to understand that some things were just for him Unavailable.

Rose wiped her feet lightly and waited tightly.

Jafar put down his stick, then as if he had all the time of the world on his side, he took a low ornate chair and laid it behind Rose's back. He sat down on her and stretched out his hands to fasten her bra.

When he touched her, the blonde knocked, "you have cold hands!" She blurted out.

"If you resist, the color on your back will dry up and it will take a few days to get rid of it, so hold it," he said rudely.

Again he stretched, hooked his slim fingers over the thin cloth, and unbuttoned it.

Rose quickly grasped both free ends so that she was not half naked.

However, the Vizier had a white-skinned skin that reminded him of the ivory.

"It would be a shame to destroy such beauty ..." he said, as if to calm her down.

"That would be, and surely it would hurt, too," added the girl, and the conversation was far more tolerable than his touches in utterly angry silence.

As the wizard had before him such a vulnerable creature, he wanted to touch her. And why could not he? He could do everything he remembered.

He placed the fingers of one hand gently between the girls' shoulders. He felt herself not floating, and then even more slowly as she drove up and touched her golden hair, which before she could start protesting again, she summed up like a fan on the side of her swan's neck to prevent him from starting at work.

"Yes, the flogging hurts. It is true."

"Do you think of how people are screaming?" Rose snarled, for it would have given her a sneak peek without a sign of conscience.

Jafar did not like her tone, wanted to be submissive and humble, but she still did not want to reconcile with such a role.

"Not quite, whips are those who deserve it. It is a punishment and punishment is never pleasant to remember. It's educational and for the people it's a demonstration of how their ruler can rule. If you leave them a free hand, you will soon end up with the knife in your back. "

There was something about it, Rose decided.

The Vizier took white silk and began to rub off the girl's henna skin with slow movements.

Her alarming exhalation, as soon as she touched her, was doing so badly.

He wanted to torture her.

"This is a jail sentence. A thief or a murderer closes him, he must work his way, and then let him go according to how great his punishment and what he did. "

Jafar marveled, "and the person will learn from it?"

"Noah ..." Rose hesitated, "sometimes I do not, it depends on the character."

"Our laws make it clear that if someone steals and is trapped, he takes his finger off as a demonstration of what he has done if the thief is caught several times, there is no lesson for him than death," Jafar recalled almost as sweetly as if he wanted to scare her And gently stroked her back with silk.

"And is not that cruel?" She breathed with resentment, remembering Aladdin, who seemed to survive with some miracle.

Jafar had to laugh at her naivety, "what about a thief who is unreliable? If you are a judge, how would you decide? "

Rose asked the question.

"I'd leave him in jail until he dies."

Jafar laughed again, her answers were serious for amusement, "and she wished instead of others who could be rectified?" He asked, breathless.

"Well, well, but I do not think death is the only way out," she said to him, and when his pride was satisfied, she brushed her thumb over her cloth until she bent down and moaned softly.

There was no doubt that he was doing his smoothing.

"What about Yago stealing nuts? He does not deserve punishment? "She asked her not to give up so easily.

Now he had to think for a few seconds about his answer.

"Yago is an animal even though he realizes his actions and punishment deserves his merit ..."

"But he's your friend, so you would not punish him," she replied cleverly with the answer.

"He's my helper and ally," he corrected her, and obviously the word of a friend said he did not want to, but Rose knew where she was, and she smiled spongy.

The delicate cloth slid as seductively as the gentle back of her girl's back, like a small watercourse, her skin shining like a pearl, and she closed her eyes with delight. She caressed, stroked and rubbed. It was pleasant, even better than the Bahadur brush.

Rose almost melted.

Jafar's skillful hands not only removed the color but also subjected each of her muscles. That was exactly what she needed. Perhaps she would forget that it was he who did her well, not for that exotic, strong smell that smelled her senses.

Actually, she was surprised that she did it himself and did not call her a slave to her, but that would probably make a speech.

"What did you say about the other way behind the card before?" She said.

"By chance, I listened to Ramses's chief high priest, the leopard's throwing and the prince before the whip, and came to an interesting conclusion. Now we have to find out if this is really true and the information is not misleading. "

"So you guess," Rose said skeptically.

"Even something can be honest, plus it gives a good opportunity to try the flying card I've got."

And then there were two more cards for which he was looking forward to.

"Which we got," the girl replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. They got the sounds a lot better than he did? "Himself grinned at her back, waiting for a suitable opportunity, wanting to lullable, and slowly tug the net around him like a patient spider until he fell into his trap.

In between, he was spoiled by every movement, every touch he could. The silk fabric suddenly lost, and only Jafar's skillful hands of the medical master moved slowly but surely they moved up the girl's spine to the swan's neck, and Rose was holding her breath as she felt a pleasant tingling all over her body.

 **How would it continue?**

 **What does Jafar do?**

 **What will happen between Rose and Rose eventually, will their professional relationship between the master and the assistant go any further or will it end before it starts?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Puzzles**

Rose had escaped another wall from her lips, filling a large bathroom, feeling like a wax dummy that the master was bending and shaping.

"Yes ... still pushing," she breathed in disgust and bit her lip, completely absorbed in her that she lost her vigilance, and how not when someone was doing such a royal massage.

And she did not talk about the excitement that came along with the pleasant feeling that glided over her spine right between her thighs.

Jafar listened to her and rubbed the girl's neck a little more thoroughly.

It's strange that she does it by her own will, but she said she would, if she offered to be stupid if she refused.

Who knows why the vision she had in her how she was fooling behind her eyelids. The male figure with Jafar resembled a little.

Suddenly Rose's faces were burning, that it was not upsetting.

"Tell me about your family ..." the wizard spoke to her.

She did not see anything wrong, a very common subject, and she grasped him gratefully.

"I am the only one after the death of my aunt Beata I have inherited her house and so I moved there ..." she rasped and slightly bent her head to one side because she devoted herself to the other.

Rose wondered what his hands might be on other parts of her hot body. If he went down on her stomach and then between her legs and stroked her there ... hmm was an incredibly appealing idea at this moment.

It was terrible to think about it, and she hoped she could not read her mind.

Maybe yes, as his hands moved, fortunately he moved them back to her straight shoulders but it was still too far from her lap.

"And your mother?" He whispered at her strangely close to her ear, sending shimmering straight through the line.

"My father left my mother and lives in a neighboring city, doing a nurse ... a doctor's assistant," Rose corrected the visionary to understand.

But it was terribly hard to think of something other than his refined pampering.

The girl, without realizing that she had put it in his hands, was no longer standing upright on the edge of the pool, but rather leaning on his fingers.

"Is that a very ordinary job, and no special skills are available in your family? For example, your mother's mother did not see the future? "Jafar asked.

Rose did not understand where she was heading, but she did not care.

"Grandmother? She could only make strawberry jam, "she laughed, blushing her lips as she remembered what she was.

"Interestingly."

Jafar slowly slipped her hair in her hair like a small lizard, until Rose blushed briskly, feeling as if she was in a beauty parlor until the fingers of her fingers had fallen and they did not get her hair down. Then he drew his way downward, so he was forced to half sit halfway.

She immediately opened her eyes and stared straight into the face that was horribly rooted over her and devastated the pleasant moment.

"What..."

"So, if no one in your family had the supernatural abilities of the fact that you are the only one you have? Or ... "he grinned badly as someone who caught her as stealing the neighbor's fruit.

"Are you lying to me, which would not do you much, do not you want to lose my trust?" He slowly articulated his words and still did not let her hair hold her in the subordinate position like a rabbit behind his ears.

Rose rumbled that her bra still held by her hands slid into her lap as she had to damp her palms against the floor to keep her balance.

She did not realize until Jafar's eyes, seeing more from above, sliding down her body, pausing somewhere for a moment, and then looking back at the dark blue shaggy.

"I do not!" Rose insisted on her, and finally she remembered what she was talking about.

He tried it, and she poured it so stupidly! She caressed his care, thought her not to be so.

"So tell me ... what I'm thinking right now," Jafar hissed.

The blonde felt trapped, she had to come to something quickly, fortunately she had the sense of observation, and his eyes were like an open book at the moment, "that she would?" She fired at the blind and grinned innocently.

Jafar frowned, which seemed to indicate that he guessed it in a completely different context.

"If you see my second question, I'll admit that you're a scientist," his voice was not so kind, rather impatient and perhaps slightly irritated.

You change his mood to take the devil.

"Tell me what I think and do if you do not answer correctly."

The question was asked and was now at the end.

"That's a stupid question, can not you give it a little clever?" She tried to settle down, but the hair in his hand was slightly tightened, not joking.

So what he does to me. Hmm, he could close me in the small cage like Yago, he would not have to talk to me-which would not matter much to me, or he could leave me in the hands of his guards for a while - no, not the pigs! She was thinking.

What the hell do you choose?

Her chest was rapidly growing nervous.

What is the right answer.

Seconds poured like drops of cyanide.

"But this is unjust, how is this to come to this? In addition, I have the ability to do this shortly, I will understand it completely, and it will appear accidentally, not when I want to. "She tried to sound serious, but it must have sounded more like a small pet crawling in the corner when they were going to the net.

"Exhortations," said the witch with no emotion.

"No, I'm not sorry, you did not have a wizard, did you?"

If the words had caught him, he did not know it.

"So she did not," he said, brushing everything from the table, and Rose had nothing to say.

Suddenly he grabbed her hair even more without warning, bending her head as he gasped.

His face came so quickly that she had no time to respond.

Vizor's arrogantly cut lips met hers.

The word innocence would be hardly sought by anyone.

All the feelings that Jafar had hidden now were swallowed up like a huge wave.

Now the devil kissed her with the lust of the lover.

He tasted her, subjugated, until she responded with groan. In his ears it sounded like heavenly music. It was so hard to resist.

Rose was alone with him, and he had a totally unobstructed view of her naked, naked breast that he wanted to clap his hands and mouth. Who would resist. Who would not touch the beauty.

She liked her forced submissiveness and was expecting it.

In addition, Rose could not resist. It was a sudden and exciting promise of pleasure, plus she had to support her palms, so to catch him behind her beard and pull it was no time.

In this state of bliss, she was just enjoying what she was giving her, and for all she had, Rose wanted to quell that eternal twitching in her lower abdomen, something she would have regretted, it had gone so far.

But whatever she wanted, not to stop the kiss until the devil had dragged herself, he did not raise his eyebrows, and put her in his prison.

He himself rose from a small chair and walked to his hut, two meters from them, staring at them with ruby eyes.

Jafar did not look for himself at all, everything poured inside him, but nothing came to the surface.

Rose sat up quickly, grabbing her breath, and seeing only his back and the black cloak of the Vizier's robes as he drove the door out into the corridor.

What was that supposed to mean?

As soon as Rose finally recovered, she realized she had a decorated bra anywhere else than she should be and blush like a crayfish.

Not that!

The snake kissed her, and he still tried it while she was half naked like a model in front of the camera.

She was ashamed of herself as she had swollen lips and taste the mouth. But the worst thing was that Jafar's kiss was like a drug he once tasted once again.

She quickly swallowed the ragged thought, even to throw it around her neck, just that. It will not repel the serpent.

She quickly switched on the top of her dresses and jumped to her feet. Then she dashed out of the door and nearly hit Bahadur, which - or did it look like, or did his stone look change even more unpleasant?

Rose turned away from her hot faces. What she might have heard seemed to think, besides, inside the bathroom, she had been with Jafar long enough for some small number that she did not really have.

The girl pressed her palms against the burning faces, and instead cleared the field, fortunately it was no longer for her to guard her, so she let it run ...

 **JAFAR POV**

Rose in Jafar awoke the hidden desires and passions he had not expected. It was like the best wine, irritating, but tasty. Too delicious to let her just disappear.

He believed that a visit to the pyramid would reveal to him something of Rose Intro.

He was hoping he might have saved her life, and she would be overjoyed. Suddenly he understood his parrot.

He had a great taste on Rose, probably like Yago on nuts.

The urge to lay her there and take her almost irresistible.

But unlike the parrot who tasted his taste buddy day by night, Jafar would never allow anyone else to see him as the only hint of his passion. She had to remain hidden under his dark robe in his black heart.

 **ROSE POV**

Even Rose had to recover from an unexpected kiss.

She ran into her room and lay on the bed.

For her uninteresting kiss she stirred her, needed to be alone for a moment to spend her memory until she was fresh, and then she calmed down.

Fortunately, the evening arrived, nor did he fall for dinner and began to dim. It was then that she came to see Princess Jasmine.

"Oh, Rose, I like to see you're all right!" The princess said worriedly at greetings.

"Fortunately, yes," Rose confirmed.

"And what happened to Ramses? I hear you said you kissed. Did you do that for me? "

"Otherwise," Jasmine said regretfully. "If you saw her naughty ... At first I let myself go, but now I know what it really is like."

Rose nodded knowingly.

"But it was hard. You do not even know what it's like to kiss someone you do not like, and you'd better get rid of him. "

"But I know," Rose said, recalling Jafar's kiss, though she was not quite certain that Jafar wanted to get rid of her or did not like him; she was rather afraid of him, and she did not like him; He had a certain spell. Her feelings were so confused ...

"But now I'm only with you," Jasmine said, looking at Rose with a sweet look, and the smile stretched across her face.

Rose sighed, "and what do you say to Ramses?"

"I tell him he's too divine and deserves a more sophisticated bride than the princess of Agrabah," Jasmine said. "You know, when you want to manipulate men, you have to guess what they want and offer them, flatter them and smile."

"I know that," Rose said. "That's where our advertising works."

Princess smiled.

"You're too smart. Promise me you'll be more like advertising next time so I do not have to save you. "

Rose replied with a grin.

"If you behave badly and say everything that comes to your mind, your daddy will have to close you in front of every suitor and that would be a pity. You can tell me what you think, but it must remain our secret. No one else has to know. Do you agree? "

Rose wiped Jasmine's gaze, she was so innocent and sincere that she wanted to agree with her, though her own thoughts were different.

"It was really hard for me to protect you from whipping today," the princess said.

"You did not have to," Rose said.

"Oh yes! You are my most beautiful and smartest guest, and I love you, I had to stand up for you, "Jasmine insisted.

"Now, I'll tell you a secret," Rose whispered, and Jasmine tapped her ears.

"The person you may have seen on the execution site was not me!"

"Not that? But she had gold hair, and you only have it, you must have been you! "The princess wondered wonderfully.

Rose wondered how easily the girl would be fooled by a black burk with a sprig of fake hair.

"Jafar sent a slave with a wig instead of me," Rose said.

"Jafar?" Jasmine's eyes widened like a child someone had just taken a lollipop.

"So he wanted to save you ... And I did not believe him ... But I still think he's treacherous ... Why did not you tell me before?"

"I could not. Jafar watched me, "Rose admitted.

"That's just an excuse!" Jasmine said angrily. "You should have told me. And I just spent the whole day with the Ramses for you ... And I will not take it and not say Jafar what she wants. "

"I would not want you to be mad at me. It really did not work, "Rose said, and stroked her softly.

Jasmine sighed and was silent for a moment. She had to settle it in her head.

"Are you still angry with me?" She asked Rose with a honey spout.

"Well, maybe a little bit," Jasmine said, but more kindly. "But I will not be angry if you help me with one thing now."

First Yago, then Jafar and now also Princess. How many people and animals will I still have to help? Rose thought.

"You will tell the sultan that you would like to know the city in front of the palace, and that you would like me to escort you," Jasmine suggested.

"He will definitely agree and finally know what it really is out there."

"All right," Rose agreed. "Actually, it will not be a complete lie, I really would like to see it, and I will tell the Sultan tomorrow morning if I let him go."

"Surely, if you want, I'll go with you as a support," Jasmine said.

"Thank you," Rose said with a smile.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose had a free program that evening, but she was a little psychic at the bottom. Last but not least, it was her unsuccessful return home, and on the other hand what she felt for the black desert demon, and last but not least, that damn Ramses.

She really prayed that she would not see him until she was gone.

She decided to go a little in the garden to the fresh air.

But as soon as she went out into the corridor, someone kept walking around. Women with delicious trays full of fruits, delicacies, sweets and exotic delicacies and fruits. The slaves also wore jugs of wine, and live music was flowing through the corridor.

Hmm had a party and they did not even call me, Rose asked, but she doubted her sadness had improved somehow, so she turned away from the sounds of drums and tambourines until the living nature of the trees and shrubs had hit her.

No one was here, and it suits her perfectly.

Finally an oasis of calm.

She sat down on the edge of the frenzied fountain in the surface of which reflected the stars and the sickle-white moon. Suddenly something shuddered from the shadow. She had big orange eyes, and Rose roared in fear of a nightmare monster who had decided to materialize.

But it was just Raja who sensed someone's presence, not magic and spells.

The animal came to her lazily, sat down at her feet and laid her big head in her lap. It was really strange to see the great mammal so calmly clinging to a stranger.

Even to the tigers in the zoo, the nurses were afraid to come in.

But Raja was different. Maybe it was a generation of thousands lived here.

"But you are a pet, the guard dog is probably not what?" The girl grinned grimly and began to scratch the beast on her head, his gorgeous shiny coat fingering at him, and the giant blister next to her began to swing.

"You know, I wish you were at home now, stretching your legs, stuffing your bowl of potatoes and watching some pretty horror of Raja, and I have to cure here where I'm not. I feel a bit like a fool and not a traveler in time. Do you understand me at all? "

But the tiger closed his eyes and pushed his big head closer to his hands.

Rose smiled again, really calming. The anti-stress pillow was not that much, but it was a pleasant lullaby, even if it had been penetrated into the body.

"On the other hand, in a way my time was boring, I had everything I remembered, I could buy everything, and when I think about it, I realize that luxury now. Here is everything so after the age, no phone, internet, and for all I'm fond of charity, because I can not even make money, I think I should take it as a great holiday what? So if I ever come back ... "she cried.

Rose and Raja poured her heart, and as she spoke to him like a willow, all the stress washed away.

If she knew she was secretly watching the shadow hidden behind the trees, she'd probably think of all her words.

"It's all so terribly different, why could not I end up in Greece where there is equality? Here people are like a piece of meat. It's nasty. "

With the word of meat, Raja licked his lips and opened his eyes to see if it was time to feed.

The blond woman turned her eyes to the pillar and slung the tiger behind her ears.

"You are not a nigger, almost like Yago."

There were two voices on the other side of the garden.

Rose reached out her ears. One was female and the other male.

Who could be at this time? Any two slaves who secretly love love? In royal gardens barely.

So she stood quietly, crawling over the garden and hiding behind the branches until she heard the slice of the conversation.

"I am your princess completely enchanted by your beauty, your hands are as silky as your silk, your mouth as the sweetest fruit ... Hator I see you are more beautiful than she."

"EH, thank the prince, but my beauty is far away from yours and your majesty goes beyond our whole little kingdom. Compared to your country, we are just a bit of nothing. I'm afraid I'm not worthy of your favor. I can not equal your nobility, "Jasmina said.

"On the contrary, the princess, you will be a pearl on my ring, adornment at my throne, you will be a goddess!" Ramses growled.

Rose would have liked to kick that guy. She approached a little more and listened.

"I'm not a worthy prince, I can not balance your power ..." Jasmina said slightly poisoned, but the blind man barely noticed.

"So if the noble Ra will sanctify our bond, I will be a very happy ruler, but gods, give me the sign of whether or not to take this princess as Queen. Give me the sign of the gods! "Ramses called to the heavens and spread his hands.

I'll show you the sign you're going to look at, Rose thought, grabbing the bottom branch of the nearest tree, reaching out, then letting go.

The branch thundered in the darkness and clashed with Prince's legs with unshakable confidence.

Ramses suddenly screamed, staggered, and so it happened that he had thrown over the edge of a shallow, elongated pool where flamingos were enjoying the day.

Rose had just heard the sparkle and then the sounds like a carp of carp.

She would have liked to laugh but Jasmine turned to her, probably looking for the origin of that divine sign.

The blond girl glanced secretly from behind the bushes, her finger on her lips, and then she hid again.

Jasmine smiled, probably understanding everything and waving her hands in the air.

"Oh prince, so I'm grieved, but the gods do not want me to become your beloved queen, you should not try your fate and take me for consort," she cried.

Rose waited there, watching Ramses staring out of the pool.

Perhaps that Jasmine paid back the kindness with the kiss that she had to suffer for her.

It has to be said that this mood has improved a lot, and she had to hold herself not to laugh, so she'd rather go back to the fountain and the second door she came from.

Suddenly, however, her back came into something hard, and something quickly covered her mouth so she did not start screaming and telling herself.

 **Finally, the completion of the bathroom section is complete. Rose and Jafar have made this little bit a little bit or not?**

 **Well, I think everybody took something out of it. So Rose is sure to take on other events as far as Ramses is concerned, moves and gives further impetus to continue.**

 **See next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Marketplace**

Rose suddenly squeezed an awful horror when her hair was bristling on her back and she laughed at her. If it's Jafar, it's probably not so smooth out of it.

The girl twisted her face and turned, but when she opened her eyes, she relaxed.

The shadow stood up and looked like a huge steel titan.

"What are you doing here, are you spying on me?" Rose looked up at Bahadur with a pounding heart, "Did not your lord tell you that you should let me be so excited?"

"I ought to oversee your protection," he said gravely, but she did not resist.

The guard laid his strong hands on his chest like a genie from the bottle and looked at her as strictly as he had before.

"I do not need any protection, and I do not want any personal guard at all," she read, and did not miss her sight, which slid daintily between her breasts.

Even to be her shadow as if there were some Peter Pan.

"You are causing too much trouble, are you aware of what could have happened if anyone saw you?"

"And did anyone see me?" Rose bent her head defiantly to the side when the moon shone.

"I," Bahadur replied with unshakable confidence.

"Oh, I do not count on you."

Jafar's most frightened man frowned like a storm cloud, and the dark stubble on his face made him even more terrible than he had imagined before.

Would he be able to hurt her? She was not quite sure now.

Bahadur was not accustomed to this kind of disrespect of authority, but he was all afraid of him, and he would only allow himself to be a fool.

"You're making it harder, in your own interest, I have to report to your visitor about your movement ..."

Rose swallowed the nose like a dragon. So it will not stop? Does he spy it because he does not believe her? But no one saw her, she was careful.

"Well, calmly sue him, I do not care," she snapped boldly, trying to walk past him, but he caught her arm.

"If you were mine, I would learn to listen to you," he growled from above, then let go as if he realized he had gone too far.

Bahadur said in a cold, cold tone, until Rose did not feel that good.

"But I'm not, and that's the difference, so let her taste," she said with her golden mane, and she thought about it at that moment.

"But if you want to watch me, come with me to the kitchen."

Probably the thunderbolt had no choice but to go.

Rose had taken some food out of the kitchen without explanation, and then turned to her frowned protector with her forehead.

"Now, take me to prison, I want to visit my friend," she told him.

Apparently, he did not have anything to do with it, but to help her with the basket, the thunderbolt just did not wrap it up.

So when Rose chose some food to avoid Aladdin, she left Bahadur to go down the palace.

As they descended down the stairs, the transgression of men's laughter came to light.

It was evening, above the celebration, and so the guards wanted to take part just a little differently.

Rose stepped in front of her guard to keep her eyes.

Bahadur followed quietly as a silent shadow.

Rose rode herself with a loud gossip until she came into a very common brick room with a table and chairs on which five men were holding large clay cups.

"Would someone send us a tooth and a nice woman?" Someone barked at the entrance to where Rose appeared and lifted his cup.

The girl twisted her face and finally turned her eyes to the column.

"That looks good fun tonight, food, drink, and beautiful women," he said, another, the others in the red greeting of the girl studying only the captain, proud of a silver badge on his vest, frowned.

"What do you want here?" He asked for nothing to do.

Rose stared through the squad of alcoholics, and the rest of the drunken men who rocked on the chairs.

"I want to visit Aladdin."

"Aladdin, it tells me something, is not she the monkey with the kid?"

"It's not the boy with the Ramlah's monkey," the man with a stretched face beside him banged his shoulder.

"Yeah, how did we give him that bastard?" He assured himself foolishly, and Ahmed, the captain of the guard nodded.

Rose was staring at the fact that they did not even remember someone who appeared so often.

"Do not tell me that he is dead," Rose said, somewhat horrified, and fingered her fingers in the basket.

"If I said so, will you stay with us and dance for us?" Ramul tried it.

"Not by chance!" But the big Bahadura's hand had dropped her on her shoulder, and now others in the shadow of the corridor noticed her companion.

"Welcome Bahadur," said giant Ahmed, then stood up, walked to the wall and returned with only one key so that Aladdin would not be released.

He walked up to the girl and threw her key into the basket, "the eighth door to his right," shooting an unpleasant glance at her, then focusing on his peer as if he were completely ignoring her.

"Bahadur join us, one chair is still loose, we play dice and we drink some wine like it did in the old days."

The image behind Rosa's back first glanced at her, then nodded.

"As soon as he returns the key, he must appear here and then take it back again," Ramul grinned and drank the wine from a large clay pitcher, "the dove will not fly you."

The girl stepped back and Bahadur passed. She did not waste time and went back into the corridor.

On the way, Rose wondered what the men were, but they were not. You give them some power over the others, and now they are the lords of the world.

The paths illuminated her, and she still had to watch the rats. Resistance place.

She unceremoniously found the cell and pushed the key in.

There was a strange silence around it.

When Rose opened, she could see nothing but darkness, leaving the door wide open for some light to penetrate.

Aladdin sat on the ground leaning back against the wall, and Abu was in the same ties as before.

"Are you Aladdin here?" She breathed into the darkness and entered.

"Rose is you?" That voice sounded somewhat crooked.

"Yeah, who else would have been, I brought you something to eat," she turned her eyes in the pillar and approached.

The young man immediately drew a fresh scent, his muscles tensing, and his stomach growling like fanfare.

"Allah, I have not eaten for at least a week, such a smell! Oh Rose, you missed me so much!" The young thief did not know whether to embrace a girl or a basket first.

Rose knelt in front of him, but she'd prefer to put all the delicacies among her to not embrace her right now.

As she was closer, she noticed the purple monocle on her eye.

"What did they do to you?" She asked, looking at him better. She seemed a bit more pudgy, maybe he did not really eat it, and at the top of the food there were three armies, she was angry. Even Aladdin's spontaneity was somehow suppressed.

All he was doing was he crouched down and bowed to her so that he did not take his forehead off the ground.

"Take, I brought some bananas and fruits, there are flanes and flesh, it should be enough for a while, I will certainly come again," she assured him quickly.

But it was Aladdin's grin in the basket, and he put everything in his mouth.

Rose seemed like a little baby before Christmas that I sweetened until it cracked.

It was not a smile, but Rose was worried. And then she thought something.

"Aladdine ..." attracted his attention, and he looked at her with bloated faces full of food.

"Ehmmm ... hmm?"

"How long have you been stealing?" she asked.

Aladdin thought as well as hugging and counting on his hands, "fifteen years," he said, "why?"

"I could call in for someone to teach you as an assistant, you should work, and your master would certainly provide shelter and food."

The young man looked confused, this was just not the case.

"And who would take the thief out of the street?" He looked at her skeptical and sad at the same time, turning away half of her face with a monocle.

"You can do it anymore, I can be convincing. Would you try if I found you such a place?" The girl gave a good smile, and Aladdin quickly nodded.

"Okay, I'll try to do what I can," she stood up and nodded.

"Are you leaving?" The thief was mocking and did not know whether to eat, drool, swallow, or look at her.

"Rose nodded, it's late tonight and I almost can not see."

Then they said goodbye and the blonde locked and returned the key to the armory, but if she thought she would just disappear, she was deeply mistaken.

Bahadur, who was sitting between hiss, decided to put down the cup and get up.

"You do not have to accompany me, I'll find the way myself, there's a lot of fun," Rose said, but it was nothing.

The damn guy was like her shadow, she got rid of him only when the door slammed his nose.

As soon as Rose went to bed, she thought of Aladdin. She has something to do with it

To do, and he will beg for example at Jafar on his knees, unless otherwise. It is a pity for a young man to steal in the streets like a homeless. Yes, it will do something about it now. In addition, tomorrow the Sultan is being convinced ...

 **ROSE POV**

Rose was quite tired, so she soon fell asleep.

The next day after breakfast she remembered her promise and headed for the throne room. She had a very good mood, which was a bit disturbed by Bahadura's strides that followed her and made her nervous.

What do Jafar think of me? That I have a compliment? Or that I'm going to run away? Where to? Nobody and I do not know anything, I would just have missed a wall. But he's paranoid ...

Maybe when I gain more of his confidence, he will be left to me. That sounded like a plan. Already to have the adventure in Egypt behind me.

In front of the high door of the throne room, in which the sapphires and samaragas were planted, was the impatient Jasmine.

"Hello, Rose, I like to see you," she said with a smile.

"I too," Rose nodded. "Will we go in?"

"The audience is still running. Actually ... maybe it would be best if you also formally asked for a hearing, "the princess suggested cleverly.

Rose agreed. In a moment the door opened, a merchant came out, and the Sultan's official behind him.

"Anyone else asking the Sultan for an audience?"

"Please," said the girl.

"Name?" Said the clerk.

"Rose."

"And I'll go with her," Jasmine added.

"Good. You can enter, "said the man with a fez on his head.

As they walked through the large, almost empty hall on the red carpet to the sultan's throne, Jasmine silently asks Rose. "Say to your daddy a sultan, and kneel before him and wait until he gives you a word."

As the sun shone on Rose, it looked as though she had a golden veil on her head, which made the sultan and his dark visionary look like.

A pair of women came to the forefront of where Mr. Agrabah sat, and beside him, his venerable counselor with a parrot on his shoulder was important. Rose kneel before them as a slave, Jasmine stayed nearby.

"I know you, Rose?" The sultan said with a little worry in his voice.

She was nervous. She hoped she would not go back to that unfortunate thing with whipping. She'd probably have to apologize, and who knows what she'd still want to do with her. Sultan, however, was nervous just for the same reason. He did not want to come back to that unfortunate event either.

"Tell us what's on your mind," Azzam said.

"Elected Sultan, I would like to know the local city under the palace, see how your subjects live and visit the local market. It would be my honor for Princess Jasmine to accompany me, "Rose said.

"Drinking," Yago snapped.

The blond girl threw a murderous look after him, just wait for the bird.

"That's a courageous wish," the sultan said thoughtfully, rubbing his white beard.

"What do you think, Jasmine?"

"Um ...", Jafar recalled. "Your counselor is me, the sultan."

Azzam turned to the visionary. "Sure, but now the prince is interested in the view of Jafar."

"I agree, Daddy," Jasmine said immediately.

"I'll escort Rose and I'll guide her around your town."

"All right," the Sultan agreed, turning back to his gaze.

"Would it be after lunch?"

Jafar gave the two girls a suspicious look of their eyes.

"It would be, but you will go properly dressed and guarded."

"Of course," Jasmine cheered. Rose was not so much laughing. The idea that she would have to dress again in the horror of black rags that hid her whole body was not pleasant at all.

"Is it all?" The sultan asked.

"Yes, the Sultan," Rose nodded humbly.

Azzam sighed. "Then you can go."

"Wait for me in the foyer," said the princess, and herself went to her father.

So Rose went out of the hall and waited there in the corridor. But first, Jafar came out of the door, and as soon as he noticed, he headed for her.

"What's behind your request?" He asked.

"What? Nothing. We just want to see Jasmine out in town, "Rose simply said.

Jafar squeezed his stick tightly in his hand.

"All right, but I warn you, I do not like it when things happen to me that I do not understand."

"Then I wonder what attracted you to magic," Rose smiled at him.

Jafar did not know what to answer, so he just turned around and walked away without a word.

The blonde smiled, but her smile faded as she realized that Bahadur was watching her again.

Oh no!

 **ROSE AND JASMINE POV**

In the afternoon, Rose and Jasmine went on a promised walk. Unlike the original Rosin fears, this time it was enough to pour over the chad over her, so her face was revealed to her and she could see it better.

Almost like a nun in Lord Voldemort's robes.

Guards were accompanied by four muscular men from whom remarkable respect, including Bahadur, who was entrusted with command, was among them. The guards led Rose and Jasmine between them, and it was obvious they would not let them escape.

Rose sighed. "I feel like a prisoner."

"I'm finally free," Jasmine replied. "At times I feel like a prisoner in the palace."

Rose was surprised that Jasmine had a different look. She wondered for a moment, then stopped and widened her eyes. They were lying between the wooden doll and the decorated glass on the stall that they had been walking around, the gaudy boots with the heel they had lost on the day Jafar brought her to Agrabah.

"These are my shoes!" Rose shouted, pointing at them with a finger.

The merchant at the stand was at first scared by the guards if they did not want to chop them, but when he saw that they were not going to take any drastic action, he calmed down and said, "Two dinars and six dirhams."

"What?" Rose gasped.

"They will be yours when you pay one dinar and three dirhams for each one, that makes two dinars and six dirhams together," insisted his buyer.

"But these are the shoes I lost about a week or two ago," Rose said with confidence.

"Boots? But where! That's how the shoes do not look like. These are rare antiquities from the Far East. Do you see those holes? They have a very important purpose, "the buyer said.

"You cheater," Rose said, almost tossing him.

"Rose, calm down!" Jasmina held her, embraced Rose not to do anything inappropriate. Meanwhile, she looked at the buyer and apologized to him that she wanted to jump on him like a breeze.

Together with the guards they went away, but Rose was still looking at the stand.

The things of her time for her were like a treasure, now she was leaving, still having a Beaty aunt's coat and her lacy dress with underwear.

"You really lost your shoes?" Jasmine looked, "did they look strange, are they wearing you?"

"Yes, right after I was here," Rose said sadly.

"And the villain picked them up and now sells them for their daughters, dendars, or what it is."

"Dineurs," the princess replied, wondering, "But what kind of things could be done, always high?"

"They wear us like that," Rose said.

Jasmine just shook her head. The idea of a high-heeled shoe, which would probably splinter into soft sand, was almost as acceptable to Rose Burke.

"You know what? When we get back, I'll send a slave for them to buy them, and you'll show me how they're going, "Jasmine suggested amusedly.

"All right," Rose said, not sharing her amusement.

After a while, they walked past the glassworks, and Rose suggested to look inside.

He was welcomed by the old experienced glazier half-naked because he was hot in the oven at the back, but as he stared at his merchandise, he was nervously looking at him as if to break everything.

"Why does he look at us?" Rose whispered in her ear.

"That's clear, two foreign women with security can not see her," the princess said in blue, and walked to the glass-house.

"Good afternoon, sir, I am Jasmine, the sultan's daughter," she said.

"Welcome to my little princess," the glass-lover said.

Rose thought that because of the concealment, perhaps the locals knew their princess at best by their name.

"You have beautiful vases," admired the princess, caressing her two fingers.

"Thank you," the glazier replied, glad for such praise.

Rose also asked, "Should not you have room for one apprentice?"

The glacier nodded slowly.

"To be honest, I've been looking for someone for a long time. I've been working here for decades, and I feel like I should have my craft passed on to someone younger. Do you know of anybody? "

"Well, I know a handsome young man," Rose said.

"Is he skilled and powerful?" Asked the glassmaker.

"Well ..." Rose thought, remembering how Aladdin always crawled up in prison. "When they are not near a woman ..."

"I see," the glacier smiled grimly.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"So ... around twenty-two, certainly not," Rose said very optimistically.

"Oh," the glacier grimaced. "And what have you been up to now?"

Ha, this has now become a somewhat more delicate topic.

"Well ... a little steal," Rose admitted, grinning.

"No, no!" Said the resolute gladiator, and with his hands he made a big X.

"I have a store full of precious goods, and I can not afford to leave such inferior elements here."

His voice sounded so firmly and uncompromisingly that Rose's heartbeat.

When they came out of the street, Jasmine asked, "Aladdin, is not it?"

"Yes, it is he," Rose admitted.

"Tell me what you feel about him," Jasmine asked, and it sounded almost like an order.

"I'm just sorry. Such a young, healthy man and nobody cares about him and can not be anything but a thief, how many of that must be there, "Rose explained, looking around the marketplace, from where they walked through different aisles where such people could hide.

"Oh, Rose, you have such a wonderful heart!" Jasmine said admiringly.

"If you were a man, I would have married you."

And Rose had no idea how seriously Jasmine thought.

"But you will not make a woman from a man, and you are not the thief of the honorable buyer ..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Departure**

The princess of the Rose sentence mumbled. She had heard enough of similar passwords and comparisons, and she always believed it, but Aladdin was different if he tried a little ... but somebody had to give him a chance.

And as she just convinced it would not be easy, like fighting the tornado flies.

One refusal does not mean anything, certainly in Agrabah someone who will take the guy under the guard wings, and so in the course of his trip to the marketplace tried twice, but with the same result.

No one wanted to have a thief, and even though back with Jasmine they had arrived enchanted by the marketplace that was full of colors, Rose was a little upset.

"That's nothing, Rose, she'll find some work for him," the princess chuckled, and the stranger suddenly shone in her eyes.

"Yes!"

Jasmina jerked, or she shrieked more of her scream.

"Hm?"

"I've got it! Wait here, I'll be right back! "She said, pulling away the black horror, grabbing her silk skirt, and running to the reception hall.

She did not know Jafar's timetable, but she knew that after the afternoon, sultans and administrators were discussing state affairs, including taxes and various spending on the palace, at least once she mentioned it when she wanted to get rid of it.

As she ran down the corridor to the huge door, she had to breathe quickly. The palace was vast as six stadiums next to each other and running all the way was about life. She took several needed deep breaths into her lungs and then walked in.

There was a beautiful golden light in the room, and several brightly colored figures that stood in the clutter around the sultan did not even notice them and continue to shake each other as a nightclub until she stopped a few yards ahead of the throne and did not quit the theatrically.

"My sultan, I have to speak to the venerable magistrate in an urgent matter." She knelt down and dropped her big blue bows on a stocky white-bearded man.

Her voice was urgent, and Azzam flicked out of his seat with a pillow, and gasped. "Has anything happened to my daughter? Tell me! "

Rose blinked in surprise and shook her head. "No, sir, it's a different thing, please, I need to talk to him," she added, squeezing her pink lips into an uncertain, thin line.

The crowd of men in the turbans broke into a semicircle and stared at the dignified woman who had decided to distract them from important work.

Among them, the highest visceral black figure, who seemed to absorb all light and surpass the others, was the most exquisite. The diplomats and the landlords around him were nervous perhaps more than the Sultan himself, who calmed down between himself and fought back on the throne.

Jafar stepped forward confidently and smiled at himself. It was one of those terrible smiles, seeing Rose in front of him kneeling on his knees, doing him unspeakably well.

As he tapped the end of his serpent on the marble stair, he drew the attention of the girl.

"How dare you disturb the Sultan's advice, that your hearing will not wait until tomorrow morning?" He uttered in his deep, intimidating voice, and did not know her, only his eyes betrayed the truth and entered into hers.

Rose bit her lower lip, did not feel very well in front of everyone, and was pleased that she'd never been alone in his office later, but she really wanted to help Aladdin. However, Jafar put her in a situation where she had her request to say here publicly, and it did not fit her.

"It's a ... state matter," she said quickly, and Jafar raised a curious eyebrow curiously, and he was really interested in it.

The men around made their appearance, and were not pleased to be disturbed by anyone, one even turned to Jafar and said, "Rash in your harem, the Vizier?"

The three men grinned at the joke, but Jafar kept his cool face and judgment.

He did not answer, and he just gestured with his stick to the corridor behind the throne, where Rose had seen Jasmine several times as she came to the hall. Probably it was a side corridor that led to other parts of the palace or should serve as an escape route in case of danger.

The cremation rose, climbed up the stairs as a queen, and gave everyone a murderous glance around her.

Eventually, he stepped on the floor to the one who considered her Jafar's concubine. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I can not see much of that long skirt." And a little more heels went, but it was already disappearing in the corridor with Jafar in the curtain.

When they walked a few yards, she did not hold it, she turned sharply to him, wondering how his nose was in her chest as she was close. "What was that supposed to mean?" He asked earnestly, breathing in his nose like a dragon, who was about to fire the fire.

"I need to talk urgently with you now and here," she began pushing one word over the other.

"Okay, talk," Jafar said patiently, thinking that there was really something of urgency that needed his attention, and to say, thinking the worst of all.

Rose waved away from the wizard, for the unwanted proximity made her still very lively memories.

"We just came back with the princess from the market and ..."

"And?" The birch urged her bored, making her the faces she loved so much.

Rose frowned slightly, for she did not want to interrupt her, but she continued, "I wanted some of the craftsmen to accept Aladdin as a disciple, and they all refused!" She rushed out with her hands.

Jafar listened, and did not know whether to laugh at her or to shake her.

Rather, he simply snapped his lips in a smiley smile. "Does that surprise you? No honest trader takes a thief into his workshop. That's a simple fact. How could you have such a thing at all, and what does it have to do with the state affair? "He squinted at her, rubbing his temples.

"Nothing, but it worked for us. Some prisoners were put in a correctional facility and many of them learned and lived a well-ordered life. Aladdin is still young, he would rather work than steal, "she said to Agrabah, but she did not look at him.

Maybe there was something, but now he did not want to burden himself with such a thing, now he had many thoughts about going ahead and arranging preparations to solve the problem of one dirty thief and his remedy, which was just a niche farce. A thief never learns, just as a fool does not become a scholar.

"So I thought ..." Rose started again, interrupting his thoughts.

"No," said Jafar sharply, and she fell silent.

"What no? I have not said anything yet! "The girl protested.

"First of all, Aladdin is a thief. Allah gave him such a life if he wanted to, as a child, enter a service with a merchant, but he remained a street rat. It is impractical. And while he is still in jail, death will be for him only a liberation from this tortured life. And the most important thing ... "He made an important pause and stepped closer to her, so they almost touched.

Rose looked up at him in surprise, and his black, deep eyes made her terrified.

"How could such foolishness have come to you. You have no rights here to get no one out of jail. Deny my decision and my power. If you go over my orders, I warn you, Rose, you'll regret it, "he threatened, and every poisonous whispering word was written in her memory, but she could not be intimidated.

"I was hoping for your ... kindness, I thought if you accepted him as a scribbler ..." he asked.

Jafar laughed at him, and pressed his palm against his heart. "Goodness? Do I seem to you a mild and weak judge? I am all but not merciful. Do not try my patience, Rose, maybe some of your pieces were willing to accept it now, but undermining my authority is not worth it. You realize who you play with and there is no other way to listen to me than to listen to. "

His mood was so chaotic for him, at one point he was serious and willing to listen, in the second he laughed at her, and at the last he felt as if he was grinding his teeth until he had poisoned her.

"But..."

"No!" Jafar slashed, when the girl slid down the spine like a cube of ice, the worse when his hand landed on his shoulder like a steel spider.

The touch of the visionary cold fingers on her hot skin was not reassuring, on the contrary.

From the corner of her eye she slid aside to that hand and back again, shivering slightly.

Perhaps she has gone beyond her powers. And he was hungry for his performance.

"Being a scribbler is an important job for capable men. It can not be done by anyone. These places are inherited from father to son for generations, and they are proud to be the children of wealthy merchants. Nothing like that comes into play. Aladdin is a thief and belongs to bars or slavery, "he slowly moved his head from side to side, and the word of slavery somehow stuck in his mind.

He could have sold it to anyone who already cares about his escape, he thought.

"Now concentrate on other things, we leave in a few days." He did not say more, withdrew his hand from her shoulder, turned and walked down the corridor to the bloody administrators.

He let Rose stand there and enjoy the feeling of his victory as he silenced her.

It was lighter than he expected, and he may be glad he did not punish her for what happened last night, even though the little Ramses accident proved to be a good thing for his plan.

With what Bahadur told him in the morning in his report, he could prepare himself, and he would not wait for his fate. After breakfast, the prince's high priest found him with the modern leopard throw, explaining to him the upcoming situation that his prince would no longer seek a princess's hand because the gods did not want it.

Even though Jafar knew where the wind was blowing, he nodded seriously and sighed that everything was fine. And he agreed with the bald adviser on a small, friendly visit to their country, adding to the Ramses group during their departure with their squad.

Certainly, Rose does not thank her, but let me know. Besides, she still did not sleep to ask her whether she had any special abilities or not.

Anyway, he promised to take part in the search for another card and he would not leave it here for several reasons, the main thing was not to do more harm than good, he would rather have it under supervision.

Still order someone to temporarily replace him ...

It was a little harder to find someone more capable of all those bastards who would have stolen the kingdom.

As the visor emerged from the dark corridor like a shadow, he looked around at the colorful flock, from which each individual tried to assert his unique idea as the Sultan crouched on the throne like a clueless puppy, looking confusedly from one to another to whom he would prefer.

He looked so desperate when Jafar was about to crack his hands over his inability to make his order.

But his gaze fell upon a man in a purple robe.

He was one of the chief administrators, perhaps the most capable, yes, he would have to consider, later talk to him in his office, and then with the sultan, when he told him he had to conclude in Egypt for their kingdom some profitable business as a cover for His initial plan.

"Bin Laden ..." He addressed the man in front of him with a slick snake smile.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose stared at Jafar's receding back and did not know how to feel.

She was disappointed. He has always listened to her and can be said, but now?

He calmly pulled it off and fled like a fly on his nose.

She was so surprised by his eloquent argument that she was still silent now that she had left, and she stayed alone in the cool corridor.

Again she bit her lip, maybe she was just in a bad mood, but it sounded uncompromising.

Maybe if he tells him about it later, maybe he can say and bang it.

But it is true that she did not know Aladdin's intellect, what if he did not even learn to write? Could he be so backward?

Perhaps Jafar was right and there was no hope for him, but she would not give up. It would be a devil to find somewhere else.

She sighed and set out on the opposite side, as the Grand Vizier himself had commanded it. Voices in the hall moved away. On the way she tried to join the corridor to get back to Jasmine, she thought about Jafara with the last sentence.

"We leave in a few days ..."

Is that supposed to be it? So early? Rosin's brain worked at full speed. How does Jasmine say that? He's gonna be against, hell has to figure something out, otherwise the devil will bind her in the bag and throw her over the horse. Not that Jafar would not be able to.

But she was terrified by the idea, so the two of them are going away. How long will it take?

Week? Two weeks? Will it stick to it for so long? This is a ride. And where will they sleep?

One question arose beyond the exclamation of a sentence until she arrived at the princess.

"So what, Rose, how did it go?" She asked.

"Not very well," Rose admitted, saddened, and sat down to Jasmine. "Life is so unfair to people like Aladdin."

"Do not worry so much," the Princess tried to console her. "The main thing is you're here with me and safe."

Rose sighed. Now she really did not want to tell Jasmine that she would leave her in a few days, especially when she smiled at her so adorably.

They embraced her tenderly, Jasmine Rose gently stroked her back. As the embrace stretched, Rose began to feel that it was perhaps more than a friendly gesture. She flashed and motioned Jasmine to pull away.

She did it. "What? I'm very nice with you, you not with me? You can also touch me. "

Rose was shy. She knew enough about homosexual feelings to be sure she had never had such a thing, excited only by men, but she had no idea how to explain something so intimate to a woman from a completely foreign culture where taboo homosexuality is.

They both remained silent for a moment, not knowing what was going on with the other.

"Rose ..." she tried to break Jasmine's silence.

Rose still took a moment to sort out her thoughts and was able to say something meaningful at all. "It's nice to be with you, but not so close. The best thing is sitting next to each other and talking. "

"Excuse me," Jasmine said. "I felt like you wanted closer."

"I'm sorry. Even though we are both women, we do not have to feel the same, "Rose said diplomatically.

"I did not know," Jasmine admitted quietly.

"Plus ... there's one unpleasant thing," the stranger began.

"What?" The princess asked.

"I would love to stay with you, but you know, since I am longing to see Egypt, and in a few days I will get a unique opportunity. When Ramses returns, Jafar wants to join him for a visit and take me with him, "Rose said, quite afraid what her companion would say.

"Well ..." Jasmine said. "Let me go, but under one condition."

"What?" Rose asked.

"When you come back, you're telling me everything in color - where you were, what it was like, what you did there, whether all the Egyptian men were so crude and not like Ramses and so."

Rose sighed.

Jasmine continued, "I've also longed to see the world, I understand it; But I was a bit comfortable with the fact that I must be very happy to let me out at least in front of the palace. But it will allow you, you are so lucky. And I love to hear your narrative. "

"In my world, such narratives are usually written out of journeys, they are called travelogues, and people read it," Rose said.

Jasmine shrugged. "Why read when they can talk to each other? Would not it be better to listen to the narrative directly? "

"Well ... that would be, but people do not have time, they do something or they do something," Rose tried to explain to her and bring her a modern world.

Jasmine nodded sadly.

"I understand, Daddy is alike. But I do not think he could replace reading it. "

Rose sighed. She thought about computers, cell phones, and social networks, but rather swallowed it up quickly.

Jasmine stood up.

"Wait a minute," she said, and left. In a moment she returned, holding her high-heeled shoes in her hand.

"Slave has returned," Jasmine said, handing her girlfriend's shoes. "You said they could walk in ..."

Rose nodded. Jasmina stared at her, her eyes wide. As soon as Rose did the first step, the princess began to laugh amusedly. She laughed long and sincerely, covering her eyes as if she were seeing a clown on the stilts, who was sure to get his feet trapped and chopped down.

And Rose, at first full of self-consciousness, though she did not understand it, began to ashamed. She took off her boots, and she began to cry to the surprise princess. They started to attack her ugly thoughts. She realized that the shoes she had been so proud of, and who could emphasize her charming legs and perfect background, would not bring her admiration, but only a mockery.

How is that possible? Is it possible that somewhere there is a world where white facial masks and chunky red noses are worn and walked on the stilts, and all of it is normal? How is it possible that Jasmine sees everything completely different than me? What if my feelings are totally wrong? What if the whole civilization I came from is wrong? What if I'm wrong?

As she rubbed her eyes in a moment, she realized that Jasmine sat silently and sadly beside her and kept her distance. On the other hand, Rose would appreciate the comforting embrace, but she was afraid that Jasmine would make another, perhaps more intimate touch. She felt terribly uncomfortable.

"I need to be alone for a moment," Rose said.

Jasmine did not even speak, she left, leaving Rose with her boots in her high heels, which she was rolling in her hands. The blonde then ran to her room and cried for a long time ...

 **JAFAR POV**

Two days later, when Rose recovered and nearly forgot to leave, Jafar had personally visited Yago on her shoulder in her room. He threw her black dress on the bed and said sternly, "Get dressed. We're leaving. "

"What? Where? "Rose's eyes widened.

"Damn the memory ..." yagged Yago.

"Do not say you forgot our agreement," Jafar frowned.

"No, I just ... I have a lot to do," Rose said.

"What can a woman like you do?" Jafar marveled, his eyes rolling.

"I have to say goodbye to Jasmine," Rose said.

"The Princess knows about your departure. She insisted on personally guaranteeing your security, "Jafar said, casting a pensive look at her. "Maybe I'll let your mouth hang when it's needed. They threaten you the most. "

Rose grinned. "I want to see Jasmine yet!"

"Hurry up, disguise yourself, and then I'll take you to her," Jafar replied, and walked into the corridor.

Rose obeyed, and under her burger she was hiding her old heels with her heels because she was telling her something could still be useful to her, even if she was going to go barely.

Jafar led her to the princess.

"I have to go, maybe you will not be sad without me," Rose said, while the visitor was standing nearby and doing as if he were not there and trying to get it.

"I can hold it," Jasmine said, waving her hand. "Especially careful to do nothing, do not talk to anyone else and do not show up, dress appropriately, and do not go anywhere alone, do not get close to unknown creatures and do not be tempted by the delusions of the desert. And prayfully pray that you will not blame Allah's wrath. Do not eat and drink anything other than what our men give you. And find out about the land everything people have, how they live, what they believe, what they want, what age they live in and what men wear and what women sell there and everything else. "

Rose thought that under these conditions, it was a task for Hermione rather than her.

Everything to find out, but not to go anywhere and not talk to anyone? Well, Jafar will take care of her ...

The last thought was as disturbing to her as she was reassuring.

She nodded. "I'll be careful, I promise."

The princess smiled, and Rose continued with Jafar in front of the palace, where he led her to a blue wooden booth reminding her remotely of TARDIS from Doctor Who. Rose laughed at the idea that Jafar was now claiming to be a Doctor, going into her booth, and in a few minutes she would be at home in her own time, if she happened to be feeling unnaturally on another planet ...

"Calm down," Jafar growled at her, as if he was stealing a small child.

"Excuse me, I had a vision," Rose said, waving her hands in circles as a scientist.

But honestly, it was not a complete lie. But this big bird booth had a different shape to TARDIS and led two large logs to carry it in the air. Inside it was just a little small and uncomfortable to one empty bucket.

"What if I need a toilet?" Rose asked, and she had no idea how to solve this shrewd thing.

"From there, you have the bucket, then it goes down the road," Jafar said, and Rose rose to the roots of her hair.

"Oh yeah!" She sighed angrily.

 **After a long time, we're here again! We did a little laughing, but we're working on another sequel :-)**

 **Today, Rose tried to get a little tougher for Aladdin, but she did not do it for the first time, and Jafar was firing her hard. Holt the little girl must learn that she will not always be her.**

 **Now a trip to Egypt is waiting for you, let yourself be surprised what will happen all along the way. :-)**

 **There will not be Jasmine, but Yago will make a lot of money for her.**

 **That bucket was a cherry on the cake: D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Oasis**

Rose was sorry after a few hours.

Tardis was uncomfortable, wooden and hard like a stone. She sat on her ass in that little private house and bit herself with a boredom. It was a bit shadowy inside, because all the walls were not passable so that no one could see and did not read it as a costly trophy.

Well, it might not have been so much a look, but it was hot inside, and the only thing to sit for was the buzzard scrambled down the bottom.

She deliberately put into her head a list of what to do.

First, ask yourself what to do to avoid boredom, secondly, if it does not open some windows and wind up on the road, and third, take a blanket on some stop to make it comfortable to sit or lie down. That's how he had a clenched butt and stiff legs.

Rose was like a rare bird in a golden cage, desperately counting every minute, every swing, because she had no one to talk to, but to herself. Perhaps they are conducting a conversation with a Yago from the conference than being alone.

She was looking forward to stopping at the stretcher but ... from the moment the caravan was out in the morning, nothing, maybe just a moment of prayer. After some time, she wanted to go to the bathroom. She hypnotized the cursed bucket with her eyes but her stud did not allow him to use it. The girl will not be in the bucket! Never!

She waited longer and waited until she was really acute, and when she sat down on the bucket and pushed her bare butt, she kept looking nervously at the door to see if anyone was unopened. She had all her red faces, but she was relieved. But what about now?

She peered around her until she found a small door behind him, where the bucket passed, and soon someone would open and drop the item back and empty.

Rose breathed, but it was a service, she turned her eyes to the pillar.

Later in the afternoon, something started on the front door as junk as junk.

Rose knelt and opened it behind them, sitting at the edge of the red parrot wears, and she walked in like a soldier to see her house.

Rose closed behind him and grabbed him, wondering with joy.

"You do not even know how you can see the bird," he began to suffocate when Yago ran through all the pens. It was unusual and surprising for him, but it was not so unpleasant if we remember the fact that he could not even breathe slowly.

"I thought you would not talk to me," she snorted, leaping out of her load, jumping on the wooden floor, and letting herself feel like he was not a crap.

"I do not talk to you, but where," Rose said, looking like a cat watching a small mouse. She was really glad she could talk to someone and not just listen to friendly cats and horses from outside.

"Liar," Yago said, beginning to wait, crying laughing that the girl had to laugh.

"Yeah, well, that shit is terrible, you're right, I can not talk to anyone, there's nothing to do, just watch the wall, I'll try it!"

"At least I can see what it is like to be in a small cage," Yago laughed at him gloomily. If so

She was thinking about it, she had to tell the bird the truth. But it was still good against him.

"Why did you come for me?" She asked interestedly.

Ara raised his leg and scratched the claw on his head, "I no longer care for a chicken, do you know anything is hot? Are I afraid of being hot and not writhing?" He started stretching his wings.

Rose glanced skeptically at him.

"Well, why did you come out?"

Yago turned his eyes to the pillar and discovered that she had seen him, "Do you know what is sitting on Jafar's shoulder and listening to that bald idiot? He's a bastard, I could not survive anymore.

"Yay, would not Jafar have a good mood what?" Rose asked, and the prospect of seeing her when she stopped was not particularly pleasant when she would do the same because she had to stumble in this stupid booth.

Is that how Jafar was going to do that then?

"The one?" The ara began to swing his head forward and backward like marshalling fools, "he is in the seventh heaven! You know, when you're locked in the palace for a long time, and you're not looking anywhere, that kind of flood will come good. "

In the seventh heaven? Do not you mess up his smile with boredom? She also had a solid American smile when it was necessary to pretend.

"I'd rather say she's trying to pull it out where the next card is."

"That's possible ..." the ara thought, and for the next two hours they thought of and devised various unlikely things that the two of them could talk about, but both were far from the truth.

Jafar was really interested in political affairs, and he had been able to speak for a long time on this subject as he drove to his Hasan next to the prince.

"You do not know the vision of how difficult it is to lead such a vast empire as it is," the Egyptian Prince shook his head, and Jafar only grinned in silence.

He does not know how to lead a great empire? Without it, Agrabah would have been laid on his back in just a few days, already worried about what he would have to fix and arrange for him to come back from this diplomatic visit.

Between what the prince boasted with his perfection and his divinity, which slowly began to crawl, his shoulder glanced over his shoulder, despite the crowd of his prince's guard. The straps attached to the procession were kneeling behind them as the last forgotten luggage, while the four stout muscular men swallowed their shoulders.

Jafar would bet his ruby in a turban that Yago would be there. He allowed his thoughts to roam easily as the sun flashed in his back, slowly sloping behind the horizon.

The boss had put his usual expression without expression and tried to recall what Ramses was boasting, fortunately he had the reason to suspend his eloquent monologue.

"We are approaching the oasis of Al Zarah prince. Soon we will be able to rest. Surely you're tired already on the way, "he said firmly, grabbing Hasan's bridle to strangle the bloody fool.

"I hope you accept, my invitation to this evening. I would like to ask you a few more things for a visionary, and my beautiful slave will dance for us.

Jafar growled, his all-day wandering exhausted him, but he had to diplomatically agree to promise his participation.

Slowly, the procession approached a place in the desert, gleaming like an emerald in the sand. A relatively large oasis was overwhelmed by a busy life. They were not the only travelers looking for night shelter and dangers, there were three other merchants who headed for Agrabah and maybe even further. The armed guards welcomed enthusiastically, as wandering deserters wandered here, and with such a number of guards they had no fear of their valuable goods...

 **YAGO POV**

Rose had just argued with Yago, who turned out to be an entertaining companion, whether she tasted cashew or almond, telling him that even better are the almonds in the sugar of the pilgrim and the cashew in the bitter chocolate. Then she suddenly jumped visibly as the slaves laid down on the floor without announcing the stretcher.

"The way out of the way ..." yagged Yago, "it was time."

"Already? That's kind of quick, "Rose growled, screaming the door and scraping her out, her flat boots buried in soft hot sand, and she looked from side to side with the Egyptian palace, massive columns and gold statues of gods of a life-size like Cut out from national geographic.

She was disappointed, however, because there was a tall palm tree growing right in front of her and another one next to her. So a little green park.

"Hmm, oasis," the parrot chuckled.

Rose let out a faint breath, and stretched her stiff back, but she did not like her, but as strange as anyone else looked at her, almost as if horribly.

What are they?

"Rose, take that woman's rag, you never know who she can be here," Yago advised, and the blonde finally remembered, returning to the black horror she'd been wearing to hide her beautiful golden hair.

She felt like a sack of potatoes. Her poisoned expression spoke for everything.

"What now?" She muttered sourly.

Yago flew to the cab in which he traveled to have a view of the surroundings.

"You have to wait for the tents to stand, it will take a while," he said in a conscientious ara.

"Oh ... I'm terribly thirsty," Rose growled gruffly, her parrot flying over her shoulder.

"There's going to be water, come and see me, I'll make you hungry," Yago giggled proudly, and Rose laughed.

"You? And what are you going to do when somebody comes to me? Are you going to kill him? "

"I'm screaming and screaming the princess," she was making fun of her, and Rose laughed.

Together they tangled around the men who lay down shelter and fire. They headed for a pond surrounded by a poor undergrowth and sand ...

Rose knelt, made a shit out of her hand and dipped it into the cold water. She was so thirsty she was afraid that she would knock the pond on one cub. Yago also drank, but first he noticed the shadow behind them and crawled to warn Rose.

The blonde jumped quickly to her feet to face the enemy. But instead of a purple like Bahadur standing behind it, he was holding a little fat in a seemingly expensive robes, and his golden necklaces swinging on his hands as a door-to-door salesman of a knotted hose to barbers.

"What do you want?" The girl asked cautiously.

The man began to flush with both hands and quickly interpret something, realizing that he was a jeweler and how he could speak a good speaker.

"Beautiful woman, I'm sorry you made me go, I did not mean to scare you. But I do not see any jewelery that would adorn your brilliant beauty. Such a delicate face would deserve something for the pleasure of the eye I'm not right? Who is your man, certainly one of my jewels would like to. I have gently worn Egyptian silver, Mediterranean pearls and precious stones from our native land. The blue sapphire would have gone to your eyes. Which man is so happy he can have you? "

Rose knew where the wind was blowing. The insatiable spasm did not pay tribute to her beauty, but he wanted to get the most out of it. A rosy dick, she thought for herself.

Just wait.

Then she got a ghastly idea that she could have fun and get rid of.

At first she looked really compassionate, and after all the glittering jewels she looked at her, and finally added, "My husband is so generous, he's the prettiest man in Agrabah. She is very upset and loved by me, of course it will not be a problem to buy me a little or two. Do you see that tall man in the black over there? It is he among those soldiers, "she added with a smile and flashed wildly in her business eyes, and was running for a rush to meet its peril.

Yago did not last, and he stopped covering his beak with his wing. He began to laugh and roll in the sand.

"He and the generous, that's the forum, that's what you did!" Rose began to grin at the fun that Jafar, who had just published some orders, had prepared.

"I'm curious how fast it will be done," she laughed grudgingly, and both watched from a distance what was going to happen ...

In the worst of all, he loves them lovingly. Why not enjoy some fun.

 **JAFAR POV**

"I bow down reverently, my dear sir," said the merchant of the Vizier, who was at least twice as tall as he and looked at him like an eagle on a small mouse.

"Hello, what do you ask for?" Jafar replied slowly.

"Let me offer you first-class jewels and ornaments for your beautiful wife," said the merchant, rattling the necklaces, bowing with a nose to the ground.

Jafar shook his eyelids suspiciously, and cast a stared look at the buyer when he was afraid of him.

"I'm not interested."

"But she would certainly deserve it. Let's be a generous sir once ... "the buyer convinced.

"No!" Jafar said resolutely.

There was a faint smile on his face. "As you wish," he said, running away, disappointedly.

Jafar did not turn to Rose and continued to devote himself to soldiers. The girl stared at it with astonishment. "Was that all? All you have to say is NO? "

"You know, Jafarrr has an authoritative voice," Yago explained. "It would be nothing valid for you, no one here listens."

Suddenly Bahadur approached them.

"Look, Rose, you should not talk to strangers," he said.

The blond girl turned to him. "And you should not be walking alone. Wait in the booth before you put up a tent. "Good advice, she thought.

"When I'm bored here, I'm so bored," Rose demanded, sitting on the edge of the stretcher when they reached them.

Bahadur sighed and sat down. "I understand. I also."

Rose gave him a curious look.

"The work of the soldier is terribly boring. All you have to do is stand all day and see if something is happening. And then it's the exercise and it's just soothed for nothing and no one's worth it. There has been no battle for long, and the criminals are all behind bars, "Bahadur told her, and Rose was sorry for her. Um, that's morality.

"Still, it's all worth it. Thanks to him."

"To whom?" Rose showed interest.

"Thanks to Jafar," Bahadur continued with admiration.

"He's a wonderful master. He can make a right decision in a flash of eye when everyone else is helpless; He understands everything and protects us even from the worst disasters. She is my mother and father in one person. I look up to him and appreciate him. It is worth living for him. I think that when a man has a look at him, he gives it strength and meaning. "

Rose shy silently. Bahadur expecting from that she begins to confess of his platonic relationship with Jafar. Now he could expect to be entrusted to him, and they would be closer to him, but Rose certainly did not want to, especially when she was still not sure what Jafar really felt about her, and she did not want Bahadur to do anything.

"You know Jafar well, do not you?" Rose asked, observing the camp.

"Just a little, he's a very difficult person," Bahadur said. "For a moment, dear, willing and a bit tough and dangerous. But in the end, everything will always work with him. "

Rose nodded. "But you've spent a lot of time with him, have you?" She said.

"Yes," Bahadur confirmed in his memories.

"What do you think she thinks of me?" Rose asked.

"You certainly have a great prize for him, otherwise he would not protect you," Bahadur said.

The price? Rose suddenly felt like a supermarket. She wanted to know what Jafar feels about her, and she would not want to be satisfied with the answer that what the customer made to the discounted goods. She knew Bahadur was close to Jafar, but she did not want to ask him about it, she thought for a moment.

"And what do you think of me?" She finally asked, throwing her hands.

"You are beautiful and unique as a glittering gem. If anyone deserves you in Agrabah, then only Jafar, "Bahadur replied without hesitation. Rose wondered how much Bahadur was respecting his commander.

"In love with the thorns ..." he commented on their conversation, Yago, and went away. Rose laughed and Bahadur then. Actually, they completely forgot the bird was there.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose then spent some time in the booth and was thinking about Bahadur. Suddenly she did not seem so disgraceful and sorry, she was quite fond of his company. He admired his loyalty to his master.

What about Jafar doing now? Outside it had to be dark.

Soon Bahadur visited her again. Her tent was already standing, so she looked at him curiously. It was just a small tent for one person, barely sleeping.

"Try not to go overnight, oozing bloodthirsty mosquitoes," Bahadur instructed, "but if you still needed a toilet, you have a hole behind the tent."

"Ehm ... what hole?" Rose asked.

"Well, a hole in the sand," said Bahadur, as if it were a matter of course. "And do not worry about your safety, the guards will keep patrols all night. But be careful not to fall on the scorpion, it can be poisonous. "

Rose prayed to Allah to keep her from falling asleep after dark, and God knows what she would come up against. The prospect of urinating in a hole in the sand, as they watch her butt's ass, stab and suck up giant mosquitoes, and still poison the scorpion, she was really scary.

"And Jafar tells you that if you want, you can now visit him right now in his tent, but you have to hurry, because when the sun sets, he will have a job," Bahadur added.

Rose wondered what it meant "if she wanted to," and what kind of work he could have in the middle of the desert?

Jafar was more accustomed to command. But the offer, that was interesting, asked Bahadur to bring her to Jafar's tent ...

The visitor had a really large tent, big like a normal bedroom. There were guards in front of the entrance. Bahadur spoke to them quickly. Guards pushed Rose in, and Bahadur waited outside.

"Good to see you, Rose," said Jafar with Yago on his shoulder as he turned to her. It sounded a bit funny, because Rose was still quite hooded, so she did not see much of it.

"Hello," Rose said laconically, taking off the hated women's clothing.

Jafar looked at his face and smiled, and when Rose finally got rid of those black rags, he imagined he was undressing and moving away, so he lost his vigilance.

Fortunately, Rose did not know what was going on with her head, so she did not abuse it, though she was embarrassed by his strange, blind-minded expression.

"How are you?" Rose finally disturbed her from her mysterious imagination.

"As usual," Jafar said, humbling as he recovered. "But I hear you're bored on the road."

Rose thought Bahadur had to report to Jafar quite often. She nodded. "I have nothing to do with anyone to talk about."

"I know one game I could teach you to make your trip run faster," Jafar said, pointing to the chessboard spread over the carpet. Rose chose to pretend she did not know chess and let her explain all the rules. It was not the modern chess she knew. In the middle of the base line stood the place of King Shah, according to him the game was called chess and instead of the lady, a visor, a tall figure with a turban on his head. There are two elephants, two horses, and two towers at the edges. Jafar was so absorbed in his interpretation that he did not even know if Rose understood or was hopelessly lost.

When he finished the show, he set out for a show with Yago, who moved the figures with his beak and apparently played with Jafar several times. The game was slow and quite boring, because the pawns could only move one field from the starting position and the elephants were no more moving than the horses. The worst was a burglar that could move only diagonally and only one field, so he usually did not get too far from the shah.

Rose did not like the game; It was particularly frustrating that she was a birch on the chessboard, and that she was still incompetent. After a hundred and twenty turns she came

Ending, Jafar managed to get one of the pawns to his opponent's base line, replacing him as a champion.

"Would not it be better to turn it into a tower?" Rose asked strategically.

Jafar laughed, "how about? Spell? Such crap can only be attacked by a woman. From the pawn, he can only become a burglar when he proves his extraordinary talent. Turning into a tower is an idea ... "

"And would not you want to change the elephant?" Yago added amusedly.

Rose initially wanted to introduce Jafar to the lady, but now she realized that it would be really difficult to explain the transformation of the pawn to the lady, yet the change of gender would be something too modern to him.

Jafar continued his thoughtful thought and stroked his beard: "He might still be a shah, but he would have to get rid of the current Shah, the two sages of the empire can not ..."

One of the guards entered the tent. "Reverend Vizier, Ramses II. Awaits you, "he said.

"Tell him to come as soon as I pray," Jafar replied sharply.

The guard left, and Jafar stared at Yago.

"Oh yeah ..." Yago said, placing his shag like a beacon in his beak.

"That means giving up," Jafar explained to Rose. "So I won again."

"I had a harder position anyway," Yago said.

Immediately thereafter, Jafar stood up and shook off the grain of sand from his robes, and they looked up at him looking around his tent. He did not want the prince, but in his office he had to lecom a lecos and so Rose rode out of his tent with a hand touching her back so that she could go to evening prayer.

 **After a long time, we're here again!**

 **We dug up to the first oasis and the relationship between Rose and Jafar is as calm as water but not for long. Be surprised.**

 **Because of the realistic view, we decided that there would be references to prayers in the story, as Muslims pray a few times a day. So just a few words will appear here occasionally.**

 **We also included a well-known play in the story, as the writer's chess has a great liking, and I think it's more than fit for Jafar's character.**

 **Otherwise, thank you very much for the great viewing of our story!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Night surprise**

Rose had gone out into the night, but she was not as tired as before, and the game woke her up. Did it seem, or was it the first time that they talked to Jafar and did not quarrel? No threats, fear of your life, no hints and suspicions. It was relaxing and she liked his interest and concentration. She was looking forward to playing with him the next night.

And if she does, she will win!

As she had been sitting there, she had often found himself watching him thinking about the next stroke as his almond eyes gleamed, and his lips gently curl as he finally invented a move that was worthy of his genius.

At the end of today's play with Yago, she even gave her the whole wooden board and decorative bag in which the figures were stored. His confidence in losing her pleasure and pleasure. And that was already a success, considering how he was overly cautious.

Jafar handed Rose Bahadur again in the waiting room outside, and he escorted her back to her small tent, where she carefully guarded her little treasure.

It was a pity that only Yago stayed in Jafar's tent on a perch.

What now? She asked herself when she fell into a bed consisting of colorful thick plumes covered with some animal skin to keep her from the ground.

As she peeked out the crack in the sail called the tent, she saw the two guards sitting at the guard as she held the patrol. There were three of them, and they were probably having some funny stories, according to that sneer and laughter. The others apparently were asleep to be replaced on patrol for some time.

He will not talk with these fools, Rose decided. Or rather they would not talk to her, the woman here was just a piece of meat.

Rose sighed, lifted the cella, and climbed the other side so no one could see her.

Some warning threw her head.

She was lucky, in the black rags, she blended perfectly with the darkness and the surroundings, even though the moon was glowing brightly, and it poured the sandy rainbows with milk glitter as if there were snow. It was beautiful, and Rose could not have hesitated, for it was the palpitations of the palm and the tranquility ...

Then there could be no peace of mind, for the prince probably made a disco in his giant tent.

The melodious melodic music of tambourines and tambourines lay beside her. She would like to dance when she remembered that she could play some CDs at home at any time and dance, get out of it, drain all the energy and have fun, melancholy came on her, and her fingernails caught her nails like an unpleasant flea. Here was only fun for men, and women only cared about the jabbed knots.

Seriously unfair.

Jafar is now enjoying royal enjoyment while half-dancing dancers walk around him and put his veils down one by one until they have nothing, and then ...

Her faces began to burn, and her blood poured over the imagination of those orgies.

Not jealous, it's definitely not jealous. Why, too? No, where. And no more at all. She put the nails into her palm until it hurt. What the hell is wrong with her?

She snorted at herself. Jafar is a complacent, arrogant bloomer, not her type at all. Rose liked boys with blond hair and blue eyes, typical girls idols and not dark, dark-haired, frowning men who could only suspect everyone around them.

But she did not, and she approached the prince's beige tent with an arc, but she heard only the sound of laughter, giggle and music.

The closed VIP company had doubts that her Majesty would like to invite any merchant or traveler who also stopped in the oasis.

She crouched, but after a moment she began to sing. Maybe it was time to go back.

There's nothing like that, and if Jafar ends up in some Egyptian beauties or beauty, what about it.

Her fingers twisted her fists again, but she drifted into her gloomy tent like a dragon in the cave.

She scratched her bed and yawned again. Suddenly, however, something had passed over her, but of course she could not see it, but she began to yell, as though her needles slammed into her body and sprang from the tent like a shot of a submarine.

She was frightened of what it might be like. It was as if she had not broken her legs, and she was rumbling like a spear for the fires. Jafar's soldiers ended the call and turned to her in surprise. They did not bother or get up!

Rose reached Bahadur and did not jump at her back.

"What is a woman?" he asked questioningly, "did someone want to rape you?"

Rose gave him a puzzled look and began to shake her hands in dismay, "There, in the tent ... something there is, it came down to me!

The patrol began to grimace, "go Bahadur, the lady needs help before waking up the whole camp," the villagers nodded at him.

The trombone gave Rose a glimpse, but she was still looking at the tent, so she stood up. He took a thin burning log from the fire to have the light and go with her.

"Hold it up and not put down the tent," he ordered, and he crouched himself and climbed in. He climbed for a few seconds, holding a small tail of a small scorpion between his thumb and forefinger, who twisted helplessly and tried to press his fingers in the knobs.

Rose backed away, her eyes wide.

"Is that a scorpion? Can the creature get inside? What is this a hellish place? That I did not stay in the palace better! "

The Bahadur scorpion rose higher, the crumb was smaller than her palm, "this one does not have poison, it is harmless, you do not have to worry, it is near the water, it is normal that it is right here," he assured her.

Was that supposed to calm her down? Not so by mistake.

"What? What's that serious? "Rose shuddered in resentment, thinking that this crap would stick into her hair or bite her toes at her feet, almost out of her skin.

"I'm not going back there," she pointed toward the entrance.

Bahadur, the scorpion, was quietly thrown out of the tent as if it had been a tiny dinner.

"Oh, God, it's coming back!" Rose broke out on the verge of collapse as she saw the desert animal move in the shadows, dropped a temporary torch into the sand, and Bahadur was tilted back like a little monkey.

"Enough," he pulled her off and held his forearm, "if you do not want to be in the tent, you'll hold a patrol with me," he said simply, agreeing with it, nothing would happen to her.

The two of them went to the fire and sat down to the others.

The soldiers looked at her curiously during the conversation, but then they did not even notice her, because Rose did not say a single word, preferring to be there.

She'd rather be here and mocked than be in the tent with those beasts.

Minutes passed, and as she gazed into the fire, she was tired again, and finally, her head fell on Bahadur's muscular shoulder, and she fell asleep. He woke up to her clear morning in the morning, when the staff individually prepared for the morning prayer.

So she had lost it so that no one would see that she was not praying, her misfortune would be able to give her twenty wounds, and the Muslims never knew what they were.

Rose felt terrible and sleepless, she felt as if she was under the robe under the robes, and her eyes were red with the circles below them like a panda. Maybe it was, because when she went to the pond, a few people obviously scolded her and rushed to the camp.

She did not add much to her mood.

As soon as she came out, she saw another black figure bending over. The golden stick was laid in the sand beside it and gleaming lightly as Jafar picked up crystal water and rinsed his face.

"Greetings to you, Rose," he replied in his usual, tense tone, without turning.

The girl came next to him and also kneels her knees into the sand.

"Ehhh ..." she grunted like a bear, and the poisoned breath was all she'd got up to.

Jafar frowned, looking side by side, doing what he had done, flinching slightly, and silently silent as his eyes looked closely.

"What happened to you, did not you sleep?" She wondered, and Rose turned slowly toward him as if horror.

Why the hell had to look just as good? Jafar's tanned, tanned face was smooth, perfectly symmetrical and devoid of eyebrows, his eyes even brisk in the morning, and he looked as though he had rested in some Greek spa for at least a week.

"She slept," she cried in the corner of her mouth.

Who knows why Jafar's got a totally different picture under this turban, why could Rose be so destroyed, and that thought was unreal.

The woman beside him no longer paid attention to her, and she wanted to wet her hands in the water, but he grabbed her wrists quickly and forced her to look at him again.

Keeping your fingers as if they were trying to leave a fingerprint on her skin.

"Who?" He asked, "who was it?"

"What? Who was what? "Rose mumbled.

Jafar squeezed his tongue in dismay, his gaze like a dagger stabbing her, "who was yesterday night?"

"Well, with Bahadur, you sent him to look out for me," he said, pulling out his hand, not surprisingly in the pond, "what's the matter with you today?" she shook her head and drank the water.

Jafar shrugged his teeth. Women are really inscrutable and he's still underestimated. It's just a man's eyes ...

Suddenly Rose was empty.

As she turned, she saw a receding black figure with a fluttering jacket as she stepped her way toward the camp and her men.

Rose only shook her head, wondering what had come to him.

When she came back, Bahadur and Jafar talked a bit fervently. She did not know what she was talking about, but the poor guy told her guilty what had happened at night.

She did not even speak with one, she got her breakfast, and she had to get back to her bird booth, but fortunately, she gave her the colorful bedspreads she was supposed to sleep to not push hardwoods. But at first, she bit her right to make sure there was no unwelcome guest there. Then she was paying close attention to the chess board and the figures she had kept there.

Today she will be able to play with Jafar, yesterday she showed her with Yage and today she will show her who the master is. The blonde wanted to think of some moves forward, but as the stretcher rose and the caravan started on her way, she fell asleep as a log.

 **YAGO POV**

In the morning, the journey was lazy, and Ramses and Jafar were silently silent from the night. The guards who kept the patrol overnight rode on several camels instead of horses, allowing them to sleep before arriving at the next stop.

The only one who was not sleepy was Yago. He wandered nervously like a supper there and returned to Jafar's shoulder. Then he flopped back to the blue booth carrying four muscular men and knocked his beak on the door. But no answer came, so he returned to Jafar.

"This girl is soberly moody!" Began the ara. "That the first thing is not that he does not get tired of me!"

Jafar was silent.

"I'm not going to make it any longer. For the first time, can not we cross the wings and sail the wind? We would be in Egypt at the banquet before dinner. "

"If you have not noticed, the wing people do not have Yago," Jafar said.

"To transport so many people quickly would be too costly. You need at least five times as many horses as there are at Agrabah, and another ten just for food and loads. "

"That's how the feathers look like everywhere in the old days!" Yago complained.

"Calm down. According to the books, you have most of your life ahead of you, "Jafar replied. "And maybe in Egypt you will meet a female of your kind that can bear your eggs."

"Eat the egg and leave it for another. And I shudder to Agrabah and maybe I do not know about it ... It's upsetting, "Yago said as he pushed Jafar around his head.

Then he got an idea, so he sat back to his ear again.

"And Jafar, would not you buy a feminine there? Some nice, young, fertile, or she might not be as smart as I am. "

"It would not be, for you are smart even with spell," Jafar said stoically.

"But would you buy it for me?" Yago insisted.

Jafar was silent again. He did not want Yago to explicitly reject, but he did not even like his parrot to spend the rest of his life with a female, more comfortable with what he was now - lonely, humiliated and dependent on him.

 **ROSE POV**

When Rose woke up in the cockpit, it was after noon, but she thought it was only in the morning that she was asleep for an hour. The blanket was nice and there was nothing to worry about.

She stretched and set up a chessboard on the free piece of floor. Then she spread her pieces on her and she wondered.

Rose was full of energy, thinking about everything she could, and mainly by defeating Jafara in that simple game, but as she stared at the stacked figures on the chessboard, divided into white and black fields, she realized she was up there too many moves to defeat.

Still, she did not play as seriously as he and the few games she had played in her life for nothing. Now he will have a good attentive player who does not like to lose and nothing is free for her. And that was a challenge. Yes, defeat his perfect ego.

She did not like to lose, it would be a battle, she was looking forward to it. In addition, Rose played in cards that she would be rested and Jafar, who is riding no. This forces a little bit of strength. She overheard her, moved the pieces across the field, and after each turn, she turned the chessboard and played for the teammates.

But as soon as the caravan stopped for lunch and the slaves of her litter were thrown to the ground, she jumped up and the figures spread.

She did not even have to climb out because the door itself opened and a plate of meat and a few pieces of fruit was pressed inside. The demon probably did not want to push her nose at all. But be Jafar, she did not want more trouble than necessary and warned herself unnecessarily. He will eat inside. Okay!

At least in protest, she let the door open to see what was out there.

Their caravan dismounted from the animals and grouped around three boilers in which the meat was boiling and bubbling, and on the big board three women made pads and they had to fight for such a hungry regiment.

Rose had to admit that the mutton was really good if it was not some flesh of a lizard, iguana, or a snake somebody caught on the way.

But as soon as Yago saw the door open, he got up in the air, left the goddess's shoulder, and landed in front of Rose in a pleasant shade, wondering at the plate.

"If you bump into a beak, I'll pull it off," she warned.

"But they're in the nuts," he said excitedly, "I see them."

Rose was surprised to take the spoon and circled in the bowl, and indeed, beside the meat, the cashews also sailed as small boats. She liked it, remotely reminding her of a sharper china. Yago's eyes were on her.

"No, I will not give you, you will be spoiled, Jafar will give you the ration, is it not right?" She protested and threatened him with a spoon.

"I'm sending Rose," he leaned his head to one side and rolled up the parrot as the parrot could do.

She shook her head, "no, and it's also dressed in a sauce."

"He is better than nothing," he waved his wings uncomfortably, and then he elegantly put them back on the scarlet back.

Rose had pity on him, and with a frown he fished a finger in her lunch, licked him so that there was no sauce on him and offered him. Ara reached out his leg and gripped his claws around the goodness.

"That's what you call the Vizier's darling," he said ironically to the beggar, but Yago did not care. He poured cashews like raspberries, and then he noticed the chessboard and the frowning figures of the slaves throwing sandbags and the figurines scattering around the room.

Carefully he took a black horse into his beak, for otherwise Jafar would have tore his head if he was okaying them and they were in the woods of grooves and dentures. Then he reached the wooden board and placed it in a dark box where he belonged. Slowly, he continued, looking for more and more figures in the folds of her bed until the whole board was built.

Rose was intrigued and leaned back one side of the tardis to watch him eat.

"Have you been playing with Jafar for a long time?" She asked.

"It was the first thing he'd taught me to talk about, actually, and I was the one thing that the Jafar had once had, with the scabbard thing, with the scabbard little scabbard stuff. I'm surprised he borrowed it at all. "

Rose blinked in surprise and swallowed.

"Did he have this? You did not have that much for the whole treasure, "she said, giggling.

"Before he met Yadir he had nothing but himself, he once told me. He was a boy like any other, a street rat from the city. Without a father without a mother. "

She had heard something like this before, but it was hard to imagine Jafar's pencil imagining escaping from the guard for a piece of stolen fruit. But that was not what caught her interest in Yag's story.

"Who is Yadira? You never mentioned it, "she said with a full mouth.

"A gruesome woman, a witch, I hated her. She still wanted something, she was loving, and when she did not like it, she was ripping off my feathers. She chose Jafar as his apprentice, it is all, "he complained of the ara, and his feathers fell upon him and fell again.

"So did the woman teach him? She probably saw talent. "

"Yeah, a nice viper before Jafar got rid of her, otherwise I would have been totally free of scum," Yago croaked, passing the chessboard to the other side.

"Wait," Rose snarled. "You mean you killed her? It's not very nice to get rid of your teacher, "she reminded her of the star wars, when a Sith disciple killed his master to make himself alone that Jafar was THE GREAT EACH? Lord Vader is still far away.

"Why would Jafar actually do that? Was not he grateful that she did not have to be on the street anymore? "She did not sit still.

"Yeah, yeah, well, before we met Jafar, he noticed a pharmacist he was taught before she saw him. He had been with her for several years, and he taught it to me, but when he got better, she wanted to get rid of him. Yadira did not feel that Agrabah was better than she was. "

"That makes sense," Rose murmured against the spoon, women being jealous, true.

"So she killed her what? Justice is blind. "

"Nooo not quite, he cursed her, and it was worse than death, her own medicine," Yago spoke, looking at the figures, just embarrassing to them as if he had no conscience that the secret of their lives to someone else so she choked and Rose appreciated it, because she had told her that she had to believe she was telling her.

"What did he do? Did he transform it into a statue? Carpet? Sand?

"What he does not have, something too light to think of, too," he laughed.

"Good to let me in," she waved her free hand into the room, but she would not have liked it, Jafar was refined, it had to be something special.

"Will you give me another shit for me?" She nodded, nodding.

"He cursed her in the same golden stick he wore."

Rose rolled her eyes, and this would never have occurred to her. "What?" She blurted out, reached out, grabbed Yaga behind the tail pen, and pulled it to her.

"Well, I really do not lie to snakes me and my beak if I blame," he swore.

"So do you have to believe she is the golden stick somehow? It sounds strange."

"It is the source of Jafar's power, that is, the cross that he has himself. It is good to have a reserve as a rescue boat. "

That's why the stick was uncomfortable whenever she looked at her. Brrr ...

The ruby look was scary about it, and when she saw that she could turn into that huge blood-cobra ... She had to be pretty upset. Actually, it's a miracle that she's still alive after all, Rose sighed.

Yago then decided that he had told her enough and rather started complaining about Ramses, and that was not the end. She felt with him.

Finally, Bahadur came to them for a bowl, asked her how they felt and eventually set off.

"Would you like to play another Yago game? You already know chess. Something I invented for a while, would you like to listen to that? "Rose suggested, trying to instill the bird's eye on the bird's ceremony inconspicuously.

"Have you figured something out? I thought you were stinking all the time, "he laughed at her.

"I needed to rest after that terrible night, and you are not my nanny at all," she said in her aura, his finger floating on his back and his legs upward as if giving up.

It was not that difficult to convince him anymore.

He carefully obeyed the rules of the lady and decided that it was lighter than chess, and he liked it even though he was trying to persuade her to change the rules.

"Draughts? What is a stupid idea? What a king, it sounds noble, "said Yago, who was quite dissatisfied with his name.

"For me, I can call it a king. So will we try? "

But playing with Yago was not easy, while at Jafara he would not allow anything, he tried to distract her attention, confuse her as a magician who was tricking a trick, fidgeting and discreetly circumventing the rules as best he could. Rose had to be damned careful not to overlook anything.

"You cheat the bird!" She blamed him as he reached out his leg and pushed his pawn straight across two fields to her to replace him with the Shah.

"Oh, I have not noticed, I can not read," Yago replied, and Rose questioned him doubtfully, laughing.

"So you can not read or count, but cheat? I know why Jafar keeps you, "she said, and made another move and took Yag's figure.

Ara hobbled, "at least I'm prettier than you."

Super, they're going to prey on who's a better spy.

"And I have something you do not have," Rose raised her eyebrows.

But Yago understood it completely differently, "I've seen the feminine under my hips. It's not worth it."

Rose blushed a little and laughed, her tears running wildly as Yago sees it from another perspective and, like a bird, she can not understand, "what do you know Yago?"

"I did not, but Jafar once said that with the big things upstairs that remind me of the oranges you look different than the others, I do not know if you had wings, you probably would not have."

Rose was blushing even more and looked at her bigger breasts, beautifully cramped in her beaded brassie, well, she was far greater than the women she had seen, but Bahadur did not think she was doing any harm to her.

"Especially you can take off with your stomach, you look like a helicopter," she tugged at her tongue.

"I do not know what a whore is, but the main thing is that I'm a winner!" He cried victoriously, and as Rose looked down he was right.

How the hell could she keep watch? Certainly he was cheating, for only his black pawns and one shah remained on the board, while all of her figures were on the pile beside the chessboard.

"PLAYING, RUNNING!" Yago giggled, and Rose curled her lower lip and laid her hands on her chest.

"Bloody bird."

Next time I'm going to teach you something.

Even as Rose and Yago played, the caravan was back in motion.

Yago was enjoying his prize and gulping at the edge of the blanket. Rose took advantage of it, had finished the rest of the meal and left no more nuts.

"What do you think is what is waiting for us in Egypt when we arrive?" Rose asked.

Yago straightened up proudly. "Feast," he said.

"A huge feast with lots of nuts. And other birds, maybe Jafar will buy me a female. "Rose smiled amusedly at that thought.

"You people can not appreciate how important women are," Yago said, and Rose grinned.

Then they enjoyed each other and ignored the time of running incredibly fast, like all the pleasant moments, nor the poor slaves sipping under their cargo.

They didn 't mind, and the booth once again slapped the sand ...

 **Today this chapter was very nutritious in terms of information. We learned something about Jafar's past, and it had to be an interesting way to go. He could remain a healer, but his desire for power and magic led him further than anyone would expect.**

 **Jafar also manifested himself as a jealousy, who would say it? But let's leave him, he gets out of it and there's another pit stop we're all waiting for :-) In the next chapter we laugh a lot.**

 **Eh, Rose night with the scorpion I do not envy her, I would probably keep the same childishly, except that I really would Bahadur on her back, and he would have to wear me like a backpack.**

 **Rose has also become more close to Yago, consolidating their friendship among them, which is a great plus.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Dance**

Yago and Rose played long, and every game, short and fast, was full of laughter and laughter. She would never have expected Yago to be such a narrator. He told her a lot of what was going on in the palace, who was bothering him, and who would give him something good sometimes. He also knew a lot of people in Agrabah, whom he had encountered on his errands he secretly handled for Jafar.

"Did you really want to kidnap you?" Rose asked, biting her lower lip so she did not start laughing.

Yago started nodding in a ridiculous manner.

"Jafarrr sent me to Arashi, he was a merchant who made his way to the city from the island north across the sea, wanted him ..." he paused a bit because he did not want to reveal everything, "something he wanted, such a little crap and once he found out he was here, I had to fly again, but he threw me like a raptor on me and he wanted to bind me a beak. "

Rose skeptically looked at the red ball in front of her. The perfect predator? She cleared her throat, struggled to crawl the corners, and as soon as she stopped paying attention, the bird pushed his paw figure into another field and looked very discreetly.

"So he wanted to steal you?"

"Neee, he wanted to invite me to the diner, sure he wanted to steal me, and then sell someone, so I bit his finger."

Rose stopped laughing.

"Finger?"

"Yeah, surely he'll remember it."

And so it went on, the story alternated the story until both were exhausted and Rose did not lie on her side first and then she did not. Yago scrolled through several figures, and when he was satisfied with the result, he knelt down to her, clinging to her breasts, and making a good sleep.

Yago was cunning and cuddly, but he did not know about it for a long time; it was only necessary to find the right person to understand, of course except for Jafar, he had an irreplaceable place, but unfortunately he could not.

Rose muttered something from her sleep and wrapped her arm around the parrot as if it were a hairy, stuffy stuffed cloth.

 **JAFAR POV**

The whole afternoon, the slaves who were under the stretchers, who reminded them of the sliding walls, which were once flattering, were weirdly laughing at each other. The girl was alone in the stretcher, what could she laugh at? Perhaps something was wrong with her.

One of the blacks was severely embarrassed. If it straightens up after this, it will be a miracle.

A few hours later the slaves could finally rest and lay the litter in the grass that replaced the desert.

Blacks reluctantly left the damn thing and fled to the pond.

There was no one to wake the sweetly sleeping couple in the booth.

Jafar dismounted from his horse and patted his throat. Poor Hasan was sweated by that tormented heat, and he led him to the shade in the shade, then gave orders to build tents, this time closer to each other, for this oasis was full of places and slow.

The bishop looked around, but one did not sit there. He did not see Rose anywhere. Finally, his low-backed eyes clashed with lonely stretchers.

Could she still be there?

The tall, slim figure went straight to them.

Jafar slowly opened the door and gave him an interesting look.

He felt a slight sting inside his chest, focusing on Yago as he stooped at the warm female body, and did not mind the fact that he was almost inundated with his extraordinary parts.

They both slept hard.

The bishop was jealous, Yago was his parrot, his accomplice, his servant, and chiefly the confidant. He was rather frightened by the thought of opening a beak in front of her, and he could tell her important to say, but above all it was YOU.

Jafar stretched out and wanted to separate Rose with one hand from Rose, but as soon as he was playing, he grabbed him from his sleep and wrapped her around like a squid grip around her.

"But Mom, for half an hour, I do not want to go to school yet ..." she murmured.

The bastard pulled her hand out of her, awakening her, and the girl slept her eyes sleepily as he grabbed his parrot, pulled him to himself, and carried him under his arm as though he were a hen.

Rose tried to recover and focus on the figure that had moved away from her.

She did not understand what had happened.

"Jafar, let me go, I did not mean that, really, I just got a little out of it ... that's all, you should have a little rest on your face ..." the ara protested until his master threatened to look at him.

"You look good," the parrot licked, and if he could, he would still cringe.

Jafar inhaled his nose, nobody would take his stuff.

"SILENT!" He growled sharply, and Yago was silent.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose wandered around the new camp and watched curiously the people who camped here. This oasis was bigger than the previous one, and there were also many more people. She could not move to stop the tent, the camel, the guards or the laughing children.

There were several large families here. In one car, the fabrics of fabrics in another saw the wood and statuettes. There was also a group of men who did not look very friendly but their guards did not.

Rose slowly walked to the corral with the animals that had a bag on her neck tied to what they were eating.

Most of the camels were lying on the ground, but some still stood and one spit on her.

"The beast!" She snarled at him, shaking her fist, "not to end in a pot."

Does she have a camel here at all? Rose was thinking, at home in one market too

tasted the ostrich.

With a sigh, she leaned against the wooden fence that had been built for the traveler, listening to the distant music that mingled with the rumbling of the palm and undergrowth.

The quieter evening air reassured her, fortunately, despite the long nicknames of winter, it was not as cold as a silk dress. Suddenly a high shadow appeared beside her, and she almost got a heart attack.

"Here you are, where is your guard?" Jafar's stern gaze slammed into her.

Hmm, he's in a bad mood, she thought.

Okay, not only did she get rid of Bahadur, but now she's going to be walking on his heels. Can not he have peace and privacy for a while?

She sighed and turned to him, the ruby in his turban glowing bloodily. What did she want?

"What do you want me to do?" Her answer was brazen, and he stared at her.

"I oversee your safety knowingly," he replied blandly with her stoic calm, "besides, there are a few people who look suspicious."

"Oh, you do not like your Majesty? Everyone except you? "The girl sneered.

Jafar growled and had to control himself not to catch her, not to smile with her, but instead smiled, the frost on her back and the hair on her hands.

"I do not like your daring, be careful, I could send you to Ramses as a little evening present," a sweet poison dripped from his voice.

"Calmly, but in the morning you'll find just a corpse there," she said, her hands on her hips.

"I have no doubt about that," Jafar's face twisted a sour grin, waved his hand, and looked around for no one else at the fence, fortunately the animals were just behind the tents and nobody cared about them.

Then his rod grew green, and eight of his mighty snakes were separated from her end.

Rose confused herself.

"What is it?" She frightened and backed to the fence where her back pressed against the board.

She was staring at those magical creatures. A meter long snakes over which it was visible, or rather over their half of the body that was in the sand. They had a bright green skin, and a white moon shone from their scales, surrounding them with a poisonous green aura like his staff, until Jafar had flipped his fingers, and they did not fully see until Rose knew where they were.

"What does that mean?" She breathed.

"The Rangers, useful helpers who will watch the camp."

Rose stared at the sand, which began to widen from several places as the snakes crawled to their positions around the oasis. No one could see them, and when they waved, the sand broke but it could be attributed to the desert wind.

Rose rushed through the goose skin.

"You're not afraid," the wizard teased her with slightly curled lips, probably having fun with her fear, but really funny Jafar, what would you say to a scorpion in bed?

"What? A pair of laces in the sand? "She snorted, her breath slowing.

"Come with me, Rose, I have a small task for you," he turned and did not expect to follow him, he considered it to be a matter of course, this hateful behavior hated him, he felt like his slave, but wait until he was back in the palace he has to rely on him.

Rose peeled off the fence and took a few steps when the camel spathed again.

The blonde turned sharply, "HEY!"

 **ROSE POV**

As soon as Rose walked past his benefactor into his tent, she immediately knew that something was wrong.

On the side were two musicians who tuned the instruments and several silk pads were blown on the other side. What's going to happen here? Any session? Festival? Lecture? Teambuilding?

Jafar stopped at a low table with two cups and a clay decanter.

"But Jafar, you did not have to," Rose said with excitement that she had arranged for her, perhaps because she was not as bad as she thought and could do something nice for others.

Wine and they could bring some good, and her evening was completely different.

But when he turned to her, he had such a peculiar look, which struck her in half a step.

"T ... that's not for me, is not it?" She shook her head, and he did the same.

Rose's lips curved in the early enthusiasm down the arc. How could she think she would make her a nice evening.

Yeah, trust the guys and hope for the worst. Oh no.

"Go ahead to call you," he said strictly to the two men who put down the tools and to clear the tent.

Jafar then crossed to the small wooden box at his bed where he valued the greatest treasure and patrolled his claws. The lock shone with a bright green light and opened.

The bishop bent down and removed one card from her.

Rose watched her with her hands on her hips, disappointing in her eyes, she was more overwhelmed.

"What are we going to do with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, giving her one of her complacent looks until she felt like a complete fool, but no, she had not thought of her, and she did not see exactly what card she had in her fingers.

"Do I argue? Hmm ... Are we going to make a trip on the carpet? "She tried randomly, and Jafar rolled his eyes.

"No."

"We'll kill somebody and fly off to the carpet and pop it somewhere in the desert." She tried to pull out another option and hit her hand with her fist.

Jafar sighed, her bloodshots snapping at him and having fun at the same time.

He walked to the table and muttered the appropriate formula. The card turned into sand and rolled into a cup on the table.

If you want to poison me, you're not going to make a mistake, and I'm not going to strip it, Rose thought insultingly.

"What do you want me to do?" And when Jafar turned around, he put his fingers in the cloak, which he did not like at all, reminded of the monsters just before they told you that they no longer needed you and there were two hunters waiting for you with a garbage bag.

Rose stood there in that black robe, and Jafar smiled shyly like a cat over a trapped mouse. This was not good at all. Rose escapes.

But the smile did not belong to the man who entered the tent.

"I welcome you the supreme high priest. I'm honored to have accepted my invitation to a little Arabian wine, "he ignored, pushing aside as if he were just a little girl, and gestured to the leopard-pleated ballet to sit at the table.

"After such a busy day, it's a nice change to a dear visor," Ramses nodded, accepting the place on the pillows.

They both sat there, settled and exchanged the necessary politeness.

Rose stopped talking, stood there like a hard Y, perhaps she did not have to attend. It was a terrible bore. God, maybe she'd have Jafara twisted her neck and rather stayed with spitting camels, you could not compete with him.

She was already spinning that bored when Jafar raised his voice.

"One of my exotic slaves will be dancing to this nice evening. Rose turned swiftly and did not trust her ears.

What did he say? That he should dance to them? Are you serious? Was that what he wanted her to do? Slave? JAFAR! WHAT?

She gingerly pointed at herself with a dumb gesture and shook her head, not wanting to be embarrassed.

But the bishop did not take it into consideration at all.

Rose has whispered, not only that her legs are broken, but she will still wrinkle from some harem fagot?

Vrrr ... the prospect of one's torture was not so bad ...

Before she was afraid, the burglar clapped in and the musicians came in and took their seats.

Jafar stroked his adjusted beard and waited for Rose to stand still, trying to provoke her. "Take off and dance," he ordered, waving his hand into the room.

Her gaze could kill, not only that she was ashamed but she could not have any Arabic dances. Will it be enough if it just wiggles like a worm on a hook? No, she does not want to be embarrassed by his fun, she has a pretty distinctive body, she can shake her hips. Just wait.

The music began to play and Rose picked up the hijab and revealed what she had under him.

Let the high priest be engaged in a conversation, but he looked after her like Jafar.

Rose wore a dark blue beaded bra and a long skirt sitting on her hips.

She smiled deliciously, pushing her skirt out of her skirt to show her slender leg and blinking defiantly.

Now it will be seen if Jafar thought he would have fun on her account, so he would make him jealous, maybe he would.

The blonde played her delicate, shiny hair and did not mind the fact that the musicians were looking at her ass.

The music played, and she began to gently move her hips from side to side, occasionally slightly bending her head to reveal her swan's neck and shut off the firm bosom that pressed against her bra.

She tried to imitate Shakira, whom she had watched as a teenager in her clips, to see if it would prove successful.

 **JAFAR POV**

Jafar sat next to the Grand Master and offered him a charming cup. He was filled with tea, because he needed to get that guy, where the particular thing he wants is the Ramses pyramid. He could not afford to lie to him, and he wanted to insure himself. He did not dare to use his magic, he heard much about the Egyptian spells, and that he was used by men like the high priest, so he did not even try it, but this little lie could go through it, but he did not count on the performance of his companion.

"Let's get on this beautiful evening," the biscuit raised the cup to thank him.

"Let Horus give us for years," the high priest said, until his face shone. But as he drank, his lips twitched.

"This is not wine," he frowned intently.

"Forgive us in our land, before every sacred supper, to drink this tea," Jafar said soberly.

The High Priest frowned, he strictly enforced the rules, rites and rituals, and did not want to cause any conflict, but he did not.

"No one offered me a noble vision in your palace."

"That's because it's just the richest ones, thank the gods that you can drink it in my presence," he looked very important, and he smiled in his mind as to how everything was coming to him.

"Oh? Sure, it is a great tribute, "the High Priest bowed slightly, not again.

But when the high priest turned to the dancer, Jafar did not do it and did the same.

What Rose did show was like jumping the native shaman in Africa by the fire. He almost coughed.

Apparently at their time, the dance art was at a terrible level, and instead turned away from disgustingly, it seemed, surprisingly, that the High Priest was impressed.

Jafar pushed his lips impatiently, trying to drag his attention back to himself.

"I hear there are many old monuments in Upper Egypt."

"Yes, our magnificent temples are dedicated to Horus and our father to the great Paradise."

This was exactly what Jafar did not want to say, and with a smile he pressed it: "Tell the high priest, Is your dead well taken care of? Our sand graves are not so durable, your honorable prince was kind enough to tell me how to honor your dead and build great graves for them. "

The man nodded, keeping his eyes out of Rose, who was rolling and attracted his attention.

Jafar had to cough out to break the thread of his thoughts.

"Certainly, embalming is a very important thing for the body to remain intact, it is first taken away by organs, such as a long hook that puts the deceased in his nose and pulls out his brain," he began to illustrate the high priest to demonstrate this disgusting technique.

As a well-educated man, the businessman had already heard, but did not think this was perfectly feasible.

Get rid of the brain size of the human head? Absurd.

The conversation continued until the Grandmaster had at least no idea where the pyramid of Ramses's grandfather actually was. Fortunately, at that time, he finished his tea and was forced to pour his wine, but if he did, the cup would turn the wine into poison, which would not be so much fun.

With an inconspicuous gesture, Rose called, and she obliviously obeyed and strided toward him.

"How is it?" She whispered.

"I need you to confiscate him for a while so I can get rid of that cup," he said to her.

Rose gave him a ghastly smile, "but surely my lord."

To Veiser, such a willingness was the most suspicious, she had first devoured, and now she began to entertain her?

His eyes watched as he walked around the table gracefully, and knelt before him in front of the Grand Duke who had eyes for her and her unforgettable curves.

The blond girl smiled brightly at him, leaning against the desk, putting herself on it

her boobs. His palm leaned his chin lazily and his eyes on him.

"It must be very important to be a Grand Prix, is not it?" The girl asked, her forehead and the forefinger of her second hand balding the knee.

Rose quite enjoyed trying to make that eunuch and see his greedy look. So wait for greed? She stopped.

When she remembered Bark, he never looked at her like that, all he did was talk to her with that thin voice and blush.

Was this man an eunuch at all? According to what he began to lift the leopard, he probably did not. Damn.

Rose kept distanc and smiled with an American smile as he spoke and began to praise himself.

Bla, blah, blah. In one ear and out the other.

Jafar took the card out of the cup and poured the wine into his hand, which he pushed toward the man beside him.

But Rose wanted to avenge Jafar for what he had prepared for her, and even as she danced around them, she attracted the attention of Grandfather. He even offered her her wine, and she accepted him and drank.

She had dried up in her throat, screaming and shrieking, and she drank almost half to drink, because she expected nothing else to drink for the job.

One red drop escaped from her lips and slashed her throat almost between her breasts, drawing the attention of both men.

While the high priest had nearly drowned, Jafar threw murmuring glance at him as if he had spoiled his banquet.

Another hour later, Jafar had to do to get rid of the balm, because he drank quite a bit and did not want to get out while Rose was looking at him.

Her wrapped cerebellus distracted Jafar, but she did not realize that if she nodded, she would end up involuntarily at the priest's leopard tent tent in her head and legs apart.

The bishop escorted the ballerina out, and she waved him well.

As soon as Jafar returned, he did not have a false smile on his lips, but it was a great deal of something that did not look like a smile at all.

"Out," he whispered to the musicians, they pounded the last bitter tone, and cleared the field.

Rose screamed in her head for her non-existent melody until a dark, dark figure looking at her was caught in her field of vision.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Jafar asked, his shadow casting a large outline on the wall of the tent.

Rose simply shrugged her shoulders and stepped back from him, her hands moving, "like? I did what you wanted, "she turned slowly around her axis and gave him one of her ghastly smirks as if she said, you did not want to complain.

The burglar growled something.

Rose was pleased with his annoyance, her plan worked exactly as she wanted, and now she's going up with her head up, so she went for her hijab that rolled on the ground.

"I'm still talking to you, do not turn your back on me," Jafar's ego did not let it go. He was a lord of the world or not? Big Vizier, a powerful wizard.

Rose put his hand around his wrist and squeezed firmly. He turned it to himself and looked like a demon. Probably seriously provoked him and what now with the attacking cobra? That another dance?

"I'm not turning around, just taking things and leaving," she said as if nothing had happened.

Vizier's stance changed, she did not know how she felt it. She froze her, or it was the hand that nudged her in her hair and squeezed as she kissed her unexpectedly.

Rose frowned, but she was silenced by the gust of desire that flowed through her body, not just hers. Her heart exploded as if it were replacing an old pump with a new one. It was so sudden that her head was tangled.

Jafar what are you doing ?! Are you crazy?

Rose inhaled her nose and squeezed in between her hands, denying her chest. But he did not let it, or more, his fingers gripped in the iron push around her blond hair like a lion's paw. She could not move, she could not push him off.

This sudden, passionate action frightened her and made her uneasy. Did he fool around now that she was so seductive? Who would say he has such an influence on him?

Rose had the feeling that she could not get a good breath, did not she bother her? And it was even worse, because he penetrated his tongue into her mouth and prepared her for thoughts of defiance. He stuffed them, subdued, and felt like melting like butter in the hot sun. Certainly it could be a damn wine.

It was not good, could it be that he would allow it and what then? He will no longer be inaccessible to him, and he will allow her to do so and make her worse.

She tried to push him away from him in panic, and he breathed it warmly. At one point Jafar kissed her, and in the second she let her go, she kept her balance and fell into the soft pillows next to the table.

She allowed two sudden breaths that cooled her lungs and began to rise on her elbows.

Suddenly he shielded her shadow, which came closer, and she looked up at him.

In Jafar's black dolls, which faded like charcoal in the fire, she saw herself as a frightened animal.

Maybe she really went too far. How about this situation? Will he beat him with a pillow? Will he grab his own stick and hit him?

"Is this the way it goes here? If you want to marry a woman with violence? "She shrieked angrily at him for some time, but she was quick to kneel down to her, and his hands flicked over her.

Jafar pressed her body to the ground, who said he was so heavy?

"When I want? Yes, do not forget that I can have anything I want, "she was so close, she felt the words whistling in her face.

She frowned at him, and she did not like her at all, let alone what he said.

"You're doing too much of Rose, I warn you, do not try someone like me, you might be extinguished," he warned, looking at her body with interest.

Rose swallowed dry, her faces burning, and she had to go crazy because she wanted to. Jafar was all but subtle, and when he wanted something, he could do anything for it and she liked it, she always admired these attributes in others. Yes, he was frightened by her harsh behavior, but it did not change the fact that he would not cringe like that poor animal and not give him the sense of power.

Something pushed her to her thigh, and when she realized what it was, she blushed to the roots of her hair, and another wave of urgent urge overflowed like a tsunami over her.

"You're going too far," she snapped, shuddering beneath him.

God, what's wrong with her? Did she really want to get his clothes off and give up? Just take off your bra and wave it like a white banner? Why did she attract her so much? And when did she realize she was attracting her?

That temptation, that little devil in her was in doubt. Was she a good or bad girl? Probably bad when she worked for a bad boy but she did not get spoiled.

"Jafar ..." she whistled tremulously as she whistled even more. The fabric of his garment was copying his body, which made her nervous. It was the familiar jingle, and she waited tensely for what was going to happen.

The man bending over her breathed quickly, his eyes hurrying, and the dark shadow still there was waiting. Jafar tried to control his excitement, for if there was still a moment, there would be no way back.

The Vizier did not remember the last time he felt such a desire, such a lust for the woman that he had forced him to do so, and the last time he felt so ... LIVE as it is now. His male nature told him to get his hands full of what he meant. And yet he betrayed something. One kiss was not enough for him, he wanted her, he wanted the stranger who lay lying beneath him.

It was so impulsive and natural.

He tried to resist it, trying to say to himself that it was just a feeling that he had no wife for several days. Yes it must have been. Definitely and he will resist it.

Eventually, he managed to control himself and tore away from her so that she could disappear before his taste returned and would be even more unbearable.

"Go!" He told her sharply, as if he did not know when the ghostly urge to throw her and love her would once again take over his body. Resistance, however, was incredibly difficult. Her long hair, like golden threads, stretched out onto the dark pillow fabric, and her snow-white skin made him think how he tasted.

Rose stared at him, wondering for a moment, not knowing what to do. What was his head chasing?

"Go on, now!" He repeated through his teeth.

The blonde was really confused now, first she'd have her skirt pulled up here, and she did not ask for anything and now sends her away for no reason?

Above Rose rose the little devil in her body. She decided at the moment, at this moment, to remove the forbidden apple from the Garden of Eden. Perhaps it was outrageous, perhaps out of boredom, but also from the desire he awoke in her. She got up and, instead of frightening away, she reached out to Jafar and kissed him.

You literally said it.

She grabbed at him and pressed against his lips, and the man's beard rolled her chin. He did not protest. Maybe she was overwhelmed by her dignity, but excitement took control of his thought as a murderous instinct over the beast.

Rose had an irritating feeling that she had gotten it, but it was really just a feeling. Jafar was a man who might have allowed her such a foolish act, but she signed her own judgment.

The bastard had her own body again pulled down under herself until she moaned, and subjected him to resist. Jafar's complacency did not know the limits. First he made it impossible for him to escape and then took control of their kiss.

He studied hunger every bit of sweet-smelling sweet-smelling mouthful of wine and wine. Refreshing.

The man's fingers began to crawl down her body like grapevine, touching the hot exposed skin on her hips as if admiring the most beautiful porcelain painted.

He wanted to capture the beauty. Hold her.

Everything, however, thwarted the unmistakable sound of waving wings.

Both of them froze in their position.

Yago flew into the tent, and seeing what his master was doing there, he almost missed the plank and scattered about the wall of the tent. Fortunately, he was able to turn and swirl and land in that small space.

"What the hell is he?" He began to ask, but it was Jafar on his feet, and Rose too.

"Nothing, I fell," she murmured, quickly grabbing her stuff, and running out of the tent as if they were sneaking her through the forks.

"Jooo has fallen."

Yago had a bad look from his benefactor.

"What have I done?" He spread his wings as if shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing," Jafar snarled, and after this great actor's piece he began to get ready for the bed.

Perhaps Yago had good timing, he thought. His body ceased to be disturbed like a sea and calmed down in a mild tide. If he did not, he would have given up the temptation.

But after he fell asleep, he wondered about the sinful kiss the girl gave him when he decided to let her go. Is it possible she would want it just like him?

No, as much as he does not.

 **So there's a good double dose of fun :-)**

 **This is a little breakthrough situation, we've moved a bit further, but we'll see which one of the two will do that has not happened. They will probably walk around like a deluded Dutch in the morning: D**

 **But Yago had the lead word if he understood what was happening between them.**

 **In the next chapter, let's jump a bit and finally get to the pyramid, are you looking forward to the Ramses adventure?**

 **A little tightening, danger, dust, mummies and ... let's surprise :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Pyramid**

After that incident, Rose ran straight into her blue booth and closed. She could not even think of another stay in a tent full of scorpions and other crap. So if Jafar thought that crap. But she was otherwise confused and tattered, full of shame, but also of passion and impatience.

What had she done again, did the senses have given up her service again? At some point she responded to Jafar as if it were a big magnet to which she was attracted.

She had to go crazy or have to go crazy.

After a moment she lay on her back, and her right fingers slid over her stomach and her lower abdomen into her lap.

It was so spontaneous that she was surprised to feel the treacherous dampness beneath her fingers.

Rose felt this exciting spot and drove back and forth, imagining Jafar just as he had robbed the pyramid, and all the shining treasures of the world offered her to her feet, confessing her secret love, and kneeling before her, stretching her legs, and tasting...

The idea of Rose was extremely excited to desire Jafar, not after what it was. An arrogant bloody mizer who thought he was the master of the world.

What is he doing right now?

Rose thought maybe she was just what she was, but she'd rather spit the thought out of it, because it filled her with far more tempting ideas and ideas. She thought Yafar's secret love story further and further, imagining what other wonderful treasures she would give her. How to strip her, brush her skirt, kiss her legs and ankles. The thigh, belly and breast ...

When she woke up in the morning confused, she could not remember whether she eventually reached the orgasm, but she was optimistic that she did.

She felt great. Deferred. She spent the day with Yago again, and while he did not care, concentrating on cheating in the lady, she had more and more of Jafar's past. She felt more and more prepared for the role of science, and she was well with Yago, and with her, too. Rose thought to get rid of Jafar and leave Yago for herself, but decided not to try.

She would turn him back against herself, and she knew what she was up to, and that it would not be a problem to get rid of him or send him to jail.

It could happen that Jafar will have two golden sticks, one for weekdays and another for special events. Not to mention that Rose certainly did not control magic like Yadira.

Rather she did not control her at all, but it was a detail.

Rose was wondering how Jafar would look when she saw her again yesterday. But that evening she was waiting for her a surprise. As she peered out of the booth, she found she was not in the oasis. They reached a large, stone town.

"Finally!" Yago giggled. "There will be a feast, we'll go to Jerusalem!" Yago went out to look for Jafar and sniff at the local market.

But as soon as she got out of Rose, a saber came in her way.

"Hey, come on," said Agrabah, the guard, who held her between him and the booth.

"What? Why? My legs are hurting, I need to stretch, "Rose said.

"You'll stay in the stretcher tonight, it's Jafar's order," he explained.

"Can I talk to him about it? I'm not a prisoner! "She looked around and saw that the other slaves who traveled with them were quietly wandering around the wagons.

Should that be like Jafar's punishment or what?

"No," said the guard. "Find out."

Rose chuckled, but she obeyed and returned to the booth.

That coward! Does he use such means so I do not have to look into my eyes? I do not care! Wait Jafar! I'll print your sandal on your face!

While last night Jafar was a passionate lover for her, treasuring her treasures, she imagined him today as a cowardly cunning woman who can not cope with her feelings, provided she has one.

In fact, Jafar was neither one nor the other, and his soul was still hiding many wonders and surprises that neither Yago nor Rose, and maybe even Jafar himself, had.

The next day, Rose spent with Yago, who apologized to Jafar, explaining that Jerusalem might come across pilgrims from around the world, and who knows what might happen if someone saw her and she spoke. Especially Jafar knew of her advanced opinions, do not blame God to get involved in the talk of faith. Stubborn men would be able to ston her for one crooked word. It was for her own protection.

Rose thought about Jafar's intentions and reminded Yago as he was in the cage.

In the evening, the caravan stopped in a smaller settlement. Rose had the full head of the Vizier, both in the positive and the negative sense, so she went straight after him to explain it. Bahadur had to run to keep up with her vibrating legs.

But the busier shocked her.

As she took the veil from him and looked into his eyes, he talked to her as if nothing had happened between them. As if he had forgotten it. It has incited her internally, she has been thinking for two days. Hanged in that crate!

She did not find any hints of emotion or excitement on her face that would be related to that annihilated seduction or yesterday's ban, just such a fairly natural stone face that was about to scratch.

Rose wanted to put her tea in the death cup and ask him if he loved her, or he was just playing with her, but he had the card and definitely not give it to anyone. The blonde was hurting that he must have all the cards in his custody as if he did not trust anyone else ...

For the next few days, they wandered mostly along the Mediterranean coast, but otherwise they did not know anything special, they finally arrived in Cairo, where they were magnificently welcomed according to their style in a great style ...

 **JAFAR POV**

In the afternoon, Jafar told the Egyptian court to declare that he had made himself sick and did not accept any visits under the death penalty.

Rose did well that Ramses was breaking his head at the Agrabah feast that he had eaten that he was so bad, and now he is ashamed of his bad treat.

After Jafar had prepared for the whole event in his room, he then sneaked out with Rose, Bahadur, and two other loyal soldiers out of the city, and walked together along the path to the pyramid stuck somewhere in the desert.

None of them had a compass, there was no such thing at this time, and the sailors followed the stars, but the wizard led them proudly through the streets of the city, from which they were lost, so they had to ask drunken Muslims who were returning back home for a trip under the veil of the night.

In the nose on their backs they carried food and drink supplies, tents, boots, and other aids, if something happened for a few days.

Yago stayed in Cairo, where he was supposed to oversee the Agrabay squad unofficially, except Jafar and Rose were the most intelligent.

About five miles from the city suddenly stopped. Jafar spread a huge carpet from the local market on the rock, tightly sewn to the exact order of several smaller carpets.

Then he pulled out the card and said, "The sesame card, lend me my ability - flying!"

The card slid into a small, luminous grain that formed a woman's figure, but it spread across the carpet and disappeared into it. The carpet gently lifted a foot above the ground and sailed there.

On this large means of transport, everyone headed for the pyramid at a speed that was unattainable on foot. Jafar explained to Rose that the bigger the carpet, the more it would take.

Soon they landed at the huge, deserted pyramid in the desert, towering like a lighthouse in the sea.

"You two will stay here and wait for us," said Jafar sharply, "only me, Bahadur and the scientist will come in."

"I'm curious to get inside," Rose said, looking at the size of the giant pyramid.

"I'm more curious about how we get out," Bahadur said, seeing that the burglary was not good for him, and he had imagined how Allah was going to punish him.

Rose was a bit surprised that Jafar was showing such bold pieces in front of the guards, rather waiting for the guys to scream at the carpet, but their stone faces reminded her of a Chinese wall without a touch of emotion.

"Are you afraid you will not get out of Bahadur with that shovel?" Rose sighed.

The man behind her back did not want to shake and said, "I believe my lord."

It's to your own will. Jerk.

"But surely the venerable visitor will get us all of it, is it?" She said provocatively loud in the night to hear Jafar.

But he had no answer.

As they went behind, the figure in the front stopped suddenly and glanced over her shoulder. Rose coughed, struck her, "what again?" she laid her hands on her chest, but she did not see the wizard in her face.

"This is called accountability, you should teach this word, and now, as a science, tell us where the door is," the Vizier went seriously to the point.

The girl quickly thought, trying to get out of her brain what she knew about TV documents. There is an entrance in each pyramid, it must be on the other side, because no one saw it when they were on the carpet. Logical. Perhaps it will be enough for him.

"We have to get around," she said with a finger in the air, "it will be around that corner, I'm sure."

Jafar looked at her doubtfully, but did not say a word and set off.

They had the first largest row of stone blocks in each of the ever smaller flat squares to stand up to the sky. Rose reminded her of lego, but she doubted that the slaves who had been doing some work for some dying mammals in a white skirt for years.

"Um, do you think there might be ghosts?" Bahadur asked thoughtfully, closing the group as long, sharp and wide, exactly in that order from the front.

The brave Bahadur, which Rose thought that nothing could scatter him, looked around quickly like a kid waiting for an attack.

"There's no such thing as a woman," he growled.

"You're afraid!" She grimaced.

"Certainly not, I'm not afraid of anything," he said unsteadily, striking his fist in his chest.

Definitely, she thought.

As Rose looked over him over the shoulder, she did not notice that the bishop stopped again, and after the shock she realized that Jafar was staring at her, and she was crushed to him.

"Eh, I apologize to Jafar, but you should stop with this," she muttered, preferring to step back, shuddering as the cold night was under her robes, she could certainly think of better fun than playing the treasure hunter, , this adventure might be worth it. And the pile of precious stones gold, golden plates, vases ...

Well, that hard-hearted man is not going to need it anymore.

"That Rose door," the Vizier reminded her, pulling the girl out of the raving thoughts, sinking in the goldsmiths, and throwing her hands.

Jafar staggered his fingers into the golden stick.

This time the girl looked around her. They stood on the corner where they could see the new side of the pyramid, but there was no entrance anywhere.

"Okay, so he'll be behind that corner."

The bishop snarled about the fact that the woman's orientation was not worth anything, and he stepped back more vigorously. He and his was no better than they had convinced in Cairo.

The group slowly moved around the pyramid.

Frankly, if it happens, it has only four walls, Rose thought. Fortunately, as soon as the horn continued, a stone path lined with sculptured goddesses with animal heads flowed toward the pyramid, leading directly to a smaller object in the desert, perhaps a small temple, a reservoir or a goaula transition chamber.

Yeah, the stargate ... she was dreaming of her favorite series. On the contrary, the goose's skin was jerking over her, but what if it is true? No, crap is just a fiction, there is nothing like that, though Jafar has already convinced her about the opposite of magic.

HA HA had to gnash it. But explaining to Jafar what it is preferring to be closer to, but she does not want to make herself clever and to scare Bahadur.

"There it is, I said it and you did not trust me," she scolded offendedly, trying to sound important.

"That's where we get on the road, and that one in the distance that building, it's a small temple for goats. They come with a star gate, but you have to be careful not to eat them. They are very hungry and dangerous. "

Rose wondered how Jafar nodded seriously, he was alert and hypnotized the ordinary brick building, which was more of an insignificant storehouse.

They walked for a while and passed the animal sculptures around human beings. In front of them was a small pantheon, a square object, along which were built strong pillars. Such a small hall.

Jafar stood for a few seconds before the high statue of a god faltering his head, proudly throwing a spear like his stick.

"Let's go," Rose said as she stepped forward, hoping to survive, but what could happen there? They walked calmly, for a while they were wandering, taking a card, drinking and disappearing, except that a wall falls on them, punctured poisonous needles, smells poison, falls into a pit full of snakes, or crushes a ceiling with sharp spikes, but that's a detail.

 **JAFAR POV**

Jafar was still in the eye, there was nothing out there. The night was silent, the people walked here during the day to pray in the pantheon they just entered, although without a roof, but still there were numerous traces of the sand.

Jafar walked with care and stroked his manicured beard as he looked around for the interesting architecture of the worked columns.

His staff, with every step of the way, rang the floor, issuing a hollow sound that spoke as if a god's prophet had come.

Even the statue-lined road was beautiful, but his gaze was lost to Rose.

She looked excited as a small, sly child.

He had to smile as funny as it was.

However, she was still skeptical about her divination, and to say that she trusted her only half-heartedly in that regard, but even if he had prevented her from confronting her small group, he now stood first on the closed entrance, standing right in front of them.

"Do you have a key?" Rose approached her back and peered over them on a solid wall with a carved cartoon, "maybe it would trigger a mechanism, a lever, something ..."

But Jafar ignored her and stared at two of the same wings that formed the engravings of two Egyptian paintings.

He does not like to destroy the art, but he probably will not avoid it, as the entrance was walled and he did not open without losing it, or he did not know how.

"Stand back!" He ordered firmly and walked away a few meters from the entrance.

Bahadur put Rose on his shoulder with his big hand and pulled it in the background.

The sorcerer has prepared himself for his spell, while on his way to Egypt he has saved all his energy to use it, and he has not been too exhausted, but when he was like a card, he clenched his nails and did not let it until he got it.

He stood there, feeling the magic running around him at the ends of his fingers, his veins up to his heart and back. He had to be careful, he did not want the entrance to the pantheon to crash on their heads and get them down, so he decided for something other than a devastating explosion that would make a big enough hole to pass.

There was nothing to be seen through the darkness, but then the dark-eyed figure of the Vizier came directly to the door and pressed her full palm against them. It shone with phosphorous green, and the stone began to pour, sprout and literally dissolve as if you poured on it an acid that scatters everything that stands in its way.

In a few seconds ahead of them, the hole was big enough to slip through them without difficulty.

"Behind me!" Jafar said, bending to disagree with his turban and enter the tomb.

"Have you heard? Behind him! "Rose said dramatically, letting Bahadura go ahead.

But all three of them covered the impenetrable darkness as they crossed the threshold of the pyramid.

"Eh, I do not want to hurt but I do not see anything," Rose added to black-and-white nudity, and when she touched her, she screamed that all dead and undead mummies would be awake.

"Calm," Bahadur said, and as soon as the miracle illuminated without warning, and the corridor burned with the red light that emitted the eyes of the golden cobra to Jafar's sticks, they all had an interesting picture.

Rose stood there, and the hand that touched her was though Bahadur was pressed against her right breast, which fit just into his big palm.

"Hands away from the mouthpiece!" She slapped at her, and he immediately drew his hand in shame, looking at him, as well as Jafar glanced cautiously.

Bahadur growled, "it was a coincidence," but he did not say otherwise.

The group went on in, and Rose was beginning to have claustrophobia, it seemed as if the walls were narrowing slowly though it was not true, the hall just sloping down under the ground.

Bahadur did not speak with her, but she knew he was watching her. She trusted him as well as Jafar, and she was tense with what he might find, it was not often that you were going to secretly rob a tomb.

After several meters, beautiful paintings began to appear on the walls, but no swept tapestries but rather new and distinctive.

Various religious scenes from the lives of gods and humans drawn from their skewed profile.

Hyeroglips were engraved with something sharp and some were just painted, but she did not understand it anyway, but she understood the precious stones that had begun to shine when the light of Jafar's stick fell on them.

Small ruby-sized nails on her thumb glittered on the walls of flying red stars, perhaps from the scene of seven Egyptian wounds.

From what Rose remembered from biblical stories, it would be good if Ramses's grandfather had a little bit of a bastard, for instead of letting slaves go free, the bastard had to kill all the firstborn before he defeated the defeat.

Justice. Tit for tat.

Rose quickly tugged Bahadur behind her vest because she was going in front of her, "do you have a little dagger?" She whispered conspiratorially and grinned at him.

The guard only raised his eyebrows, but without hesitation he reached his waist and pulled a curved Arabic dagger long like a forearm from the leather case next to his sword.

Rose grasped it and peeked into a plaster under a ruby and liked it. The metal screamed against the wall as she did not fiddle several times, but did not give up. Even if it keeps the super glue there, it will take a few of them.

Bahadur watched in silence, and probably tried to control himself when he saw what his dagger was using. He did not say a word, but was afraid to hurt himself.

Rose had already scrubbed two stones when Jafar returned to them because he noticed that nobody was following him.

"Theft is criminal," he said impatiently, perhaps he had already seen himself hugging the card, but he waited, he had enough money, but her fund was empty.

"I do not care, it's just interest," she grinned happily, another ruby made a POP and dropped her into her palm.

"Let's go," he growled with a nose and walked away from them. As he moved away, the girl had no chance of scraping anything, because the hall had covered the ink in darkness, so at least she had put it in a small pouch under the robes she had before by the expedition.

"I'll be back," she glanced back after the last bloody flash on the wall with a hungry promise, following her two guides deeper into the pyramid.

Jafar, Rose, and Bahadur went up and down the rising corridor now. They passed the branch. The corridor spread, and on the left and on the right, the stone pedestals began to be repeated regularly, with carefully carved sculptures. But Jafar ignored them, his gaze fixed in the distance. They walked through the short marble pre-entrance and through the stone portal into the high dark hall.

"It smells a little," Rose said.

"These are probably the remains of balm," Jafar said. He lit four rays and set them on the walls to illuminate the hall.

"You also have to know everything, it can be a dead rat, too," she said.

Rose and Bahadur had noticed that there were four huge statues on the pedestal beside the walls, and on the other side a sarcophagus, reminiscent of a brick wall covered with a thick lid. There were boxes full of clothes, ornaments, sticks, talisman, ceramics, and so on, no gold. There was only a stand-alone vase between them.

The Loudes were weak on such a large hall, so it remained gloomy and scary, but at least they saw where they were. Jafar pulled out a phosphorescent green scarab-shaped pendant, now packed with new magic. For a moment he concentrated on it, and a jade green jet spilled out of the pendant, pointing to the bottom of the suspect vase.

"He's in that weight. The card is in that weight! "Cried Jafar. "Bahad, take her."

Bahadur picked up the vase, picked it up and looked at her.

"I do not see anything there," he said.

"Because it's dark, but this search charm is reliable," Jafar insisted. Indeed, the beam from the pendant still stood to the bottom of the vase. Because he did not need the scarab, Jafar canceled his charm with his palm and hid the pendant back in his pocket.

"It's cold in the fridge," Rose said.

"What is the fridge?" Asked Bahadur.

"It's a big wardrobe where it's cold, you can eat food and it's not spoiled."

"We use excavated pits or stone cellars, packing them with meat or barrels."

"The fridge is better," Rose said.

"And in what? It's the same, "Bahadur did not understand, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"No, the fridge is emitting electricity," Rose wanted to say the last word, which was good, because Bahadur did not have to say anything anymore, and he broke his head about what electricity could be and why the fridge was eating it.

Suddenly, there was a sound of stinging stones.

Jafar grasped his staff tightly in both hands and was alert, but only Rose noticed that the sarcophagus lid was moving slowly. With her horror, a icy sweat broke through her horror. And when a low hand came out of the lid and reached for the outer edge, the blonde cried out in horror.

"It moves! It's out! "

Jafar turned and noticed the mummy, who was slowly recovering from her resting place.

Rose ascended to Bahadur and embraced him as a young child when he needed to cure his parents; she sensed that even Bahadur was more terrified than she was, but she still suffocated her, and if she did not hold her, she would take her legs on her shoulders. The only Jafar stood fearless and silent.

"Kill it, quarry it, sleep it, do something Jafar! It's full of bacilli than it's all up! "

Suddenly, the mummy surprised her leg to the edge and slapped herself to the ground. The undead do not know the pain, so she rose again.

Rose slowly began to fall asleep.

Jafar smiled.

"He's weak," he said. "Immature, but weak, it will not be an obstacle to my ability," he said.

Mummy stepped over Jafar. The eyes of the cobra on his shadows lit up and the mummy crashed back to the sarcophagus an invisible hand of destiny. The band of dressings lifted her hand, and there was something out of her mouth that reminded her of the curses. Then she reached for the golden cup that stood near her on the big chest. She grabbed him with both hands, and her wry vocal cords spoke an incomprehensible spell.

The cup began to fill itself with a dark red liquid.

"That's blood!" Rose shouted, seeing the liquid screeching on the ground as the mummy shakes her hands.

Ramses's remains were sipped, and new muscles began to appear under the bandages on their hands and chest. With each sip, the mummy grew stronger and straightened.

"Damn it," Rose said.

 **Another part of my favorite novelty Thousand and one night :-) I hope you have not mistrusted me since it would be a pity for me. I will try to add it faster but it's more like a little bit than a little something with a friend we write, it takes a while and then I put it together.**

 **Today we have just gotten to the slightest mystery with a pyramid.**

 **Mummy and her adventure are in sight, what is there waiting for and what trauma does it have? What are the consequences and how does our trio learn to steal?**

 **What about the card? Does Skarabeus designate a place to be there at all?**

 **There is still a lot of mystery that we have to decipher together because even the mummy has its secrets as well as any of our heroes but I guess you disappoint Bahadur really is not the prince Jafar good-hearted soul and Rose science: D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **An unexpected treasure**

The mummy grew stronger, the tissue formed by the blink of an eye, and a few breaths formed the muscles under the dry bandages. Pharaoh stood right in front of their eyes as a video of the spree of the incredibly rapid growth of children.

Nobody knew exactly how much power he had when he was back but nobody was going to wait, but fortunately, Jafar had a card in his sleeve, literally.

He pulled it out and cried out, "the cups of death, poisoning a drink in that cup!" He motioned.

The card had faded into a luminous dust, and he obediently fled into the cup. The mummy drank, but no longer tightened the bandages, where the well muscled muscles slammed down again in the opposite descent until it suddenly jerked.

She dropped the cup and her blood began to run from her nose. It was a wonder, though, that Rose had refused to ask what was going on in her veins.

Mummy had a different problem, her nose was blocked and forced her to sneeze.

Hpphhh!

She did not look as frightening as she'd beaten her when her legs were tangled.

"I did not know he would do this ..." Jafar said, thinking. As he did not care, the mummy walked around him in a surprisingly quick step and began to haunt Bahadura, who was retreating before her with a terrified expression of suffering.

The vase fell out of his hands and broke the floor.

The dead Pharaoh was almost there, but he was approving of a sudden bout of suffocating cough that forced him to drop his cup and grab his hands behind his neck.

And it's finally here to die, the second time, Rose was enjoying.

Jafar rushed to the rest of the vase as a greedy thief who wanted to collect the last pieces of his prey, pulled out a card and one big piece he had looked at, but he was not worth it, he was not gold or magically endowed, just plain ceramics, so he dropped it again.

Mummy slowly came to the debris and threw an unpleasant glance at the gaze.

But he already had a new card in his small pack.

"A card of frost, listen to my will!" He gestured, and a clear figure of a man's spirit formed from the card. The spirit was blowing violently, the mummy frowning, and the thin layer of ice froze her feet against the floor.

She roared helplessly on all sides.

Finally Pharaoh embraced and began to tear his teeth. He did not know the pain, but thanks to the effects of the Death Cup he began to act quite humanly.

Rose was beginning to feel sorry for him. But Jafar was inhuman. Without hesitation, he took the mumiin cup, put it to his mouth, whispered something, and then separated his card.

"Let's go," he gestured, heading for the portal. At that moment, however, one of the giant sculptures moved along the room and moved the way.

Jafar pointed at her stick and the statue shook. The millimeter began to recede along the millimeter.

"You are trying in vain, Pharaoh," Jafar said coolly.

"It's just a matter of time before we get out of here, you will not stop us."

Mummy had recovered, but she did not care about Jafara and fell to her knees. She grabbed the fragments of the vase and reached for the last of them, but did not reach for it. That big smile took Rose's hand, which was not afraid of the mummy.

The faint Pharaoh pointed at her, indicating he wanted to.

"You'd like to ask," Rose smiled. She doubted she would be somewhat unsteady

Pharaoh has dropped to something so polite.

She certainly did not consider it to be a torture even if he deserved his deeds.

"I'm waiting," she tapped the tip of her shoe to the ground.

Mummy, however, suddenly turned her hands and asked humbly. She also had the impression that she had no intentions and would not hurt her by the broken vase. It was a heartfelt request, so Rose was sorry, and the mummy handed it.

The blonde wondered what was so special about the ruined dusty weights?

Bahadur watched with astonishment from the wall to which he was stuck, preferring not to speak.

Pharaoh took the parcel and laid it down for the others on the pile.

He circled it with his hands, then immediately reduced the vase. Now there were pictures, frescoes that were not there before.

Mummy showed one of them Rose, but she did not understand and shook her head. The language barrier was terrible, so wait, did it have any language? Now she could not remember whether it was being removed from mummification, and that was perhaps why he was still gesturing with his hands.

She looked at the picture.

"Is this a woman?" She asked.

Mummy held out her hands and sent the spell to the girl, and she suddenly understood. It was the charm of understanding.

I wish it worked on Jafara, even if he knew it.

The girl became slightly confused as her eyes filled with various paintings and scenes. It was as if someone was lighting her with a lamp and throwing an old film.

"That's a story! Listen, Bahadur, "Rose whispered," Pharaoh's mother was proud and unruly, she did not care for him, and she was avoiding him, "she interpreted.

Pharaoh rolled the vase and pointed to another picture, and Rose continued, "She was nursing a nurse. She was really good at him, and he was wearing water in this weight. Before he could get enough, the nursing woman died mysteriously, her soul went into the underworld, and her body crumbled into dust. When his father died, and he himself became a god, he accused Pharaoh of death of nursing his mother and sent off evil.

He longed to resurrect the nurses of death and indulge in the life that he deserved, but he did not. He gathered all the magic of what he heard in order to reach his goal. Eventually, he managed to get in touch with Osiris, the god of the underworld, who offered him the choice. Either will bring the nursing soul from the underworld to the ground, but because her body is lost, she will survive in some subject, and suffer forever on Pharaoh's side, or stay in the underworld with the souls of her parents and relatives with whom she is happy. "

Pharaoh really liked her, she was his mother more than the real one, so she gave up her intention. After many years he died and his unfortunate curse against his mother turned to him. His soul was not let into the underworld and was condemned to eternal life on earth. The vase is an eternal remembrance of the woman who cared for him. "

The images on the scale faded and disappeared.

The statue behind the portal behind Jafar's back relaxed and let go completely.

"So! And now you see who's stronger, "Jafar praised, for he did not listen at all, and he wondered in his mind with other thoughts.

For God's sake, Rose thought, turning her eyes in the pillar. Idiot, how could anyone ever become a vision? He had a serious head just to keep his neck out.

He really listens only to himself and not to the other, frowning at his incongruity as Bahadur manly crouched behind her.

"Jafar was a really sad story, the poor man showed us our hearts and you did not hear it!" She whispered to the sorcerer, "to show some sympathy."

"I do not believe she has any of those bandages," he said, grinning, for he was still bewildered by the power he could show before others.

Rose wanted to start choking him.

"Lord, do not try it," Bahadur muttered, grinning at the girl's shoulder.

"What would this walking bag of rattlesnake do to me? Put me in the vase? "Jafar said ironically, but Pharaoh approached Rose and grabbed her hand.

It was a strange touch, as dry as toilet paper and the rotten smell ... SHIT.

Rose suppressed the urge to put on her nose and wipe her hand, but she did not want to offend him.

The mummy was incredibly skinny, the bandages covered its bones, and the remnants of dried flesh that no one wanted to chew on, it was too much left. If the hungry dogs were here, they would be cast on him.

But Mummy did not speak, but she pointed with her finger to the relocated statue on the opposite side of the hall. Faraon Rose stroked his arm gently with his other hand, as if thanking her for hearing him. She tried to endure and did not see how the hairs on her body were getting up from the walking piece of toilet paper.

"What is there?" She asked curiously, a matte yellow glow coming from the passage, which attracted the crypts into the tomb.

Jafar walked over and walked through the entrance. Likewise, Bahadur, who Rose and the mummy walked around with a cautious arc, obediently followed his master.

Rose wanted to go there too, but she felt a strangely strong hand on her wrist as if Pharaoh wanted to warn her not to go there.

 **JAFAR POV**

Jafar was curious as to what the mummy wanted to show them, and so he went stupidly behind him, Bahadur stood behind his back, and they both stared at the room full of glittering gold as they passed.

There were minted coins from all over the world. The hills of the goldscrapers lined here like the haystacks hung over each other, the sea of shimmering stones flashed like pebbles that thrown the golden sea, painted vases, bronze spears and swords, jewels and gold statues of Egyptian gods.

Bahadur stood there, shocked, his mouth open, and Jafar opened his mouth as well.

Both of them were trapped.

Everything suddenly shrouded in darkness, and gold ceased to exist, but it was still hidden under a blanket of black waiting for a terrible night.

"They have! My leg! "Bahadur cried when Jafar lifted his thumb.

"Calm down," said the viscer, angrily, that he had jumped on such a cheap trick of an old mummy.

He should have known. Nothing was so easy.

"Where is Rose?"

The two of them began to turn in the dark, but no female voice answered them.

"He's still on the other side," he said, adding to a great soldier.

Suddenly there was a scream from the next room, and the men stood for a few seconds, blinking to the passage, trying to get out, in vain. The statue of Anubis stood there as if she were hanging.

Bahadura's muscles just played under the sunburned skin, but his strength did not work, and eventually he only began to run like a bull from that futile effort.

Suddenly there was something behind the couple. It was as if dwarfs were splashing in a small waterfall and then on another side.

Sinking and finally ...

"Do you tear your teeth?" Jafar asked sharply, as if someone like his best man was scared.

"No, I do not ..." the voice beside him ran.

"So what ..."

The sorcerer finally reacted and tapped the end of the stick to the floor, the room lit the red light from the eyes of his cobra.

There was a circle around them that was familiar to Jafar.

A small black beetle big as a glass from glasses, covering the floor like a big oil spill. They were climbing one another and there was no way to step down, luckily the light kept them on, but they made a strange, unpleasant sound as if they were clicking hungry chunks.

"What is it about the beast?" Bahadur drew his Turkish sword, but it was unnecessary against those bunkers, he would not have hit one, maybe if he was dancing a stalker and all of them was crushed, but the skarabs would have been barking him on the bone or at least his thumbs.

"Scarabs, carnivorous beetles, do not come close to them and follow me in the circle of light," the bishop told his hip, thinking quickly of what he would do with the situation.

None of the cards would help them at this point, physical strength no longer at all.

So he had to rely on his magic and sophistication, and Rosin's cry again, and Bahadur looked back at the closed passage.

"We have to help her," he urged, and in his unhappiness he did not even realize that they were in the same pestilence as she did.

"First I have to solve this problem," Jafar growled over his shoulder, and then he finally thought of it.

 **ROSE POV**

Rose did not understand what was going on, the toilet paper pulled her to her tomb and lost the vase completely!

That the bastard lied to her? Or God knows why the piece of pottery was no use to him.

If previously the mummy looked fragile and clumsy, she was really strong now.

Rose fought her every millimeter as she pulled her closer and closer to the pedestal.

"Let me go! You hear! I'm kicking your butt! "She cried, raising her leg, kicking the pharaoh straight into the crotch, not just the place she had in mind, but it did not move with it, any other man would get to his knees while holding back tears, she cared.

Pharaoh just stooped and growled uneasily, unable to speak.

Still, he probably had the dish that had dropped between his legs because he was lining it up and dragging her back again.

Perhaps the longer he was awake, the stronger he was. She did not like that.

Damn it, hell!

Rose straightened her legs until she unbuttoned one of her boots, jerked her and managed to get her mummy to rip but she ended up on the floor and worse, not only had her clothes from the dust and sand, but her hands were stuck with hers and this time also torn.

Pharaoh's fingers held her firmly against his wrist, but his body was two meters further, with both parts of the body connecting only a stretched bandage.

Rose began to scream, it looked like an extended hand from Adams' family.

The blonde was only able to grab her shoe from the ground when something struck her and forced her to get up.

Mummy pulled her hand back together with her, and she smoothly joined her back with her shoulder.

"You, let me go, or I'll tear you to pieces like origami!" The girl raged and began to beat him with the flat side of her boot and, behold, she became entangled in the bandages on his chest and was already tangled in them.

"Hey! That's mine! Check it out! "

Mumie did not respond, and she fiddled with her again to her grave.

"What do you want to do with me? Do you want to kill me? I warn you, I know kung fu! Karate. Russian Hip Hop, I know all of the Triada! They'll find you! "

Rose began to fall asleep, trying to tread on her toes at her feet, kicking her legs, tearing herself up like a cat you held on the back of your skin. Nothing valid, Pharaoh finally shrieked at her, almost fainting from his breath.

"You freaks! Do not do this anymore! "SHIT!

But it had already brought her to the fallen sarcophagus. He slipped himself on the edge and dragged it there.

"What? I will not sleep with you. Jafar! Bahadur help! JAFAR! "She screamed from her lungs, and the mummy pulled her over the edge and pulled herself down.

He will not die here, he must not. She did not want such death. That I was here at all, next time Jafar will promise something! So if next time ...

Mummy had already forced her to kneel, and the thought of her sitting on her lap made Rose sick.

The grave was cold and the bandages underneath it were uncomfortably dry and ruffled like leaves in the wind whenever it moved.

She had to make her fall even further down. The lid over her head began to move and cover them.

A quarter, a half, there was only a strip of light and hope.

There was an explosion in the room that rocked the floor and all around it, but the lid was closed completely, and Rose was in the utter darkness with the cursed oven that wanted to take over the little souvenir for eternity.

Mummy touched her knees with her fingers, then went up to Rosie's delicate thighs and dared to touch her bare skin under the soft cloth of silk skirt.

The girl breathed quickly in horror, pulling her free knees in her knees to push the lid off, but she held it tight.

She propelled her back and tried it once more, wiping her body beneath her, still lucky not to have it.

"Put your hands away!" She whispered when the mummy touched her thighs, and she obliviously obeyed her.

Pharaoh left her legs, threw his arms around the woman's arms and joined them to her girl's back. So he pushed her against each other.

It was disgusting but Rose did not have the strength to pull away and was forced to lean forward.

 **JAFAR POV**

Pieces of rubble and rocks literally exploded into the main hall, and the jackal head rolled down the opposite wall.

Dust slowly settled down and Bahadur began to cough as Jafar strategically covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"It was tight," said the thunderbolt, and when they walked in, they waited a few seconds for the rubble to settle.

"Are they?"

The watchman began to look around, but no one was there. Only the flames on the walls still flared.

Did not it give him peace, where could they just disappear? That they would leave the corridor they came here?

"We will not be far," Jafar said as they stepped out of the hall. The treasure was not interested for the moment, he did not run away.

"Where do you think they are?" Bahadur inquired, keeping his sword in his hand as if expecting danger ...

Jafar grabbed one of the meadows on the wall, and with Bahadur running down the corridor as a race. The whistle had almost gone out of them.

They passed the branch and ran to the hole they had entered the pyramid. They were breathing.

Jafar looked out. It was a dark night, and neither mummy nor girl's footprints.

Literally - not even in the sand before the pyramid. Jafar looked around and thought.

"It was probably a dirty trick again," he said with contempt.

"If he went this way, there would have to be fresh tracks. It was our wind that could get us down. Moreover, I do not want to believe that Pharaoh just escaped from all his sources of magic. That would be foolish, the pyramid is the strongest. Unless somehow it would have lifted life from Rose, it would have to

undoubtedly to do here or in the immediate vicinity. Besides the pyramid, I do not even notice any strange magic. "

It did not make sense.

Jafar turned back to the hole in the wall and the broken cartouche.

"Perhaps he was hiding in the queen's funeral chamber."

"I do not know," Bahadur replied, "the question is if his queen can also revive, otherwise I do not think what Rose would need."

Jafar did not intend to rely too much on Rose, but the rescue of the girl was his priority, right after the card, of course.

"I'll look at it anyway," he said firmly.

They both went inside and climbed to the branch, where the narrower horizontal corridor separated.

Jafar left Bahadura's meadow and instructed him to guard the junction of the corridors. He himself shined his shaft and went to explore the tomb of the queen.

He went there but found nothing special. No powerful source of magic, everything was quite common and there was complete silence. He looked at the sarcophagus, but the queen's mummy looked quite usually dead and dry as it should be.

Jafar returned to Bahadur and went up to Pharaoh's hall. The floor still decorated the layer of rubble from the wrecked wall.

They found a closed sarcophagus, and there was a muffled woman's scream from inside: "Take away the mummified dumbbell!

Jafar smiled. He understood what was happening, which, surprisingly, despite his situation, calmed down.

"Are we pulling her out?" Bahadur demanded urgently with his bearded face.

Jafar, however, was quite calm, because he did not lie in the sarcophagus with a perverse mummy but somebody else, and he was already drawing a plan.

"In a moment. I'm desperately exhausted from this run. First, I will gather the mana, and then I will do it with that damn joke so that it will forever regret that it has stretched its shameful hands to the woman who belongs to me. "

"And does not Rose happen?" Bahadur feared but nodded.

"Nothing that could not be cured in a few days," said Jafar.

"Just playing with her like a cat with a mouse." The bishop sat on the debris layer and meditated to gather the psychic powers.

Rose, however, has just started to run the same forces.

Those nasty, rotting, soaked hands were also under her clothes and did not help, nor

when Rose emphasized that she was not necrophil.

Mummy and Rose enjoyed passionately, but the girl could not say the same thing.

Pharaoh's hands pulled her old high-heeled shoes, which she had been hiding under his clothes all the time.

Hanging for a moment stopped, or concentrated on the shoes, but when Rose began to hope she was happy with them, Pharaoh set them up somewhere and threw her again with the newly discovered curiosity.

The girl had decided to do some other kicks, but they did not help, and she was terribly frightened by the idea that it could continue until the end of her life.

Had she at least raped her normal body, but this was the worst disgrace she had ever touched her in her life.

Her strength was coming, and she was certain she would be faint every now and then.

Jafar stood up, took a golden cup from the floor, and filled him with sand from the debris. He then enchanted him with a powerful and difficult spell.

"Stand a little further, and when I say you pull out Rose," he ordered his hip hop.

"Order!" Saluted Bahadur.

Jafar stood for the sarcophagus, holding a powder cup in his left hand and a second stick. He stretched out his hands and concentrated.

The sarcophagus lid began to squeeze slowly and reveal its dark contents. When she was barely removed from her half, she was thrust into a hideous hand.

There was a bad sound.

But Jafar poured the powder into the sarcophagus, carefully spraying it, and his hand dropped again. When the lid opened completely, Rose and the mummy were sleeping inside with a deep, sleepless sleep. It even seemed to be balding.

"Now!" Said Jafar.

Bahadur came to the grave, and with the resentment in Rose's face he removed those shameful hands. He pulled it out

out and laid on the floor. Jafar began to close the sarcophagus lid by his own power.

"Wait!" Bahadur shouted.

The bishop stopped the lid and threw Bahadur a questioning look. He saw sympathy on his face.

The guard took a vase from the floor.

"Please do not ask me why," he said, placing a vase in the sarcophagus beside the sleeping mummy.

Jafar did not ask and closed the lid.

Bahadur took Rose into his arms and marched her out into the fresh air, sitting there on the first line of the Ramses pyramid, and putting the girl on her lap. She looked vulnerable as a small child, although some proportions of her body were all female.

The light of the moon shone on her face, making her even fainter and younger than usual.

"Hey, you two, come with me, I need you to do something. Take your bags and tools, "the bayonder said to the two strong men of his guard, who had stayed away for the time being.

"Yes, a venerable visitor!" The men stopped playing dice and stood beside each other.

Jafar definitely did not want to go empty.

But he had a good feeling because the card was now safe behind his red serpent despite all the pharaoh's lures ...

He turned and pointed to the entrance, the soldiers rushing in the direction of something big, and they were proud to have chosen them as their henchmen.

Bahadur did not move with Rose or just rock her or tremble with her?

The Hulk tried to awake the girl gently, but she just murmured something but nothing.

"Rose, come on, it's okay, wake up, it's me," he tried to talk to her. She did not help, then shook her, too, and finally gave her a slap.

It did not bother with her either.

"Bahadur," said Jafar, who stood in front of him, and his high shadow fell on the pair, and the visitor's most faithful man looked up at his master with worries on his face.

"My lord, he does not want to wake up."

Jafar frowned slightly, bent over and checked Rose's pulse, was regular, and eventually his thumb and forefinger opened his right eye cap.

The pupil was widespread and tended to look up.

Jafar said, "It's just unconscious, it's going to be a shock, nothing to worry about, it's likely to be awake at any moment," he replied confidently, but for sure he reached out and stuck the slap on the other side. Nothing.

"It may take a while," he said, turning his eyes in the pillar, and sighed, as he walked away to the door to guide his men and do not yell all night.

Bahadur received no orders and watched Rose, who was lying in his arms.

A few curls of golden hair that he admired had escaped beneath that dark hat.

Now, when she did not look, the face of his face had cracked somewhat, and he could look at her with enchantment and lust.

He stretched out his strong hand in silence, and on his index finger he wound one of his pale curls. She was soft and flexible.

Bahadur almost groaned.

He would have liked to take his hair with a handful and take it to them, but he was just content to look at the sleeping beauty and observe it secretly.

If Jafar was not here, he would force her to be his, but he was too indebted to his master, the treasure belonged to him, he did not have the slightest claim. But he could at least protect her like he did now. The bishop believed him and he valued the most. He will not disappoint him.

Honor was a great honor for him, and he did not want to dirty her with her hands. What Jafar did for him, he could not pay back, and that's why his life belonged to him, and he could do as he wanted to do with him ...

 **The adventure in the pyramid is slowly coming to an end, and the poor Rose is now a jerk, but do not forget God's mills he :-)**

 **Pharaoh has all transferred them nicely, but on his story there will be some grain of truth. But we have to add him a point of ingenuity when we take into account that he is after death: D**

 **What's next? Well, back to Agrabah, which will not be easy, and surely there will be no interesting stops.**

 **Will Rose want her part of the treasure to stay and how does it get it? Let's surprise :-)**

 **And one more detail that will be revealed in the next chapter and what is behind the card they seized :-) Laugh at the laughter for it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Return**

The man's devotion reached beyond the grave, and he would have believed that his benefactor would pull him out. He regarded himself as his best aide, to whom he could rely, and it was the reverse.

Devotion.

Bahadur dropped Rose's golden curl from his finger, and instead placed all five on her face. She was as soft as porcelain as the finest grained silver.

His thumb went blissfully over his cheek until a loud cough broke out of his meditation.

It seemed like an eternity when he could admire this woman, and the others returned with the full sacks of gold and the valuables they could take away.

"Do not get her, let's go!" Jafar pointed out to him as if he was touching his hands with something he did not have, such as his sticks, for which he would have been punished.

Everyone moved to the carpet, and the contents of the sack of sacking tossed him to the heels and other equipment they did not even need. The bishop put his card in the carpet and he got back and headed for Cairo.

But they had to be careful not to see them and land again from the city, where three more men were waiting for them to help them.

It took some time for the bags to be moved to the next four, so that the horses could be hijacked by them and did not run under them like a spaghetti, and then Jafar was thrown into the saddle of one of the Arabian Purebreds. Hasan's standards did not even have size, but it was enough for the moment.

As he turned over his shoulder to look at the preparations, he noticed how Bahadur still cares about Rose as an old nurse.

He felt an embarrassing stab of envy in his chest and propelled his horse to him.

"Give it to me," he ordered without further explanation, and the thunderbolt hesitated for a few seconds as if he did not want to give up her heat and smell.

"Is that it?" The impatient wizard asked, with the threatening undertones of someone he did not want to play with.

But this time, Bahadur had suppressed his protective bond, ceased to do the Rose carrier, and handed her body to his master.

Jafar dragged her to him and laid it in front of her to protect her body. Rose's back was leaning against the bend of his hand, and he shot his hull so that he had the gold head on his shoulder or his height under his shoulder. So it did not blow the desert sand at her face.

"We're going!" He dropped his escort and headed for Cairo.

Even now, with this hops, Rose did not show any sign of waking up, and that made him worry less, but not so much to solve it right now. He needed to rest like everyone else, Rose had a little head start.

With one hand, the wearer gripped the leather brace firmly, and the other brought Rose back to herself in front of the whole world and the cold of the night, so as to alleviate her discomfort as much as the sand swirled behind them as when Allah began to desert the desert.

 **YAGO POV**

"Hey!" Yago shouted as Jafar's hand gave Rose a slap.

"What are you doing Jafaree! Is that your new method? "The parrot yelled at the edge of Rosina's quaint bed as the breeze leaned over her and tried a new attempt to awaken her.

The only thing that had changed over the few hours when she had set it here was that her face was far redder embroidered with his fingerprint than before. Faces like an apple.

"Shut up Yago and do not disturb the treatment, I know what I'm doing," the healer chastised, examining the girl with her experienced eye.

"She does not look sick just dehydrated, she needs a voodoo," the parrot tried to bring some light and a different opinion into the whole situation.

Jafar stared at him, and no one would talk to him, "and the nut would not need it?" He ironically said.

Yago went off and walked from one end of the bed to the other and back again.

When she did not help to make Viseiro's swagger, and Rose just slept her forehead, she decided to take more radical measures. He walked to his cabinet he brought and took one of the many bottles and went back.

"What is it?" Yago inquired curiously.

"Something to stimulate the body and the spirit," Jafar replied, pouring five drops of dark liquid into the glass, where they mixed with the crystal water. The potion was too bitter to drink.

The sorcerer returned to his patient, trying to pour her fluid into her throat, but obviously it was still bitter as she began to cough and jump.

The growler growled.

"This is not going to work, can not you immobilize it with spell?" The parrot asked.

"If I do, I will not be able to swallow and suffocate."

Jafar held the glass in his hand and wondered how to do it so that the medicine did not spill. He stroked his goat's beard.

"I could crush my nose and you put it in your throat. Or you hypnotize her. "

Jafar's whimpering aura was full of nerves, "no, she would have to be awake for such a thing, I would not bring the human brain to whiteness and I would not put it down."

Eventually the wizard had something to think.

"What are you doing?" The parrot snarled as his master cast the contents of his glass into his mouth, then leaned over the girl.

"I do not want to see!" Yago covered his wings.

But Jafar could not disturb himself and pressed his lips against hers.

The fingers of one hand raised her chin slightly to open her lips and bent. It was evil, but he would deny the fact that he liked it.

He let the invigorator flow into her throat. It was still bitter, and when she tended to jerk her head, he held her in place, preventing her from spitting back.

As soon as the fabric came to Rose's throat, she pulled slightly away and put her mouth on her mouth, "you swallow it, I'm telling you!" He growled.

Suddenly she saw her eyelids shiver, combined with her long algae, that made her feel like a beautiful butterfly trying to take off.

The loud blow came to the room.

This time Jafar had been slapped when he nearly dropped his turban.

Rose looked at him with wide-eyed eyes as if she did not even recognize him.

Yago started scratching, this was really worth it.

"Good shit! Again! "He chanted and earned the green lightning that had dropped him out of bed and burned some of his back.

The mistress suddenly knocked, looking around the room, and her gaze came back to the figure in front of her bed, which looked like a hundred snakes in a small room where you'd like a cute, furry rabbit.

"What's happening? Where am I? Robbery? Would you bring me a towel? Awful! I need to bathe! "

The Vizier, with her march of thought, was not able to keep up.

Rose looked up at him again and saw her own fingerprint drawn on his face and grinned innocently.

"Sorry, I thought you were a pharaoh."

the visor bore his lips angrily, "how can you mistake this," his voice could kill, but she did not care.

She jumped to all four and pulled the black rag from her head.

"Is it over? Are we back? Thank God. So wait ... "

She stopped and began to scatter the blankets like bees flew, "where is my reward! Where's the gold? "

Jafar watched her for a moment, then walked back to the table and cleaned his vials neatly back into the cabinet.

"You do not have a reward," he said coldly, probably still angry that she struck him, which no woman had done except Yadira and her hard memory gave him a bitter taste on his tongue far more than a bitter potion, so he stood by the girl on his back a sign that she does not want to talk to her.

"WHAT? Do I have nothing like that? Will not I get a glass with diamonds? Not even the emerald ring? But you promised me the mountains of gold! Gentlemen and God knows what else! "Rose cried, dismayed, disappointed at the same time.

The duvet on the ground suddenly shivered and a red head jerked beneath it, "I told you not to count on anything. Jafar just does not give up anything, "the parrot teached.

But even Rose did not give up, and right now she wished that his cloak that he was pulling behind had flared up.

The girl leaped to her feet to divide Yago on the ground.

"So wait, was I there or not? Did I help you or not? Have I almost raped the mummies and got no bonuses? "

Rose hugged him like an elephant and stood next to him with his hands-hummed hand under her breasts as he calmly cleared his stuff and paid no attention to her, causing the girl to go mad.

He completely ignored her and carefully devoted herself to straightening.

"We had to save you, and you did not get any of your share, you're mistaken," the wizard said, waving her hand, and she had the desire to kick it or bite it in her hand.

"Do I still like to get you out of here? It is not possible! I thought we were a team! I'll bet that Bahadur is rummaging in the goldsmiths now! "Almost in the thought of how she was like Scrooge McDuck in them.

Jafar turned to her suddenly, slowly, and grasped her from the front of the fabric of the black robes she was still wearing.

Slowly he leaned toward her as they stared straight in the eye, "if Rose cares for your reward, you can earn it tonight with me in the room," his voice was teasing and smooth as satin, but his serious face had a tendency to turn back She did not.

Rose red to the ears.

"You do not think so seriously," she gasped, and pulled herself out of the subdued soft man, looking at him in disbelief and shaking her head, maybe she had been kidnapped before, and kissed him in that tent, but this was below her level, she would not pay her for sex! Such a repugnance, such a disgrace, Bring Jafar with such an offer!

"Do not take my share, I'm not interested in the alms," she threatened, clutching the tip of her shoe to the ground, then strode to the door and opened it wide open to let the terrible prank of the villain fall.

Jafar had no objection and walked past her with a leather briefcase and his ice face, but as soon as he slammed the door behind him, he had to grin.

He did not mean it seriously, but it earned it.

Her expression of humiliation and rage was so refreshing, and he was more and more anxious to bother her. It was like a game in which she could not win because he had all the figures on her side.

No, he could not lose, he rubbed his lower lip with his thumb and remembered their kiss, and his grimace grew deeper.

"Rose, you can not win for me any way," he muttered to himself and warmed him with satisfaction, that he was still very much over her, he was still dependent on his grace, and he would not let her do anything more. nothing he could not do.

 **ROSE POV**

"The whim! The worm! He's not shy! "Rose rubbed her for himself in a vacant room. What man does not pull on himself does not have it. Social welfare does not tell him anything. Just wait for him to be weak and helpless once ... When he wants to get some help.

"You have to be careful what you want from him, he does not even give the little beggars," he jogged on the Yago table.

Rose swore she would never go with Jafar anymore. At least not until he has somehow lost his reckless injustice.

"I will take revenge on Yago, I will take revenge," she murmured under her beard.

"You could put an ant in his breakfast, you daddy. Then he could give me his bowl, "he thought of the feathered spoiler.

"No ant, but I'm going to get something." But the picture of how the ants were sticking to the tongue was not so bad.

As she calm down, she searched for her dress. As she expected, her old boots were gone. Well ... at least they saved her a few seconds of disgusting crap.

She wished the mummy to have her high heel cut to pieces of meat, preferably in the crotch, though it would not hurt her like an undead.

But let them caress with them rather than her.

But she found some rubies in her dress and remembered that they were the ones she had made herself. "So I took my share!" She grinned.

But Jafar will not say it, he would still take it to me. I have to be mad at him. He deserves it.

 **JAFAR POV**

The Vizier was still in his room, surrounded by luxury, trying to think. He did not like it because he was tired and sleepless, but he enjoyed success in the pyramid. Yago, as soon as he arrived from Rose Room, fluttered him and wondered what the chase was about.

"So what?" Yago began. "I'm one big ear. What happened? What have you captured? How was it there? And you buy me a female market for me? And do you have the card for which we've been tricking for here? "

Jafar did not like when someone asked him more questions at once, so he growled angrily. "Do not worry, Yago. I'm thinking how to get off without a suspicion. "

Yago, however, did not let go of it, and continued to say, "Oh, yeah, Jafarrr! I'm your most hip hop, I have my own crap. "

Jafar laughed. Hop and Rights!

"I'll give you the rights ..." said the Vizier, but his original thoughts had run away like a herd of sheep. He stared at Yag's tiny figure and wished to boast.

"To know, we took three sacks of pure gold and a bag of different magical objects, mostly scrolls. Some will have to explore. Pharaoh was a great collector of magic and confessed to it. If Rose did not get involved with the mummy, I could have even more. Certainly, she would also be kidnapped, "the mage waved.

"And I have a card, too," he added, pulling it out and circling the parrot in front of her beak.

"And what can they do?" The ara stammered.

Jafar realized that he had not even looked at the card yet. He was so overwhelmed by his success that he forgot the details of how he often did. So he studied the card now. Among the obvious stems of sesame on it was depicted an ethereal girl figure in a line of colored flowers.

"I read about this card," the Vizier said.

"Her name is Flower Fairy. She can make flowers of any kind in any quantity. "

Yago began to strangely giggle and jump. "That's how it's right for you!"

"Do not laugh at me, Yago," Jafar said coldly, and shot a cautious glance at him, when it froze, and the parrot crossed all the laughter.

"They can also kill carnivorous flowers that will make you like a fly. You can have it with rare or legendary flowers in a number that would bury the palace up to the roof. This is a very powerful card, "he tried to mask her shortcomings.

Jafar remembered what he had read about her in the book.

"She says she can make a floral pattern on her dress, but I do not know if it was a joke from the author."

Yago received another giggle bout.

 **JAFAR POV**

That evening, Jafar received an invitation to the feast.

All the time, he looked moody and weak, which he did not even have to pretend to do because he still did not sleep. Red eyes spoke for everything. He cared for Ramses II. his condition was noticed. But he did not do that much, because the Egyptian prince was not much interested in him anymore. All the political affairs had been settled on the way, and they had nothing more to say.

The following day, Jafar said that he was not doing well in the Egyptian environment and asked for a kind permission for an early return.

Soon the answer came. It was expressed in a diplomatic language, but it sounded like, "We do not need you anyway, so go."

Technically, Jafar wanted the answer, so he was happy.

He organized the caravan and drove back through the wilderness to Agrabah.

As Rose rose back to her blue booth, she looked hideously and offended.

Despite her expectations, Jafar's chessboard was still in the booth. During the hours of desperate boredom, her white and black fields constantly attracted attention to Rose when she eventually instilled her idea.

She thought that in the next oasis, Jafar would ask for a chess game about his treasure.

He was a man, and for them the acceptance of the fight is a matter of honor. But the Vizier was a heavy opponent, and he would definitely want to play the local elephant chess and the impossible visionary ... Well ... So she took the pieces, put them in the basic position and tried to train.

The day dragged itself slowly, and now that Rose knew how many oases she had been waiting for, she almost groaned over it.

With all the heat, a fly came into her room, which made her almost annoyed by her buzzing! Before she got her, she was well breathing.

How can the poor camels get that!

"The beast!" She murmured.

Jafar's expedition was less of the Prince's lesser, but Rose was not afraid that their guardian would let any desert thief steal his honestly stolen catch.

Vrrr and its share.

She was still lying in her stomach like a hot carbon. That does not matter to him, and he can do it in bed! Such brazenness! Who thinks he is? She was decent, nice, kind, and he? She would not even give him a shoe lace!

And yet she remembered their kiss or a mixture of kisses and excitement? Desire, that's the right word, the man attracted her and hated him. A terrible combination.

Ehhh, the thought will upset her until Agrabah!

Why he had to write that way in life in indelible letters.

She still could not forgive him, that was the tremendous turn of her, and she did the most work as if she were the brain of all this, and he was just using it.

Rose leaned back on her blanket, closed her eyes, and imagined she was throttling him.

"Give me my part ..." she snarled, but when her eyes opened, there was no coin anywhere in that little space, just a golden pile.

Rose breathed a heavy breath, bit her lip, and when something moved, it was more of a head. The chess pieces were scattered all over the place and some of them got tangled up in her hair and got an idea! A brilliant idea!

Something had begun to tap on her door, and she reached out and opened it. As she bent her head, Yag saw her upside down as he stepped into her sanctuary.

"I did not want to be angry," he said, waving his wings.

Rose smirked slightly, "but I'm not with you, but with his welfare."

"You do not have a coo, yesterday I've been laughing, you know what Jafar has gotten for a card? Did he tell you that? "He asked, nodding up and down the comic parrot as if to share the mystery with her.

"Roll it up," she waved her hand, and she turned to her stomach and held her head with her palms as a little girl.

"It's a strange flower, she does not know much about it, she can conjure any herb, which might be a little useful to Jafar's potions but otherwise ..." he began to whisper as he grasped his wrist behind his stomach.

"What about Yago?" Rose asked with interest and sparkle in her eyes.

"Otherwise, they can conjure up flowers that you can roll in! Such crap for nothing! "

Rose had infected her amusement and she had blown her cheeks and tried to resist it, but she finally laughed.

Well, imagining Jafar as it is rolling in flowers would be a look. She spat again when tears ran from her eyes.

"That's what I do not know about the card," Yago said, "maybe he'll give you some weed."

That's why Rose has already stalked her belly in an even better new vision.

"Enough Yago, stop, I can not!" She said.

It took them a while to calm down and exhale.

"So we have four cards, four more, and I will go home a lot," Rose smiled, but something, in the sight of her fledgling friend, stunned her and squeezed her heart.

Regret? Sadness?

Ara rolled her eyes, "do you really want to leave?"

"What do you say, I always wanted to come back, it's my goal, I'm not here," she reminded him.

"I ... just that you are a friend of mine, and Jafar is also worried about you, wait ..." The parrot stretched one of his wings and pulled out a small vial as if he had taken it from a secret pocket.

"May you drink it, you forgot it in peace," he interpreted the words of his master.

"Blee," she turned her eyes in the column, but the drink was drunk without interference.

"Old, he did not leave me a share in the treasure!" She exploded, then rested restlessly.

"But I would know how to give him a lesson and take her part and you'll help me," she gave Yag's cat smile.

Ara was rushing to the door in the pretense of another Jafar's punishment when it came when he drew his hand back, "nowhere you said you were my friend, could you help me or lie?" She pushed him into the corner.

Yago swallowed and opened the beak, "clearly, clearly but not forgetting to whom I have committed fidelity!" He tried to twist somehow, but it was not how.

Rose was trapped. Jafar, this is a revenge, ready to lose!

Then the blonde has told her companion everything you need to do ...

 **So you were amused? Jafar won the flower fairy. Well, the guy who made the cards and gave them a lot of botanical and flower lover. But every card has its use and do not doubt that in our Arabic adventure, everything will be used even if Agrabah had to attack a carnivorous plant: D**

 **Do you know how I talked in the last chapter about the God's mills? Well, Jafar also got a slap and I hope he will remember her for a long time, especially that Rose has no more injuries than a small trauma. I just would have a bitch that she would not get a foe after such exertion, but Rose is going to make up something, she's a smart girl, and she has Jafar on top, at least sometimes ...**


End file.
